


Tainting the Wonderland

by Yume_Vladcc



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Bleeding, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breeding, Bukkake, Bullying, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Choking, Clones, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Contracts, Creampie, Crossdressing reader, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Doggy Style, Dollification, Double Penetration, Drooling, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Even if it kills me, Extreme angst, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gags, Gangbang, Hypnotism, I Run by Hentai Logic, If You Squint - Freeform, Implied Somnophilia, Japanese Honorifics, Jealousy, Large Cock, Little Mermaid Elements, Locker Room, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matricide, Mentions of Pregnancy, Mermaid Reader, Mind Break, Mommy Issues, More Tags Incoming!, Murder, No Omegaverse Requests pls, Non-Consensual Bondage, Obsession, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Paranoia, Pregnancy, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously I can’t Omegaverse, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Burn, Spitroasting, Stalking, Stomach Bulge, Swearing, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, This is why we can’t have good things, Threesome - F/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Violent reactions, Watersports, We all need hugs, Wolf Reader, Yandere, domestic life, husband and wife, i think? kinda, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 160,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Vladcc/pseuds/Yume_Vladcc
Summary: Want some spice in your life? Here's some sinful Yandere One Shots for your Twisted Wonderland Characters that no one really asked for, we just wanted to feed the hornii. Except this time, you are allowed to ask for what you want.
Relationships: Ace Trappola/Reader, Ace Trappola/Reader/Deuce Spade, Azul Ashengrotto/Jade Leech/Reader/Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 188
Kudos: 1687





	1. RULES and WARNINGS

**First of all, if you are easily offended or triggered, this might not be the fic/book for you.**

**If you choose to proceed even after reading this warning chapter, I, Yume, will not take responsibility for whatever you’re going to feel, my Dears.**

**************

Hi! You might know me as one of the authors of that one sinful The Promised Neverland fic that we never finished ( ＾∀＾) So, if you’re new, you can read that and you be the judge of how bad we can write (￣▽￣)

Hello, you can call me “Yume”! ( ◠‿◠ ) I usually make sinfics with my friend, “Vladd” but since we’re both stuck in quarantine and our homes are like, a _BIT_ far away from each other, I’ll be your author for this book. Nice to meet you~ (〃ω〃)

So, I’ve been into Disney : Twisted Wonderland lately and I am dying for the lack of yandere materials of it (As of writing this chapter). Now, this isn't to say that there aren't any good ones out there, in fact, there are some which are really fricking good that I cried! However, I am a certified hoe and there are never enough Yandere Lewdds in my life. 

**So...I decided to make one myself (//∇//)**

But seeing what happened to our previous sinfic, (´-ω-`) I thought it's better if I just make a book of Sinful One-shots about it. But at the same time, I wanted to try something different!

That’s right! I wanted to include you! ( ◠‿◠ )

Not just you as a darling but accepting requests to make a oneshot based on a scenario that _you_ , yourself presented! So this Book of Sinful One-shots would consist of both my own personal works and works that are based on your requests! ♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

So, if that sounds exciting to you and you're feeling really spicy to request something in mind, I suggest to read these rules and warnings first! （＾ω＾）

*****RULES AND WARNINGS***  
(I STRONGLY recommend to thoroughly read each and every single segment down below before indulging yourself in this book.) **

♥︎ In order to request a scenario, I made a Tumblr Page in order to have an inbox to keep track of the things I need to do! So, instead of here, I would appreciate it a lot if you send in your requests right there to make things easier for both you and I~! (о´∀`о) ♥︎  
**https://dreamii-yume.tumblr.com/**

**♥︎ But before Requesting! ♥︎**

♥︎ I call my fics, **“Sinfics”** for a reason. It’s because I rarely write fluffy stories where two people would just fall in love with each other. Instead, I always end up writing some really nasty, sinful shit which focuses highly on Rape/Non-Con. ♥︎

♥︎ My Sinfics usually never ends with a happy ending, unless you consider a broken Darling to be a happy occurrence. A Darling developing Stockholm Syndrome is a big turn off for me (*´ー｀*) However, when done right it can add so much more to story... _**WHEN** done right. _BUT the point is, just don't expect that these Sinfics will end up with the Darling willingly loving the Yandere back. ♥︎__

____

____

♥︎ Not only that, but it’s almost guaranteed that there are going to be some disturbing Non-Con action throughout every single One-shot in this book even if it’s not really specified in the request so, I really advice that you think really hard about requesting. ♥︎

♥︎ Actually scratch that, the possibility of your request being consensual is almost close to none. I’m sure you already know but, I’ll kindly remind you once again that Yandere is not a healthy relationship. (⌒▽⌒) ♥︎

♥︎ I also can’t guarantee if you’ll like how I’ll write your requests because I have the tendency to experiment on Sinfics, so I might end up diverting from what you initially wanted. I apologize in advance. ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ ♥︎

♥︎ I update really slow, I’m not even gonna lie. \\(//∇//)\ Me and Vladd are a bunch of perfectionist when it comes to writing these Sinfics so, it takes a really long time to write a Sinfic that I’m satisfied with. ♥︎

♥︎ In case you’re willing to make a request even with these risks, I can’t really list off any specific fetishes/kinks that I dislike but I will reply to you immediately if you requested a type of fetish/kink that I’m not a fan of. But I’m mostly the type of person to not get bothered by things that easily so feel free to go request away~ (*^▽^*) ♥︎

♥︎ I try to keep the characters in their canon personalities but some characters may turn ooc. Love changes people, after all~ ♥︎

♥︎ I do and can write fluffs. (〃ω〃) In fact, I actually enjoy them. I just don’t write it in the way that people might expect. ♥︎

♥︎ Though I have no problem with BxB and GxG pairings, **I can’t write such.** I prefer to write my Darlings to be **female** , sorry, I’m used to this kind of writing style. ♥︎

♥︎ Lastly, I have emotions and feelings too. ｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ I just want to say that while I write really disturbing Fics, I do not tolerate this in real life. These sick Fantasies should just stay as sick Fantasies, they should not be integrated in reality. I do not support actions like this and I sincerely hope that no one would ever experience this in their lives. ♥︎

**♥︎ Onto the Twisted Wonderland Characters themselves ♥︎**

♥︎ As of now, it’s difficult to write sinfics for anyone from **Ignihyde,** and **Diasomnia** _(RIP, me as a Lilia simp)_ ♥︎

♥︎ This is because their chapters in the game hasn’t been released yet, so I rely heavily on their sub stories to get a better understanding ( ◠‿◠ ) ♥︎

♥︎ You can still request characters from those said dorms, but just be prepared to get an OOC of character, I guess~? (//∇//) ♥︎

♥︎ Characters from **Heartslabyul, Savanaclaw, Octovinelle, Scarabia** and **Pomefiore _(Haven't finished reading but it's fine lol)_ ** are A-Okay! (๑>◡<๑) Go wild with their scenarios! I think I can handle their personality (?) ♥︎

♥︎ I think the only character that I can’t really make a Sinfic for is...well, **Ortho and little kids like Cheka.** Oof（ﾟдﾟlll）Because of obvious reasons. So, I’m gonna be ignoring any spicy (for some reason) request about them. ♥︎

♥︎ Well then, without further a do, enjoy this horrible Sinfics that I wrote because I am almost sure that I’m going to hell! (*^◯^*) ♥︎

**Editted : 10/04/20**


	2. Riddle Rosehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riddle and his Darling has been a couple for some time now but Darling has realised the she had fallen in love with someone else! This results to her cheating behind the Queen of Heartslabyul's back. What happens when he finds out, I wonder~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of Yume's spicy personal work! Of course, it's going to be about Riddle~!
> 
> A LOT OF SPICE IN THIS ONE. Also some inevitable OOC so...Enjoy~!
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Cheating | Unhealthy Relationship**

Sipping on the tea prepared for the two of you and Riddle, you smiled as you took advantage of the silence in this tea session. Your boyfriend, Riddle had asked you to have a private tea time with him. Well, you say ‘asked’ but in truth, it’s more of an order, a demand that you aren’t allowed to refuse. Riddle enjoyed having tea with other people in his dorm, especially along his friends, Trey, Cater, Ace, and Deuce, but today seemed different. He purposely cancelled all his plans to have this time with you, making that alone, already was strange enough. 

However, you do know Riddle from a personal perspective, you’re a couple, after all. He may be that strict dorm leader feared by every member of Heartslabyul and never hesitates to punish anyone breaking the rules, but in the inside, he was a delicate boy. He didn’t have an enjoyable childhood like everyone else so you could guess that he was just making the time of his life right now. Therefore, requests like these are another one of his childish tendencies, meaning he wanted attention from you, his girlfriend. That would be fine in itself, you played that role multiple times for him many times since becoming his lover, however...

This was different. 

“How was the tea, (Y/N)?” It took every bit of your nerves to not flinch at his sudden voice. You looked up at him with the usual smile you put on. A smile that you worked so hard to perfect. 

“It’s delicious, Riddle.” You said, staring at the dark substance inside the cup. “It looked bitter at first glance but it’s actually very sweet.”

“Yes, that’s the peculiar thing about black tea. I’m glad you like it.” Riddle said with his eyes closed. His lack of smiling was somehow unusual to you. Normally, he would’ve had a small smile, at least. Now that you think about it, he hasn’t been smiling a whole lot this day, it was kind of concerning. You’re only guess is that he must’ve had been in a bad mood, perhaps another rule breaker? 

You remained silent, not because you ran out of words to keep the conversation going but you merely liked the silence. That’s what makes tea time so tranquil, wasn’t it? However, before you could indulge in that peace, you heard Riddle placed his cup down with an audible clang. His tea wasn’t finished just yet, in fact, it looked like he barely drank from it at all. This made you look up at him in wonder. “...Riddle?” You called, scanning him for any sort of problem.

“...I’ll be direct, (Y/N).” Riddle said, still had his eyes closed, you gulped out of nervousness. His tone was different, there was something here and you were desperately trying to find what it is. It was like a storm was about to pass, he was being too quiet about this, like the calm before the storm. 

Then, your red-haired boyfriend slowly opened his eyes, showing you his shining grayish blue eyes. His gaze was really digging into your soul, it was making you uncomfortable. Out of habit, you gulped, you couldn’t figure out what that expression on his face was. “...What is it?” You tried calling out to him once again, trying to hide your nervousness by keeping that smile intact to your face. Although you cursed yourself for failing to keep them straight.

Riddle leaned his chin down on his hands, his gaze never leaving your nervous form. “Yesterday at exactly 4 in the afternoon, near the school store, who was that guy?” He asked. “That guy you were so fondly hugging with?”

You flinched, your smile slowly crumbling away. You were not expecting your boyfriend to say such thing. At least, not this soon. “Eh...?” It was the only respond that you can give. “Who...you say...?”

He found out.

You tried with all your might to keep your body calm, to not let yourself give away so easily. But your state of mind was screaming in panic, thus, your body had no choice but to follow after it. Sweat was coming out of your pores, you hid your trembling hands onto your thighs, your back was straight but your shoulders were twitching, you tried maintaining eye contact only to find yourself blinking repeatedly. Clearly anyone, let alone Riddle, could already tell that you were lying, you were never really a good liar from the start anyway. What makes you think that you can hide something as serious as this one?

What makes you think that you can hide the fact that you were cheating on him?

“...He’s...A friend.” You tried to keep your answers simple and short, afraid to revealing any more than you should. All the while ignoring the fact that you chose to say such a pathetic lie, out of every lie available. You failed to notice how your head was slowly hanging down, completely wiping away the eye contact you were maintaining.

Riddle hummed, choosing to ignore the mess you’re slowly becoming to be. It’s as if he was testing the waters before diving straight in. Instead, he straightened his poise on the chair. “I see...” He said, you were not looking at him but you could feel him glaring down at you. “Is that all? Is there any more you’re not telling me?”

Riddle was walking towards you, oh God, he was walking towards you. His heels were stepping on grass, therefore there was no sound to hear yet ironically enough, it was what makes this whole situation deafening. The silence that you thought were so serene just a moment ago was now terrfyingly eerie. Finally, he stopped in front of you. You could see his boots parked in front of you.

You couldn’t answer Riddle’s question, you didn’t want to lie anymore. What was the point? But you were scared on what he will do if you affirmed his question. So, you kept quiet, waiting for him to talk instead.

Then, you felt cold fingers grazing your chin, forcing you to look up. Startled, you didn’t even try to fight it and just followed what he wanted you to do and looked up at him. The moment you did however, it felt like your lungs stopped pumping in air when you saw that look in his eyes. Eyes widened with his pupils dilated, he was wearing an unknown expression. 

Was it anger? Was it disappointment? Was it both? You have no idea.

“Come to my room tonight when you feel like talking, (Y/N).” Riddle said, letting go of your chin. People would say that it was a gracious thing to say but to you, that felt like a threat. “But this time, I won’t forgive any lies.”

Then, without any further actions, he turned his heel around. “Don’t you even dare try to run away.” Riddle growled, the first time this day that he showed some sort of familiar emotion yet, it only made your fear worse. He looked at you behind his shoulders, you gulped. His eyes were terrifying. “Remember that I’ll find you no matter what.”

Without any other words, Riddle walked away, leaving you dumbfounded and the sweets on the table was left uneaten. When he was out of sight, you let out a deep breath that you didn’t know that you were holding that long. You clenched your chest as you hang on the table for support. Your whole body was trembling, you don’t even know if you could stand up without stumbling over. Tears began pricking in the sides of your eyes and your lips quaked.

With trembling hands you quickly wiped them away. Riddle hasn’t done anything but give you mental pressure, why are you crying? If he was angry then it was understandable, you were the one who did an unforgivable act. You don’t have the right to feel like a victim. Calming yourself down, you wanted to settle this once and for all.

**********

From the moment you arrived at Heartslabyul, you found it strange that barely anyone was around. You talked to one member present left and asked him about the lack of presence. Apparently, Riddle had ordered everyone to immediately go back to their dorms just after dinner. This made you nervous, you didn’t know what he was planning but confused at the same time. Why would he do that?

Well, if you two were going to have a serious discussion about your relationship, your only guess is that Riddle didn’t want anyone eavesdropping on your conversation. That would be the only explanation that would make sense to you. Although you couldn’t shake the feeling of how unnecessary that order was, you could’ve swore his room was sound-proof. Anyway, you shouldn’t keep your boyfriend waiting, you knew he’s counting and the more numbers he counts the more he’ll get impatient. You eventually thanked the guy for the information and headed out towards Riddle’s room. 

Since Riddle was the dorm leader, his room was especially grant than the others so it was noticeable even for outsiders. He was placed in a single room, one of the many advantages of being a dorm leader. This brings you back to your past suspicion. His room is definitely soundproof, therefore no one would be able to eavesdrop, not that anyone would even dare to eavesdrop inside THE Riddle Rosehearts’ room, unless they want to get decapitated. Swallowing your nervousness, you knocked on his door, preparing yourself for the storm that’s about to come. 

“Come in.” You heard Riddle’s voice from the inside. You gulped once last time and entered his room, closing the door behind you. You heard an automatic lock. There, Riddle stood with his arms crossed, his face calm but strict.

“Riddle...” You called, a sweat dropping from your forehead. 

“Have you decided to tell me everything yet?” Riddle asked, his foot stomping on the floor. You know he was hiding how impatient he was.

“Yes.” You sternly said, not wanting to break down like earlier. You stood straight, you were ready to say everything to him, you already practiced the same words everyday even before he found out. “Riddle...I’m sorry.”

“That guy...Is someone I recently began to like.” You sternly said as you looked up to him. The sides of your lips twitched. “...And I’ve...been going out with him behind your back for a while now.”

You didn’t notice how Riddle’s eye twitched at what you said. “I-I know that I have you and I did try to ignore him. I ignored my feelings because it was wrong...” You said, carefully picking out your words. “...But I couldn’t.”

“When he told me he loved me too, I felt guilty. But I was so happy.” You confessed. “So, that’s why, I’m sorry, Riddle. I couldn’t say anything to you.”

You ended your story, making sure to make it simple but precise. There were no lies in what you said, you know this is what Riddle would’ve wanted. He was silent, his expression wasn’t changing but you knew he was just trying to keep calm. But you didn’t know what he was thinking which made you nervous. What kind of reaction would he give?

“...I know.” You blinked a few times at Riddle. “I already know that for a long time now.”

“Eh? T-Then, why...”

“I wanted to hear them from coming from you.” Riddle said and you widened your eyes as you saw something in his eyes. His eyebrow scrunched down in sadness, he was understandably disappointed. “...Though it doesn’t make it less painful.”

You didn’t know how to comfort him at this point. Do you even have the right to? Instead, you merely looked down. “I’m really sorry, Riddle.” You apologized, even if you know that there was no benefit to saying it anymore. “I understand if you don’t want to be with me anymore. I’ll take it upon myself to distance myself and explain it to everyone as well.”

“So, until then-“

A loud sound of a slap echoed throughout Riddle’s room as you stumbled to the side, close to falling over. There was a stinging pain in your left cheek, you could practically feel it turning red. “...Eh...” You uttered out, your brain processing on what just happened. Out of instincts, you placed your hand on that particular cheek and looked up at Riddle. He moved so fast that you didn’t even see him move from where he was before. However, the pain in your cheek was nothing compared to when you saw how the sadness in Riddle’s expression had twisted itself into anger.

“You fucking whore!” He snapped, his face was as flushed as his hair. “I loved you! I loved you more than anyone else! How could you cheat on me like this! I gave you everything that you would’ve wanted, you ungrateful bitch!”

Ah, there it was, the anger that you were originally expecting, minus the slap. Though, it really took you by surprise, it was amazing on how he managed to hide it for this long. Your gaze looked down as he began blabbing on and on about things you already know. Like how much of an ungrateful swine you were, how you weren’t content with what you have, how this is what he gets for treating you so ‘well’ all this time. He was so enraged, but then again, who can blame him?

“Look at me when I’m talking to you, (Y/N)!” Riddle yelled, the way he yelled out your name like that made you flinch. It was full of hatred and frustration, the emotions that he was holding back for so long. You looked up with him with hesitant eyes, maintaining eye contact is difficult right now. 

“Riddle, I-“ You tried to somehow say something but an angry Riddle is not someone you should be talking to.

“Shut up! You’re what!? You’re sorry!?” Riddle finished your sentence for you. “Do you think a simple apology could fix something like this!? To hell with that!”

“That’s not-“ 

“Don’t talk back! You’re the wrong one here!” Riddle yelled. Though he seemed unreasonable right now, he wasn’t exactly wrong. He then grabbed you by the shoulders and violently shook you as if it was going to have some sort of effect other than making you dizzy. “You’re the worst! You’re the worst! I can’t believe you!”

Biting your lips, you waited for him to calm down, or at least reach the point where he could think straight. “I-I loved you so much...! So, why!?” A few more minutes of yelling later, you could finally see him running out of words to say and his adrenaline dying out. He breath in and out, his lips trembling as if he wanted to say more things but his throat was giving up on him. So, he resulted in biting in his lips in frustration. Seeing this state of his, you thought that this was probably the best time to speak up.

“Riddle...I’m sorry, I really am but...I was unhappy with you...!” You finally took the courage and said it. You heard Riddle gasp and could practically hear his heart breaking. Now that he’s being like this, your hand twitched and wondered if it was appropriate to stroke his hair like you always do. You decided against it. “You freak out on the slightest of things and you restrict what I can do...! I-I just can’t live like that...!”

“I loved you but...I feel like a prisoner when I’m with you. I don’t want that!” You snapped with a cracking voice.

“...I did that because I love you! It was all supposed to be for your own good and yet...! And yet...” Riddle trailed off with the same breaking voice, like he, too, was about to cry any moment soon. Then, in a fit of desperation, he clung into you, tackling you into a hug. He wrapped his hands around your waist in an uncomfortable tightness. “You’re not allowed leave me, (Y/N)! I refuse to accept the fact that you chose him over me!”

“What does he have that I don’t!?”

You widened your eyes and shook your head. You didn’t want deprived Riddle of his confidence, to feeling like he’s not enough. “No, Riddle...It’s not about that...” You said and looked down. “I’ve just come to realise...That you and I aren’t the right people for each other...We’re incompatible.”

You felt his grip on you tightened but you kept on going, not giving him a chance to talk, just in case he goes berserk once again. “I wanted to tell you this for a long time now but I was afraid of how you will react...” You explained. “...And now, it came to this...I’m sorry, Riddle.”

You were met with silence after that sentence, the atmosphere felt so thick that you could cut through it. You couldn’t really study Riddle’s expression either, since he eyes were hidden in his bangs. Then, he finally moved, startling you a bit, and slowly looking up towards your eye level. Was he coming in terms of his emotions, you wonder? He hasn’t said anything so perhaps he was finally coming into conclusion on what he’ll do.

But instead, you were met with eyes as dead as a fish.

“...Riddle...?”

“Don’t screw with me, (Y/N)...” He growled, you flinched as his hands wrapped around you were beginning to hurt. “You and I didn’t feel right for each other? Are you kidding?”

“R-Riddle, you’re hurting-“

“You and I are made for each other.”

Before you knew it, Riddle had thrown you to the side but instead of landing in the cold hard ground, you landed on his bed. Even though it was very soft, you still groaned as your fall was rough and unexpected. You tried to sit up but you felt him grasping both your wrist and pinning them both down on the bed. He placed himself on top of you, trapping you in between his legs as he hovered above your body.

“Riddle, w-what are you-“

“I don’t like your decision, (Y/N).” Riddle growled, his eyes looked as if it was glowing in the dark. He was becoming unhinged once again, you couldn’t help but to struggle against his hold. “Choosing that guy over me is just absolutely unacceptable!”

“You are staying with me and that’s final!” Riddle yelled, gripping your wrists tighter. “You are not leaving me!”

“But Riddle!” You protested, making your voice louder to somehow snap him back to reality. “I-I already told you! I’m sick of this! I want to-“

“I don’t care!”

That made you freeze in your spot, your eyes widened for the absurdity in his actions. “I don’t care what you want right now!” He yelled. “I love you and I will never let you go!”

“As long as I’m around, no one is going to take you away from me! You’re mine!” Riddle yelled and let go of your wrist before harshly cupping your cheeks. To your utter surprise, he leaned in quick and caught your lips in a rough kiss. 

This was insanity, you thought. You knew Riddle was possessive and easily jealous, it was one of his quirks that you have found really troublesome. You felt suffocated under his thumb that it had became the reason on why you want to break up with him. You struggled through his kiss, placing your hand in his chest to push him off, but he was locked onto his position. You couldn’t kiss him back, not when he isn’t himself and you weren’t sure how to handle this

Once he noticed that you weren’t cooperating, Riddle growled and bit your bottom lip hard. You gasped as you could feel your skin break, leaving a way for blood to draw out. Taking advantage of that, he inserted his tounge inside, quickly finding your own. Tears bubbled up in your eyes faster than you would’ve want, you were scared. You wanted nothing more than to run away and hide somewhere he wouldn’t find you.

Finally, Riddle let go of your lips with a trail of saliva connecting each together. Both of your faces were red and breathing heavily for some oxygen. Riddle lifted your face up and felt your tears trailed down on his hand, he watched as you sobbed.

“R...Riddle...P-Please, Stop..”

Once he calmed his breathing, Riddle looked down at you with the same unknown expression on his face. He looked calm but his eyes were swirling with madness. “I wonder...” He muttered, completely ignoring your plead. “Does that guy know that you already have me?”

That made your mouth shut, a sweat dripping down your forehead. Riddle removed his hands from your face but straddled himself over your stomach to make sure you stay in place. It was only then when he kept on looking down at you that you realised that he was waiting for an answer. An answer that you weren’t ready to give. However, it seems that you didn’t have to say anything as just by looking at the way you were reacting, Riddle concluded that there was no need.

To your surprise, Riddle smirked, chuckling mischievously at your current state, delighted even. “I see...Of course you haven’t. Who would have the nerve to go out with the Heartslabyul dorm leader’s darling?” He taunted as he leaned in an uncomfortably close distance from your face, the insane look he has in his eyes was not making anything better. He caressed your cheek, the same one that he slapped mercilessly just a moment ago. “Perhaps you wore a different identity when you’re with him. To cover up the fact that you are indeed, a taken woman. But that’s fine, you know?”

“It still doesn’t change the fact that you still have a reason not to be him.”

You widened your eyes as Riddle shifted his hold towards your clothes and forcefully ripped open your top, allowing the buttons to fly off. “W-Wha!? Riddle!?” You exclaimed as you quickly grabbed his hands. “Stop! What are you doing!?”

You struggled, trying to prevent him from advancing any further. Riddle was a prodigy when it comes to magic but as one of the consequence, he wasn’t the strongest when it comes to physical attributes. This gave you the hopeful idea that if you could use the last bit of strength you have, you could stop him but for some reason, things weren’t just going according to your plan. Though you knew that he wasn’t the strongest, why could he still overpower you in terms to strength? Perhaps you weren’t just paying enough attention to him lately, that you didn’t exactly know how much power he really got in him.

Lifting up your bra, Riddle gets to indulge in the sight of your plum breasts, bouncing in synch with your panicked breathing. He must’ve thought your struggles were annoying so he quickly gripped both of your wrist and pinned them back down like before. “S-Stop this, Riddle!” You struggled as you tried lifting your hands up but to no avail. With tears in your eyes, you desperately looked at the red-haired, hoping he will come to his senses. “This isn’t like you!”

Riddle merely avoided your look and instead, you flinched as he turned his face towards your breasts. You squealed as he pop one of your plums inside his mouth and started sucking on your perked cherry like that of a baby. You could feel his tongue swirling itself with around your pink bud, coating it with his saliva. “Nngh...R-Riddle...!” You gasped as you clenched your fist, not knowing how to react at this kind of feeling. Riddle looked up at you, studying on how you closed your eyes and your face flushed with sheer embarrassment. 

“That bastard of a guy must’ve thought you’re soo innocent, huh? So pure and adorable, I’d even go say how I wouldn’t even blame him for it...” Riddle whispered as he bit the shell of your ear that was already turning red. “How do you think he will react once you had been tainted right now on this very bed?”

“S-Stop...You don’t know what you’re doing...!” You croaked out, shutting your eyes tight, trying to think of any kinds of situation to be in except the current one. Unfortunately for you, Riddle took your words as a sign of challenge.

“Oh, but I do, (Y/N).” Riddle said as he sat up, just enough to look at the terrified expression on your eyes. You slowly opened your eyes but was greeted with a sadistic smile instead. Taking advantage of the fact that you had let your guard down, Riddle readjusted his hold onto your wrists, using one hand to hold both of them. With that free hand, he gently place it on your bare stomach. “I know exactly what I’m going to do.”

Seeing how he was caressing your stomach in a disturbing manner, you widened your eyes as you slowly realised what he meant. “...And that is to give you reason to stay with me...” Riddle whispered but still loud enough for you to hear and mess with your mind. He smirked at your horrified look, but his eyes were serious.

That was enough for your emotions to slowly break free from their chains and finally, you thrashed around. “No! Let me go!” You cried out, terrified of what he was planning to do. Riddle clicked his tongue in irritation as you began to kick and struggled more violently. You did not care how loud your voice gets now, this had become a dangerous situation.

Riddle readjusted his position and forced one of his knees between your legs, keeping you from closing your legs. He snaked his hands down towards your thighs in which you gasped at. You tried to look at where his hand was going but Riddle intentionally blocked your vision. His hand soon successfully landed on your clothed flower and caressed it sensually. You couldn’t help but whimper in his touch.

You felt Riddle nearing your face once again and captured your lips in rough and suffocating kiss. His tongue worked splendidly with yours, deeming your part his but despite the highly experienced actions, you did not notice how his hand had roamed around the place it should never reach. It was only when you felt him going under your underwear that you gasped through the kiss in realisation. “No...!” You squeaked, turning your head away, glancing at your bottom region. “G-Get away...!”

You felt him grazed your sensitive bud, causing you to arch your back at the sensation. “...You’re already so wet...” Riddle muttered, which just made you nothing but blush profusely. His fingers were clearly experimenting on your folds underneath your slowly soaking underwear, studying your expression for special reactions. He inserted two finger right off the bat, deciding that you were more than wet enough to take such amount. You wriggled your legs and move your body, trying to to pry him off of you but to no avail, it even feels like you were egging him on. 

Riddle merely smiled at your attempts to free yourself, his eyes were so smug, it feels like he was challenging you. He moved his hand, his fingers digging deep inside you which you squeaked at. You tried to keep your mouth shut, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of hearing your moans, but he, too, seems to noticed that. It only made him even rougher down there, making your plan impossible to do so, the knot in your stomach was overwhelming. You couldn’t stop the occasional moans to escape your throat, not when his fingers were stimulating the insides of your core like this.

After a while of uncontrollable moaning, it was a cruel move for Riddle to slip his fingers out of you just when you were about to release. You whined at the frustrating feeling as your leg trembles. Riddle took out his hand out of your soaked underwear and glanced at you, flaunting at how your juices were dripping off his fingers. Your lips quavered in frustration and embarrassment, it really felt like he was testing you. “Sorry, did that felt good?” Riddle asked, catching you off-guard with that seductive smirk on his face. “But this was supposed to be a punishment, you know? I couldn’t help but to be a little...mean.”

You flinched as Riddle brought his soaked fingers to his tongue and began to sensually lick them in front of you. He glanced at your state, you were breathing heavily and your face was the most red he’d seen, not to mention that your practically half naked under him. He wouldn’t admit it so openly but what he’s seeing right now was the sight that excites him the most. He let out a breath, trying to control himself and smiled at you. “But don’t worry, if you’re this excited, I’ll gladly deliver to you exactly what you want.” He said. “Aren’t you a spoiled one?”

You widened your eyes as Riddle roughly grabbed your face, his hand squeezed your cheeks together, forcing your mouth open. Then, he entered the two fingers that he was just licking inside your mouth. “Mmgh...!” You exclaimed, struggling. 

Distracting you with the sudden action, he let go of your wrist and took this opportunity to slowly slip you off your underwear. He pulled his fingers out of your mouth to properly rid of your only protection. You tried protesting but a coughing fit stops you, his fingers had really activated your gag reflex. In the midst of your coughs, you can hear clothes shuffling in front of you and you looked up to see Riddle loosening up his clothes. You momentarily froze with widened eyes, watching him unbuckle his belt, this was probably your last reminder on how big of a situation you are in right now.

“W-Wait!” You desperately yelled and grabbed Riddle’s hands stopping him from disposing of his clothes. “P-Please...Let’s...Let’s settle this the correct way! You don’t have to do this...!”

Riddle merely looked at you as if you were already dead in his eyes and threw your hands off him. You yelped as he harshly pushed your head on the bed and positioned himself in between your legs. Riddle glared at you, successfully sending shivers down your spine as you breath heavily. “Are you saying I’m wrong then?” He growled, you forgot about the consequence of correcting him. “It seems that you really haven’t gotten in terms with your situation here.”

“Instead of yapping your mouth, you should be grateful.” Riddle warned, his tone was as toxic as venom. He muffled your whines by slamming his hand onto your mouth, preventing you from uttering another word. By covering half of your face, your teary eyes were the only that can convey your overwhelming fear and panic. You heard a zipper being unzipped from downwards and one of your thighs being lifted up. Riddle leaned in closer to you. “Considering what you’ve done, I normally should’ve just decapitated you in the moment I found out but...It was a lot more difficult than I imagined.”

Tears began to fall from your eyes as you placed your hand on his chest, trying to keep the distance between the two of you. You could feel something hard and wet poking through your sensitive entrance and you know it was definitely not just an item laying around. At this point, you were hyperventilating, Riddle’s hand on your mouth was not making it any better. Once he enters you, it’s over, you will be forever bounded to him and you will never going to have the chance to be with the man you truly love.

“Don’t you feel lucky, (Y/N)?” Riddle whispered as he pulled away from your ear. As he looks down on you, you couldn’t help but see a tinge of sadness in those grayish blue eyes of his. It reminded you that he was being this cruel because of you, because this was originally your fault. If only you sucked up your courage faster and just told him the truth from the start, from before when things was still in control. This wouldn’t have had to happen, you wouldn’t have hurt him and yourself this much.

“Someone like me had come to love you to the point of insanity.”

You widened your eyes and arched your back as Riddle had suddenly forced himself inside you, way more than what she could manage and without a single warning. You could feel him going inside you and your folds were stretching to accommodate his length. Muffled screams from your throat were coming out behind his hand as a new batch of tears rolled down your cheeks. Riddle breath out, inexperienced himself, and thrust his hips towards you with a bit more force. The pain surged throughout your body and you shook your head violently, trying moving your legs as your instincts automatically working to kick the danger away.

Riddle clicked his tongue in irritation at your struggles, which made him grip your thighs a little too hard that it was bound to bruise up anytime soon. He forcefully sheathes his cock inside you, and your pussy had no choice but swallow him whole. You squeaked, looking up as that moment of numbness had hit you in the worst way possible. Your hands clawed onto his clothes, wrinkling them. Seeing your body froze in shock whilst still trembling brought a sadistic smile onto Riddle’s face, it seems he had successfully got in control.

Not even thirty seconds later, Riddle had slowly begun to buck his hips, pulling out only to push back inside you. He started out slow but he learned fast, his hips rocked back and forth faster by every second. Each thrust knocks a breath out of you and with his hand blocking half of your face, it was getting really hard to breath. You could’ve swore you would’ve passed out right there and then but fortunately or unfortunately, Riddle seemed to have noticed. He finally took his hand off your mouth and placed it beside your head, supporting his weight.

Of course, this allowed you to speak up once again, to properly express your feelings but it seems like Riddle was preventing you from doing so. His thrusts got rougher, giving you such deep and fast thrusts as if he was intentionally trying tear you apart. Sentences won’t come out the way you wanted, not when he was burying himself deep inside you like this. “Nngh...! R-Rid...! Gah!” You moaned out, drool was slipping out the side of your mouth. “S-Sto...Please...It hurts!”

“ ‘Stop’? ‘It hurts’? “ Riddle breathe out, his ears perked in annoyance. “Are you telling me to stop just because it hurts?”

You did not mean to provoke him, you were trying anything but to provoke him but still, it ended up getting on his nerves. Riddle brought his hands towards your neck and you gasped as you could feel his fingers wrapping around it. “Every moment that you spent with that guy without my knowledge, you knew was going to hurt me and yet, you didn’t stop!” Riddle called out your hypocrisy, his eyes flaring up in intense rage just imagining the said scenario. His lips twisted into a broken smile. “Isn’t it just common sense for me to do the same thing!?”

You jerked awake all of a sudden, along with pained scream as one of the thrusts Riddle gave had been to harsh. Your body shook as you didn’t even realized that you had just squirt out your juices with that thrust, a tiring orgasm. “Nngh...! Ggah...!” You gasped out, clawing Riddle’s hand off your neck. If this continues, it would seriously be off with your head. “Ri...R-Rid...dle...! I-I’m...So...Sor...ry...!”

Riddle widened his eyes, surprised at his own breakdown and quickly loosened his hands on your neck. He didn’t want you passing out and missing a majority of your punishment, after all, not at this time. He watched you cough and his mind went back to your choked-out apology. It made him grit his teeth more but still an idea popped up onto his head as a way to mess with you more. “Seriously...Is apologizing really the only thing you can say? Even though you knew that I will never actually forgive you?” Riddle smirked, a sweat dripping down his forehead as he leaned in closer to her face. “...But maybe if you apologize long enough, I might end up reconsidering your apology.”

“How many useless apology can you give, (Y/N)...! A hundred!? A thousand!?” Riddle taunted her. Your terrified eyes was locked onto his deranged expression, it was as if he finally lost it. “Ah...Seeing you like this just makes me want to release my seed inside of you more!”

Your tears fell faster and heavier upon hearing that kind of threat. You couldn’t risk that, it’ll ruin your life and the thought of getting pregnant was even more terrifying. 

“No! Please, Riddle! I’m sorry!” You plead but at this point, it just came out broken. Your vocal chords were already strained and it hurts to even breath. Your pleadings sparks more sadistic tendency inside Riddle and it just made him even more active. He continued pounding your insides relentlessly, the poor little you couldn’t even adapt properly to it. “S-Stop it! It hurts! I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

Ah, your voice was satisfying to hear, all broken and strained from all the crying. This was surely a punishment that you will never ever forget, one something that he intends to engrave in your brain. A reminder so that you will never have to repeat the same mistakes once again. Riddle chuckled before pulling all the way back before plunging back in. This caused a shockwave throughout your body, feeling his cock reaching a certain point in your cervix.

You screamed louder, your throat practically burning in pain as you came hard and undone. Your eyes rolled back and you could feel your body getting weaker and weaker. “I-I’m sorry...! I’m sorry!” You continued your useless attempt of apologizing, your mind had been slowly losing grasp of reality. “P-Please don’t...No more...! I-I can’t...!”

Riddle pulled your limp body towards him, catching you in his embrace and laid your head on his shoulder. Despite knowing you were getting weaker by the minute, he continued to thrust inside you, watching you bounced in his lap. The squelches your wetness echoed throughout the room. “Then, how about we settle this once and for all...?” He said as he stroked your hair. “Tell me that you’ll stay with me and forget about that other guy!”

“Tell me I’m the only one for you! Tell me you love me!” Riddle demanded, cooing cruelly at her ear. 

At this point, you don’t care anymore. There was no truth that’s going to be laced in your statement but you didn’t care, you just want everything to stop. “I-I love...! Riddle! Agh! Nngh...!” You started but little did you know, this was part of Riddle’s punishment. He knew there was no truth to your words. It pisses him off more than you imagine, therefore, as a way for to get back at you for it, he decides to make your life a little harder than it already is.

“Hm~? What was that? I didn’t hear you, AT ALL!” At synch with the loudness of his voice, he harshly pulled you back onto the end of his cock, hitting your special part so severely. You arched your back and your head hanged backwards in shock, biting your own lip in an attempt to minimize your volume. “You know how much I dislike imperfections, don’t you?”

“AGH! I love! Riddle! I l-love you! I love you, Riddle!” You managed to scream out as you couldn’t even notice how much you were spiraling into madness. You were slowly losing your sanity by the minute, getting fucked so silly and roughly like this. Riddle smiled as he, too, was getting drunk off lust and insanity. Seeing you so submissive just made him really want to pound into you until you couldn’t think of anything but him. “...Nngh! I’ll stay! I-I’ll stay with you and...! And...! Gha...!”

“And?”

“You’re...You’re the only one...For me...!” 

Your vision was blurring and a nauseating feeling was building up inside you as you came for the third time. Your insides tighten around his cock as if it sets out to milk him, along with your juices lubricating his way for him. Despite complaining about imperfections, Riddle was satisfied with what you can manage for now. Truth aside, you said it, from your own mouth, you said it. That’s all what matter for now.

With your head resting on Riddle’s shoulder, your hollow eyes stared off into nothing as you straddled on his lap, his cock still deep inside you. He had stopped his merciless thrusts and had brought you momentary relief.

Until you could feel something filling you up.

Having your mind just fucked out of oblivion, you were confused and tried to look up, only for Riddle to place his hand on your head, keeping you from doing so. You twitched as you slowly widened your eyes, horrified of the slow realization. Riddle was cumming inside of you, the one thing that you wanted to prevent all this time. “A-Ah...!” You exclaimed, tiny tears had started burning in the corner of your eyes once again. You were too weak to fight back, however, instead your body ended up stiff as Riddle emptied himself on you.

“In the end, you couldn’t do a thousand, let alone a hundred, apology.” Riddle chuckled, breathing fairly heavily. His voice sounded exhausted as well as he stroke your head as he could hear you whimpering on his shoulder. “But that’s fine...”

You cried with no voice, vocal chords too broken to even attempt a wail. Riddle gently laid you back down on the bed and you flinched as he slowly pulled out of you. Your hole gaping, fluttering at the sudden emptiness with his fresh white seed flowing out of you. There were blood mixed in as well, a disturbing proof that your hymen had surely been broken. Riddle hovered above you and you stared at him with hollow eyes, the lights had died a long time now.

Riddle leaned in and gave you a one last passionate kiss for the night, one less rough than his previous ones and holds a lot more love. “Don’t forget that you had said you’ll stay with me. That you love me.” He said as he smiled, his delusions were preventing him from remembering that he practically forced those words out of you. “Tomorrow, we’ll get rid of that guy so no one can interfere between us anymore.”

“It’ll just be you and me. Always and forever.”

“I love you.”


	3. Leona Kingscholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! Darling has been feeling like someone’s following and watching her lately! So, in the fear of getting pursued anytime soon, she ended up relying on Leona’s help, not realizing the real culprit this whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROBABLY The first request on my inbox! It was from Anonymous~!
> 
> I woke up at ten one morning and saw a bunch of requests on my inbox, I’ve never been so happy yet so panicked and confused at the same time (//∇//) This sparked my sinful mind, thank you fellow sinners.
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Stalking | Dark Themes | Mentions of Pregnancy**

A shiver went up your spine and you quickly turned around.

There was no one. As always.

It had been like this for the past few days, you would feel eyes striking holes into you but when you would look, nothing was there. You might’ve thought someone was playing a prank on you, like someone could have drank a potion of invisibility to spook you. That wasn’t a likely scenario but it sure was possible, there are a few students who holds quite the distaste for you, after all. But this has been going on for days, there was no way someone would be this dedicated to pull a prank this much, unless you’ve done something really bad to that person. However, thinking hard about it, you’ve never recalled anything of such.

Still, this wasn’t a very funny prank, that’s for sure.

Thankfully, you don’t feel it everywhere, in such places like your classroom. It gives you some sort of relief for once, because it means that the culprit wasn’t in the same room as you, or at least doesn’t seem to be like one of your classmates. But the moment you stepped out of the room, in the hallway, in the cafeteria, in places full of people, that’s when it will strike back up again. It feels dangerous that you honestly feel like someone is going to assassinate you once when they got the chance. You thought being with other people would give you some sort of protection against the paranoia, but it didn’t.

In fact, it felt even more hostile, almost like they were bursting with bloodlust, like it was telling you to get away from your friends. You talked to Ace, Deuce, and Grim about it once but none of them seemed to feel watched as much as you do. This made you think that perhaps, you were overreacting? I mean, there was no way that someone would be this interested in you that you could practically feel them crawling up your skin? You told that to yourself one day, until you came to the terrifying realization that your friends might not have sensed it because it was just focus on you.

Currently, walking home alone does not make it any better at all. There were no students left at this time and the sun had already set, the lamp posts were the only ones to give you light on your way. If someone were really out to get you, there was no more perfect opportunity than this and that’s what makes it more terrifying. Gulping down your nervousness, you tried ignoring that unknown presence and walked faster, the Ramshackle dorm was just few meters away so it was fine. You could make it if you ignore everything else, ignore the footsteps that was going faster as you quickened your pace.

Until someone reached out and pat your shoulder.

You yelped, not being able to handle the pressure any longer and crouched down in a silly way to protect yourself. Your body trembled and you could feel tears pricking in the corner of your eyes, you were not ready to die tonight.

“Hey, what’s up with you?”

You opened your eyes at the familiar voice and turned around to see the Dorm Head of Savanaclaw, Leona Kingscholar. “...Leona-san...?” You called out, as if you weren’t sure if he was real or not.

Seeing how teary-eyed you look, Leona raised an eyebrow. “It’s unusual for you to go home this late and alone, what happen to that little cat herbivore?” He asked, putting a hand on his hips.

You sniffed and slowly stood up, Leona took noticed on how much your legs were trembling. “G-Grim was...held up in Crewel-sensei’s lectures along with Ace and Deuce...” You answered, looking down.

Leona hummed, but it doesn’t seem like he gave a single damn about what you said at all. It was unusual seeing him outside of his dorm this late too and still on his school uniform, you thought. Usually he’d be sleeping somewhere peaceful, where Ruggie or Jack wouldn’t find him. Did he take a liking to a spot somewhere around here?

Then, Leona turned to you. “So, the hell’s got you on your nerves? You pissed someone off or something?” He asked as a joke.

You only bit your lip and looked up to him with a pleading look in which Leona’s eyes sparked in curiosity. This look was enough for him to know that you did not take his words as a mere joke, but possibly a serious fact. Without thinking, you reached out your hands and grabbed the hem of his vest, gently pulling on it. “P-Please...Help me...” You plead with tears in your eyes, swallowing up the fact that you were so desperate to save yourself. “Someone’s...Out there.”

Leona look down at you for a while, you couldn’t really place a finger on what kind of expression he was making. But soon, he gave out a smirk so smug that you feel like he was mocking you. “I see.” He said as he shrugged and pat your head quite roughly, ruining your hair. “It’s troublesome but that look on your face is a sight to see.”

You didn’t really know whether to take that as a compliment or not. You chose to look at it at the bright side, after all, he didn’t exactly say no, did he? He pats your back and began walking towards your dorm. “Come on, I’m taking you home.” He said with a small yawn but without any other complaint.

You blinked, surprised on how he took your request so well. You were almost sure that he would refuse and just leave you right then and there, saying how you should take care of your own problem. Maybe he wasn’t as bad as anyone thought him to be? With that, you smiled, appreciating his help and ran towards his side. You unconsciously grasped the end of his vest once again out of nervous reaction, but Leona didn’t seem to mind.

There was nothing burning holes into your soul anymore. You missed this feeling, you felt safe.

For now.

**********

“Look at this, Leona-san! I got a 90 for the first time on Crewel-sensei’s test!” You beamed down at Leona, showing your test paper at him, who was nonchalantly laying on your lap. Though, you feel kind of self-conscious as your body was a lot smaller compared to him, making you think that he might not be as comfortable laying on your lap like this. But he wasn’t complaining so you took the chance. You two sat on a shaded bench just somewhere in the school, it was lunch break and you thought how nice the day was. “I guess staying up that late to study was worth it, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah...” Leona said with his eyes close, not bothering to look at what you’re showing to him. But you didn’t mind, you were used to his personality by now anyway. Still, it didn’t stop your mouth from constantly blabbing about your day even if the lion in your lap didn’t seem to care. Well, that was what you thought, not knowing how his ears were actually twitching, attentively listening to every single one of your words.

It’s been a while since you’ve started hanging out with Leona, after you begged him for help that one night. The next day he agreed to do so, you really clanged on to him for protection. Maybe not physically so but the constant grasp in his clothes, hiding behind him, and you frantically looking everywhere just to be with him. Thinking about it now, it made you embarrassed that you were acting almost like an obsessive lover, constantly in need of Leona’s presence. You were surprised that he handled you so well, that he didn’t get annoyed with you too much, putting aside the occasional growls here and there. Overall, he didn’t seem to mind your presence at all, despite the fact that he was so hostile towards everyone from before. 

Maybe his overblotting incident had really did awaken the good in him, even if he isn’t fond of showing it. More importantly, being by his side was probably the safest you’ve ever felt in a while. The strange stalker following you around had practically been non-existent up to this point. You could finally get a good night’s sleep and enjoy your food without losing appetite because of the unnerving glares you get every time you take a bite. It was all thanks to Leona! 

Though, you did notice how weird it is as Leona never actually did do anything about it, he was just by your side this whole time, but it wasn’t like you could imagine him doing anything about it either. This made you automatically assume that your stalker must’ve gotten scared of him instead. You do have the Beast of Savanaclaw himself as a protection, so you wouldn’t really blame that person for staying away. But still, it feels like it was a memory from the past now, nothing to fret over anymore. You made sure to thank Leona for accepting such a weird request on your part, you wonder what he would like in return?

“Leona-san!” A voice called in the distance, slowly coming closer towards the two of you. You looked up and saw the Vice Dorm Head of the same dorm as Leona, Ruggie Bucchi. His eyes looked as bored as ever but lighted up once he saw the person he was looking for. “Ah, there you are. Geez...”

“Oh, Ruggie-san, hello.” You said, smiling at him as the Hyena waved at you, lazily. 

“Hey there, (Y/N). I’ll be borrowing Leona-san for a while.” He said, which made you chuckle thinking how silly it is for him to need some kind of permission from you to do so. Little did you know that Ruggie was almost certain that he was required to do just that. You gestured him to do what he came for, helping him even by patting Leona awake.

“Leona-san...It’s time for class, you know?” Ruggie called, watching how Leona grumbled and buried his face on your stomach. You flinched at that, now that was a feeling you weren’t expecting. Ruggie only sighed at his behavior, scratching the back of his head but he seems to be so used to this kind of routine. “Your teacher’s going to bitch on you again if you arrive late.”

That made Leona sigh in annoyance and grumbled under his breath. He slowly tears himself off you and sat up, massaging his temple. He glanced at you and you gave him a small smile. “Hope you had a good sleep, sorry if you got uncomfortable on my lap...” You scratched the back of your head, sticking your tongue out.

“...Not really.” Leona muttered as he turned away and stood up. “Alright, I’m up. There’s no end to a teacher’s nag so let’s go and take you to your classroom really quick.”

You blinked at him, almost forgetting about the fact that this had been a regular occurrence for the two of you ever since he accepted your request. Usually, you would accept this offer without hesitation but it has been quite a while since your stalker had stopped. You didn’t want to bother Leona with these kinds of silly interactions anymore, not when you weren’t scared anymore. “Ah...That’s no need.” You said, giving him a smile and standing up. “I think I can manage to go by myself now, thank you.”

You noticed how Leona seemed to become a little too quiet for your taste after saying that. It was quite unnerving on how he just stared at you, as if you just did something unusual.

It somehow feels eerily familiar. 

“(Y/N).” Leona calls out, making you flinch in surprise. “Watch your back out there.”

“You never know when someone will just grab you by the neck.”

He seems to be back in his lazy attitude now, giving you his signature smirk. His voice sounding like he meant it as another crude joke but your body stiffened, like it suddenly gone into defense mode. You didn’t want to sound ungrateful but you didn’t like that kind of joke, especially when it hits way to close to your original problem. 

You nod your head without any other question. “I’ll be careful.” You said, giving him a small, but twitching smile. You turned your heel, waving at the two Savanaclaw members and went on your merry way.

A little quicker than usual.

Silence befall on the two beastmen. It was only after your figure disappeared from their sight that Leona heard Ruggie sighed. “I know I’ve been saying this a lot but...” He said, crossing his arms and looking up at Leona with an amused smirk. “You’re really mean, Leona-san.”

“Seriously, you scared her to this extent just so you could come in and be the prince charming? Talk about being cheap.” Ruggie said with the clear intention of pissing of his dorm’s head leader. He got a growl of irritation because of that, but he still considers it as a win. He looked back at Leona, despite his initial thought however, he didn’t seem to be against his decisions.

Leona began to walk away from him, presumably going to his next class, Ruggie followed after him. “She got over her fear of being watched really quick.” He said, yawning.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Ruggie asked, raising his eyebrow but then he thought about what he said. “...Well, I guess for her, yeah. But for you, I don’t think so.”

Feeling stupid for answering his own question, Ruggie shook his head and looked up at Leona. “Anyways, what do you plan to do about it?” He asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Leona smirked, Ruggie already could tell that it wasn’t a good sign but he merely sighed at it. 

“I’m going to be giving her another reason to be scared.”

**********

You always thought it was odd.

How your stalker went away just like that once you got Leona by your side. You still partly believe in your original conclusion but you couldn’t help but speculate. Back then, you purposely stick with your usual group, either with Ace, Deuce, or Grim, but being with them didn’t stop the awful feeling of being watched. So, why was having Leona so effective? Were they really scared of him that much, after days of stalking you?

You tried not questioning it, after all, why would you question something that greatly benefits you? Instead of focusing in all of that, you thought it was best to give Leona your thanks. He was the one who helped you after all. Questioning the events unfolded for you right now feels like being ungrateful for everything.

Even if the bad feeling in the pits of your stomach gets worse as the days goes by.

“Leona-san, is there something you want right now?” You asked him as he laid in his bed with you sitting on a chair beside the same bed. You were in his room, just some habit you got that you were slowly starting to kill. Especially staying up this late, where the sun had already long set.

He growled in response, you really don’t know what kind of answer was that. “I thought of getting you a little gift, you see. Just a way of saying thanks.” You explained, his eyes being covered by his arm. He slowly peaked at you, his green eyes seemed to be glowing in the dim room. You didn’t notice how they sparked something mischievous as you beamed innocently at him. “So, is there anything?”

This time, Leona hummed in response before sitting up from his bed. It startled you a bit, not expecting him to do so. His joints crack from not moving for a long time and just stared at you. You suddenly shivered as you unconsciously gulped down your saliva, feeling nervous.

There it was again.

A stare with an unknown expression. You didn’t like it.

It brought a bad feeling of familiarity so you couldn’t bring yourself to look back at him. Instead, you looked down on your lap as a way to mask how you nervous you felt. You didn’t want to look unnerved in front of Leona, it feels rude to do so after all he has done for you.

“There is something I want.” You heard him say along with the sound of shuffling on the bed. You looked up with the usual smile on your face, ready to ask him about it.

You were met with Leona’s face already inches away from yours.

“You.”

You flinched but you didn’t move away, you couldn’t, you were frozen in your spot. Your mind processing what he said, couldn’t really deduct what exactly he meant. He wears a lazy smirk that you once saw as a very handsome trait of his. For some reason, there’s something sinister about it now. “L-Leona-san...?” You called, blinking as a single trail of nervous sweat drip down from your forehead.

“You. I want you.” Leona repeated, which made you flush slightly. You were about to laugh it off as a joke however, you stopped as you felt his hand caressed your cheeks. “What’s up with that face? You asked what I want, right? I said, I want you.”

You were left speechless, what more could you say to that? Your mouth opened and close but you just couldn’t find any other words to say. You didn’t want to refuse as you did ask him what he wanted, but at the same time, his request doesn’t sit well with you. Leona’s hand slowly brought itself down to your arm and eventually towards your thighs, that was when you decided to draw the line. You quickly stood up, indirectly rejecting his touch.

“U-Um! I’ll...I’ll make sure to spend more time with you if that’s what you want...!” You said as an excuse, feigning ignorance to what he really intends to say. You backed away with a twitching smile, a clear sign that you got uncomfortable. “For now...I’ll have to go home! Grim must be waiting for me so, goodbye for now, Leona-san! Have a good night!”

You quickly went towards the door, you knew you were being rude by not hearing his response first but right now, you didn’t care. Your whole body was telling you to immediately get the hell out of this room. You grasped the doorknob, ready twist them but Leona suddenly spoke from behind you.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

You froze in your spot, his voice sounded threatening enough to do so. “Maybe you forgot so I’ll have to remind you again, little herbivore.” You heard his voice as well as the moment he stood up from the bed. “Once you get out of that door, who’s to say that no one will come for your head? You’re in Savanaclaw, after all.”

“I’d already have everyone ready to catch you.”

You widened your eyes as you felt that awful sensation running across your back, that dangerous feeling like you’ve just stared death at the face. You turned around quickly only to come face to face with Leona, holding a sadistic expression. You yelped as you lost balance backing away and stumbled down to your bottom. You breath heavily as he looked down at you, like a predator to its pray. You tried to scurried away, your face paling at this situation, you knew this feeling all too well that you hadn’t quite forgotten about it just yet.

Ah, so that’s what this was. You realized it way too late.

You gulped. “...I-It’s you...” You stuttered as your lips quavered in realization. “You’re the one who’s...”

Leona raised an amused eyebrow and chuckled. “Oh, really? That stings, herbivore.” He said, leaning down close to your scared expression. “After I did all that effort protecting you and have you cling onto me? Now, here you are, accusing me?”

“Well, not that I mind.” He said, grabbing your arm, making you squeak. You looked up to him, your eyes looking all teary already.

“P-Please...Let me go...” You tried to negotiate whilst attempting to pull your arm back. “I swear...I won’t tell anyone...I-I don’t...”

“Oh, I will definitely make sure of that.” Leona said as he pulled you up forcefully by the hand and began dragging you back towards the bed. You resisted all you could but his strength was way beyond you and in the end, it cost you a pretty rough landing on the bed. 

You quickly tried to get back up but Leona had already pinned you down by the wrist. “L-Leona-san!” You called out, hoping he just wanted to play a little too rough. But you knew, deep down, that it was just wishful thinking. A foolish wish to distract from what’s about happen.

Leona looms above you, his size alone was enough to discourage you from fighting back. You feel as if the more you struggle, the higher the possibility of you breaking a bone sooner or later. “P-Please don’t do this...” You whispered, your breathing unstable as you closed your eyes. Tears began to burst out of your eyelids.

Leona went as far as letting go of your wrist to freely move just to show how confident he is. He was sure that even if you struggle, you won’t win, even if you can run away, he will catch you no matter what. It was breaking your spirit, thinking how utterly powerless you really are. You heard his clothes shuffle and saw him taking off his shirt, furthermore exposing his large physique.

“Relax. I’m just indulging myself in the gift you offered.” Leona gave you another one of his smug expression. You yelped as he gripped your blouse and before you knew it, it was ripped open. It was as if your clothes were that of a book’s cover to be that easily destroyed.

“No! I don’t want this!” You cried out, trying to cover yourself as Leona continued stripping you off your protection. He somehow reached behind you to unclasped your bra and pulled down your pants without any trouble, your mere struggles didn’t even slow him down. “L-Leona-san, please stop...!”

His hand reached for your plum breast and gave it a grope, intertwining your peaked nipple between his fingers. You whined at the feeling as Leona buried himself in the crook of your neck. You then widened your eyes as you felt him bit down a certain spot, his fangs breaking your skin easily. “Agh! S-Stop...! It hurts!” You cried out, tears began to pour due to the sudden pain. You gripped his shoulders trying to push him off you but he just keeps digging himself into your neck.

You were left with no choice but to let him finish sucking on that certain part of your neck, intentionally bruising you up to leave a mark. This continues whilst his hands were having fun groping your breast, teasing your cherries as you whimper. After a while, Leona finally looked up, satisfied with the mark what he gave you. He stared at your flushed face, your eyes shut tight as tears overflow from your eyes. Leona then cupped your face and pulled your close to him, forcing your eyes open to have you look at him directly.

You widened your eyes as he slammed his lips on you, quickly forcing his tongue inside. One of his hand snaking down your thighs and slowly getting inside your underwear. “M-Mmgh...!” You exclaimed, struggling as you did not like where his hand was placed. Especially not when he was caressing your slit like this, intentionally trying to get you wet. 

One of his finger prods pass your fold and found your sensitive little bud. You arched your back, shocks of wave going up your entire body. You forcefully pulled yourself away from his kiss in panic, trying to push him away. “S-Stop! Please! Not there!” You begged, your hands clawing his exposed shoulder.

“Shh, I told you to just relax. You’ll feel better soon.” Leona assured in the most non-reassuring voice ever. He talks as if he wasn’t about to dig another finger inside you, in which he soon did. Leona watched your reaction as he thrust his fingers inside you. The way you shook your head and grit your teeth, your hopeless expression was eerily arousing in his eyes.

Your moans were like music to his ears, so pure and inexperienced, it makes him want to ruin you more. “No! Stop! N-No! Don’t!” You yelped out loud, you were soaking from his touches. You squeal as he wriggles his finger inside you until it reached a certain special area. You despaired as you saw his smirk got wider when he realized what he just found. “...N-No...Please...Don’t...”

You screamed as he began to attack that spot over and over again. Disturbingly enjoying the fear and pain he was giving to you, masking them as a form of love. You clanged onto him, begging him to stop, that you didn’t want to do this anymore, that it hurts, that you just want to go home. Leona placed his other hand behind your head, stroking your hair as a comfort. But he didn’t stop abusing your insides, still delighted about the fact on how your inside was tightening around his fingers and how drenched you were because of him.

It was that one final thrust that you couldn’t take the bursting knot inside your stomach and came hard. You squirted out liquids trying to push his fingers back, but Leona kept them inside, riding out your orgasm. After calming down, he slowly pulled his fingers out, the squelching sound made you want to shrink even more. Leona smirked down at you, showing you how drenched his fingers became. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He said, watching as you heave your chest up and down, trying to catch your breath. 

When he sat up, you felt instant relief that his weight was no longer being pushed down on you. You closed your eyes, feeling undeniably tired from all the stimulating torment you’ve received. You just wanted to sleep for now, you wanted peace even for just a moment. You wanted to be anywhere but here right now.

Unfortunately, you were too dazed to notice how he was slipping your underwear off your legs and chucked it somewhere in the room. You groaned as you tried to keep your eyes open and clear, watching as he spreads your legs. Realization only dawned upon you when something large and hard was poking your entrance. You widened your eyes and slowly looked down, just in time for him to shove his cock into you. You jerked back, your voice too tired from earlier cries to scream despite Leona slowly stretching you open.

“A-Aah...!” You exclaimed, your expression twisting into a horrified one. You gave out panicked breath, your hand trembling as you tried to reach for Leona. Your tears starting to pour once again. “N-No...Stop...!”

Leona growled in response and roughly pulled her hands towards him, impaling the rest of his cock inside her. You gasped at the feeling and soon, the whole room echoed throughout with your broken pained scream. His length could barely fit inside you and you were sure something tore inside just to adapt to his size. “It hurts! It hurts! Please, stop it! No more! Take it off!” You screamed, hoping your voice would hear the sharp ears of the members of Savanaclaw. It doesn’t matter who, she just wants someone to hear her, just someone to get her out of this situation.

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Leona growled, unbothered by your horrid screaming. It was as if he expected such a reaction from you and he already took actions to counter against it. He didn’t even bother to let you adjust to his length, he immediately began to thrust inside you without any signs of stopping. He gripped the back of your knees and pushed them in near your chest, challenging the flexibility of your body just so he could get a better angle in fucking into you. Your eyes rolled upwards when he instantly found the special place that he was abusing with his fingers and continued his work. 

“You know, you’ve always been a sweet little thing. You were incredibly pure, smiling at every little negative aspect in life. It was a breath of fresh air to see that in someone.” Leona began to talk but he never stops thrusting inside you in a rapid pace. It was to show he wasn’t going to get tired anytime soon. “Everyone’s been so corrupt and dirty these days, always going on with their own selfish desires. But then again…I’m not one to talk.”

Your body shudders, conducting reactions that you didn’t even intend to do. “I grew interested in you so I watched you. I couldn’t tear my fucking eyes away from you.” Leona continued, thrusting hard as you gave out another scream, spasming out as another form of orgasm escaped you. “I wanted you all to myself. I want your everything, your body, your mind, your soul.”

“I wanted to be the one to ruin you.”

At this point Leona’s actions got worse. He placed you on your sides, hanging one of your legs on his shoulder as he relentlessly fucked you into oblivion. Salty tears ran down your face sideward as it stains his mattress along with drool escaping from your mouth. Your eyes were losing light, you could see dark spots floating around as if you were about to fall in unconsciousness. In hindsight, you thought it was better, to just fall asleep so that you wouldn’t have to live through all these forced pleasures you didn’t want. However, Leona never allowed this to happen as he would always pull out near his tip and slam as hard as he can, jolting you awake.

You couldn’t take this anymore, you clung onto the sheets as if it was the only thing that could save your sanity. You lost the will to fight a long time ago and your voice was already far too broken to even let out a single word, breathing alone hurts like hell. You could only gasp, whimper, and cry, wondering when he will get bored with you already. You wanted out, your body was already so sore from getting pummeled repeatedly.

You felt Leona pushed you on your back again, disrupting the way he was placed inside you. “Hey.” He looked down at you as he momentarily stops, seeing your almost darken eyes. “Are you listening?”

“I can’t have you breaking with me yet.”

You gasped in horror as he gave you another brutal thrust, wrecking your inside once more. “G-Gah! N...No...! Too much!” You cried out, your vocal chords begging to have a break. 

“You may not like this now, but you’ll get used to it.” Leona said, listening to your incomprehensible moans and groans. He then fastens his pace in a brutal speed, this time with the clear intent fucking you the best he could. “You know...I don’t like kids. But if getting you pregnant is what makes you officially mine, then I definitely would take the chance.”

You shook your head violently at him, wanting to tell him how dangerous that line of thought was. That you didn’t want that to happen but your voice had already given up on you, save for your gasps. You wish you could oppose more, struggle more, but you were seriously so tired, your body is bound to shut down at any given moment. Leona smirked down at you, sweat covering his whole body and his hair clung onto him. He knew how broken you are by now.

Then, he finally slowed down, before coming into a relieving halt. At the same time Leona began to spill inside of you, tainting what he ruined. You knew you should care more and you would probably panic over this, but you were just glad that it was over. You were clearly in the verge of passing out, Leona had successfully broken both your body and mind. His cock stays buried inside you, making sure the last bit of his seed would be left unwasted.

Wiping away fresh tears from your eyes, Leona leaned down on you. “You’re all mine, got that?” He growled aggressively between pants as he rests his forehead against you. “I’ll be damn sure it’ll stay that way. I’ll kill anyone who dares to even breath in the same direction as you.”

“I’m always watching you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention here that my sinfics takes approximately 3 days to finish. THREE days for each request. I’m sorry but you have to wait, I’m trying my best.
> 
> Also, be proud of me. I was proof reading this shit whilst waiting for money in the bank.
> 
> PS  
> Writing sinfics really hits differently when Vlad isn't here to help me.


	4. Azul Ashengrotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azul’s Darling had always been there for him since they were children! Protecting him from bullies when he could not and encouraging him in his darkest times. Azul could not ask for better blessing such as his Darling! However, Darling was a mermaid who had always been fascinated by the land. But this time, she got a bit too curious and had fallen so blindly in love with a mere human! It seems that Azul has to teach her the hard way of what it means to face one’s consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This request was so goddamn interesting that I ended up basing it on the dark story of the Little Mermaid. I had fun but I fear that I may fucked this request up from what anon originally wants. Oops.
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎ **  
> **Yandere | Non-Con/Dub-Con | Dark Themes******

“Ow!”

Azul heard the annoying voice of one merchild cried out. He and other merchildren all gathered around his pot again, having nothing else but to take pleasure in teasing and insulting him. Azul looked up with teary eyes, proof that he had been holding back his tears all this time. The merchild rubbed his head, trying to ease the pain coming from it. Azul looked down and saw a seashell, someone seemed to have thrown this at him, though forgive Azul for not feeling a single bit of sympathy for the merchild.

“Who was that!? That really hurts, you know!”

Everyone looked around trying to find the culprit, Azul did too, curious of the events unfolding. However, instead of showing themselves, many more seashells have come raining down upon them. Azul hid down his pot, as he did not want to get hit, leaving the group of merchildren panicking on how they’re going to defend against the attack. Though, peeking from the pot, Azul’s once teary eyes sparkled in amusement as the bullies he hated so much was now pathetically squirming in front of him. It made him want to laugh but he managed to restrain himself.

“Let’s get out of here! Azul must have done something using one of his disgusting tentacles!”

Azul narrowed his eyebrows, irritated at the fact that these merchildren even has the nerve to pick the blame on him. Well, even if he was at fault, they should’ve seen it coming. And so, they swam away with their long tails, retreating cowardly for a mere rain of seashells. Serves them right for being such bullies, Azul sincerely hopes they get at least a little bit injured. Morbid thought for a child, but who can blame him?

Azul looked around, his place that was once so empty and clean was now covered in seashells. He sighed, though the culprit had driven his bullies away, they certainly created quite a mess. He was thankful that the shells were somehow beautiful to look at, or else, he would’ve been the one to get seriously in trouble for littering. Speaking of the culprit, he never actually saw anyone that could’ve done the deed. Just in time with his line of thoughts, Azul heard a mischievous giggle from behind him.

“Hehe! My plan worked!”

Azul blinked, taking the time to study this particular merchild who was clearly unfamiliar to him. Her tail shone a beautiful shade of color as the sway back in forth in the water, she wore intriguing accessories from her wrist and fingers, her hair was flowing gracefully from every slight movements, and her skin looked very smooth and youthful. Most importantly, Azul couldn’t help but gaze on her face as she laughed, thinking of how adorable her smile was. He didn’t say anything to her though, and just waited until she calmed her laughter, silently admiring her figure not too far from himself. Once she regained her normal breathing, she instantly freezes up when she noticed that Azul was looking at her.

She flushed red in embarrassment and scratched the back of her neck, feeling silly. “Ah, I guess someone still saw me…My bad!” She said, nonchalantly and began to swim towards him. Azul quickly tensed up and backed away, his guard was up in an instant. “Hey, are you okay? I heard those kids saying some pretty mean things to you so, I thought of stepping in.”

“Well, I ended up not showing myself anyway…” She laughed, her voice was sweet and somehow enchanting to hear.

But Azul still kept his guard up on her, he wasn’t going to risk a way for this mermaid to be all friendly with him. For all he knows, she could be as crude as her species. Azul followed her with his eyes as she swam to grab one beautiful seashell. “My plan was just to scare them; these seashells don’t hurt much anyway...” She said and looked at him with an apologetic look. “I realized that I might’ve included you in my prank. Were you hit? I’m sorry.”

Azul sink deeper into his pot as if he wanted to disappear from her presence, or at least wanted her to just leave him be. However, being the curious child she is, she went closer to him about to ask more questions until she got a good look at him. “Hm? Huh?” She blinked, looking down at one squishy limb of his. “Tentacles...?”

She soon realized what she was looking at and widened her eyes, letting out a loud and dramatic gasp. “Ah! You’re a Cecaelia!” Azul flinched at her voice as he grits his teeth in irritation. It was a reaction that he expected from people who doesn’t know him. If she end up following the same pattern, he knew that this mermaid would end up joining his bullies for the fun of it, ultimately leaving him all alone when they get bored.

However, this strange mermaid curiously swam all around him, trying to take a closer look in his anatomy. “Wow~! Amazing! You’re a real cecaelia! Like the Benevolent Sea Witch from the Great Seven! It’s my first time seeing one!” She cheered, her eyes sparkling, her observation was making Azul feel self-consious even more. Then, she faces him, looking directly at his eyes. “Hey, can you move all tentacles at once? Can I touch one of them? What’s your name?”

Azul’s face flushed as he felt overwhelmed by her presence and never-ending questions that he resorted into pushing her away. “W-What do you want!?” He yelled, backing away as far as possible. The mermaid stumbled a little before noticing his scared, teary eyes. “Why did you come here for!? Tell me so you can go away already!”

The mermaid tilted her head to the side, blinking in confusion. “...What do you mean?” She said. 

“You drove those bullies away because you expected to be rewarded, right? Just tell me what you want and leave me alone!” Azul yelled, aggressively as his reasoning only made the mermaid raised her eyebrow in confusion.

“Eeh? Rewarded? I’m not really...” She trailed off, putting a hand on her mouth, thinking of what she’s going to say next. She then snapped her fingers as an idea came lighting itself on her head. She swam close to him again but this time, she made sure to keep a safe distance as to not bother his personal space again. “Reward, huh? Then...”

“Be my friend!”

Azul blinked, his mind processing what the eccentric mermaid has said. “...Excuse me?” Azul muttered, tilting his head to the side. Was that all she wants? To be a mere acquaintance of his? A simple form of friendship and nothing else? No, there must be some kind of trick to this!

“A friend! I want to be your friend! And if you’re asking for what kind of reward I want, then I want you to become my friend! It’s as simple as that!” You cheerfully explained, Azul’s over critical mindset was contrasting with your idealistic point of view. 

“T-That’s it? If I were you, I would’ve taken advantage of this, you know.” Azul warned her, his face not understanding her intentions at all. “You’re not going to ask me to do your homework for you? Make a certain type of potion? A spell? Anything else?”

The mermaid looked at him as if he was crazy. “Wha-!? No, of course not! What kind of life we’re you living up until now...” She said, sweat dropping, feeling kind of bad for the state of Azul’s mind. Then, she went closer to him, thankfully, the cecaelia didn’t move away like before. She then gently took Azul’s squishy hands onto hers, the boy taking note of how soft it felt around his. “Let’s start again, what’s your name, Cecaelia-kun?”

Azul stayed silent for a while, at first, he never had any intention of saying his name to a stranger but looking deep into her eyes, she was mesmerizing. She holds great kindness and patience in those eyes, it was very compelling. “...A-Azul.” He muttered but loud enough for the mermaid to hear. “Azul Ashengrotto.”

This made the mermaid smile, an adorable, happy smile. Azul could feel his heart beat faster than normal as his face flushed red. He wondered if he was about catch a cold soon. “Nice to meet you, Azul-kun~! I’m (Y/N).” She introduced herself, hands still in hers. “Let’s be friends!”

This was how this particular day had set a personal space on Azul’s heart, mind, and soul. A special day that he recognizes soon in his life. The first time he properly interacted with a genuinely kind and beautiful mermaid. The first time someone so warm held his hand and not being disgusted on how cold it was. Yes, this was truly the day the was more important to Azul than any other holiday in his life.

It was the day he met you.

**********

Ever since that fateful day, Azul was automatically attracted to you. He found your request to be ridiculous, all because he couldn’t understand why, and he wasn’t planning to take it seriously. However, he soon found himself taking on that exact role. Your personality was probably what interested him to bear with you, so cheerful yet so graceful. Before he knew it, he was having fun bonding with you and learning all sorts of stuff about you.

On that same day you met him, you had recently moved to Coral Sea, thus the reason why Azul has not seen you before. He found out that you grew up in a strict, yet loving family, that alone was enough to explain to him the practiced elegance in your form. You were the youngest out of your sisters whose names he didn’t bother to remember, you were the most interesting out of the siblings anyway. However, there was one little quirk about you that Azul did find strange. Something that he usually wouldn’t expect a resident in the bottom of the sea to have.

It was your extreme fascination above the sea, in the land, where humans reside.

When such topic starts, Azul has to live through that dreamy look on your face, fantasizing what it’s like to be on the land. You could talk for hours on end about the humans’ inventions, despite the fact that Azul thought that the deep ocean already has their own versions of that said item. However, he did dismiss your fascination as a simple, child-like addiction you have, nothing to really worry about. Instead, on times like these, Azul would pretend to listen but in truth, he was just quietly listening to your enchanting voice, not your actual words. Though, he wishes that you could talk just as much about him rather than worshipping some creature who could walk on two legs.

As time pass, the two of you grew closer and closer, your bonds deepen with every interaction. Little did you know that not only does your friendship grows, but also Azul’s undying and desperate love for you, slowly twisting into that of an obsession. Even when the Leech Brothers came in, he could not think of them more than mere acquaintances, you still remained to be the most important in his heart. Azul strived to be better just for you, who have done a lot for him, helping him gain back the confidence he once lost. He worked hard in sports, erasing his overweight self and mastered the art of studying and making high quality potions like the infamous Sea Witch.

Azul strived to become the better version of himself just for you.

Of course, Azul became insanely overprotective of you as time goes on. Once he developed his unique magic, he targeted any mermen who dares to make a move on you and trap them into one of his contracts, with knowledge of their weakness in mind. You would wonder why that one merman in your school had suddenly traded their long and fast tail just for a silky flock of blonde hair. Azul would only shrug whenever you would ask why they would make such a deal with him, saying it’s a confidential thing. You would never suspect him at playing quite unfairly with his deals at all, he was just doing his job with Floyd and Jade chuckling mischievously in background.

You did not have to know. After all, everything he had done has been for you.

Not too long later, Azul and the Leech Brothers had received their invitation to the prestigious school, Night Raven College. They were to be sent out by the ebony carriage anytime soon and Azul would not forget how cute and salty your face looked.

“How nice~! I’m so jealous!” You puffed your cheek as Azul merely raised an amused eyebrow at her behavior. “Night Raven College...You, Floyd, and Jade get to go on land and have legs!”

“Azul~! Take me with you~!”

Azul chuckled at her and pat her head, easing her pouting self. “You know I can’t do that. Night Raven College is an all-boys school and only chosen students with a high affiliation with magic gets to attend such school.” He explained, calmly but your disappointed pout would not leave your face. Azul thought it was adorable, if only he has a camera that could treasure that look on your face. “How about this? I’ll come visit during spring break and I’ll make sure to bring you some land items that will surely intrigue you.”

With those simple words, your eyes sparkled and your mood changes almost immediately. Azul really knows how to bring you back up. “Really!? You’ll do that for me!?” You exclaimed, excitedly.

“Of course, anything for you, my dear.” Azul smiled at you, watching as you cheered, going back to your usual self. You then wrapped your arms around his waist as a sign of appreciation. Azul had to physically resist himself not to just stuff you in his luggage to bring you wherever he goes. 

“Thank you, Azul! I’ll be waiting for you always!” You said, looking up at him with shining eyes. “I’ll miss you.”

Azul leaned down on you and gently kissed you on the forehead, a daring move but you weren’t one to misunderstood such gesture. You thought it was normal move for best friends as close as the two of you are. Unknown to you however, Azul wished desperately that it was your lips that he could smooch on and not just restrain himself on your forehead.

“I’ll miss you too, (Y/N). Take care of yourself.”

**********

Azul had always looked forward to spring break just to see you again rather than his family. He wished he could come home during winter break too, but just as Floyd states, it is a very troublesome task to do so. His first time going home during spring break last year, he was blessed from seeing you so happy and swimming around him. He gave you his promised items, watching on how you curiously examine each one of them. He wanted to laugh as they were just simple, everyday items from the land but he made sure to never give you any low-quality ones. Heavens, he would never dare give you anything low of worth, you deserved the best of everything after all.

This year too, Azul was very eager to come home, he made sure to finish all his homework before going out. He wanted to spend the whole spring break with you after all, he didn’t want something as bothersome as homework get in between that time. Azul may look calm as he stood in front of the dark mirror that would take him back to Coral Sea but the Leech Brothers behind him only chuckled as they know exactly how utterly excited he was on the inside. He gripped his luggage tighter, full of the land items he promised to bring you. He couldn’t wait to see how happy you would look this time.

Arriving at Coral Sea along with the twins, his predictions had been on point once again as he was the first person he saw. “Azul! Floyd! Jade!” You exclaimed with a smile on your face as you swam towards them. Floyd and Jade gave their own way of greeting her, Jade being polite while Floyd is the complete opposite. Finally, you turned to him and Azul had already prepared for the usual hug you would give him every time he would come home. 

But there was none this time.

Azul blinked, a smile still remained on his face to mask his confusion as you merely swam towards him, waving and smiling. “Welcome back, Azul! How’s the dorm head life so far?” You greeted. “I heard you opened up a restaurant? As expected of Azul!”

It delayed Azul half a second to answer before giving her the proper response, save for the little stutter he made at the first word. He was a bit disappointed that she didn’t tackle him into an embrace like last time, it even feels like her excitement had really gone down. This made Azul suspicious for sure, was she not happy to see him or...?

There was definitely something wrong.

If Azul hadn’t been suspicious before, the fact that you only smiled at the land items he got you was surely something that can raised someone’s attention. He wasn’t the only one too, Floyd and Jade felt the same but they chose not to speak about it. “Ah...I’ve heard one of these! I never thought I’ll ever see one...” You said with less excitement in your voice, causing Azul an even greater worry. What happened while he was away, he wonders. Does he have any business he has to take care of for you?

It was only after three days that Azul began to notice your actions were not corresponding with your past self. You seemed to be almost in a daze when you’re on your own and in some days that you were not, it feels like you were hesitating to talk to him. Azul wanted to ask you personally on what was bothering you but he didn’t want to pry too much. He wanted to wait for you to talk to him yourself, was there anything he could do for you? Azul had always been patient with you and this time as well, he shall wait for you to speak up.

Then, the time finally happened.

“A-Azul...” You called, Azul instantly knew that you were finally going to confess what you have in your mind this past few days. Azul looked at you with a smile, a smile that he made so innocent just for you. The Leech Twins were in the same room as well, but you seem to not mind having them listening. Perhaps it was the fact that you’ve known them along with Azul and that they don’t care much for any secret you might have.

“Yes, (Y/N)?” He asked, delighted that you were finally speaking up to him.

Azul noticed how you gulped as a final evidence of hesitation. You looked up at him. “You...Can do anything, right?” You said, your eyes now looking serious like you just finally accepted your fate.

Azul raised an eyebrow. “Well...I wouldn’t say anything unfortunately...Just things possible to do by my hands so I prefer the term, mostly anything.” He corrected, observing as how your mood changes depending on what he says. “Why? Is there anything you want?”

You fidgeted for a while before finally opening your mouth, Azul noticed your tail swinging a bit too much today. “...Legs. A pair of legs to take me up the surface!” You said with a determined look on your face. “I want to make a deal with you, Azul!”

Now that caught Azul’s attention, even the Leech brothers were quite shock at your sudden request. Was this the day Azul had been looking forward to? The deal that bounds you forever with him if you happen to fail? However, his darling (Y/N) wanted to go to the land, isn’t that a bit dangerous for a mermaid who had been swimming on the bottom of the ocean for all her life? Azul narrowed his look at her, showing his distaste for her plan as he cleared his throat.

“I know you’ve been fascinated by the land ever since we were children but...I didn’t think you would go as far as change a part of you for such thing.” Azul said, his voice was laced with disappointment that it made you flinch. “But do tell me (Y/N), why now? Out of all the times you could’ve done before?”

To his surprise, your cheeks flushed and a heartwarming smile appeared in your face. “...Because I found him.” You timidly whispered as you put on a dreamy expression. “A guy that I love!”

Azul froze, his hands almost dropped what they were holding as in that moment, he felt something in him broke. He slowly looked up at her with a dangerous look on his dilated pupils that unfortunately went unnoticed as you were sucked in on your own dream world. “Pardon...?” He quietly muttered, his voice trying to calm themselves upon hearing the words that he thought his darling would never say. Floyd and Jade immediately recognized the change of atmosphere in the room but not you. “What...did you say?”

“A guy, Azul! A human! He visited Coral Sea just a few weeks ago with a use of a water-breathing potion!” You enthusiastically told him, it was as if you were holding these words back all this time, thus the reason why your energy felt overwhelming. This was the (Y/N) that Azul knew, eccentric and happy, but the cause of this is definitely not what he wants. “He got lost so I helped him and we ended up hanging out! I can’t believe how good-looking and nice he was! Just like a prince from a fairytale!”

With every compliment this unknown guy gets from you, Azul could feel himself so close to snapping. Good-looking? Nice? You have horrible taste, not to mention the possibility of those traits being a mere facade! It disgusts him to no end that this guy was even coming out of your own mouth. “He taught me a lot of things about the land, some of which I’ve never known about!” You continued and Azul had to seriously restrain himself from slamming his hand on your mouth to stop you from talking. “This must be fate, Azul! Like what the little mermaid must’ve felt when she met the human prince!”

“That’s why, I want to have a pair of legs and go to the land! I want to meet him again!” You went closer to Azul, your eyes begging him to answer her plea. “Please, Azul! I know I’m being selfish but I swear this is a one-time thing! I’m never going to ask for anything like this anymore!”

“Make me a part of that world, Azul!”

Azul looked down at you as you gripped his sleeves with a desperate look on your eyes. How frustrating, if only you were this desperate for him like he was to you, maybe things would’ve gone a lot more smoothly. His eyes glared at your expression behind those glasses of his before sighing. “...Three days.” He said, holding up three fingers in front of your face. You blinked up at him, wondering what he meant. “I’ll give you legs and even take you to the land. I’ll even go as far as let you live in my dorm during all of that.”

Before you can cheer in victory, Azul continued, not giving you a chance to even let out a single word. “If you truly believe that you and that guy are destined together, then I’ll use that as your condition.” Azul said, his eyes cold and dark. “After you sign my contract, I will give you three days to make this human fall in love with you and seal it a kiss.”

“Only then will I give you the ability to change from a mermaid and a human anytime you want.”

“T-Three days...!?” You widened your eyes at the outrageous condition. “T-That’s...!”

“Impossible? But (Y/N), don’t you remember?” Azul smirked as he gave you a close-eyed smile but it looks so sinister from your sight. “The little mermaid was in the same position as you are and the benevolent sea witch was gracious enough to give her the same condition. In the end, she did succeed on achieving the life she wanted, correct?”

You pursed your lips together, thinking about what he just said. “If this was truly fate like you said then I do believe that you can do what the little mermaid had done.” Azul said, his voice cunning and manipulative. “After hearing all of that, do you still think three days are impossible?”

You looked down and slowly shook your head. “...No.” You said and looked up at him, this time with a determined smile. “I can do it!”

“Such determination, a trait that I personally liked about you.” Azul praised, keeping his eyes close as to not show how much evil he was plotting inside his head.

“I’ll have you know that just because you are a precious friend of mine, you are not going to special treatment from me.” He said, his lips smiling so cruelly. “Favoritism is not good for business, after all. You’ll have to pay the usual fee.”

“It’s fine! I’ll pay! Whatever it is, I’ll give it to you! Anything!” You desperately nodded your head, ready to take any risk. Azul smirk got wider. 

“Then, I’ll take your voice.” He said. “I’ll have to take your voice as compensation for your request.”

You widened your eyes and wondered on why Azul would’ve wanted such a specific request. Your voice was not the most beautiful in the ocean, so why? Sure, it would’ve be harder for you to clear the task without a voice, but sometimes love needs no words, right? You decided to not get swayed by any form of hesitation in your mind this time and nodded. “I’ll accept that.” You said, brimming with confidence.

Azul looked delighted by your choice as always before opening his eyes, ready to kill your short-lived happiness. “Finally, one last thing.” He said. “You do know what will happen should you fail this contract, yes?”

You froze as you almost forgot about that part, but you mentally prepared yourself. This is where Azul took a deep breath and chuckled, everything was going rather smoothly for such a deal with an overwhelming amount of risks. “You’ve been my close friend for a long time now, haven’t you?” He said as he leaned close to your face, just inches away. You gulped as a chill went up your spine, somehow this was akin to that of making a deal with a devil rather than a sea witch. “I’m sure you’ve already known by now what kind of consequence I tell of my clients once they fail.”

You backed away from him, a wary look on your face. “...Being bounded to you forever...Right?” You said but shook your head, recklessly dismissing it. “...I’ll take it! I can definitely make my prince fall in love with me within three days and without my voice! If not, I can be your slave or whatever!”

Azul chuckled, patting your head like he usually does back then. “Then, I’ll look forward working with you, (Y/N).” He said as Floyd and Jade smirked in background, the two of them were already intelligent enough to know what their dorm head was planning. “Make sure that you won’t have to regret this deal, yes?”

It’s time for you to know the true nature of a sea witch.

**********

You were ecstatic when you got your new pair of legs, stumbling over at first but quickly learning how to keep your balance. You ran around Azul’s room, where he made you human and didn’t even care about the fact that you were currently naked in front of him. He had to bite the inside of his cheek as he was tempted to just sat you down his lap with your bare body rubbing against him. This was his first time seeing you completely naked, your breast obeying gravity every time you move and your womanhood could easily be seen with just a slight spread of your legs. If he thought you were already charming enough as a mermaid, then you were just simply drop-dead gorgeous in your human form.

You sat on the floor, raising up one of your adored legs and breathing a breath of fresh air at the fact that it wasn’t the same old tail you always had. You turned to Azul with sparkling eyes, you were adorable, he thought. It was a shame that he had to take your voice, he would’ve wanted to hear how excited you are with your new appearance. Then, you flashed your feet towards his direction, which was rude but he understood your enthusiasm. He simply chuckled as gently touch your feet and brought it down to the floor. 

“Yes, yes...I know you’re excited but you have to keep it down a little.” He said as he got his coat from his shoulders and completely covered your naked body with it, afraid that someone might end up seeing you. You beamed up at him, like that of a child, a smile that he had truly missed. Azul almost stumbled backwards when you gave him his long-awaited hug. Azul smiled and whole-heartedly returned them, resting his chin on top of your head, burying you on his chest. He wished that he could’ve had this moment with you in a different situation, where there was no wretched prince stealing your heart.

Azul’s eyes darken as he felt the need to remind you once again. “I hope you still haven’t forgotten about our contract, (Y/N).” He said, feeling you flinch. “Remember, you only have three days that will decide whether you’ll keep your legs or go back to the bottom of the ocean.”

“I wish you the best of luck, (Y/N).”

**********

It had gone a lot better than expected that Azul himself was even surprise.

Azul had gotten information about the guy you loved, anything essential that he could use in case something did go down south. You had started your three days and he was gracious enough to tell you the basic information about the guy, such as his location. Azul could only imagine the unfortunate guy’s reaction when the mermaid he met days ago came barging in now as a mute, pretty human girl. Seriously, Azul never thought you were going to succeed and he was sure he was going to do every little dirty trick in the book to make sure your fail rate remains at zero. However, looking at the guy’s information, it seems like he doesn’t need to do much of an effort.

What luck, he thought. The universe was on his side after all.

You were sure to fail even if he doesn’t dirty his hands.

**********

At the first day, you met your ideal prince once again, oh, how wonderful he still looks. You did not hesitate to come over and say hello once again, certainly, you thought the surprised look in his face was cute. He was still nice as ever, even without your voice, he didn’t pry and even offered you some food. He watched you as you stared at some utensils you’ve never seen before, you couldn’t forget how dreamy his voice was. You spent the whole day with him, though he was doing most of the talking and you could say that it was a productive day.

At the second day, you went out shopping with him. He was buying so many decorations and some expensive looking gifts, you wonder if he was preparing for someone’s birthday party? Nevertheless, you managed to impress him by gesturing which match of colors looked good and due to your ability to tinker with different stuff, you wowed him with your creativity. You were ecstatic when he gave you a pat on the head and praised you for your hard work! As a form of reward, he went exploring all sorts of place with you, buying you food and items you’ve never seen before.

You could feel the two of you growing closer every minute. You felt victorious feeling coming in close in your stomach. Your hunch may as well be correct! He was your prince and you were the little mermaid, a fated partners of love! If your story follows that of the little mermaid’s, it was only a matter of time before your love will blossom even before the sunset of the third day.

At last came in the dreaded third day. You couldn’t help but feel excited at the fact that your prince had invited you to his grand castle, saying how he has a very special something he wants to share with you. Could it be a proposal of marriage or a declaration of love? You were prepared to say a big yes, a long time ago. You entered his home and the decorations that the two of you worked hard to pick together were all beautifully lined up with each other. 

Your prince appeared in your sight with a dazzling smile in his face, your heart beat faster. He walked closer to you, saying how thankful he is that you can come in such a short notice. He then lifted up his hand and you widened your eyes at the familiar box, those are boxes where engagement rings reside, aren’t they!? You breathe heavily but tried to be calm as possible as your prince slowly opened the box, revealing a beautiful ring with an expensive gem as the main decoration.

“(Y/N)...” He said, his face flushing but your face was as well. This was the moment that you were waiting for! Your happy ending! He looked up at you with a usual smile.

“This is the ring that I’ve decided to give to the woman I love.”

_Huh..._

“I will come to propose to her this sunset.”

_Wait...._

“What do you think?”

_What..._

It felt like your whole world was breaking, what exactly does he mean? Didn’t he invite you here to do just that, to the woman he loves? Wasn’t that supposed to be you?

Your ‘prince’ waits patiently for your answer, unaware of the sound your heart crumbling into pieces at the cruel twist of events. He had mistaken your lack of response with speculating on his question so he remained patient. You stared wide-eyed at the beautiful ring that you thought was going to be on your finger this day. You couldn’t bear to look at him with your expression, an ugly expression stricken with despair. However, your ‘prince’ waits for your response and as difficult as it was, you have to give it to him.

So, with a heavy heart, you slowly looked up to him with a trembling smile and gave him a thumb up.

**********

Confetti flew everywhere as everyone cheered once the woman before your prince had said an excited yes. Her eyes were tearful, shedding a tear out of happiness of that one single moment. She was a tall young woman with beautiful locks of shiny and silky hair, she wore a dress laced with simplicity yet it fits her frame perfectly. You stood in the corner with a bittersweet smile in your face, thinking of how amazing she looked. It was no wonder that your ‘prince’ had picked that person instead.

You might as well be sea foam compared to her.

Still, your chest tightened at the happy couple, so gleefully embracing each other. They had received their happy ending as both humans as the sun began to set. You were envious of what they had, maybe if you’ve appeared way before that woman, it would be you who stood in her place. Without thinking, you moved your legs towards them. You didn’t know what you were doing but your heart was aching and right now, all you wanted was to see your prince smiling at you again.

Until a hand in your shoulder stopped you, making you flinch in your spot. “I’m afraid your time is up, (Y/N).” It was Jade’s voice and you assume Floyd was also there behind you but you didn’t turn around to look at them.

“So, this ended up happening, huh~? It must’ve hurt a lot~!” Floyd commented but it only rubbed salt into your wound. “But a deal’s a deal, you know~?”

That’s right, the guy was not your ‘prince’.

And you were never the little mermaid.

**********

“My, my...How unfortunate.”

You sat on the middle of Azul’s bed, heartbroken tears streaming down your face. You silently cry without a single sound, your shoulder trembling as you hiccupped every now and then. Azul watched you with a satisfied look on his face, everything had gone his way after all. Not only were you unable to steal the heart of the person you love, but because of that, you are now forever bound to him. Smirking, Azul sat on the bed from behind you and stroked your hair as comfort. 

“Now, now...You shouldn’t cry. You will irritate your eyes if you constantly rub on them like that.” Azul said but you ignored his warning and continuously wipe the overflowing tears anyway. Your heart was far too broken to just shrug it off and without any voice to wail out, you throat hurts from the pressure. “The guy just happened to love someone else. It’s not something to wail about.”

You bit your bottom lip. Azul was correct, but it doesn’t mean the pain in your heart will stop just like that. You shook your head violently, upset on how he puts her situation like that. Azul’s eyes darken at your behavior. “...If you’re this upset then you should know that you only have yourself to blame.” He said, which caught your attention. “I’ve always been a fond of your personality, so cheerful and energetic though a bit of a handful sometimes.”

Azul then grabbed you by your chin, turning your face towards him. “But you were reckless and naive...So, so naive.” He said in a deeper tone that chills ran down your spine. “I couldn’t believe that you were willing to make such risky deal with me for a guy you just met one day.”

“Make him fall in love with you within three days? Without a voice, even? How laughable.” Azul mocked you with a crude laugh before glaring down at you. “You were nothing but a love-stricken fool, (Y/N).”

You widened your eyes but without any voice, you couldn’t protest back. Instead, you look down because you knew that even if you do have a voice, you can’t say respond to a brutally honest comment. Azul was right, even if he had to say it in the cruelest of way. Seeing your defeated look, he cupped your depressed face, your neck straining itself as it twists towards him. “Oh, but don’t worry.” He said, his smile seemed a bit crooked. “If there was anyone who is willing to take you even with these flaws, it would certainly be me.”

You looked up at him again, this time, you wore a confused expression. “If you were wishing for a prince then I’ll gladly take that role for you.” Azul said, which slowly made your eyes wide. “That’s right, I have always, always been here for you, ever since forever...”

“I’m the rightful one for you.”

You then widened your eyes as Azul crashed his lips onto yours. Before you knew it, he pulled you towards him and sat you on his lap. He caressed your cheeks as he pulled away to look at your surprised but slowly flushing face. He smirked and went back to kiss you again, only this time, a lot more passionate. You didn’t know what to do but close your eyes shut as Azul slipped his tongue inside you.

You moved your legs as a form of struggle while on his lap, using your elbow to try and free yourself from his grasp. Azul began to slip the sleeves of your dress down to your shoulder, further exposing your collarbone. You began to pat his chest, trying to push him away as you felt uncomfortable with the overwhelming feeling. After a while, you managed to turn your head away from him, breathing heavily with a red face. 

“You shouldn’t resist with such an adorable expression, my dear.” Azul cooed, leaning close to your ear and you flinched as you felt him lick the shell of your ear. “It’s already far too difficult to stop myself.”

You felt him lifting up your dress and caressed your thighs, sending chills throughout your body. Azul would bite your neck and shoulders every time you would resist, leaving nasty love marks. You ended up just shutting your eyes close and let him do whatever he wants with your body. He placed his hand on the insides of your thighs pulling them apart. You looked at him with a trembling mouth, opening and closing, wanting to convey your words to him.

You gasped as you felt his hand touch your womanhood and was confused on why you felt such a sensation. You panicked and gripped his hand, trying to tear his hand away. Azul merely chuckled at your attempt and instead, he moved both of his hands to tangle them on the waistband of your underwear. “Relax, (Y/N). I am merely showing you a form of love.” He said as he lifted your leg up to slip off that underwear off you. “Don’t you want to feel more human?”

Azul adjusted his hold on you and embraced you deeper in his arms. He spread your legs, getting a good grasp of touch to your pussy that was in full display. Your toes clenched at the way his skillful fingers played with your folds, his other busying themselves on one of your breast that have slipped off your bra. He took advantage of the fact that you didn’t know what was happening or what he was doing, you’ve only become a human for three days after all. He made sure to not slip a finger in, just in case he were to lose control and break you right then and there, instead he was just focused on lubing you up, purposely making you wet. 

A few moments of your heavy breathing later, Azul felt that you were wet enough as he could practically feel you dripping. He took out his fingers and nuzzled his face onto your hair, distracting you from the fact that he was unbuttoning his pants. Soon, you flinched as his excited manhood had suddenly came in popping into your view, between your thighs. His cock was already leaking with precum as it rubbed itself to your soaking slit. You shifted uneasily, unfamiliar with what you were seeing.

Azul took his cock and positioned it close to your entrance, poking its way. You desperately looked at Azul, demanding an explanation on what he was about to do. “Don’t be too hasty now, darling.” He whispered but it didn’t ease up your worry. In fact, the sheer eagerness of his voice just gave you the opposite effect of being reassured. “It will only hurt a lot more if you don’t stay still.”

Then, you widened your eyes and jerked away as Azul pushed his hips onto you, forcing your pussy to swallow him inch by inch. You gritted your teeth as you tried to get away, it hurt a lot more than you thought it would. Azul was big in comparison to you and if he truly plans to shove that cock into you, then you’re afraid that you might just tear apart. Tears poured from your tears as he kept on pushing inside you, using your own juices as lube. At one point, it seems that Azul did notice that he was too big for you at this rate and reached out from behind you to spread your labia apart, to give more way for his cock to go in.

“It seems...That you’re tighter than I imagined.” Azul moaned out, enjoying the feeling of your walls fluttering around him. With one final thrust, he shoved himself all the way inside causing you to give a horrified gasp. You jerked forward, biting your bottom lip and grasped his hand tight. “I’m all in, (Y/N)...Your insides simply feels amazing.”

Azul moved, stretching you out even more as your inside desperately tried to function with his cock in it. You shook your head frantically, trying to convey the discomfort you were feeling to him. Azul grabbed your body and pulled you back on his chest, moving his hips to get a better grasp on your insides. “Hah...Amazing...” Azul moaned out, gripping your hips. “So soft, so tight, and so warm...”

Azul began to pull out only to come back and push his cock back in, severely targeting your cervix. You gasped once again but this time, he repeated the same action, not giving you more time to idle and rest. You bounced off his lap at every thrust, your juices constantly dripping out, unwillingly making his cock slide into you better. You cried with no sound but breaths and gasps, having no choice but lean back on Azul’s chest. There was something piling up in your stomach, getting bigger at every thrust and you couldn’t communicate better to what it was to Azul.

And so, you ended up releasing all over Azul’s cock, your legs shaking at its tremendous effect. He chuckled, grabbing your chin, turning your flushed face towards him. “Wonderful...Don’t you think it’s wonderful?” He whispered to you, his calm demeanor cracking at how intoxicated he was feeling. “You and I are becoming one, (Y/N). As we are supposed to be.”

Azul gave you another passionate kiss, probably to distract you from the fact that he was about to meet his limit. You shut your eyes tight as he fastens his pace, his other hand constantly stimulating your exposed clit that you could feel another orgasm building up. His thrusts became deeper and harder, hitting a special spot inside you. Before he could lose all sense of self, it took Azul’s everything to bring himself to pull out and release his seed all over your body. Thick, white liquid from the slit of his cock landed on your face and even stained your dress as you released another tiring orgasm yourself. 

It took a while for both you and Azul to come down from your high. The two of you panted just as hard, with the only difference that you were having a hard time calming down. It feels like your energy was sucked out of you and could feel your eyelids becoming heavy. Azul gently brought you down to the bed, admiring your form, covered in his seed. Oh, how he wanted to release inside of you so much but he just couldn’t risk you getting pregnant.

Not now, at least.

“A job well done, dearest (Y/N).” Azul praised as he lay his forehead onto yours, caressing your face. It seems that you have already fallen asleep, he doesn’t blame you though. He gave you one final kiss on the forehead before settling in beside you, having a fun time just bask within your warmth. Just how long was he dreaming of being with you like this? To have you be bounded forever with him like this.

It seems that dreams really do come true.

Just not the way you would want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, I have a lot of people requesting for Azul and I still have a lot of Azul request in my inbox, 
> 
> Azul, my dude, you have to calm these sinners.


	5. Ace Trappola/Deuce Spade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Deuce was in for shock when they went to the Ramshackle Dorm, realizing they had the similar plans with regards to their Darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE :  
> To make my life a little easier, I decided to take Grimm and the ghosts out of Ramshackle Dorm in this Sinfic. Pretend Ace and Deuce temporarily threw Grimm to Scarabia to eat and exterminated the ghosts or something (￣∀￣)
> 
> I started working out cause my mom had dangled a price of a new phone in my face. Also my dumbass just realized I forgot to tag Azul oops
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Implied Somnophilia | Non-Consensual Bondage | Threesome | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence**

Entering the Ramshackle dorm, Ace only had one goal in mind.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t to see his friend, Deuce stealing a kiss from your sleeping figure on the bed.

Ace had seen worse things in his lifetime, if this was a movie, then he would definitely think that Deuce had made such a cute move. A simple kiss like that was innocent and there was nothing to be so worked up over. However, at this moment, Ace felt his body went on autopilot, due to the immense rage that suddenly boiled up inside of him. His expression twisted from utter shock to his eyebrow scrunching down, pupils dilating, and teeth gritting in a matter of a second. It didn’t take too long before he took heavy steps forward, getting faster and faster, gaining momentum.

Poor Deuce was too late to notice the orange ball of rage charging towards him and successfully landing a blow on him. Ace tackled him down, his clenched fist colliding in with his cheeks, holding max capacity force. Deuce roughly stumbled down in the creaky floors, making such a loud sound. Before he could even recover from such a surprise attack, Ace roughly lifted him up by grabbing his collar. He was on top of him, his eyes glaring down at him with pure hatred.

“What in the hell are you doing!?” He yelled, his rage blaring in his voice.

Deuce winced as the sting on his cheeks had finally hit him. “T-This isn’t...!” He started, but he couldn’t find the right words to say as his eyes shifted between the raging Ace before him and your sleeping figure on the bed. When he arrived alone, he didn’t expect someone to visit, which was why he specifically chose this time of night. Deuce did not prepare any words of excuse.

“You bastard...!” Ace somehow knew that he didn’t have enough excuse to give, not that he was going to accept anything either way. He raised a fist to land another punch but now that Deuce was more aware of his surroundings and being an overall experienced fighter, he immediately blocked his attack. 

They struggled with each other, Deuce kicking and punching himself free while Ace resisted against him while keeping him down. No words were made to truly justify their positions as they kept on inflicting bruises within one other. It was a matter of time before Deuce felt like he was going to blow a fuse. One moment he was peacefully admiring your sleeping face and now, Ace suddenly came into the picture, punching him without a reason. Deuce gritted his teeth as irritation finally reached him and he could feel his violent side being triggered.

Reaching the final straw, Deuce grabbed Ace’s shoulders and violently bashed his own forehead onto the guy. Tremors of shockwave went through their bodies but unfortunately for Ace, Deuce was more experience in things like this and immediately took the upper hand against him. He harshly slammed Ace down to the floor, similar on how the orange haired guy did to him. “What the hell’s wrong with you!?” Deuce yelled, blood trickling down on both their forehead, the same injury they got from such a violent headbutt. “Coming in here and attacking so suddenly...!”

Ace gritted his teeth together as he thrashed around in his hold. “I could say the same for you, asshole!” He yelled back, Deuce having a legitimately difficult time holding him down. “Just who the hell do you think you are!? Kissing (Y/N) like that!”

Deuce flushed red, being caught red-handed before glaring down at Ace. “...S-So, what!? Alright! I kissed her! What does that have to do with you!” He yelled. “Why are you acting so worked up about it!?”

Ace then reached for his hair and rolled Deuce over to get on top of him, once again, he was the one holding him down. “I...!” Ace gritted his teeth, pausing in mid-rage, trying to think of the proper words to say but ending up in flabbergasted mess. “E-Even I...! Even I wanted to kiss (Y/N) like that too!”

That’s when Deuce froze at what Ace was trying to say and blinked repeatedly. Ace stopped too, slowly realizing what he just said and flushed red in embarrassment. “Ace, are you...” Deuce started, however both men froze when they heard the creaking of the bed behind them. 

They both turned around and realized you were shifting on your sleeping position, groaning. From all the noises they were making, it was no wonder that you would wake up and both Ace and Deuce froze in their spot, panicking on what they should do. Soon, you sat up from the bed, rubbing your eyes groggily and turned to the direction of the commotion. “...Ace...? Deuce...?” You called but was more of a question as you squinted your eyes, trying to see them in the darkness. Due to the distinctive color of their hair, you safely concluded their identities. “...What...What are you guys...doing here...?”

Deuce was thinking of things to say, but much like his encounter with Ace, he wasn’t prepared for a confrontation such as this one. Thankfully, Ace seemed to be well-prepared for this moment and suddenly slammed Deuce’s face on the floor, seeing that he was caught in the moment. Taking advantage of the blue-haired guy’s off-guard scene, Ace quickly scooted himself and grab his bag that he dropped nearby, rummaging inside. You flinched as you heard Deuce yelp, followed by an intense creaking sound of the floor, you looked around, suddenly jolting awake. Before you knew it, Ace was in front of you and tackled you down to the bed.

“A-Ace- Mmph-!?” You exclaimed in surprise as he grabbed the back of your head and covered you mouth and nose with a piece of moist cloth. Upon sensing that sweet-smelling sensation in the cloth, you instantly thrashed around his hold, your instincts kicking in. Something tells you that this was a dangerous potion to be even breath in. 

Deuce sat up, rubbing his head to keep himself from getting dizzy and looked up, only to see you struggling to not get suffocated by Ace himself. “H-Hey...! Ace! What are you...!” He called as he slowly stood up, keeping his balance. “Stop...! Ace! Prefect is going to...”

However, Deuce had found himself slowing down to a stop when he was at a distance where he can pull Ace away from you so easily. His body wouldn’t move, not making any effort to help you when you’re practically running out of breath in front of him. For some reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything but watch wide-eyed. He watched as you look at him with desperate eyes, internally screaming for help. What was wrong with him?

It was like he wanted this to happen as well.

You tried reaching out for Deuce, eyes tearing up as Ace adjusted his hold on you, pressing the cloth onto you even more. You wanted him to pull you away, Deuce knew that, you were desperate for help. Ace looked back at him with something that no one else could understand in his eyes, but Deuce did for some reason. Therefore, with a gulp, Deuce reached back for your hand, intertwining his fingers with yours. 

And he simply smiled.

Deuce smiled gently, almost apologetic, as you slowly brought your eyes to a close and your breathing calmed down. An overwhelming amount of lethargy came down upon you as the potion finally had done its magic. Your hand went limp, with gravity pulling them down but Deuce kept holding onto it. Your head hanged over Ace’s shoulder as he removed the cloth from your face, ensuring that you were now overtaken by an irresistible urge to sleep. Slumber had taken you with open arms, leaving your body vulnerable with the two men in the room.

Ace turned towards Deuce, glaring at him as he greedily snatched your hands off him. The blue haired guy merely looked at him with a serious look in his eyes. “Ace...What are you planning to do?” He asked, narrowing his eyes at him. “Why did you come here for?”

Ace possessively gripped your sleeping figure in his arms tighter. “You’re hella creepy, you know that? First, I see you stealing a kiss from (Y/N) and then when she was obviously asking for your help, you just stood there, holding her hand and smiling like an idiot.” He said, narrowing his look as his voice felt as if it was spitting out venom. “I have my reasons why I’m here but why are YOU here?”

That kept Deuce quiet, gulping down as he himself couldn’t say a logical reason as always. No reason for not helping you as you struggled by the hands of Ace and a reason why he’s here. He couldn’t simply say that he was visiting, not in the middle of the night like this, because he knew it would be an obvious lie, especially to Ace. He also could not say that he doesn’t know what to do about helping you out, he was literally inches away from Ace and one punch was enough to get him off you. No, he was well-aware of the reason he was here, he just couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud.

When he kept quiet, Ace just sighed and laid you back to the bed. He grabbed his bag, rummaging inside for another item so casually, as if Deuce wasn’t even in the same room as he is. “If you don’t have anything else to do, then why don’t you leave already? The sleeping potion that I gave (Y/N) doesn’t last long, I need to work fast.” Ace said as Deuce widened his eyes in surprise when he saw him pulling out a rope from his bag. “Go away already, we don’t need an audience. I’ll turn a blind eye with what you did for now.”

“Like hell I will! What are you going to do with that!?” Deuce yelled as he grabbed you by the hands, an attempt to protect you but Ace slapped his hand away.

“Get your fucking hands off her.” Ace dangerously glared at him. “I will kill you.”

Instead of getting intimidated however, Deuce’s eye twitched in annoyance as he slapped Ace’s hands back and put his hands in front of you in a protective manner. His eyes became equally dangerous, challenging the different side of him. “I’d like to see you try.” He growled. 

They glared at each other, one not backing from the other. If they were like this in their normal lives, they seemed to be better off to be in Savanaclaw instead of Heartslabyul. Their bloodlust was so intense that people would start to forget that these two were friends in first place. They were about to move, probably to grab each other’s throats once again until you moved in your sleep which cause the two of them, Ace especially, to snap out of their murderous thoughts. Ace looked at you and clicked his tongue, realizing he was running out of time.

“Shit, I don’t have time for this.” Ace said as he grabbed your hands and the rope once again, ignoring Deuce for now, despite his complaints. Then, a thought went up in his head as he shifted his gaze onto the said guy. After a while of hesitation, Ace threw the string of heavy rope at him, in which Deuce confusingly caught. Ace flipped you by the stomach and grabbed your wrists together behind your back. “Tie her up really tight. Hurry.”

“Wha-!?” Deuce blinked as his look shifted between the ropes, to Ace, and your body. Visible confusion and panic went up his face. “What are you-!?”

“Cut the bullshit already! I can’t waste any more time!” Ace finally snapped at him. “Isn’t this what you came here for anyways!?”

“Huh!? T-That’s not-!”

“Then, what!? What did you come here for then!?” Deuce flinched at his seriously pissed voice a he could practically see a vein popping out of his forehead. “What, you think it’s cute to kiss girls in their sleep at the middle of the night!? As far as I know, no one in their right mind would that!”

“I came here to do this! To make (Y/N) mine whether she likes it or not because I’m that batshit crazy!” Ace admitted which caught Deuce off-guard but then, he continued, intentionally nailing his point in him. “And just for your actions earlier, I can make a pretty good guess that you’re just as fucked in the head as I am!”

“Now, hurry up and just do what I say!”

Deuce gripped the rope tight as he couldn’t believe Ace just said something like that. He wasn’t an emotional person, but he was the brutally honest one. But he couldn’t afford to be in denial now, everything he had said was true and that was what frustrates Deuce. With a heavy sigh, he glared at Ace who didn’t hesitate to glare back. “...This is not a very honor student thing to do...” He complained as he loosened the rope finding the end to wrap them around your body. “(Y/N) won’t like this when she wakes up.”

“I know.” Ace said, positioning your hand carefully so you wouldn’t have to break anything when you gain consciousness again. 

“That’s why it’s our job to make sure she will.”

**********

Gaining consciousness, you felt your cheeks currently being squished against something soft yet rough. After a while, you realized that you were positioned on your side but your shoulder felt like they were in a being pulled back by something. Groaning quietly, it was only when you tried to move when a burning feeling of something rough rubbing against your skin was felt. You slowly opened your eyes, eyelids still feeling a bit heavy, only to be met by blurry and dark scenery. You contemplated if you were still dreaming, but the burn in your skin was definitely an all too realistic feeling.

As your sight was adjusting, you looked up and realized you were laying down side ways to someone’s lap. You slowly recognized the blue hair as you could feel his hand stroking your head in comfort. “D...Deu...?” You called groggily and made the guy flinched as he looked down at you.

“Ah, (Y/N)...!” Deuce exclaimed, surprised but was quick shut his mouth and turned to the other side. “Ace, she’s awake.”

“...Deuce? What’s...What’s going o-“ You cut yourself with a yelp as you felt something tightened its grip on you, forcefully pulling your shoulders back, giving a fairly loud crack. It certainly pulled you out of your groggy state as only then did you realize that it was rope that was digging onto your skin so painfully like this. It hurts to move as friction activates even in the slightest bit of movements, irritating your skin. “Ouch...What...”

“Alright, that should be fine.” You heard a familiar voice behind you and turned to see Ace, dusting off invisible dust in his hands, as if he just did some heavy work. He then noticed your staring and turned to you with a smile. “And just in time too.”

“A-Ace...?” You called out, only for the guy to turn and lay you on your back. You yelped in uncomfortableness as that position forced you to squish your arms behind you. Your wrist was tied together tight, adding pressure which causes great pain. It wasn’t just your hands too, rope was tied all around your torso, in some kind of weird but oddly beautiful pattern. It connected from your neck, your chest, and to your hands, if you were in a different situation than this one, you’d be highly impressed. Your face then turned pink, realizing that even though you still had your clothing on, the rope beneath your breast acting was acting as a harness, making them stand out. 

Ace gave you a toothy grin as if everything playing out was normal and gave you a playful pat on the head. “ ‘Morning Princess~!” He said in a teasing tone. “Sorry, are the ropes too tight?”

You didn’t know what exactly was happening but you nodded anyway, wanting to be freed from how uncomfortable you are. “P-Please take them off...” You plead, somehow seeing this as another joke they planned together. “...It hurts.”

Ace and Deuce looked at each other before cheerfully smiling down at you. “But how could you~? After all the effort that I put in tying them for you!” Ace faked whined which successfully guilt tripped you. “At least think of how pretty the design are~!”

You gave him an uneasy smile. “A-Ah, is that so? Yeah, t-they’re really pretty but...” You tried to say but Ace cuts you off before you could voice out more of your complains.

“Then, it should be no problem keeping it on for a little longer now, yeah~?” He said, indirectly being cruel with you.

You were starting to feel scared, trying to move your hands behind you, hoping to find a spot that can free you. You wanted to laugh it off as another prank of theirs but the timing that they did this on was not exactly the best to do so. “It’s probably because it’s too tight on her.” Deuce joined in as he grabbed a pair of scissors from somewhere you can’t see. He passed it towards Ace and he catches it almost perfectly. “Try loosened it up a bit. Get rid of things that we don’t need.”

It wasn’t exactly what you wanted but loosening the ropes would certainly get some pressure off your shoulders. It seriously feels like they’re going to break if you make one wrong move so what Deuce said made you a bit relieved. “Sure thing.” Ace said, smiling so awfully sweet at you, your stomach churns in a bad way because of it. You closed your eyes, sighing as you wondered what had gotten in their heads. Ace implied morning to you earlier and that could be true in his perspective but you don’t see nor feel the sun had risen. 

Pulling a prank on you at this time was just plain bad, you were really going to give them an earful after this is finished. 

The first snip of the scissors resounded throughout the room but to your surprise, it cut something unexpected. “Wai...! Ace!?” You squeaked in shock as the guy began to snipped off parts your shirt, specifically on your chest. “What are you doing!?”

“I guess my hand slip? Oops?” Ace said with an obvious unapologetic tone as he continued snipping away your shirt. Your face flushed in panic and turned your head to ask Deuce for help. 

“D-Deuce! Please do something about Ace!” You called, tiny tears were into the sides of your eyes as an evident of embarrassment. “I don’t...I don’t have anything underneath!”

Deuce coughed, covering his mouth and looking away with a tiny blush on his face. His gaze did give you some attention, as if he was already imagining what you said in his face. “...Is that so...” He merely said. “Sorry...I did say to get rid of anything that we don’t need.”

“And your clothes must be adding a lot of extra tightness so I’ll be kind and take them off you~!” Ace said as you struggled with your binds. With a smirk, he ripped them off, exposing your breasts that you now regret not protecting this night. “You’re welcome~!”

This was the point where you immediately had come to the conclusion that none of this was intended to be a joke.

With your cheeks burning, you looked down as a way to protect yourself as you can feel their stare practically crawling on your skin. “D-Don’t look! Stop this already! It’s not funny anymore!” You yelled with intention to scold them but because you were as red as a tomato, the delivery of your words felt weak. You have never felt so exposed in front of anyone before that your embarrassment was overwhelming for you. 

“Uwaah...It looks so soft~! Are you seeing this, Deuce!?” Ace gawked with a pink tint in his cheeks as you could only bite your bottom lip down. 

“...A-As expected of the Prefect.” Deuce said, blushing, his hand twitching as if he was tempted to cup a feel.

“...S-Stop it already...” You weakly croaked out, holding back your tears as you didn’t want to risk the embarrassment of crying at this moment. However, you could just feel the dam of tears about to break inside of you anytime soon. “This is too much...”

The two didn’t seem to take note of what you’re saying but you were sure they heard you, they just chose to be ignorant about it. Little details like these were making you double think if these were the same two people you’ve been with since coming to this world. You felt yourself being forced to sit up as Deuce from behind guided you to do so. He placed you between his legs, as if you were a giant stuffed toy being embraced by a child. You were forced to lean back on him with no choice but to face Ace in front of you. At least the orange haired guy seemed to grinned at the sight before reaching for something from nearby. 

“You know, I’ve always wanted do this.” Ace said and you widened your eyes as he held up the item in his hand, looking so excited for it. You widened your eyes in fear, seeing a ball gag dangling from his hands. He smirked, looking like he was really enjoying your scared reactions, instantly giving you a bad feeling of what’s about to come. “I’ve always been imagining on how you would look like in one of these.”

Ace crawled towards you, forcefully placing himself in between your legs. The ball gag made you shiver at the thought of it going inside your mouth. “Say ‘Aah’~!” Ace playfully gestured the gag in front of you, masking his excitement to put it in. However, you shook your head almost immediately, shutting your mouth close. This caused Ace to puff his cheeks, annoyed at your uncooperative behavior. 

Then, almost immediately after you showed a sign of rejection, hands had snaked from behind and you gasped as you felt them shamelessly cupping your breasts. “Sorry, (Y/N)...But you need to be good or you’ll end up not having the best time.” You heard Deuce spoke behind you. From his voice, you could tell he was trying to be nice with his words as he does feel like he was a little embarrassed and a guilty. However, it doesn’t change the fact on how serious he still sounded, like he was ready to do desperate measures just to teach you a lesson. “...I promise it’ll feel good soon, okay?”

Deuce had the audacity to smile so innocently, distracting you from the way his fingers went to play with your nipples. “Ahn!” You accidentally squeaked out as Deuce gave them both a fairly harsh pinch. You moved your legs, as if it was that easy to kick your uncomfortableness away as he kept massaging your soft mounds. “N-No!”

Because of the times you were moving your head, Deuce went in and buried himself on the crook of your neck, biting a certain part. You gasped and that was the one opportunity Ace needed to grab one of your cheeks and inserted his thumb inside your mouth. You widened your eyes as you could feel him prying open your mouth, putting a lot of pressure in your teeth so that you wouldn’t close it again.

“Come on, (Y/N)...This would be fun! Have we ever done anything that’s not?” Ace encouraged you but his voice was far from assuring. In fact, he sounded like he was ready to hog all the fun that he speaks of for himself, forcing you to do these unspeakable things. The ball in the gag knocked on your teeth, sending shivers down your spine which made you considered trying to bite his thumb off as a final resort. However, before you could even execute such plan, Deuce had once again pinched both your nipples, but this time, it was just plain harsh. You yelped out before you could even do anything, giving Ace an immediate opening and shoved the whole ball gag inside. 

Tears gather in the side of your eyes, you were so close to crying. Ace casually but quickly strapped the gag around your head, grinning so sadistically. “See? That wasn’t so bad now.” He said, tightening them up way too much for your liking just to make sure that they won’t fall off.

At this point, you couldn’t handle the tears anymore and let them flow out of your eyes, muffled sobs pathetically coming out of you. This was getting difficult to manage by every second, you did not have any plans on partaking in any of this yet, how did you end up like this? What suddenly came up to their minds to do something like this? You can only cry in your own despair as Ace gave you a smile, something that was so obviously and cruelly fake. However, the other one behind you thankfully had better empathy than the one in front of you.

“(Y/N)...” you heard Deuce whispered so sensually in your ear as if it was to form some sort of comfort in you. You squeaked through the gag as he bit a part of your shoulder this time, marking another spot. You couldn’t do anything but to shut your eyes tight and let him do what he wants, sucking on your neck like there’s no tomorrow. On the bright side though, his touch did felt less rough than Ace’s, which in comparison to the previous treatments was a lot better. It seems like he built up enough sympathy for you that he actually released his hold on one of your breast just to wipe away your flowing tears.

Ace, in complete opposite, just felt like he was being driven off by lust, eager to do the next steps right after the first. He laughed at your current state and grabbed both of your cheeks, leaning his forehead against yours. “It’s just as I imagine. You look hella cute, you know that?” He said, his voice lowering down and you shivered at the way he looked at you. His eyes were spiraling in both hunger and lust, as if he was ready to ravage you in your spot. “So cute but so sexy...I just wanna eat you up.”

Ace gave you a quick kiss on the nose before hunching down to your lower region, looking up at you so seductively from between your legs. You shivered as he placed his fingers on your clothed sex, moving them up and down. “Are you getting wet?” Ace asked with a smug smile. Now that you thought about it, something really felt soaked down there. He quickly understood your reaction and slowly his expression twisted so devilishly. “...What a naughty girl.”

Biting his lower lip in excitement, Ace grabbed the waistband of your shorts, pulling them down along with your underwear. You widened your eyes, nothing but muffled protests coming out of you, too incomprehensible to be understood. You struggle but Deuce right behind was keeping you back down on your original position. The ropes were already digging through your skin but his strength was not a laughing matter and successfully got you where he wanted you to stay. He also finally stopped burying your skin with hickies and decided to help Ace by restraining your legs. 

Deuce grabbed your thighs, spreading them so that Ace could have a better way in stripping you off your shorts. “Mmgh! Mmph!” You exclaimed, shaking your head, desperate to keep your last piece of clothing attached. 

However, it was all for naught when Ace successfully got your shorts and underwear off you, throwing them somewhere in the room. He smirked, staring at your soaked pussy so hungrily. “I knew you were enjoying this~” He said, taking advantage of how Deuce had graciously spread your legs for him, bringing them close to your chest. 

You squeaked when you felt him flick your sensitive bud with his finger before rubbing them in an up and down motion. Your thighs trembled as Ace was intentionally lubing you up, getting you wet as much as possible. He brought his fingers on his tongue, forcing you to watch as he licked them as seductively as possible. “Sweet~!” He teased, which made your face redder than it was before. 

It was only a matter of moment before he focused back on your pussy that was displayed so graciously for him like a historical relic in a museum. You widened your eyes as he lowered his head down until he was just inches away from your womanhood. “You don’t mind if I taste more of it, do you~?” Ace even bothered to ask for permission even if he knew fully well that you were unable reply. But it’s not like he was expecting a reply anyway.

You threw your head back at the feeling of his tongue lapping your pussy up, as if he really set out to eat you. You struggled uncomfortably, muffled moans and squeaks coming out of your vocal chords only to be blocked by the gag in your mouth. Deuce had to make sure to keep a strong grip on you, especially when you kept on wriggling your legs around. The gag on your mouth was hurting your throat really bad, the pressure of not letting out proper noises, let alone comprehensible words was getting to you. Drool was coming out of the sides, probably for attempting to useless talk your way out. 

Ace would spread your folds even more, his tongue going up inside you, reaching your sensitive parts. He always had a good memory so by using your reactions, he easily found your sweet spot. He would flick your clit with his tongue and even suck on it, just to see your adorable reactions that comes with it. “Do you like it here, (Y/N)~? I’ll pleasure them as many times as you want~!” He would occasionally comment dirty things as he would casually slide his middle finger inside your hole, poking that place that sends shivers down your spine. Pressure was building in your stomach as he continued his stimulation and you could just feel that you were about to burst anytime soon.

Finally, you screamed through the gag, your body stiffening as an overwhelming feeling had taken over you. You couldn’t hold it anymore and squirted uncontrollably on Ace, who looks way too happy about it and eventually staining the sheets. It was a powerful orgasm, it took half of your strength and you leaned back on Deuce to catch your breath. The gag was already making it harder for you to breathe as it forces you to breath only through your nose. “Uwaah...! That was hot, (Y/N)~!” Ace smirked, licking his lips as some of your liquids had made it on his face. 

He finally went back to your eye level, caressing your face as you stared back at him with half-lidded eyes. Deuce finally letting go of your legs, finally letting you just voluntarily spread them out. “Good work~ Didn’t that feel nice~?” Ace said, extremely satisfied in the mess that he made in you. Then, he sighed and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you away from Deuce hold and bringing you down with him. “Now, don’t sleep yet. There’s still plenty of rounds we have to go through, you know~?”

You widened your eyes, looking around so panic yet so confuse as Ace had put you in a different position, bent over with your ass up. “Now, I don’t like this part because it’s Deuce’s.” Ace said, sounding so salty about it but eventually sighed. “But he won fair and square with rock-paper-scissors earlier so let’s just get this over with.”

Blinking at what he said, you flinched as you heard belt being unbuckled and you struggled to look behind you. You widened your eyes in horror as Deuce was undoing his pants, his hand resting on your bent-over ass. It took you a few second to understand what this meant and physically jerked away in realization, gasping in panic through your gag. “Mmghn! Mmgh!” You desperately spoke through your gag, shaking your head frantically. You thought that Deuce might have more sense than Ace, more self-control, and more sympathy to just stop. This was your virginity on the line, you needed to do something.

Deuce quickly took notice of that look in your eyes and his face flushed red, you didn’t know if it was guilt or embarrassment. But anyway, this gave you that slight hope that he might reach his senses and what he’s doing, what the both of them are doing was wrong. “(Y/N)...” He called out, his eyes shifting in and out of you. “...Stop looking at me like that.”

So, it was working! you cheered in your mind, building up hope in your heart. Deuce had always been the gentle one between the two, despite his past. You felt like you were taking advantage of his naivety, but desperate situation calls for desperate measures, right? You kept on shaking your head at him, giving him the tearful puppy eyes, trying to amplify his sympathy for you, anything. Finally, Deuce looked back at you, biting his bottom lips with his face redder than you’ve ever seen.

“...Stop it.” He said, looking directly at you. “It’ll be difficult to control myself if you kept on looking at me like that.”

Ah.

You blinked at what he meant, realization coming to hit you like that of a truck with a deer on the road. So, it wasn’t what you thought it was, he wasn’t being sympathetic and thinking of his immoral actions. He was already committed to burying that cock inside of you, he was just hesitating that he’d hurt you and wanted to be gentle. In the end, he was still going to take your virginity, whether you like it or not. Seeing your reaction, you heard Ace giggling, at first, sounding like he was trying to control his urge to laugh but soon, he ended up in a full-blown maniac laugh. 

“Haha! Sorry, sorry! Ah...This is too funny!” Ace said, trying to stop himself from laughing. You slowly looked up at him, your face absolutely falling with despair as your hope came crumbling down just like that. The odd thing about this was that Deuce himself looked at Ace, confused but flustered. 

“Ace! Don’t laugh!” Deuce scolded, blushing. “This is my first time doing this too! So I’m-“

“No, dumbass! Are you an idiot!? I could give less shit about that! Did you just see that look on (Y/N)’s face!?” Ace said as he looked at him with a twisted look on his face. “That sheer desperation! Her hope being breaking down like that! It’s so damn cute!”

Ace cupped your cheeks towards him with tears in your eyes. “Aw, did you think he was going to back out with just a little bit of puppy eyes, princess~?” He mocked, his eyes darkening as he leaned in close to your ear, delivering your final blow to your mental capacity. “Oh, you poor thing...It’s too bad, isn’t it?”

“You’re destined to get fucked right this moment.”

Right after those words of sheer brutal honesty and cruelty, you felt something enter you from behind, using your previous wetness as lube. You screamed through the gag and unintentionally jerked forward towards Ace, he gladly caught you, placing his hand on your head. 

“S-Stop bullying (Y/N), Ace!” Deuce groaned behind, defending you despite the fact that he was forcing his cock inside of you. You shut your eyes tight, muffled sobs coming out of your gagged mouth. You could tell he was trying to be gentle but his control was lacking as he kept on sinking inside. “Just let her do what she wants.”

Ace only smirked at Deuce as he let you leaned on his shoulder, hearing you whimper and cry. “Bullying? Why, I would never!” He said, faking an offended expression. His hand stroking your hair, feeling your body trembling, adjusting with the sudden intrusion. “I’m helping you, you know?”

Deuce glared at Ace but was still focused on you. “...I don’t need it.” He said as he finally forced all himself in, earning another muffled yelp from you. He gave slight thrusts, trying to get used to his current position but you knew that it was just going to get worse from here on out. Deuce sighed in satisfaction as he began thrusting in for real, pulling out only to slam back, reaching a part he never got to in the first time. 

You were forced to hang your head onto Ace’s shoulder but every thrust would cause a shock throughout your body that you couldn’t help but jerk your head up. Deuce pounded in and out of your pussy, getting used to the feeling of your walls tightly enveloping around his dick way too quickly for your taste. A few seconds passed though, you could also feel yourself being able to accommodate his size, but it didn’t mean it hurt any less. More moans and groans came out of the both of you and Ace, acting as your body’s support was starting to feel a bit jealous. Even if the momentum of Deuce’s thrust affecting on your body and colliding with his own was extremely hot to feel and look at, he pouted as he felt like he was missing some action as well.

Ace turned to his head to face you, who had too much things spiraling inside your head to even notice, and bit the shell of your reddened ear. “(Y/N)~ Give me some love too~” Ace whined, his hand going to the back of your head, his fingers intertwining with the strap that keeps the ball gag on your mouth. He disappointingly had to undo it, thinking of how hot you were with it. However, it was necessary if he wanted to take a part of you for himself too. Ace adjusted his hold on you so that he could look at your face.

Now, your expression was a sight to see, something he only imagine in his wildest dream, Ace almost felt bad for Deuce not seeing it. Your mouth had voluntarily hold onto the ball gag, probably as a way to stop yourself from moaning too much. Your eyes were half-lidded, emotions ranging from pained to pleasure, it was just a matter of time before Deuce has you fucked silly. A cute blush was spread throughout your cheeks with tears occasionally flowing down on them, leaving tear tracks. Ace dug his fingers in your mouth, getting a grip on the ball gag before forcefully pulling them out.

A trail of saliva had connected itself to your mouth and the gag, adding more to the drooling mess that you are. Ace couldn’t help but to be aroused by this, his pants becoming a lot tighter than it was before. “(Y/N)...Be a good girl now and do what I say, okay?” He cooed at your ear as his hands began to undo his pants. You then widened your eyes as he caught your lips in a kiss, a passionate one. His tongue moves in inside to play with your own but your tongue was too weak to even move, giving him the chance to dominate you all throughout. 

Ace pulled away soon after, saliva connecting the two of you before gently dropping you down his crotch. You squeaked louder this time because of the lack of gag in your mouth, your new position had brought a better angle for Deuce to thrust to. You could feel his cock poking through your cervix, trying to punch a hole through. You sobbed at the new feeling, but once you felt something at the side of your head, you almost screamed. You widened your eyes as Ace’s cock had sprung up, equipped with precum already dripping out just inches away from your face.

Ace guided your face towards him and you cringed as his cock rubbed all over your cheeks. He slipped in his thumb inside of your mouth again, something he has been doing a lot as he opens your mouth. You didn’t even have the chance to resist him as your mouth just voluntarily opens for him due to the amount of moaning you’ve been doing. Ace moaned as you wrapped your lips around him. “That’s it, princess...Feels really good.” He grunted, running his hand through your hair before grabbing them like a handle.

Just like that, you found yourself between two men who was taking a great advantage of your two holes. Deuce’s thrust was getting faster, deeper, and harder, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body, forcing you in a sense of euphoria. You listened to the slapping of skin echoing in the room, his thrust was hitting the right buttons, you weren’t even aware if you’ve orgasmed through it all. Ace, on the other hand, had a complete hold of your hair, bobbing your head for you as you were coerced to suck his cock. He panted heavily, moaning as he felt your teeth grazing the base of his shaft, your scalp burning from the way he was pulling your hair.

It continued to the point where you couldn’t think straight anymore, you were forced to indulge yourself on this pleasure hell. Your eyes rolling back and your body giving up, your consciousness barely functioning. Both were whispering words of love to you under their breaths but you were just too tired to even hear them. “(Y-Y/N)...I’m...I’m about to...” Deuce grunted in the middle through it all, warning you beyond your hazy mind. 

“Fuck...Me too.” Ace joined in as you felt his cock throb in your mouth. 

You didn’t respond, you couldn’t even if you wanted to, you were too physically and mentally drained to do so. However, Deuce did receive some sort of reply to you which was your pussy unconsciously clenching on his dick. He moaned out loud but took that as a confirmation and began to move faster, fucking you better to encourage both your and his orgasm.

With a yell of your name, the two men had sprayed their seeds inside of you from both holes, too lazy to even pull out. They ride out their orgasms, both pushing in as deep as possible. Ace had almost suffocated you as you could barely breath with his dick so deep down your throat. You could feel them filling you up, Deuce especially with your womb and Ace’s release had even got you accidentally swallowing some despite the best of your efforts keeping them out. Panting, they finally finished and Ace was the first one to pull out, making you cough up some cum in your mouth.

You lay on the bed with your head looking sideways with your ass still being held up by Deuce, your cheeks being squashed in the bed. You were catching your breath as your mind was running in circles. You wanted to close your eyes and sleep the rest of the night away, seeking peace however, something unnerving was keeping you from doing so. You took noticed that Deuce was still inside of you, refusing to pull out, even though he was finished filling you up with his seed. 

“Alright...” You heard Ace and suddenly, your upper body was being lifted up, forcing you up despite the obvious sign that you were already extremely tired. Sweat dripped down from your bodies, mixing with other liquids. You looked up, eyes half-lidded but confuse on what they’re doing. Soon, you were back, leaning on Deuce chest, his cock still buried inside you. “(Y/N), wake up~! We’re not done yet~!”

Ironically, that did wake you up from your dazed state and looked around, confused. “H...Huh...?” You exclaimed as Deuce had gotten hold of your thighs, spreading them open. Even though your pussy was still stuffed with his cock, some semen still managed to flow out through the gaps and down to the bed. “W-What...!?”

“Sorry, (Y/N)...” Deuce apologized as he sighed behind you. “Ace wouldn’t shut up about doing this.”

You yelp as you felt Ace spreading open one of your folds even more, stretching you even more with Deuce’s cock still inside you. It was in this moment that you felt his cock getting hard once again, turned on despite the fact that he apologized. You gasped as Ace’s dick was far from becoming flaccid as well, poking at your stuffed hole, rubbing it on your sensitive clit. His hand spreading your labia open to give him some room as he went closer to your face. His expression told you everything and it terrified you more than ever. 

That was the expression telling you that you were guaranteed to break tonight.

“You can take the both of us at once...Right, (Y/N)~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me a few days ago : aight im feeling really good today how am i going to start this sinfic
> 
> Also me : *aggressively types ace and deuce violently beating each other up as darling sleeps because i dont have any idea how to start the chapter
> 
> (Seriously, this chapter took like 3 tries but it was really fun. I had to do some interesting research.)


	6. Cater Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling was simply intriguing to him! Her ears and tail that resembles that of a wolf? Totally worth putting on his feed~! Magicamable! Cater had just become so attached to you but wait, isn’t it supposed to be the other way around~? Oh, well~! That trope was so last year anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : Alright~! I’m delayed as usual but all I gotta do now is post it~!
> 
> Wifi : It would be a shame if I were to...disconnect for a while and without any explanation.
> 
> This is for the Anon who requested this as a birthday present for their friend~! （＾∇＾） Happy birthday and I HOPE you like SINFIC~!
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Dark Themes**

Cater had always been the type to get bored with things so easily. He follows trends and is always up to date on what’s new but always ends up dropping them once it becomes irrelevant. If you think about it, it’s just how humanity functions, there’s just no more fun in things we already got used to. The world continues on functioning, adding a new collection to its massive space, waiting for the new revolutionary thing to appear. Cater had learned how to adapt to it, just something that he grew up believing.

So, explain to him why someone like you, a young woman with an unusual pair of wolf ears and tail had caught his attention so much?

Your species weren’t new, Cater had seen tons of half-animal people in Savanaclaw and even outside Night Raven College. He thought he would just greet you and take a quick selfie like he always does with newcomers and proceed to go on with his life. But that didn’t turn out to be the case, a simple small talk became a full-on conversation and Cater was genuinely invested in your stories. Perhaps it wasn’t your appearance but your overall personality that intrigued him? It sounded cheesy when said out loud but it was true, you have an approachable and laid-back personality, it was easy for anyone to adapt with you.

Now that he had a closer look at you, Cater was starting to doubt his earlier assumptions about you being like the Savanaclaw students. No, you were far too calm and outgoing compared to those ferocious and troublesome students of Night Raven College. Not to mention that unlike their dirty and worn out fur, yours was clean and well-groomed, like you took really good care of yourself. On the day he thought about it, Cater didn’t notice how his hand had automatically move to pat you on the head, stroking your ears. It was just as he expected, it was as soft as silk, like a well-made fluffy stuffed toy.

Then, realization had slowly dawned on him as you looked up, confused at his sudden actions. He wasn’t the type to fret over things and would usually shrug it off as a joke, but at this moment, Cater swore his face had flushed red from embarrassment. He was never an awkward person, he works hard not to be but right now, it was difficult to take his hand off your head, still wanting to feel your soft fur. Cater thought that he screwed up big time, that you might now be looking at him at a different, negative light and started to contemplate whether your fluff was worth it or not. He was so ready for you to run away, all the while look at him with disturbed look on your face.

But instead, you laughed at him as if you were amused by his actions.

“You know, if you wanted to feel my ears, you could’ve just asked?” You said, giggling and Cater swore his heart skipped a beat, his hand twitched whilst in your head. You closed your eyes and leaned on his touch, giving him more access to your twitching ears. Opening your eyes once again, you gave him a silly grin whilst a cute tiny tint of pink forms in your cheeks. “It feels nice when people scratch the back of my ears like this so, I don’t mind.”

That was it. That was the moment that confirmed what Cater felt for you.

Something more than what a senior feel towards their junior.

Something more than what someone feel towards a friend.

This was different, something Cater thought he won’t be able to feel for a while.

So, this was what falling in love feels like...

Cater could feel his face began turn unusually hot and red in which he panicked at. Before you could notice, he took advantage of his ability to move again and without thinking, buried you in his arms so that you wouldn’t be able see his face. You squeaked in obvious surprise but was also very confused on why he was embracing you all of a sudden. “A-Ah! Really!? Is that so? T-Then, don’t mind if I do~!” Cater said as a way to answer your confusion, his voice sounded too fake for his liking but he just hoped that you’ll somehow buy it. His shaking hand began to gently scratch the back of your ear like you said. “Uwah~! So soft, so fluffy~!”

You were still a bit confused but decided to go along with it and slowly wrapped your arms around him too, patting his back. Cater flinched, his body seemingly became a lot more sensitive to your touch. He laughed nervously as sweat formed in his forehead, dripping slightly as he looked the other way. In the end, his unexpected awkwardness became a way for you two to get closer, literally. It wasn’t everyday where you realize you’re in love with someone and the next move you do is to immediately hug them after all.

Still, even with all that, Cater smiled, melting in your embrace as his hearts flutter in a good way. Before he knew it, he took out his phone and snap a shot of himself with you in his arms, surprising you. This was a way for him to commemorate his new-found feelings. Needless to say, both of you proceeded with Cater enjoying the blush on your face while scolding him for taking a picture without your knowledge. 

♥♥♥♥♥

Time goes by and Cater just grew more and more attached to you. There wasn’t any day you spent where he didn’t appear, at least days where you don’t hear his voice calling out to you in a sing-along voice were almost non-existent. Sometimes he would appear in the most convenient of places and it would result into a small talk between the two of you, if not, just taking a quick selfie together. Cater became a lot touchier too ever since the day you gave him the permission to do so, which you guessed was categorized as your own fault. However, there would be times where he would hug you so affectionately in public that you were beginning to feel really awkward around people, thankfully Ace and Deuce were there to pry him away from you.

Cater just really loves to spend time with you so he couldn’t help himself! Cater invites you to every single of unbirthday party in Heartslabyul too, which fortunately in his part, you and the other members didn’t really mind. He would ask you to paint the roses with him, a simple excuse to spend more time with you and talk a little bit more. During unbirthday parties, Cater eventually did notice that you do not partake in any sweets. He initially thought that you were not a big fan of sweets just like him and momentarily, caused a delusion of how perfect the two of you because of this preference.

But no, it turns out you were just not made to eat sweets like this which broke his delusion rather quickly. Though, he did notice that your tail would wag up and down, trying to hide your excitement and your eyes sparkling as a monc blanc was placed in front of you. Cater felt bad but find it super adorable at the way your ears would flopped down in disappointment as you watch others eat their cakes while you were stuck with some mediocre snack. It was easy to tell just how much you wanted to eat the sweets but unlike him, who just really hated anything sweet, your biology just doesn’t allow you to consume any.

“Sweets messes up my stomach and I always end up vomitting so...No, thank you.” You explained to him, scratching the back of your head.

As a way to help you, Cater instantly turned towards Trey and asked for the favor of overwriting the effects of sweets in your body. This meant you could eat the sweets without changing the flavor and without any side effects to worry about! You were confused at first but when Cater pressured you to try the monc blanc that you’ve been eyeing for a while, you widened your eyes. Anyone who was watching you thought it was the purest thing that they’ve ever seen, just a wolf girl gobbling down a monc blanc for the first time. Cater smiled brightly at that, happy that he was able to make you experience the taste of a sweet that you weren’t able to enjoy but...

At the end of the day, it was Trey who made that possible for you. Not him.

With that thought in his mind, Cater, for the very first time, felt jealous of the Heartslabyul’s vice dorm head’s unique magic. If he had that kind of magic, he would use it anytime you wanted to eat anything that’s physically bad for your body. He wouldn’t care whether he overuses his magic, if he could see you smile like that every time he does so, it would be so worth it. 

Why does he not have that kind of magic? A magic that can make you this happy? Why does Trey have it and he doesn’t?

Why?

Blinded by the sudden dangerous thoughts, Cater was pulled back from reality when he felt a gentle tug on his shirt. He quickly turned around and had instantly came in face to face with you. His smile and his body froze because of the close distance, not even realizing how you held up a spoon full of chocolate mousse towards him.

“You should try some too, Cater-senpai.” You offered, your other hand guiding the spoon from beneath just in case it fell off.

“Oh...! Um...” Cater blinked dumbfoundly looking at you and the chocolate mousse he dreads to see. The dessert made his stomach churn, it looked too sweet for his taste. However, you smiled at him, patiently waiting for the moment he would take it in his mouth. That chocolate mousse is definitely going to mess up his appetite but you were willing to feed him like this! Isn’t this exactly what a girlfriend and a boyfriend would do!? 

“T-Thank you for the food~!” Cater gulped in nervousness at first with his face remaining red before opening up his mouth and engulfing the creamy texture of the dessert, ready to fight the taste of the disgusting sweet flavor.

Except, there was none.

In fact, it tasted delicious! Like that of his favorite cheesy omourice!

Chewing in shock, Cater turned towards you in which you laughed at how ridiculously confused he was. “I heard you didn’t like sweets so I already asked Trey-senpai to overwrite the taste for you.” You said, smiling mischievously at him. “I can’t be the only one who’s enjoying the unbirthday party desserts now, can I? I guess we have Trey-senpai to thank for that.”

Covering his mouth as he chews, his eyes were wide this whole time until the moment he swallowed. It took him a while to recover but with a blush on his face, he scratched the back of his head and grinned. He took this as another opportunity to tackle you into a playful hug, patting your head all throughout. “Gosh~! You got me there, you little...!” Cater said as you merely laughed. 

He hugged you tighter but without you getting too suspicious about it and buried his face on your ear. His hand was playfully stroking the fur in your tail as he smiled with the blush that never left his cheeks. Cater was happy, this turned out to be such a blissful day for him and it was all thanks to you.

With that, Cater fell deeper in love as he took another selfie with you.

...And almost forgetting about the way his mind had clouded over him such dangerous questions in his head.

♥♥♥♥♥

At this point, Cater was convinced that the two of you were meant for each other.

From walking to school grounds at the earliest of day, your routine always had him in it now, even if it’s unintentional. At lunch, you would sit next to him and even though the other students from Hearyslabyul was there, Cater felt your attention was always on him. When you would visit Heartslabyul, the two of you would sit on the grass and you would even let him fondle your fluffy tail, a part that you specifically told him that was very sensitive so he had to be careful. You two were practically acting like an official couple now, right? It’s a perfect chemistry, no one can argue about that!

So...Why?

Why do you still spend time with other people when you already have him?

Cater could feel nothing but emptiness inside of him whenever he sees you talking to another guy, be it as simple as asking for notes, he didn’t care. He doesn’t want anyone coming as close as a meter to you. Due to your difference in school years, your class schedule was a lot different from his, therefore there are some times he wouldn’t be there to be with you. Times like these causes great anxiety for Cater, not knowing where you are or what you were doing.

What if you were being taken advantage of other men right now? What if you were falling in love with someone else? What if there was something bad about to happen to you and there’s no one to warn you about it?

Aah...Riddle will have his head if he doesn’t focus on his studies like this.

Even though Cater knew that there wasn’t any official relationship between the two of you just yet, he still couldn’t help but become jealous of other people. Finding out that he wasn’t the only one who’s allowed to pet you on the head and play with your tail was already upsetting enough. How dare the guy made you laugh by tickling that specific part of your ear? He must’ve had a death wish and Cater would gladly grant it for him if he wanted. But when you have such an exotic darling such as yourself with fur that was so addicting to touch, it was just a given that other people would flock all over you. Cater had learned this the hard way.

But it doesn’t mean it’s alright. He absolutely hated that.

Walking around one day, Cater brightened at the sight of you in the distance. Your back was facing him but even an idiot could tell it was you just from that. Eager to immediately greet you, his mood suddenly darken when he realized that you were talking to another male student with a notebook and pen in your hand, seemingly writing what he was telling you. Cater stood there for a few seconds, his mind was in shambles about what he was going to do, silently glaring at the poor guy. Then, he decided to move forward, ready to do the worse thing if it ever came to it.

You took notes of what your classmates was saying, all about tips and advices regarding the subject you just learned earlier. You were falling quite behind the class and you didn’t want your grades to suffer because of it. Therefore, here you were, listening to the class president about it, thinking how clear his advices were.

Suddenly, two hands snaked from behind you, wrapping one around your shoulders and the other one rudely taking your pen away. You jerked in surprise and noticed how it was your senior, Cater Diamond all along. “C-Cater-senpai!” You exclaimed. Even with your senses, you didn’t sense him at all, which led you to the conclusion that he probably used teleportation magic.

“Hey, (Y/N)-chan~ What ‘cha doing?” He innocently asked as if he didn’t just rudely interrupt you from writing your notes. He even held up your pen and started spinning it on his hand. 

“Oh...I was asking for notes...” You said, a bit uneasy. You were used to this kind of behavior from Cater so you didn’t actually understand why you felt so unnerved all of a sudden. It’s like your stomach was screaming for you that this was a different course of action than before. “Can I have my pen back ple-“ 

“Oh, is that so~! Is that so~!” Cater cheerfully said, cutting you off before you could even finish your sentence and turning towards the guy you were talking with. He gave him his signature smile but it doesn’t quite reach the look in his eyes, which made the guy flinch as a nervous reaction. “I’ll be borrowing (Y/N)-chan for a while, yeah~? It’s kind of an urgent thing so...”

Cater pointed the pen at him, the pointed end suddenly felt like a knife directed at the guy’s neck. The atmosphere felt dangerous, your ears perked up in alert, something was definitely not right here. “...Can you go away for a while? I’ll really, really appreciate it.” He said, his voice was enough to cause the guy to sweat nervously.

“A-Ah, yes, of course...!” The guy said and quickly ran away, with an imaginary tail between his legs. You didn’t even get to protest as the guy went off without any goodbye. You clicked your tongue, you needed the guy’s knowledge to study for the upcoming exam. Whatever your senior wanted to talk about, it better be worth it.

As Cater waved at him, all too happy to see him go away, you turned to him with a somehow annoyed look. “What is it?” You asked, containing how upset you are. “What do you want to talk about? You said it’s urgent?”

Finally, you two were alone and Cater turned to you, blinking. He then gave you a huge grin and stuck his tongue out. “Oh, that? That was just a bluff~! There’s really nothing serious happening so, don’t worry~!” He said, laughing but you were not amused. “I just really want him to go away~!”

“...I was asking him for notes. Exam is right around the corner, you see...” You said, still trying to contain your irritation.

Cater noticed that shift on your mood however, sensing your current emotion had become a skill that he had mastered this past few days. You flinched as he leaned in closer to your face, you could feel his breath on your neck. He looked at the notes on your hand, reading them before giving a chuckle. “Oh, this is normal first-year stuff~! I can teach you these, no problem~!” Cater proudly said before his voice lowered down. “Anyways~”

“What’s wrong, (Y/N)-chan~? Are you upset~?” He asked, whispering in your ear as his hand moved down to your waist, wrapping them around. He used the other tip of your pen to turn your chin towards him. At this point, you were feeling so uncomfortable, Cater was touchy before but not to this extent. But still, no matter how irritated you felt, you couldn’t help but feel somehow scared of your situation. You gulped at the look in his eyes, you felt trapped. “It’s not good to bottle up feelings, sweetie~!”

Sweetie...?

It was when he moved towards the tip of your ear and bit them slightly that you finally decided to draw the line and found the courage to push him away. Cater looked surprised himself in your act of rejection before looking up at him with an upset expression face. 

“Please, stop that!” You finally snapped, but still trying to remain polite with him. “You’re far too close and I’m finding your touches inappropriate lately!”

“It’s making me uncomfortable so, I think it’s better if you leave me alone for a while!”

With that, you turned away from him, walking away without even waiting for his reply, your tail swaying back and forth in annoyance. Cater tried calling out for you, hoping to fix your mood by laughing it off as usual and apologizing but unfortunately, that didn’t become the case. It seems like you were really pissed this time. As you walked away after letting out a fit like that, he couldn’t help but feel uneasy himself. He screwed up big time, his eyes widened in realization as he covered his mouth.

But still, Cater couldn’t help but feel that it was a tad bit unfair. He was just showing you his love that you haven’t been noticing these past few days, why were you being so feisty for? Is it bad to protect something that clearly already belongs to him? Isn’t just natural instinct to be protective of you? He didn’t want you anywhere near these dirty students, he was the only one who clearly knows how to handle you.

His expression darken as his eyes swirl in madness, why were you like this? He was even kind enough to drive away that guy who could potentially ruin you. Instead of being grateful about it, you looked at him as if he was the one in the wrong instead. Saying those kinds of words to him, saying to leave you alone, aren’t you being too mean?

Those words hurt, you know?

Cater clicked his tongue, perhaps he had spoiled you a bit too much now. You were still the same angel he fell in love with but that was no way in talking to your lover, you know? You’ve started to bark now and he isn’t sure if he was liking it. He would’ve absolutely liked you being the obedient little wolf that you are. It would be just a matter of time before you would seriously bear your fangs at him and if he doesn’t do anything, you’ll slip away from his grasp.

Guess animals really do need extreme discipline to understand who their owners are, huh?

♥♥♥♥♥

On your way to the Ramshackle Dorm, you sighed as you read the message in your phone. It was from Deuce, saying how Grimm had made another mess and that it left the three of them fixing it, as usual. You were kind of glad that they didn’t involve you this time, probably because they didn’t want to tell you what mess they made and risk getting scolded. Regardless, you couldn’t help but smile and messaged back, saying how it’s fine to leave Grimm in their hands tonight.

“(Y/N)-chan~!” You shrieked as you felt hands colliding in your shoulders and quickly turned around, almost dropping your phone in the process. You blinked in bewilderment but sighing in relief as it ended up being someone you knew, Cater. “Haha~! Sorry, I couldn’t help myself! It’s so fun to see your tail standing on its end like that!”

Cater laughed while you puffed your cheeks, thinking of how unnecessary his actions were. Things had gotten awkward between the two of you after you confronted him the other day about how close he was. Thinking back, you actually felt a bit embarrassed and guilty as those words were the results of your stress and frustrations bursting out. You might have hurt his feelings as you come to the realization that being clingy was already a part of his personality so you wanted to apologize. But for some reason, things just weren’t going the way you wanted, there wasn’t any time for the two of you to meet until now.

But now that he willingly appeared himself to you like this, you were kind of glad to have that opportunity. However, your mind did shift to the thought on how well he sneaked on you like that. Usually, you would at least hear his footsteps or smell his scent, even sense a bit of their presence but there was none. You were tempted to think of teleportation magic once again but something tells you that it isn’t the theory you’re looking for. Because silently sniffing the air around him, it felt really weird.

It was as if he wasn’t there at all. No presence, no scent. 

“Cater-senpai...” You called out as Cater calmed his laughter down. You didn’t know how exactly you were going to bring up the topic. “About the other day...I’m really sorry.”

“I was really frustrated at that time and exam had been stressful enough as it is, so I ended up letting all of that to you.” You said, your cheeks turning pink in embarrassment as you recalled your past outburst. You gave Cater the urge to pinch your cheeks as you looked up at him with regretful eyes. But he didn’t, he needed to restrain himself from being too brash this early after all. “I said some pretty harsh words, I’m very sorry.”

After that, Cater just ended up laughing at your apology, waving it off. “Oh, that? That’s nothing, you know~!” He said, his good mood made you sigh in relief, thinking how it didn’t seem to bother him as much as you thought it would. Oh, if you could only see what’s beneath that sunny mask of his. “I know the feeling of burning yourself out like that! It sucks so, I understand, don’t worry~!”

“I know you didn’t really mean what you said!”

Giving you a close-eyed smile, you couldn’t help but smile in return. You never felt such weight being lifted off your shoulders like that, your tail unconsciously swayed back and forth. You were really glad that it didn’t affect him too much or else you didn’t know what the guilt was going to do to you. You opened your mouth, about to give him your thanks but Cater seemed to beat you to it.

“Things like that just happens sometimes so it’s fine.” He grinned at you, his cheeks flushing pink. Then, his eyes opened, giving you a chilling, lovesick look. “...Especially with lovers like us~!”

That’s when your smile froze and you blinked repeatedly, what did he just say? Your ears must be hearing things.

You unconsciously backed away. “...Excuse me, what...?” You asked again. 

Cater then covered his mouth, a fake expression of surprise appeared in his face. “Oh? Did I say that out loud? Darn, I was planning to make it more romantic!” Cater whined, acting all frustrated but somehow, you could see through the cracks of his distorted acting. He meant for this to happen, every dialogue leads him to this moment, what he said was no slip of a tongue. You suddenly felt very pressured, realizing the gravity of the situation.

You felt your breath stopped as he stepped forward close to you, a little too close in your opinion. He was literally inches away from your face yet, you were frozen, you couldn’t move away. “But don’t you think the same?” He said, his eyes directed only at you. “Might as well be called ‘Lovers’ from our current relationship.”

Cater pulled away and took out his phone, scrolling through it all with a blush on his face. “I’ve been waiting so long to change my relationship status on my social media~! What do you say? Let’s make it official!” He excitedly said, turning his phone towards you as if he wanted you to be the one to do it. 

You shifted your look between him and his phone, showing you his current social media account. Your face was written with a mix of discomfort, bewilderment, and fear in which Cater was too deep in his delusion to notice. You started to back away, feeling like it’d be very dangerous to stay with him for this long. “U-Um...This is very sudden, you see...!” You tried to reason out, finding excuses to run away towards your dorm, backing up more and more. “But I really need to go now!”

Just as you were about to turn around to get the hell out of there, your back hit another person and quickly you turned around. Only to widen your eyes as you saw another Cater, a clone. Had he just activated his unique magic or was it activated this whole time? This one leaned close to your face as well, but he was a lot more observant than the original. You flinched as you felt him brush both of your ears slightly. 

“...Your ears are down. What’s wrong, darling?” He asked, concerned but you were getting freaked out of his behavior at this point.

“Oh, you’re right!” You felt the original behind you once again. You felt his hand from behind and tilt your head upward to look at him. You breathe heavily as you finally saw the real expressions lingering on his face. Obsession, he looked deranged, infatuated. “I didn’t notice at all, are you okay?”

You gulped and sucked up the courage to get out of his grasp and pushed the two Caters away. “S-Sorry! I have to go!” You yelled, immediately running away, leaving the two of them calling out your name.

Panting, you ran away as fast as you can, no time to glance at any unnecessary scenery you encountered. You needed to reach your dorm really quick, there’s no other people there but at least it’s a shelter that can protect you from the outside. You turned towards familiar corners, taking advantage of the speed you were born with, just desperate to get away as far as possible.

Until one hand had suddenly grabbed your tail, pulling you back. You shrieked in pain as you stumbled over, you tail twitching in irritation. You groaned in discomfort but as you looked up, you saw three more Caters looking down at you. One has his hand out, a bit of fur was decorating his fingers, suggesting that he was the one who forcefully pulled on your tail. 

“Why are you running, (Y/N)-chan~?” One asked you, but you chose not to answer anymore and just stood up, even if you had already scratched your knee. “Where are you going~? Come on~!”

The clones didn’t bother to block your way at all and just chuckled at you so mischievously, which made you think that they might just be toying with you. Which you thought was horrible since you were legitimately scared now and this was not a funny prank at all. Regardless, you didn’t spend any more time with them and just continued on sprinting away. Little did you know; your escape had just been an appetizer to prepare you for the main course.

Throughout your way of escaping from Cater’s clones, more and more would just pop out of nowhere to do some sort of trick to you. One would come out of unexpected places and scare you, saying ‘boo’ like a kid on Halloween. You would see clones in the distance, doing nothing but smiling mischievously at you, waving innocently but somehow increases your anxiety even more. Some clones would be sadistic enough to straight up trip you, pulling on your tail, and ears, laughing as you stumble on the ground, earning another bleeding wound. Then, there’s clones which chases you, driving out your stamina even more, only to hug you inappropriately tight but still let you escape them.

You felt trapped, you didn’t know where they’re going to pop up next. Your senses felt useless as they were all the same, no scent and no presence. A time of thinking later, you realized that this could only mean that Cater had drank a potion to clear these traits. Regardless, you took your mind of it, seeing how you can’t do anything about it now and just focused on your way back to the dorm. Seriously, was your usual walk to your dorm always had been this long?

Finally, you reached the gate of your dorm and without any more hustle, you quickly reached for the door and got in. You slammed the door shut, locking it twice and even leaning back it just in case one of Cater’s clone does try to forcefully break himself in. Breathing heavily, you tried to listen for anything outside but a few seconds passed, there was nothing. You sighed in relief, exhaling loudly as you slide down to the ground, exhausted. Just what exactly was that?

“Be sure to lock the door tight~”

You then widened your eyes in horror at the familiar but voice you dreaded to hear. You quickly turned only to sink back to the ground when a bunch of Cater clones were already surrounding you. You were trapped, you had locked yourself inside this hell full of obsessive Caters. They were calling out your name so sensually, even with all the sweet pet names, it was getting louder every time, you didn’t even know where the original is. This was driving you insane, just when will he stop tormenting you like this? 

“We don’t want anyone else coming in while we’re having fun now, do we~?”

Just like that, you felt something in you break and you placed your hands over your head, crouching down like a child. “Stop it! Leave me alone please!” You begged, tears bubbling up to the sides of your eyes, building up far quicker than you thought. Your body shook in fear as your panicked breath became quicker and quicker, it was getting hard to breath. “Just…! Just stay away from me!”

The noises suddenly stopped, like your mind had only made everything out to be a mere hallucination. Still, you didn’t want to look up. You were scared that the moment you do, a bunch of Cater would charge up to you without mercy.

“Sweetie...You don’t have to be so afraid.” You flinched as you heard one Cater spoke. After a time of hesitation, you finally took the courage and peaked upwards. There were no more clones filling up this part of your dorm, only one remained in which you assumed was the original. He walked towards you with a gentle smile and crouched down to your trembling level. “Hey...Look, it’s just me.”

His voice sounded gentle this time, it almost distracted you from what he just did to you earlier. Tears fell from your eyes as you looked up, seeing Cater giving you a close-eyed smile. You were half-expecting him to say that this was just a prank all this time, as a way to get back to you for the other day. Cater reached out and gently wiped away your tears and you found yourself calming down because of it. 

“I guess I had a bit too much fun scaring you like that.” He admitted, giving you a somewhat guilty look. You puffed your cheeks and was about to retort back, scolding him until his next words had you frozen in fear once again. It was back, that utter lovesick look in his face, the one that terrified you all throughout. “But baby, you have to understand...”

“There are just some cruel things that I can’t help but do.”

Without any warning, two Cater clones appeared on both of your sides. You didn’t even have any time to process what just happened when the two had clung themselves over your arms, restricting your movements. You yelped as they tightened their hold, the original Cater standing up and looking down at you with a smile that never seemed to disappear from his face. “L-Let me go...!” You exclaimed, struggling from the clones’ grasp. “P-Please...I...!”

The clones forced you to stand up, despite the fact that your feet were still aching from running away earlier. You winced at the fresh scratches decorating your legs, they were fairly small but they sting like hell. “Now, now...Don’t be like that, (Y/N)-chan~” Cater cooed, you were afraid that he’s currently a lost cause as of now. You knew your words are not going to be reaching him anytime soon.

“We’re just going have a bit of fun, that’s all~!”

♥♥♥♥♥

You weren’t given the time to rethink your situation. Cater’s clones had forcefully dragged you towards your room, not caring on how your ankles would stumble over the stairs. You tried your best fight back, trying to scratch and even bite them away but they soon positioned your arms in a way that it could be easily broken in one swift move. Before you knew it, they kicked your door open and harshly throwing you to your bed. You couldn’t even find the time to sit up and bolt for it when Cater quickly hovered above you, pinning your wrist down.

He smirked at you seductively, he looks laid-back and calm but looking deep into his eyes, he was filled with lust, he was excited. “You always look cute in whatever angle I look at you but this is by far my favorite one.” He cooed, leaning down to probably kiss you but you quickly turned away. However, he went for your neck instead, you gasped as he bit a part of it. 

“Nngh...! S-Stop, please!” You scream out, trying to push free your hands from his grasp and even tried kicking him away. You cringed as you felt his tongue running across the part that he bit into, coating it with his saliva. He kept sucking up that part that you were sure that it was going to leave a long-lasting mark in there. “No! Get off me!”

Cater didn’t listen to any of your plead, instead he moved onto a different spot once he finished tainting the other. He sat up and momentarily let go of your wrist, but grabbed your shoulder to make sure that you weren’t going anywhere. He pulled your school uniform open, ultimately popping some buttons away just to expose another batch of flesh, down to your collarbone. “No! Stop!” You kept on yelling, struggling against him as your eyes were began to go blurry because of the tears. Cater continued to rip open your clothing until all buttons were either unbuttoned or completely destroyed, exposing your stomach.

“You have a cute bra, (Y/N)-chan~!” Cater complimented but only made your face burn than it already was. He went down to give a sensual kiss on your chest, to the part where your bra couldn’t protect and sucked on the flesh until it turned purplish-blue. You sobbed as you could only attempt to push him off you by the shoulders, your strength was nothing compared to his, even if you do have a slight difference in biology. You felt his hands moving behind you, tugging on the strap of your bra. “It would be a shame to destroy it, you know? So, be a good girl for me and be still while I take it off, okay~?”

It was easier said than done, to just lay still while he touches you inappropriately and against your will. You didn’t care what happens to your bra or how cute it is, it can be broken for all you care but unfortunately, that’s not what’s keeping you from thrashing around. “...You don’t want this to become even more difficult than it already is, do you?” He said, whispering to your ear as you felt him unclasped your bra from behind. You shut your eyes tight as he slipped off your protection around your arms and threw it somewhere. Your breast bounced out of their bounds and you gasped as Cater immediately gropes one of them.

“So soft, (Y/N)-chan~!” Cater exclaimed, delighted as he leaned down, popping one nipple inside his mouth while he plays with the other. You arched your back, biting your lips from moaning out loud. You hated this, you hated how you couldn’t do anything but be violated like this. You were currently prey and he’s the predator about to eat you up, there was no escaping. Even if you do, he has countless of clones to easily capture you for him.

You breathe heavily, your face tossing and turning uncomfortably as you could feel Cater’s tongue swirling around your perked nipple. Once he was satisfied, he looked back up at you, studying your crying expression. He smiled and took this opportunity to focus back on your face and slammed his lips on yours, since you wouldn’t let him the first time. It took you by surprise, the way he slid his tongue inside so easily as if he had been preparing his whole life for this moment. Whilst he explored your wet cavern, he took this time to simultaneously take off his own clothing, brashly and excitedly slipping them off.

You didn’t know how but the moment he let go of your mouth to breath, he was already naked in the upper regions. “Come on, don’t look at me like that, I’m getting embarrassed here~!” Cater giggled like that of a teenage girl before pulling you from the bed, letting your sit on your knees. He smirked as you had no choice but to lean onto his chest before turning your chin upwards to look at him. Then, he kissed you passionately once again, a kiss as intense as the other.

However, this time, he was taking off your blazer, guiding them away from your arms without breaking the kiss between the two of you. He was so aggressive with his kiss that you can’t help but to kiss back, because if you don’t, he’ll end up biting a certain part of your lip. Your blouse and blazer had been gone soon enough and Cater took this time to play with your body more. You accidentally moaned through the kiss as he massaged your breast, your perked nipple in between his fingers. He then caressed one of your cheeks, deepening the kiss even more as he guided you back down to the bed.

Finally, you breathe in as much oxygen as you could when Cater finally decided to pull away, panting as much as you. He licked his lip as if he just indulged in some fine delicacy. “(Y/N)-chan’s really the only thing sweet I can eat all day long~!” Cater said, making your cheeks flare up. 

You glared up at him with an upset look on your face, biting your bottom lip. “...S-Stop this already...” You tried to sound serious and strict but your voice and your clenched fist were trembling. “This is...This is really w-wrong...! I don’t want this!”

“Oh?” Cater raised his eyebrow in amusement and suddenly slipped his hand down underneath your skirt, tapping your clothed sex. You yelped in surprise and jerked forward. “But down here says the exact opposite, darling~? You’re soaking wet.”

“N-No, that’s...!” You tried to protest by gripping his hand to prevent him from going any further. “J-Just stop please...! That’s not...That’s not a place you should touch...!”

“Really~?” Cater teased you even more, your attempt to stop him did nothing at all. He moved both his hands to your sides, entangling his fingers to the waistband of your underwear. You widened your eyes as he looked at you seductively, purposely being slow at slipping your underwear off your legs. You thought it would delay his actions if you thrashed your legs around but you briefly forgot that he was placed between you. Instead, you ended up helping him unintentionally by moving your legs. 

At this moment, you did notice that he was too distracted with his own sick fantasies, probably imagining how this night would play out. You bit your bottom lip hard, glaring at him before lifting your leg up once again to kick him in the face as hard as you can. “Ow...!” Cater hissed as he stumbled back, his hand automatically shooting up towards his nose where your kick had happened to critically land on. Wasting no time, you immediately turned yourself over and began to crawl away from underneath him. You quickly scurried towards the bed, ready to bear the thought of running away half naked.

Cater’s smile twitched under his hand as he glared at your crawling figure. He felt blood dripping down his fingers.

Oh, now he’s angry. 

You yelped as you were pulled back harshly by the tail, gritting your teeth as some fur was forcefully being ripped off. You turned around just in time for Cater to be hovering above you, trapping you under him once again whilst his hand gripped your tail tight. You noticed how his nose was now bleeding and terror burst inside you, fully knowing that it’s an injury that you purposely caused. “W-Wai...! I-I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-!” You stammered out in fear, trying to justify yourself to him.

“...So, you like it rough, huh?” Cater said, his eyes twitching as he recklessly wiped away the blood from his nose. You then gasped as he strengthens his grip on your tail in an overwhelmingly painful way. “No worries, I like it rough too.”

You panicked as he violently slammed your head down to your bed, knocking the air out of you and causing a slight headache to run through. You were glad that the bed was at least soft, if it were any less than that, you were sure you might’ve sustain a serious head injury. Cater pulled your ass up, bending you over while keeping your head down, not even allowing you to look at what he was doing. However, with just the way he was positioning himself behind you and the sound of a belt being unbuckled, you knew what was going to happen next.

“I was actually going to be gentle with you on our first time but...I got a teeny tiny bit upset, you see.” Cater said with a dangerous smile lingering over his face, emphasizing his words. You gasped as something began to poke your entrance from behind and you struggled, trying to keep it away from you as far as possible. “So, I thought maybe...This is a good time for you to learn why you shouldn’t really test my bad side, sweetie.”

You squeaked as you widened your eyes, you could feel little bit of him had already gone inside, teasing you by rubbing up and down on your slit. You clawed the bedsheets, tears starting to form in your once again, you can’t believe this. Fear and panic builds up in your stomach as you were met by the sudden realization that you were going to get raped. Right in your own bed.

“...Because once you pushed the wrong button, my dear (Y/N)-chan...” Cater leaned down towards your ear, you can feel him breathing onto you. “Things gets a little...painful.” 

Then, without any type consideration towards what you may feel, Cater had slammed himself inside all the way. Your insides instantly stretching up to make way for his large shaft. You screamed in agony, clenching onto the bed sheets as your tears fell without any hesitation. Your body trembled and your lips quavered, unable to make out any words without stammering all throughout. Yes, you were wet but for the most part you were still kind of dry, it was not enough to lube your inside up for such a sudden penetration. Your lower region hurts like you were being split into two, the pain was unlike any other pain you’ve experience before.

To make it worse, Cater only gave you a few seconds to recover from his brutal insertion before gripping your hips, pulling you close to him. You screamed once again as he impaled himself on you even more, digging as deep as possible. “N-No! Stop! It hurts!” You gasped out, your toes clenching on the bed, trying to prevent him from pushing onto you more. “Nngah! P-Please! It really...! It really hurts!”

Cater merely laughed at your misery, adding more pressure to your head so that you wouldn’t even be able to get up. “You’ll be fine~!” He said, nonchalantly despite the fact that he knew exactly what you were talking about, that he knew how much pain you’re going through right this moment. “Just be a good girl for me and you’ll get used to it, okay~?”

That was not reassuring in the slightest, not when he began to thrust his hips at you repeatedly. You widened your eyes, trying to find something to hold onto to somehow pull yourself away from his grasp. You debated going for your bed handle but the moment you reached out, your tail had once again had been violently pulled back. Another scream escaped you as you realized that Cater had remain his hand on your tail, seemingly using it as a handle during each and every thrust. Your tail is a very delicate part of your body, and despite your unwillingness to do so, you clenched around his cock inside you.

You moaned out, not being able to take the way he was pounding you from behind and the way he was handling your tail. You shut your eyes tight and bit your bottom lip as you couldn’t keep your orgasm at bay and squirted out your juices far too early and with his cock still hard and well inside you. “Eh? Already?” Cater blinked but eventually went back to his smiling self. “Well, it’s your first time anyway so I guess that’s fair.”

Then, you widened your eyes as he wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you back. The moment you landed on his lap, your eyes rolled back as his cock went deeper that it already is inside, practically punching on your cervix. “...But now, I’ll have to teach you how to last longer, huh?” Cater seductively whispered.

He thrust his hips continuously at you and without any signs of stopping nor fatigue. You helplessly bounced up and down, your juices dripping out more and more, coating his cock as another form of lube. You gasped as Cater’s hand slipped between your legs, touching your sensitive clit while the other headed towards your ears. “Nngh! N-No...!” You moaned out as he began to rub on your little bud whilst he scratches the back of your ear. “Not...Not there...!”

“Hm~? What’s wrong? Didn’t you said to me once that this particular part of your ear makes you feel good?” Cater said whilst he purposely moved his hands faster, rubbing your clit and scratching your ears. “You naughty girl, you don’t have to hide it~! You like it, don’t you?”

You didn’t respond, you couldn’t respond even if you wanted to, your answer will always be a no. Though, you would be lying if there wasn’t even a tiny bit of pleasure running through your body. However, that kind of pleasure was way too forced and the way your body was accepting it, you felt disgusted with yourself. You could feel another burst of orgasm from the bottom of your stomach, but you tried your best to hold it in. You felt Cater grunted from behind, adjusting his hold onto you. He buried his face on the crook of your neck, licking the new marks he inflicted in you just earlier.

“You’re getting tighter, are you gonna cum again~?” Cater teased in which you just shut your eyes at, trying to ignore him and not give him the expression he wants to see. He chuckled, still finding whatever he sees in you so adorable. “It’s fine, I’m close too anyway...”

“Let’s do it together, (Y/N)-chan~!”

You whined as he started to up his pace, making you bounce on his lap faster that it was starting to make you feel dizzy. His fingers working their way on your clitoris was not making it any better, you really feel like you’re just gonna burst anytime soon. Cater moved up to bite on your ear, in which you shrieked at, it was just adding more and more pressure in you. Finally, with a loud cry, you clenched hard on him and your juices had force their way out of you, this time, even more exhausting than the last. Cater moaned out of ecstasy as he, too, could feel himself reaching his release as your insides sets out to milk him.

You gasped as you felt strands of liquid shooting up on your womb, filling every single space. Cater embraced you tight by the neck and you couldn’t do anything but to grasp his arms around you. You breathe a heavy sob, tears falling down from your eyes as you leaned down on his chest, waiting for him to finish his load. Came in the last few pumps of riding out his ejaculation, Cater slowly pulled himself of you, his dick flaccid and satisfied. Strings of thick, white, liquid ran down your gaping hole, staining the bed.

You were exhausted, like every bit of energy had been sucked out of you with just that single act of forced intercourse. All you wanted to do now was sleep, too tired to listen to Cater’s nonsensical praise of a job well done and compliments. You ignored him, trying to focus on your own peace for now as the said guy beamed at you, embracing you tight as he took out his phone, which you were surprised was just lying around. He fiddled around with it and suddenly you felt his hand gently wrapping themselves around your index finger.

“Now that I’ve made you mine, it’s just a given that we can change our relationship status on social media now~!” Cater said and with the bit of energy you have, you wondered just how he can be so energetic after all of that. “So, could you that for me? Darling~?”

You didn’t fight him back when he guided your finger towards the screen of his phone and eventually pressed the ‘In a relationship’ status button popping up. Once that was done, Cater squealed in excitement as he hugged you once again, he was surely going to brag this with everyone in Heartslabyul and probably the whole school. “I’m so happy~! Thanks, (Y/N)-chan~!” He said as he kissed the side of your head. “I love you.”

Then, Cater raised his phone up as high as he can to get the both of you in the frame of the phone’s camera, careful not to include your private parts that’s only supposed to be seen by him and only him. He raised a peace sign with a huge grin and blush on his cheeks while you leaned on his shoulder, eyes already close. You couldn’t bother to think of any kind of pose anymore, sleep was already calling out for you. Regardless, Cater didn’t care, your sleeping face is attractive to him anyway. With that, a flash activated from his phone taking a clear shot of your fresh bodies, masking the harsh reality of you’ve actually been through.

“Say ‘cheese’~!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me : Calm down, don’t make this too long.
> 
> Also me : *typing up over 9000 words* You said something?


	7. Leona Kingscholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leona had been feeling hot and bothered lately! Ah...Shit, here we go again everybody. However, instead of wondering what the hell is he going to do this time, Darling was gracious enough to come up to help him herself~! Hm? That wasn’t Darling’s intention? That doesn’t really matter now, does it? A lion’s gotta do what a lion’s gotta do after all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really my best sinfic, mostly because I’m inexperienced with this topic (´；ω；`) I almost want people to not read this one because it isn’t as good as I thought it would (*´ー｀*) THIS DOESNT EVEN FEEL LIKE YANDERE AT ALL.
> 
> But just in case you read it, know that I ain’t very proud of this one. m(_ _)m
> 
> Sorry to the anon who requested this if you’re disappointed. I have FAILED you, my friend. (´；Д；`)
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence**

It was difficult to explain your extreme distaste for the Savanaclaw Dorm Head in a single sentence.

Leona Kingscholar wasn’t the worst student in Night Raven College, far from it actually. You could even say that he was one of the best performing, not because of his dorm head status, but for his sheer talent. Even if he was lazy and unmotivated, he was still skilled and intelligent deep down, he wasn’t called a genius for nothing. You could safely bet a huge amount of money that Leona could take on any task if he could just offer an ounce of effort onto it. But that exact lack of effort was the very thing that ticks you off the most.

With that said, you winced every time you think about what Ruggie has to go through being his overall caretaker and the vice dorm head of the same dorm. The poor hyena just basically does all the work for him. The same could be said for Jack, who idolizes the lion, but hates the slothfulness in him. You sympathize with that reason really, frustrated at the fact that Leona holds so much more than he claims to have and not even making an effort to let it bloom into effect. You couldn’t help but feel how unfair it was for such a lethargic guy like him to have such gift. 

So, when you saw the same guy a few weeks ago in the now-empty hallways of Night Raven College, looking like he was bothered by something, you hesitated. 

Leaning over the wall with his hand, Leona was massaging his temple, like he had just solved the most complicated calculus problem out there. You were behind him so you couldn’t really see what kind of expression he was making, but his growls and body language was enough to tell you that he was not in a fine condition. You gulped, debating to yourself whether you should exert the effort to ask what was wrong or just simply pass him by. In the end, that small sense of justice and that sparking curiosity in you had won. You didn’t like Leona but you haven’t reached that level of apathy to just leave him be when he’s clearly not in the best condition.

You stepped closer to him and tugged on the hem of his shirt, you flinched as you swore that the atmosphere around him felt a lot hotter than usual. Slowly, Leona turned to look at you with a scowl in his face, making you shrink down in your spot. You were starting to doubt whether or not this was a good idea. “Um...If you’re feeling unwell then...” You stammered, not noticing how the expression in Leona’s face had somehow turned softer once he realized it was you. You looked up at him with an uneasy look and pointed behind you. “...The infirmary’s that way so...”

You mentally kicked yourself for giving such a stupid suggestion. Leona has been attending this school far longer than you are, of course he knew where the infirmary is, genius! He stared at you for a while, giving you time to notice how his eyes were twitching as if he was repressing some kind of beast deep inside of him. His mouth was opening and closing as if he wanted to say something, only to come out as frustrated growls. You blinked at him, genuinely beginning to feel a bit concerned for the guy. “Um? Seriously...Are you okay?” You asked but the answer could be found in just plain sight.

Finally, Leona shut his eyes tight and forced himself to look away from you but you noticed how his tail was swaying back and forth rather uncontrollably. “...What do you think.” He said in a sarcastic tone as he walked past you, towards the direction you told him to. “Just...Don’t get too close.”

The moment he started walking however, he uncharacteristically stumbled over, which activated the good in you and immediately moved to support him. “Wha-!? Geez...! Please be careful! At least walk properly!” You scolded, your face was in a mix between concern and annoyance. You looked up at him but froze when you realized that he was already looking down at you with his eyes widened, there was also something unnerving at that look. You gulped, you didn’t know what that emotion was, but it sure didn’t need further explanation to tell you how dangerous it look. “...W-What is it...?”

It was then you realized that you were basically clinging onto him, grasping onto his clothes as a way to prevent him from falling earlier. You quickly let go and moved away, remembering how he specifically told you to not get close to him. “S-Sorry...” You apologized, your hand fiddling with your skirt awkwardly as Leona turned his body towards you. You backed away in instinct, you didn’t like the way his mood suddenly felt like it changed for the worse. Something tells you that it wasn’t safe to be in the lion’s presence any longer and for the first time in a while, you actually agreed with your gut feeling.

“You know what...M-Maybe I shouldn’t have bothered you in the first place...” You said, looking down as something was preventing you from looking up at him and seeing whatever look he has in his eyes. You kept backing away more and more but couldn’t help but feel rude to leave from the conversation like this. So, with the bit of courage you still have, you hold up a twitchy smile and looked up at him for the last time. “S-Sorry, I’ll be going no-“

You cut yourself off as soon as you made eye contact with his green eyes, looking almost feral. Shivers went up your spine as you were about to quickly turn your heel around when Leona grabbed you by the shoulder and harshly slammed you against the wall. You let out yelp, shutting your eyes tight as the waves of shock ran throughout your body, giving you a mild case of a headache. You quickly opened your eyes to see Leona had caged you between his body and the wall behind you as he leaned down close to your face. His large, muscular arms were already blocking your two escape routes, trapping you completely.

Gulping down in nervousness, you tried backing up against the wall even further as you could feel his hot breath on you. “...I said...Don’t get too close with me.” He growled, his breathing getting heavier and heavier by every second as sweat drips down from his pores. You doubt it was out of nervousness unlike your own. “Were you doing this on purpose, you little herbivore?”

You frantically shook your head, not wanting to foul his mood any further. “No! Of course not! T-That was an accident, I swear!” You desperately said, your words were true yet your heart was beating so fast as if you just gave him the biggest lie you could think of. “Let...Let me go and I’ll just leave you be. I swear I won’t bother you again...!”

Leona narrowed his glare at you even more and step away from the suffocating position that the two of you had. However, he grasped one of your arm tightly, suggesting that he was not going to let you go anytime soon. He then began to walk to a different direction, heavy footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls with you being forcibly dragged along. “W-Wait! Where...!? Where are we going!?” You asked in panic, attempting to pull your arm away but his hand such a tight grip on you that it hurts to even try. “Leona-san!?”

You tried matching his pace, stumbling over your own feet a few times, causing a few joints in your ankle to crack painfully but Leona didn’t care. As long as you weren’t straight up breaking anything, his focus remains on a different topic. Finally, Leona stopped walking, so suddenly in fact that you crashed onto his back doing so. Looking from behind him, you saw only but a door, seemingly a staff closet and wouldn’t you know it, seemed to be unused. Before you could even ask Leona the reason why he brought you here, he opened the door before harshly tugging you forward inside, making you stumble down to the ground.

You groaned as your landing was not exactly the smoothest but felt your heart stopped when you heard a click of a lock. You quickly looked up, only to see Leona’s huge body towering above your kneeling figure. You gulped once again, your heart beating faster as fear and panic was consuming you from the inside. You tried to keep yourself from trembling, but the image of Leona looking all feral above you was enough to scare you shitless. What in the ever-loving hell is going on?

“...I was already so annoyed with this season.” You heard Leona growled as he stepped closer to your trembling figure. “But I have to admit...You had a lot of guts, coming up to me so suddenly like that.”

“But I did warn you, didn’t I?” Leona breathed out, gulping down as if he was finally reached the end of his line. You blinked at what he meant, trying to understand where he’s getting at. “This season...You’ll do just fine.”

Season?

And then, Leona started unbuckling his belt in front of you, the sound of metal clashing slightly onto one another had finally caught you in your senses. You widened your eyes, realization had finally came bursting in your head, finally understanding why he was so bothered. Leona was at that season; the season you’ve read about a lot concerning his kind of species. Leona was in heat, a season in which he holds an uncontrollable urge to mate with someone, that’s why he was feeling all hot and bothered! But then, if that was the case, then you really shouldn’t be in his presence, not when he is being consumed by intense hunger and lust.

Because he will most definitely break you.

“W-Wait! Please! I-I get your situation now! I’m sorry! I-Im sorry, okay!?” You protested, holding your hand in front of you in defense as you crawled away from him. You breathe heavily as your eyes desperately travelled around the room, trying to find something to fend yourself off but there was nothing but old, dirty rags. You looked back at Leona, nervous sweat dripping down your forehead as you spat out constant excuses. “P-Please...We...We can talk about this...I’ll-I’ll even find you someone else if you want, just-“

“Shut up already...I don’t need anyone else.” Leona growled once again, but this time it was a clear warning sign to not foul his mood any more than it already is. It was this time when your back reached the other side of the room, no more space for you to back away into. The beast raging in hormones in front you stepped closer, trapping you with nowhere else to go. “Just be the good little herbivore that you are.”

You heard the sound of him unzipping his pants and you instantly froze up. Leona excitedly but impatiently fished out his raging dick, popping the erected shaft in front of you, almost slapping you right in the face. You instinctively shut your mouth, cheeks flushing red, as it was literally right in front of you, throbbing in anticipation, waiting to be relieved off its suffering. The large size was as expected of someone like Leona, you shiver at the thought of how it much of a pain it would be to even get it in. With your shaking breaths, you looked up at the guy with an unsure look in your face. 

You did have a rough idea on what he wanted you to do, but you didn’t want to be doing it willingly. “Suck.” Leona glared at you, if looks could kill, you’d be long gone by now. You glared back at him, although it isn’t as intimidating as the lion as fear was obvious in your eyes. Somehow, he took offense to that and immediately, he took hold of your hair, pulling you back. You yelped as it stings your scalp, he didn’t even use his full strength on his pull but it was enough to hurt. 

“I don’t have time to deal with you being a brat right now. Just do what I say or I swear, you won’t be getting out of here without at least a broken finger.” Leona let go of your hair, completely ruining them. Your lips quavered as you could feel tears about to form on the sides of your eyes, but you tried your best to hold them in. “I don’t want to repeat myself, herbivore. Hurry up and move!”

The power in his voice made you wince. You didn’t want to risk what would happen if you continued to test his patience, you would much prefer your bones to be intact with each other after all. So, with a heavy heart, you took hold of his dick, earning a slight groan from the owner. There was already precum dripping out of his slit and you cringed at the thought of licking them away. You haven’t even actually started yet, just a few strokes here and there but you were astonished at how his cock could still manage to become even harder than it was before.

You didn’t know what you were doing, your actions were obviously as clumsy as it could get but it’s not like you perform hand and blowjobs as a day to day basis. But even with that inexperienced movements, Leona couldn’t help but see it as arousing. Your hand was soft enough that even the slightest bit of touch was enough to give him the uncontrollable urge to cum right then and there, to shoot his seed on that pretty little face of yours. Leona found himself holding his breath when you finally clasped your lips around his dick. He moaned out loud, feeling your tongue exploring the places it had never explored before.

“Bite and I will fucking end you.” He threatened just to get you on edge but he knew that you will never actually have the nerve to try that. Not when he just demonstrated how cruel he can really be, how much control he has over your body. He felt your mouth flinched around his cock, proving how successful his threat was.

Leona’s hand twitched as it couldn’t resist to hold your head when you started bobbing up and down, coating his dick with your saliva. You weren’t looking at him, too embarrassed to do so as your eyebrows furrowed and your cheeks red. Even so, it doesn’t change the fact on how you were currently making an accidental but incredibly lewd expression. It was warm inside that cavern of yours, it drove Leona in a growling mess, breathing through his teeth.

You were doing a fairly good job, yet Leona couldn’t help but feel little greedy. The urge to want more than what you can offer fired up inside of him.

Before he knew it, he took a tight hold of your head, earning a squeak from you through your stuffed mouth. You froze at whatever you were doing as a sudden bad feeling had ran through your stomach. Leona hold your head in place before pulling out of your mouth completely. Though you were relieved that he took out his dick out your mouth, you couldn’t help but feel nervous at why exactly he did that. It made you think that you didn’t do a very good job, that it wasn’t enough to satisfy him, therefore, you had to suffer the consequence of it. 

You looked up at him with uneasy eyes wiping the drool on the side of your mouth with your sleeves. “W...What...?” You asked. 

Leona just stared down at you, breathing heavily as sweat trickles down his skin. His eyebrows were scrunched together, showing signs of irritation. Before you could say anything else, he pushed you by the shoulders and into the wall behind you, disrupting you balance. You were on your knees before but that push trampled you down on your bottom, taking immediate hold on the floor. “W-What’s wrong with you...!?” You snapped, eyes looking up at him in aggravation. You seriously do not have a single clue on what this creature wants to achieve by putting you on these positions.

Before you could protest once again, Leona had skillfully estimated the moment you’ll open your mouth and pressed his dick on your lips just in time. You widened your eyes, he hasn’t gotten in all the way, just your teeth grazing against the head as you froze, remembering what he said about biting. His cock was still as hard and wet as before, you had no choice but to open your mouth wider to let all of him in. He immediately started moving, bucking his hips as you weren’t even voluntarily bobbing your head anymore. You were placed in between his legs, your back leaning against the wall while your toes and fist clench every time Leona’s cock would reach the back of your throat.

You accidentally moaned when he got a bit rougher, which just sent vibrations throughout Leona’s whole body. This promptly irked him even further, face-fucking you in hopes to feel the same sensation once again. Grunts and growls resounded throughout the room, with hints of your own whines and breaths. He was getting more and more aggressive by the minute, severely abusing your throat for all its worth. Every time he pushed inside, the back of your head would hit the wall causing waves of shock throughout your body, followed by headaches.

“Ggh...!” Leona growled as he suddenly reached deep, hitting the back of your throat, almost activating your gag reflex. You widened your eyes as strings of liquid had begun pumping out of his cock, filling up your mouth. He didn’t even announced his ejaculation which made you panic and struggle in your spot, being mentally and physically unprepared. You couldn’t pull your head back as Leona’s hands already has a tight grip on you. In the end, there was no choice for you but to take it all, whether you want it or not.

Finally, after what seems to be forever, Leona exhaled out and loosened his grip on you. You quickly took this opportunity and slip his cock out of your mouth. You coughed, spitting out thick, white seed of his that gathered up in your mouth, trying to erase the bitter-salty taste. You grimaced as you realized that you might have actually swallowed some of it, making you nauseous. You were about to turn to Leona, ready to berate him once again and just get the hell out, but once you did, the king of beasts was already in front of you.

He hunched over down to the ground to meet your figure, planting his large hands on both your sides. He was breathing heavily with a daze but the usual irritated look on his face, his eyes half-lidded and glazed over. Sweat was glistening down his face, contributing more to his already handsome features. You gulped, just by looking at him, all your unspoken words felt as if they were thrown out the window. Even if you were to wail out your complaints right now, Leona just simply wouldn’t care, he looks too far from reality. 

Then, without another second wasted, you widened your eyes as he slammed his lips onto you. 

He was aggressive with his lips, instantly biting your bottom ones as to make you flinch and give him the opportunity to slide his tongue inside the moment you opened them. You struggled, his kiss was a distraction for his hands to explore your body, preferably trying to slide them under your uniform. You gasped as he soon got your breast in a reckless grasp, massaging them under your bra. You began to hit his shoulders in defiance as he started rolling your nipple in his fingers. While that part of his hand got busy with one of your breast and his lips on yours, his other hand took the liberty to explore your lower region. 

His knee firmly kept your thighs open and you flinched when his hand touched your clothed core. You tried reaching for his wrist but Leona deepens his kiss on you, driving your focus away. He didn’t waste any more time to slide inside your underwear, quickly sighing in satisfaction once he felt the base of your folds. “...S-Stop...!” You whined, pushing him away. However, you moaned out as Leona began to play with your slit, rubbing his thumb on a certain sensitive spot. “Gha...! W-Wait- Nngh!” 

Ah, how embarrassing. Even if you didn’t want this, your body was betraying you. All it took for Leona was to insert a finger in you then suddenly, you were feeling just as hot and bothered as he is. Your core began to soak up, exactly what he would’ve wanted, as it depicts such force sexual acts as something romantic in a sense. You started bucking your hips unconsciously, your insides clenching on his finger. 

However, before he could go as far as inserting another digit, Leona recklessly pulled away. You couldn’t help but bite your bottom lip in such unsatisfying and teasing act. However, you quickly realized your place when he began to lift up your legs, placing himself in between. You were forced to lean your back onto the wall in panic as he spread your legs. “H-Hey...!” You called, lips quavering in nervousness. 

You looked down and saw his dick as well and lively as ever with no sign of softening up, despite the fact that it just released inside your mouth just a few seconds ago. He then positioned it right at your clothed entrance in which you gasped and widened your eyes at. “S-Stop! Stop! Wait!” You said, tears brimming at the side, thrashing your legs off his hold as you hold out your hand, trying to push him away. 

Leona clicked his tongue in annoyance as he finally had enough and grabbed one of your ankles. You flinched at the vice grip that he has, as if he was intending to break them with his bare hands. “Don’t irritate me.” He growled. “I will seriously hurt you.”

Taking advantage of that new-found fear, Leona slipped your underwear to the side, not even bothering to make the effort to take it off. You gasped at how uncomfortable it is but even more so when he forced your thighs as wide as it could go. He poked his excited arousal into your exposed slit that you didn’t know had actually soaked itself. “Stop it! T-That won’t fit!” You cried, pushing onto him as you could not care about his temper anymore. “I-I’m...! I can’t!”

But then, he started to push onto you, not as gentle as you would like but thankfully, not as abrupt as you dreaded. Still though, you gasped, arching your back as you instantly felt the pain of something foreign entering you throughout your body. “No! It...It hurts!” You yelled, hoping someone from the outside would hear the commotion happening in this closet. You kept on kicking Leona’s body away from you, to prevent him from burying his dick further inside you. “Stop! Stop!”

However, all it took was a harsh buck of his hips to slam his whole length inside you, growling at your tightness. You froze as you could swear that your vision blacked out for a mere second. Once you felt him break your hymen, that was when you screamed bloody murder. You thrashed around, frantically shaking your head as you couldn’t hold back your tears anymore and just let them fall out of your cheeks. You shut your eyes tight as you gritted your teeth, this was a whole another kind of pain you were feeling right here. 

“God, can you just stay still...!?” You heard Leona said, his ears irritated by your crying and never before had you feel like wanting to slap someone this bad. Was he expecting you to follow him just like that because he’s in heat? He was the one forcing himself onto you and he even had the audacity to demand you to stay still? It was easier said than done, you wanted to curse at him. 

However, even if you wanted to curse him, berate him, scold him, or even fight him, you couldn’t. Because once he started to pull back, dragging your insides with him, you knew this was going to be one hell of a time. As expected, you screamed once more as agony shot through as Leona impaled you once again by his cock. He began to repeat the same brutal actions, groaning and moaning in satisfaction as if this had been the most liberating thing he had ever felt in his life. Your nails clawed through the floor, trying to find something to clung onto but realized there was nothing.

Without any other choice, you clung to Leona’s shoulder as if your life depended on it, squeaking every time he would thrust in you. You could feel something trickling down your thighs and you didn’t know if you either released without your knowing or you were just simply bleeding. This question remained to be unanswered however, as there were more important things to be worried about this moment. “Haa...So...So tight...” You heard Leona muttered in your ear as you could feel his arm around you. He began to nuzzle on the crook of your neck. “Shit, this feels too good...! More...!”

Then, you widened your eyes, gasping for a different reason this time. “L-Leona-san...!” You exclaimed, digging your nails on his back as you slowly turned to him. His fangs had lodged deep on the part of your exposed shoulder blades, drawing out enough blood to trickle down. Your eyes twitched as you couldn’t decide on which source of pain to focus on, either way they were unbearable. “Agh...!”

Leona began to rip off more of your clothing, exposing any skin he could see. You screamed, tears were now overflowing from your eyes as he finally removed his fangs with a pop, only to lodge onto another. He didn’t have good control over his bites, that’s why it hurt. It was as if he was bruising your skin with bite marks just so he could have something to suppress his moans. 

You moaned out loud as Leona did not disappoint with his thrusts, hitting the deepest, most sensitive part in you. However, he became rougher, pounding on your pussy as if there was no tomorrow. Soon, he let go of your shoulder, letting it bleed all by itself and faced you in your sobbing mess. He cupped your cheek with one hand as the other leaned against the wall behind you, supporting his every thrust. Leona breathe heavily, his face flushing as he stared at you with passion in his lazy, green eyes. 

“...Take it.” He muttered out, which was very vague in your perspective. In the midst of your fucked-out mind, you had to wonder what he means. Leona leaned his forehead onto yours, a single act of love but you were far too distracted to notice. “Take all of it...!”

Suddenly, his thrust decreased in speed but were deeper and harder, snapping you out of your dazed state, finally realizing what he meant and widened your eyes. “...Ngh-!? N-No-!” However, just as you were about to protest, Leona embraced you tight, burying himself as deep as he could inside. You gasped as you felt his cock throbbed inside of you before shooting his seed up in your womb without hesitation. Your body spasmed as your walls automatically clenched around him, you felt your own orgasm happening not long after. Your eyes rolled at the back of your head, a sense of tranquility resting around your shoulders as you fall limped in his arms.

Leona’s hold loosened on you, allowing the cold room to engulf your body, goosebumps forming immediately. You closed your eyes, gulping down your own saliva as it was difficult to move even a finger. You squeaked as Leona took his damn time to pull out of you, ultimately ending it with a squelching pop. Ropes of liquid flowing out your gaping cunt, mostly filled with his cum. The sides of your lips twitched in disgust as you looked up the ceiling, grimacing on how your virginity had been forcibly and suddenly taken away on this very night.

“Damn it...” You heard Leona spoke, his voice sounding so frustrated and hoarse. “...I can’t get enough...!”

Just as you closed your eyes and finally rest, you shot them open in surprise as you felt yourself getting flipped over to the other side. On your stomach, you struggled to look behind your shoulder, demanding answers to your current position. You then widened your eyes in horror as you saw Leona, lifting up your ass, sliding your panties down to your thighs before positioning his dick on your battered, weeping pussy. “W...What...Wait, n-no...Sto…Stop...!” You forced your mouth to protest but your body just doesn’t have the strength to go along with your plan. “...Leona-s-san...!”

Without even acknowledging your complaints, he re-entered your poor pussy from behind, knocking the remaining breath you have in you. You clenched your fist tight down to floor as a new batch of tears began to flow out of your eyes. Your arms gave out, in which resulted in you clawing the floor, trying to ease the pain for yourself. Your legs trembled and if it weren’t for Leona gripping your hips in a bruising manner, it would’ve collapsed a long time ago. Now that you’re in this situation, collapsing suddenly doesn’t seem to be that bad of an idea anymore.

“Shit...!” Leona cursed as he started thrusting once again, not giving you a single time to even breath properly. You gritted your teeth, you were getting dizzy from how rough he was rocking your body. This was too much, you can’t take it, you just wanna go home! How did you end up like this!?

“N-No...More...!” You exclaimed, chocking on your own sobs. Your words weren’t very coherent anymore, not that it matters anyway. “A-Aah! Gh...!”

The sex drive of the Savanaclaw dorm head was monstrous, unforgiving as he didn’t stop until he was satisfied. Even after painting your insides white the second time, he still had the energy to go for a third round and an eventual fourth. He ravaged you in different kinds of positions, finding which one would satisfy his desire, each had you on edge the whole time. You didn’t even know how many orgasm you had during the whole session, you came just one after the other. Your voice cracked at every moan until it reached the point where any sound from you was barely audible, your body lost all the will to fight, and your mind had already slipped into a dazed, fucked-out state, slowly descending into madness. 

Leona came inside you so many times in that sinful closet that strangely no one had been noticing. At first, you panicked at the thought of one sperm getting into your ovaries, ultimately knocking you up sooner than you would’ve wanted. But now, in your current state of mind, he had already done it so many times that getting pregnant had become a very possible outcome, so you just stopped caring eventually. The smell of sex, mixed with blood was strong, lingering freely in the air, all stuffed inside the closet. His grunts and growls continued as he fucked you endlessly, your pussy was already growing sore and you weren’t sure if you could even walk properly after this. 

Leona fucked you sideways as he hooked one of your legs on his shoulder. You didn’t know when but you had already lost consciousness at this point, unable to match the brutal pace he had, yet he still came into you for what seems to be the hundredth time this night. He did not care if it felt like fucking a rag doll, your insides felt too good around to just stop. Strings of semen managed to escape out of the gaps on your stuffed pussy, adding more to the growing puddle underneath you.

Finally, Leona pulled himself out, breathing out in exhaustion and stared at your utterly ravaged figure. He breathe heavily as he ran a hand on his hair, sweat covering his and your whole body. No one knows how long had he been forcing himself onto you, but it reached the point where Leona had used up all the stamina that he has. He soon stuffed his now satisfied cock back to his pants before hovering above your body. “Hey...” He called, his voice sounding like he hadn’t just had sex-crazed marathon. He tapped your cheeks, still laced with tear tracks. 

Your eyes were closed and seemed to have finally submitted yourself in a peaceful sleep, rather than the forced slumber you were inflicting yourself earlier. “Seriously...” Leona let out an exasperated sigh, wiping your sweat and even bits of semen that rests on your face. He tried to fix your clothing the best that he could, now silently thanking himself on how he didn’t completely destroy your clothes. Sure, it was ripped but not to an extent where you were fully exposed. He disregarded your panties though as it felt too dirty to slip back in you but he did stuff it somewhere in his pocket.

Leona stood up while carrying you in bridal style, he had his vest placed on top of your body as a way to protect you from exposure and the cold. He stared at the peaceful look in your face, remembering how the same face made different kinds of lewd expressions earlier that he thought he would never get to see. Leona couldn’t deny that it was the ones that made it so damn difficult to stop planting himself inside you, you were just simply hot. Finally, he leaned close to you, giving you a quick peck on the forehead, feeling himself getting embarrassed.

Leona opened the closet to the outside world, finally free from the suffocating air inside. He began to walk with you in his arms, unconsciously cuddling close to his chest in your sleep. A small smirk appeared in his lips as he walked towards his dorm.

If he knew things would end up like this, Leona would’ve welcomed this season with open arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not sure how being “In heat” works and I had to ask advice from Vlad but this request actually made me realize something. 
> 
> Listen, I have absolutely no knowledge or experience writing about anything Omegaverse AU related. I get really confuse when I read fics about it, so I never got into it. I’m not bothered by it, It’s just too...Complicated for me, it stresses me out too much (´；Д；`)
> 
> Yup, it’s official. I’m putting Omegaverse AU as one of the tropes that I won’t write about~! I won’t be accepting request about it, okay~?
> 
> I tried my best with this sinfic so, if you’re gonna go “oh that’s not the correct way to do it if you’re blah blah blah” then please, IM SORRY. I DONT KNOW. I JUST WANTED TO WRITE LEWDS. (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾
> 
> ...But if you’re kind enough to explain to me what I did wrong, it’ll be very much appreciated. ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> P.S.  
> HUGE thanks to my friend, Vladcc for giving me advice about how being “In-heat” works. Big PP for you, my friend. I miss you (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)


	8. Malleus Draconia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus had already decided that Darling is the woman that he wanted to spend his whole entire life with. Huh? What do you mean that Darling has to go back home? That she’s not from this world? That she doesn’t reciprocate his feelings? Now, don’t be like that~! Don’t you think it’s lovely~? A life with one of the strongest magician in this twisted world would surely be a lot better than your previous one!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dumbass translated “Tsunotarou” as “Horn Boi”.
> 
> ALSO! I’m gonna be closing the dream requests box for now~! I’ll try lessening up my pending requests until I can open it back up again~! (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Breeding | Dark Themes | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence**

You sat on a lone bench in the peaceful land outside the Ramshackle Dorm, the gentle howl of the nightly breeze blowing on your hair so elegantly. Green fireflies decorated where you sat, their beautiful light was enough to illuminate what the old lamp post couldn’t. Before you were a tall young fae with pointed ears and a pair of menacing horns on his head. You almost strained your neck from looking up just to have an eye contact with him. His very appearance and size was intimidating, yet the rare gentle smile on his face holds a complete contrast to it all.

The moon was beautiful tonight, bearing witness to how your eyes had slowly widened at the information you have received from the horned fellow. “...Eh?” You blinked repeatedly, your ears somewhat refusing to acknowledge the meaning behind his words. “...Sorry, could you repeat what you just said?”

“I love you.” The fae patiently repeated his confession for you, word by word. His tone felt so practiced, like he had been waiting his whole life just to say it. “I want to spend my whole life with you and create a happy little family between us.”

Your mouth fell agape as you looked down, and to the side, before eventually going back to him. You fiddled with your sleepwear of a clothing, finding the right words to say. “...W-Wow...This is...This is a lot to take in, I...” You stuttered out as your cheeks burns in the shade of a bashful pink. “...Tsunotarou, I-I don’t know what to say really...”

‘Tsunotarou’ merely chuckled at your reaction, watching you chew on your bottom lip. A habit that he noticed you do whenever you’re nervous or in the midst of indecisiveness. He reached out and pat you on the head, stroking your hair in a comforting manner. “Don’t stress yourself too much, my little human. I can put our differences aside and love you for who you are from now on and forever.” He said, his eyes gazing at you lovingly. You felt the side of your mouth twitched upward, creating a small smile at how sweet his words were. 

“...In return, I want you to be my wife and create a family with me. To spend our eternity caring for our young.” ‘Tsunotarou’ said, something that slowly wiped your smile away. You looked down once again, a sullen expression had replaced itself on your face. Of course, the horned fae had already spent too much time with you to notice the slightest bit of change in your mood, this was no exception. “...Why the long face, little one?”

You took a deep breath. “I-I’m flattered, Tsunotarou. Really, I am.” You said, smiling up at him. “You were the very first to confess to me like this. It’s very sweet and I appreciate it. Thank you.”

“But...I’m sorry. I can’t accept your confession.” You gave him a serious look on your face. A single drop of sweat ran down the side of your head but you kept up your mask. It took a while for ‘Tsunotarou’ to give you some sort of reaction and even then, the most that you got was a slight flinch of the hand that was on top of your head. He no longer has a smile in his face, going back to his usual, stoic expression as he retracted his hand away from you.

“Explain.” He requested, but sounded more of a demand rather than an optional choice. You flinched at how stern his voice had suddenly turned, no trace of his sweet demeanor had remained.

“Were you...Were you in the entrance ceremony at the first day?” You asked him. “If you were there then, everything must’ve make sense to you by now.”

“I was not invited. I tend to never get invited into occasions such as that.” ‘Tsunotarou’ said, bitterly as he crossed his arms. You nodded, somehow you couldn’t help but feel really bad for the tall fae. “...What does that have to do with your rejection?”

“Then you must’ve at least known by now that I don’t have the tiniest shred of magic in me, right?” You said, trying to go slow for him so he could understand you properly. “The only reason I’m a student here in the first place is because I have Grimm with me.”

“...I do.” He said. “If this is the reason why you’re rejecting me, then know that I have no problems with having a child that has no affinity for magic. We can always-“

You quickly hold out your hand in front of you, frantically shaking your head, stopping him the moment he mentioned anything about having children. Your face flushed red, he was looking way into the future. “No, no, no...! That’s not the reason at all!” You protested. “It’s because I’m not from here, Tsunotarou!”

Now this caught ‘Tsunotarou’ off-guard, not expecting such reason to come out of your mouth. But then, with that sentence alone, he had already formulated a lot of solutions in his mind that could excuse such reason. “Not from here? You meant from Twisted Wonderland?” He said, raising his eyebrow. “Then, which part of the world did you come from? Surely, we can do something about your lineage.”

“...That’s the thing. I’m not from this world, Tsunotarou.” Your head held down, but your eyes glanced up at him with gloomy gaze. “I don’t have magic because I came from a different world. A world far different from Twisted Wonderland.”

“And I’m trying to go back.” You finished, finally stating your point. “Therefore, I can’t accept your confession. Because if I were come back to my own world, long-lasting romantic relationship with anyone in Twisted Wonderland is just pointless.”

You settled down, breathing out as ‘Tsunotarou’ in front of you stares with calculating eyes. He was always the difficult one to read, it was either he has great control over his emotions or he simply just doesn’t know how to react. Either way, you prayed in your mind that he wouldn’t become as unreasonable as you dreaded. Finally, he made a reaction, blinking as he straightened his poise. “...Is that it?” He spoke. “Is that your only reason why you’re rejecting me?”

You nodded with an audible “Yes”. Well, you were actually telling him about the other side of the spectrum, there was also the reason of you just not seeing him the same way as he sees you. What you feel for him was merely platonic as there weren’t enough time for you to gain actual romantic feelings for him. He was just a friend that you see every once in a while, after all, an acquaintance you happened to meet when the moon was out on its best. But you chose not to tell him that other reason as it would only add more salt to his wound. For now, you can give him the more logical reason, something anyone could understand.

Your horned friend closed his eyes before breathing out, he crosses his arms. “Then, just don’t.”

Now, it was your turn to be caught off guard. You blinked, repeatedly. “...Excuse me?” You asked, wanting to have a bit more content.

“Coming back to your own world is a choice, not an obligation. You don’t have to go back.” ‘Tsunotarou’ said in a straightforward manner, as if your problem was actually that easy to pull off. “If you were transported in this world then, wouldn’t that mean that there’s actually something you have to do in this world? Or the fact that this world might’ve actually been the world that you were supposed to belong to in the first place?”

“Either way, it doesn’t matter. All you have to do is stay and not worry about going home.” ‘Tsunotarou’ steps closer to your sitting figure. His tall and large figure quietly looms above you, causing a single nervous strand of sweat to drip from your forehead. His shadow alone was intimidating and his striking green eyes never dares to leave you, as if it was burning a hole into your soul. “We can be together without any worries if you could just forget about your previous life and start a new one.”

“Doesn’t that sound even more appealing?”

You stared at him wide-eyed, filled with bewilderment as you don’t even know how you were going to retort that. There was so many flaws and holes in that reasoning that you would like to point out, but just can’t find a proper way to start. In the end, you gave him a nervous laugh, trying to lighten up the atmosphere before eventually dropping the bomb on him. “Uh...T-That’s...That’s not...That’s not how it works, Tsunotarou.” You stuttered, your mind in shambles on how the hell you were going to explain this to the usually aloof and dense fae. “You’re essentially telling me to forget about my friends and family back in my world. You know I can’t do that!”

“They’re...They’re important to me. There’s no way I could...forget about them just like that!” You said. “I didn’t even get the chance to properly say goodbye before getting transported into this world! They’re probably looking for me right now!”

In the midst of your desperate attempt to knock some sense into powerful yet dense magician, you failed to notice how his eyes narrowed down for a mere second. A rare sign of irritation spiking up in his features. “...And you think they’re still looking for you after all this time?” ‘Tsunotarou’ coldly states. “You arrived at this world during the entrance ceremony, correct? It’s been quite a while since that happened. Have you ever considered that they might’ve just given up on you by now?”

Now that was uncalled for, just absolutely unnecessary to say. You scrunched up your eyebrows together as you couldn’t help but be hurt at how insensitive his words suddenly became. What was his problem? He’s making it sound like no one cared for you in your own world. That you’re someone who your friends and family wouldn’t mind losing, a mere waste of space. 

But still, you breathe out an exasperated sigh, bottling up your true emotion as you decided to become the mature one in this argument. You looked up with him with an assertive look in your eye, silently telling ‘Tsunotarou’ to not pressure you with nonsensical reasoning any longer. “...Look, I know you’re making it sound that easy but Tsunotarou...It’s really not.” You said, calming yourself down before standing up. “I don’t want this to become a big deal. You’re a friend, after all and I don’t like fighting with my friends for something so trivial.”

You dusted off invisible dust in your clothes and gave him your usual smile. “I’m ending this conversation, alright? This is for the sake of both you and I.” You said as your friend merely stared at you. “...Maybe you don’t understand right now. So, I’ll give you some time to do so. You weren’t in the ceremony as a witness, after all.”

“I’ll go back in my dorm now, Grimm probably fell of the bed again.” You giggled at the image in your head as you looked back at him with a gentle smile. You didn’t even know how that smile was the exact reason why your ‘Tsunotarou’ fell for you this hard. The exact reason why you didn’t notice how his eyes darken at your figure, his fist slowly clenching tight. “Goodnight, Tsunotarou...I...appreciate your feelings...”

Your voice suddenly slurred, an overwhelming feeling of wanting to sleep had suddenly wrapped itself around your very being. You suddenly felt like your balance was being stripped away from you, causing you to stumble a bit. “...B-but...I hope we can still...be friends...?” You ended up finishing your sentence with a question. It was unintentional and you didn’t know why. You looked up at ‘Tsunotarou’ who didn’t seem to be too bothered at your current behavior. 

Your sight was beginning to blur, the horned fae in front of you was barely visible. Had his eyes always been glowing like that? There were dark spots in the corner of your eyes and your eyelids felt really heavy all of a sudden. “...Huh?” Came in your final word.

Finally, your eyes fall into a close as your body collapsed but luckily, ‘Tsunotarou’ was already there, ready to catch you. He ceased the green light emitting from both his eyes and his magical pen once he was sure you were deep in a slumber. He felt your body moving in synch with your breathing, his magic had done its job well this time again. Even in secrecy. 

‘Tsunotarou’ carried your body in a bridal style manner, embracing your warmth against his chest. 

“...No, my little human. You are the one who doesn’t understand.”

With that, the green fireflies that made the place brim with beauty disappeared as if they weren’t even there in the first place. Along with the all-mighty fae, lovingly caressing a fair, human being in his arms.

The moon was indeed very beautiful tonight. Illuminating upon the sacred place where love had reached a new level of commitment.

♥♥♥♥♥

Blinking multiple times to fix your vision, you stared a good amount time into the ceiling, your body not moving as if you were paralyzed. After a while, you slowly widened your eyes in realization and forced your body to sit up. This proved to be a grueling task however as a mild headache spread throughout your forehead, the moment you were aware of your surroundings. Massaging your temple, your first instinct was to check the time, but once you turned to the place where you thought you always placed your smartphone at, you found nothing. In fact, looking around, you were not seeing anything familiar to you, you were not in Ramshackle dorm at all.

The moonlight outside manages to seep out through the curtains to help you see a little better. The room felt cold and simple similar to your own room, but everything looks so fancy with a serene hint of vintage sprinkled throughout. The quality of the bed alone was enough to tell you that you weren’t in the rundown territory of your dorm, everything was far too grand. Not to mention, Grimm wasn’t present anywhere which made you worry for the little monster. You wondered if he was taken in here too.

“Have you regained consciousness?” 

You flinched and quickly turned around, your guard up as you squinted your eyes in one corner of the room. Out in the darkness stood a familiar fae with horns in his head. “ ‘Tsunotarou?’ ” You called, relieved to see at least a familiar face but made sure to keep your guard up. “Where...Where am I?”

“I brought you into the Diasomnia dorm.” was his answer. As if it was the most natural thing to say. “In my room.”

“W-Why?” You asked, confused. “Didn’t I tell you that I needed to go back to Grimm? What happened?”

‘Tsunotarou’ didn’t reply, instead, he stepped out of the darkness and step closer to where you are, on the bed. Not a shred of emotion was on his face at all, even when he could see that unsettled look in your eyes. You bite your bottom lip, looking up at his tall figure. “...Why did you bring me here?” You asked once again.

“Because you were being stubborn.” He replied, his eyes never leaving your figure. “I had no choice.”

You scrunched your eyebrows together in bewilderment before realizing what he meant. “What...? Oh, God...Not this again...!” You snapped, your patience was seriously running thin. “You brought me here just to keep on arguing about that? Why can’t you just respect my choices?”

“It’s because I can’t respect that ignorant choice of yours that I brought you here.” You flinched as his usual calm voice had suddenly burst into a deep, yet mighty tone. “I believe you didn’t understand me.”

He was intimidating you, but you knew you had a right to keep on protesting back. There wasn’t any flaw in your statement, it was perfectly acceptable. He was the one who’s being difficult. “Understand you? You couldn’t even understand me!” You yelled, raising your voice. You gave an exasperated sigh and hang your legs on the side of the bed. “Look, Tsunotarou, I’m going back to my own dorm, alright? I don’t have time for this!”

You didn’t want to wait for his answer anymore. You were done being patient with the aloof fae, despite the fact that you knew how dense he could be. There was a fine line between being clueless and overall toxic, you wanted Tsunotarou to realize that himself if he truly value you as a friend. However, just as you stood up and head out towards the door, the fae held your arm in a tight hold.

“No.” He said, but was more like a growl that sent shivers down your spine. You yelped as his grip got tighter, slowly forcing you to come closer. 

You gulped as you meekly tried to pull on your arm at first. “T-Tsunotarou...? Hey...” You called, your breathing getting heavier as nervous sweat begins to come out of your pores. You tugged on your arm harder but his hold didn’t even budge. “That hurts...L-Let go.”

“You’re not going anywhere.” ‘Tsunotarou’ finally brought you close to him, your head knocking harshly on his hard chest. You looked up at him, fear creeping its way into your mind as your friend had suddenly became so unhinged. His green eyes felt as if it was glowing menacingly in the darkness, adding more to your horror. “Not until you understand.”

With that, ‘Tsunotarou’ threw you back on the bed, giving you quite the rough landing. Before you could even consider scattering back up, he was already on top of you. His body, far larger than yours, had already blocked your exits, you were trapped. You shut your eyes tight, looking the other way with tears threatening to fall from your sockets. You flinched, squeaking as you felt his breath on your neck. 

“Perhaps you will understand better if I were to show you what I truly mean?” He whispered so suggestively in your ear, making any hair in your skin stand on its end. He placed his hand on your chin, forcefully making you look up at him. You couldn’t help but open your eyes, the terrified orbs of yours fueled the light inside of him. “How heavy my love is for you.”

‘Tsunotarou’ connected his mouth to yours, quite aggressively as if he was waiting for this particular moment for a long time now. It was bliss, he thought, the feeling of your soft lips on his, as he wrapped his arms around your small waist, pulling you closer. He was feeling so euphoric, a sense of liberation ghosted around his shoulders whilst you merely widened your eyes, the exact opposite emotions running through your body. Instead of wrapping your hands around him and kissing back as passionately like he’d dreamt you would, you widened your eyes in panic and began pushing him away. You screamed but was muffled by the kiss, you tapped your little fists on his chest. 

When that didn’t work, you went for his face, pushing him from away from the suffocating kiss. You used your legs to kick him away and finally, you created an opening for yourself to look to the side. “Stop!” You yelled, your voice cracked. You glared at ‘Tsunotarou’ with tiny, frustrated tears that built up on the side of your eyes. “Get away!”

You finally snapped at him, the frustration and irritation you were bottling up had finally cracked. Because of your outburst, ‘Tsunotarou’ accidentally loosened his hold in you but that was enough for your swiftly little body to get away from his hold. You scurried away from him, even kicking back some more to give yourself more room. His gazed at your shaken figure, breathing heavily. “...Why do you insist on resisting?” He asked, his eyes narrowing. “I’m going as far as showing my love for you, my little human.”

“Because I don’t want it! I don’t love you that way!” You yelled, your fist clenched against the sheets of his bed. His pointed ears twitched, visibly caught off-guard by that unexpected sentence. “I-I don’t know you well enough! I call you by a nickname that Grimm suggested! I don’t even know who you really are!”

“And you expect me to feel the same way for you after...T-That!?” You continued, shutting your eyes tight. “Just leave me alone! You’re making me uncomfortable and I-!”

Just like that, a gust of violent wind went pass your body, blowing your hair in a mess and discontinued your words of vexation. Before you knew it, a hand had clasped itself on your mouth, big enough to cover half of your face. You were knocked back down on the bed, with your head briefly hitting the headboards, not enough to knock you out but it was certainly enough to send your body functions in a temporary stop due to the impact. You whimpered in mixed emotions, pained at the sudden blow, feared the unknown, panicked at the violent reaction, and confused at what just happened. However, when you slowly forced your eyes open, fear had instantly stood above all emotions in you.

There he was in front of you, your horned companion during the night, who brings beautiful green fireflies wherever he goes. A stoic but endearing fae who you and Grimm had affectionately called by the name of ‘Tsunotarou’. His pupils dilated and widened, looking all feral and unhinged, his large hand grasped half of your face, getting tighter by the second. Your own hand tried to claw his hand off your mouth, but his mere state had shaken you up to the very core. Your body trembled, so terrified of the beast with horns in front of you that a single tear had rolled down your cheek.

“...You don’t love me that way, you say?” ‘Tsunotarou’ growled, his voice sounded upset, no, far more than that. He was infuriated, blinded by the sick combination of both love and rage. His calm demeanor had been completely thrown out the window, instead you now see an insane monster in front of you. “Then, there’s no need for me hesitate any longer, is there?”

“I can let myself loose for all I want.”

Your muffled scream came through as more tears came out of your eyes as you shut them tight. ‘Tsunotarou’ opened his mouth, his fangs shining in the dim lighting and leaned towards you like that of a predator. Like a predator ready to pounce on their prey and bite them straight in the neck until they bleed out and die. Your grip tightened on his hand, as if that was going to save you from the pain of getting absolutely ravaged.

“Oh? What do we have here?”

Both you and your lunatic of an assailant froze at the unexpected voice, indirectly saving you from getting eaten alive. You both turned to the side where the voice came from and a familiar silhouette greeted the two of you in their usual laid-back nature. The moonlight even shone in his direction giving you a clear image at who this mysterious figure truly is. “My, my...This is quite the scandal, is it not?” Placing a finger on his chin, his red eyes holds so much interest, amused at what he was seeing. “...You kids sure have it easier these days, huh? Ah, how youthful~!”

It was then that you finally noticed who that figure was. A small figure but with soul as old as time, black hair with trendy magenta highlights, and those striking red eyes. That smug smile that never seemed to leave his face and the clothing that was far too big for his size. There was no doubt about it, this was Diasomnia’s vice dorm head, Lilia Vanrouge! The vice dorm head of the dorm that ‘Tsunotarou’ belongs to!

Seeing this as an opportunity laid out for you, you quickly took advantage of Lilia’s unexpected arrival and knocked ‘Tsunotarou’s’ large hand out of your mouth. “Mmph...! L-Lilia-senpai...!” You called out in a fit of desperation. “Help me, please! This guy...’T-Tsunotarou’ is...!”

Lilia blinked at your call for help, suddenly covering his mouth in surprise. “ ‘Tsunotarou’...?” He repeated the silly little nickname and looked at the guy you were referring to before turning back to you. You looked at him with panicked eyes, silently screaming on how much you needed his help. However, you suddenly felt a wave of despair as Lilia, the man that you thought would be your savior, burst into a fit cruel laughter. “I see~! I see~! So, this was the little lady that you were so interested in!”

Before you knew it, Lilia was in front of you, wind slightly blowing your hair away as the result of his speed. He crouched down at the side of the bed, staring deeply into your current bounded self with the same smile. “Little lady...” He cooed like that of a comforting parent. “Do you have any idea who you’re dealing with here?”

“Eh...?” You stared at him, wide-eyed. A sense of anxiety and dread ran down your spine as Lilia’s half-lidded red eyes, laced in sadism, bears into your soul. This was surely something that will come to haunt you in your dreams. You looked at the horned fae in front of you, only to see him back into his serious, stoic self, watching Lilia’s every move. You gulped, a bad feeling churning against your stomach as you silently agreed with your senior, you did not know who this ‘Tsunotarou’ is.

Lilia looked up at ‘Tsunotarou’, a cruel smirk had smeared itself on his face as he raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t even give her your real name~?” He said in stomach-churning, child-like tone. It was at that moment that the next word he uttered out had the world turn in slow motion just for you. “How cruel of you, Malleus.”

...Malleus. 

Malleus.

“Mal...leus...?” You slowly widened your eyes at the familiar name, now that was a name you’ve never expected your horned fae friend under the mercy of the moon would have. To think he would have the same the same as the rumored student that even the other dorm leaders were wary about.

“Malleus Draconia. Diasomnia’s Dorm Head. The next in line to take over the Valley of Thorns. The fearsome student of Night Raven College. He goes by many names and titles, you see.” Lilia explained to you with a jolly smile on his face, chuckling at your expression. “...And in your case, he’s ‘Tsunotarou’.”

You were in shock, your mind processing on how to take all this information. Especially when the said fae bearing that name is just right in front of you, your current offender. Drowning in sheer disbelief, you were raised back up by another ominous chuckle from the ancient fae. “Well, I suppose I’ve done a fine job introducing you to your girlfriend, Malleus.” Lilia stood up from where he was. “Best be on my way to give you youngsters some privacy now~”

You quickly widened your eyes in panic to see him heading out for the door. “W-Wait...!” You thrashed around Malleus’ hold, desperately calling out for the vice dorm head. “Please...! I’m not his girlfriend! I was taken here against my will! H-Help me, please!”

“Please tell him to stop! I don’t want any of this!” Your teary eyes gazed at Lilia’s back, desperately hoping that he’ll give you a single shred of sympathy. “Please...!”

Finally, Lilia turned to look at you behind his shoulders, his red eyes blinking repeatedly in feign innocence. Then, he gave you an apologetic smile, but it was nowhere near kind nor sympathetic. It was a smile that shows how amused he was, enjoying how you begged even. “…Little lady, you do realize that I’m merely the vice dorm leader of Diasomnia, correct?” He said. “Malleus is in a higher rank than I am, so I’m afraid whatever he wishes to do to you is entirely up to him.”

“Even if I had a soft heart and would want to give you a helping hand, I can’t go against what the Dorm Head desires.” Lilia said, grinning. “...Luckily, I’m not anywhere near kind so I don’t have to worry about it.”

That was all it took for the last bit of your hope to crumble and wither away. How cruel fate had to be that the one who knew of your current situation turned out to be just as sadistic and uncaring as the person in front of you. Noticing that dreadful look in your face, Lilia gave you a cheerful smile. “But don’t make that sorrowful face~! You’ll make my little Malleus sad, you know~? He had loved you for so long, after all.” He said. “As his parental figure, I can confirm that he isn’t all that bad...Most of the time.”

Then, Lilia turned around, completely ignoring your main point as he walked away, waving his goodbye. “Well then, this old man shall leave the two of you in your own accordance. Have fun~!” He said in such a teasing voice that even if you can’t see his expression, you could still sense a severe case of sadism from him. 

“Wait, please! I-I can’t...! I’m-!” Just as you reached your hand out for the senior, Malleus finally decided to make his move. You were getting out of his grasp and so he pulled you close to him. He gripped your small body against his, his fingers digging straight to your skin. “Nngh...! Stop!”

Lilia opened the door to leave and head out. However, before he could fully close the door, he peaked through the remaining cracks. He watched as Malleus began to rip open your clothing by force alone, holding your head down. Your voice cried for him to cease his actions but he ignored both the tears that had finally ran down your cheeks and the pleads you were screaming out.

“Malleus.” He called and the mentioned fae merely glanced towards him all the while keeping you restricted off your movements. Lilia chuckled at this behavior, as if he was proud himself. 

“I suggest you refrain from breaking her too quickly.”

Then, the cruel elder fae closed the door as if he was the judge to seal your fate within the clutches of insanity around you.

♥♥♥♥♥

You didn’t know love could become this terrifying.

You never much cared about love, not in your world and not even when the universe had decided to place you down in a world in which you have to attend an all-boys school. Even with all these opportunities laid out for you to create a healthy, blooming love, you refused all of it. But it wasn’t like you didn’t want to experience love, you just thought that this wasn’t the right time. That you just preferred to focus on what’s more important to you right now. 

And yet, here you are, placed on the lap of a crazed, powerful magician with his eyes swirling in madness. Clothes and any kind of protection for your skin had been completely stripped off you whilst he holds your chin up, kissing you passionately but messily. Ugly tear tracks decorated your reddened cheeks as you let out a whimper. His hand on your naked flower had reached an especially sensitive part.

...Thinking back to it now, maybe this was karma biting you back for being so ungrateful for the opportunities given to you.

“...Delicious...” Malleus whispered through the heated kiss. “Absolutely delicious.”

You panted heavily, your lips quavering as you silently begged for some fresh air. “...P-Please...Nngh...!” You looked up at him but your expression suddenly contorted into a mixture of pain, pleasure, and surprise as you felt three of his long fingers sinking inside you as deep as they could go. “Haa...!”

Your legs shook in humiliation as the organ between them had been completely been soaked, slowly dripping down onto the bed. His finger thrusting inside of you while his thumb stimulating your little nub. Without minding what you want to say, Malleus went for the crook of your neck, immediately biting down without any warning. You squeaked as he began to mark you, a part of your flesh turning into a dark purplish color with just his mouth. Mixing all these stimulations together, you couldn’t help but bit down on your bottom lip as the knot in your stomach churned.

You whimpered and Malleus instantly noticed your walls closing in on his fingers, suggesting an early release. You arched your back when he began to pump his fingers in and out of your pussy in an unforgiving pace, provoking you even further. “Ggaah...!” You squeaked, your eyes hazy as a drool drip down your jaw. You tried to struggle, to not fall so low that you were going to orgasm just by his fingers but it was too much, the feeling was too much. You let out a last breathy gasp as your toes clenched, your core finally giving up.

With a bite of your lower lip, your eyes shut tight and squirted out your juices, transparent liquid flying everywhere. Sweat drips down from your skin as Malleus drives out your forced and tiring orgasm by rubbing on your clit, rather sensually. Finally, your high died down as your eyes rolled back in exhaustion. You resorted into leaning down on his chest, panting heavily with your legs too tired to close. 

Malleus removed his fingers off you and your holes flutters at the sudden emptiness. He gave your fresh bruises one final lick before he was satisfied and finally moved on. You flinched as he brought his soaked fingers on his mouth, tasting every bit of your juices with a disturbing amount of enthusiasm. “Mm...You’re ready, my love.” He whispered in your ear which made you shiver in fear. 

Malleus reached for the zipper on his pants, without even taking you off his lap. You were a bit dazed, your mind still recovering from your earlier orgasm. However, a breath was knocked off you as suddenly a dick far larger than anything you’ve seen had sprung just in between your thighs, leaking in excitement. Your mouth fell agape as the sheer size alone had got you on edge. With your eyes widened, you slowly glanced at Malleus, your face was in absolute horror. 

“You’ll be able to take me. I know you will.” Malleus reassured you as he noticed your expression however, that didn’t do anything to calm you down. That monster of a dick was going to go deep inside you, it will definitely rip you open. 

You frantically shook your head, trying to relay to him that he was wrong. “...N-No...No, it wo- Wait!” You panicked as you felt him rub against your soaked slit, as if he was going to use your wetness as lubrication. Malleus was already positioning his hard on your entrance and you tried to stop him, pushing him away as far as you could. “No, no, no! That’s not...! That’s not going inside! P-Please...! Stop...!”

Fresh new terrified tears began to bubble up on the side of your eyes as you turned towards Malleus with pleading eyes. “I d-don’t want-! Please! Please, please...!” You shook your head frantically, all these begging was honestly making you feel like you’re going to lose your mind. “Don’t do this!”

“...In order to become a family, a wife and a husband must first become one.” Malleus spoke as he embraced you by the waist. You were forced to look down, watching how he will enter your small opening. “I’ll have you bear a healthy, cheerful child so you must endure the pain.”

You yelped as the tip had entered, it doesn’t hurt, but with this overwhelming pressure, you were sure that it won’t take long before it really will. “...But darling....” Malleus whispered to you as he pecked your cheeks. You were too distracted by your own fear to notice the sweet gesture. “As your husband, I promise I will make you feel good.”

In an ironic twist to his words, he started pushing inside of you, inch by inch, stretching your cunt to into a painful extent. You screamed in pain as you couldn’t help but struggle in his hold, trying to get away but his arms around you was strong. “I-It hurts! Stop! Stop!” You yelled in hysteria, prying away from his grasp. “Please, don’t!”

With a grunt, Malleus pulled you down on his cock, his tip severely damaging the entrance of your cervix. Your mouth and eyes went wide at the impact, your voice unable to come out but breathy gasps of disbelief. You looked down and realized there was bulge just beneath your belly-button, proving just how much bigger he was compared to you. Tears streams down your eyes, realizing that he wasn’t even in all the way. “No, no, no...!” You repeated over and over like broken record, shaking your head in defiance. 

“Stop resisting, my wife. Can’t you see how much you’re taking me in so well?” Malleus said, caressing your stomach which made you shudder. “Give it a bit of time and soon, you’ll be bouncing off me with no problem.”

You gritted your teeth as finally, Malleus grew impatient and shoved everything he has to offer inside you, ultimately making you arch your back. You throw your head back as your tongue slipped out of your mouth, letting out a voiceless scream. With this insertion alone, you could feel another fit of orgasm bursting out of you and without any hesitation, your juices immediately coated his dick around. Malleus let out an audible sigh at the feeling, it felt absolutely heavenly the way your inside contracted against him.

You wanted more time to adjust to your position, your pussy was already having a difficult time swallowing all his girth. However, Malleus had gotten so impatient that he couldn’t wait for you to adapt any longer, with his hand on your thighs, he began move you up and down on his length. You let out whines and protest but your mind was slowly getting intoxicated, as if it couldn’t handle such stimulations. The only time that you would be brought back to your cruel reality is when Malleus would pull you back down on his cock, the pain surging inside you. Your body trembled as you began to stare off into nothingness, bouncing off his cock.

A few minutes later, you found yourself getting used to the feeling of Malleus slamming onto your poor pussy, using you like some sort of flesh light. His cock penetrated what’s beyond your cervix, into your womb as if he was making a way inside of you. The outlines of his monster dick could be displayed from the outside, how your stomach moves to accommodate his size. You were sure he had to break something inside you to be able to fit that much of him in, why else were there blood suddenly decorating the base of his cock? With broken sobs, your body completely gave up, leaning on his chest as Malleus had done all the job of pleasuring you by himself.

He was too big, far too big to be inside you and yet, you were disgusted on the fact that your body actually had made way for him to enter. Your tired eyes were blurring and you could’ve swore that this must be what it means to be utterly broken. You tried to focus on anything but your current situation, trying to find entertainment in other things rather than succumbing to a how harsh he was fucking you over. However, Malleus hugged you close, his strained breaths and groans, whispering on how your insides felt too good, on how tight you are. “Darling...Darling...!” He repeated over and over as he turned your head towards him, running his fingers through your hair. “Look at me. Look at me as I engraved in your mind as to who you really belong with. The one who’s soiling your chastity. The one who loved you the most in this world.”

“Call my name. Scream it out, moan it out.” Malleus demanded as he pounded your insides in brutal pace. Your eyes, almost dead as a fish looked back at him, sweat covering your whole body. “Tell me you love me, darling. Tell your husband how much you want him.”

“Do it!”

With the rise of his voice, you yelped as he slammed inside so hard, further damaging your womb. “Malleus!” You called in desperation and your cracked voice had him entering euphoria almost instantly. This was your first time calling him by his name. “Ma...! M-Malleus! Malleus!”

“P-Please...!” You cried out as his thrusts got rougher. “I-I...I l-love you...! I love you! Please...N-No more!”

Malleus caressed your face, delighted by your broken compliance and embraced you tight. “I love you too...I love you too, my little human! You’re mine and nobody else!” He growled as finally, you reached your limit, throwing your head back. “You’re mine forever!”

With that, an explosion of white burst out of stuffed pussy, filling your womb to the brim. You and Malleus panted heavily as you reached your own orgasm, mixing with his. Even his seed was given in an excessive amount, you stomach bulges slightly from how much he was pouring in you. By the time his dick flopped out of you, he immediately reached over your abused, gaping cunt and pushed some of his cum back inside. “...You must take all of my seed. To ensure the higher risk of a healthy pregnancy.” Malleus whispered to your half-conscious body, twitching in overstimulation. “I will give you as many children as you want, so that you can forget about your boring, pathetic world.”

You felt his other hand on your forehead, before a sudden warm but cool feeling had surged inside you. It was calming yet, the ominous green light glowing emitting around you had made you doubt even the comfort of the temporary warmth. “In fact, I will make it so that you will never even mention that world ever again.” He said, his eyes glowing bright green like before. Your heart beats fast as you knew this stance of a magician well, you knew he was casting a spell but you were far too tired to even move. “I shall erase everything you know about that world...You belong in here. This is your place. You will continue to live in Twisted Wonderland with me.”

You lip quavered as a single tear fell from your darkened, exhausted eyes, your trembling hands slowly moving up to his own in an attempt to prevent him from casting such a selfish spell. “No...Please...” You didn’t want that, you didn’t want your memory to be robbed away from you and forcefully make you forget about your friends and family. You wanted to find a way back, because even if it was a lot more interesting in here, Twisted Wonderland wasn’t where you belong. You strictly believe that everyone you knew in your world was waiting for you and you didn’t want them to keep them waiting for so long.

But it seems…That had turn into a dream that will never come true.

Your eyes rolled back, falling to a peaceful close as Malleus completed the spell, he was a hundred percent sure that he had successfully wiped out your memory. You went limped on his arms, your body replenishing the lost energy by falling into a deep sleep but he still cuddled in your warmth. Now, you don’t have a reason to leave him, to not love him, to not accept him. Because from now on, your world will be revolving around him. Malleus kissed the side of your head in a loving manner, a ghost smile forming his lips.

“We’ll create a good family together, my love.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Skipping within every step in a joyful manner, Lilia hummed in the darken hallways of the Diasomnia dorm like that of a child. His cheerful demeanor completely masking the horrors he left in the Dorm head’s room as he continued to take advantage of the bliss that comes with the ignorance. “I wonder how cute my grandchildren would be~! They would surely be the most precious little things~!” He thought, giddily as he remembered the scene and chuckled, he was definitely rooting for his dear Malleus to create his long-awaited family. He even used a bit of his magic to cast a sound-proof spell around the room so that none will ever interrupt like he did. “Oh, I can hardly wait~! Just imagining about them brings tears into my eyes!”

Suddenly, he heard footsteps from far away and turned to see Sebek and Silver running towards him with a panicked look in their faces. Well, it was most notable of the first year rather than the second year, who looks like he just wanted to lay back down on his bed. “Lilia-sama! May I ask if you have seen the Young Master anywhere!?” The green-haired spoke in such a dignified, loud manner. “It pains me to tell you that he has once again escaped from our surveillance!”

“Malleus, you say~?” Lilia said with a cheeky smile, bringing his finger to his chin. “Oh, of course I did! In fact, I just saw him a while ago!”

Before the two self-proclaimed bodyguards of the mighty fae could pester him about his location, the ancient fae spoke before they could even have the chance to voice out a single sound. “...But I recommend to not search for him right at this moment.” He said, his smile becoming wider. Whilst Sebek didn’t notice the sinister look in his eyes, Silver had to raise an eyebrow at it. As someone who was raised by the cunning fae, he knew his father might have known something more than he lets on. “He’s in a middle of something...Important, you see.”

“I fear what may happen to the both of you if you were to disrupt that peace so search for him some other time, okay~?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out all I really need to convince myself to close the request for the time being is 10 requests in one day. TEN. Oh my god.
> 
> I’m not complaining though; you darlings’ scenarios are the best (￣▽￣) Thanks for trusting me with them. I’ll try to go through as fast as I could and open the request box again.


	9. Octavinelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you going? That’s mean, you know~! You still have unfinished business in Monstro Lounge, don’t tell me you’re going against what the contract says~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hornii demon inside me : ...Azul is in here. It’s Azul. You know what that means...It’s TeNTacLE Time baby. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Me, who is trying balance out kinks in chapters : NO THERE IS A TIME FOR EVERYTHING THERE ARE TOO MANY TAGS IN THIS CHAPTER AND ITS GETTING DRAGGED ON SO LEAVE ME ALONE-
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Foursome | Dark Themes | Drugged Sex | Mindbreak | Dehumanization**

You tried to keep your breathing as calm and slow as possible. Although your heart couldn’t seem to stop beating at a fast rate, and adrenaline was coursing through your veins. You tried to hide your presence, making little sounds with how you already discarded any footwear, tip toeing on the floor. You were still nervous, of course, at this point, you wouldn’t be surprised if even the slightest bit of your sigh would alert your whole surrounding. You tried not to think about it, to clear out any paranoia lingering in your mind but you just couldn’t help it.

Somehow, they always know whatever it is you’re doing, after all...

Your contract with the infamous Octavinelle dorm head, Azul Ashengrotto was fairly simple; He’ll help you out with your problem in exchange of what you thought would be manual labor. Someone had been disrupting your everyday life at that time, such as constantly vandalizing and stealing your personal items. It all look like prank at first so you tried ignoring them, but as time goes on, you started to really understand what was going on. They got worse, what started out as small as stealing turned to be downright disturbing and disastrous. A simple letter filled with unsettling amount of details that can be used against you was enough for you to understand that this was no mere prank, it was a threat.

Looking back at those times, you should’ve already noticed a major red flag when the Leech twins themselves were the one to come and consult you about it. They were the ones to convince you to seek their help, to form a contract with Azul. You were aware of the dorm head’s shady business with his contracts and that made you hesitate for a good five minutes, but you were surprised to see how excruciatingly persuasive the twins were. Jade was the epitome of a master manipulator, nothing that came out of this man’s mouth sounded insensible, even though it should’ve been. Floyd, on the other hand, communicates physically, either by clinging onto you or cooing at you so persistently that you began to think that the only way to really get rid of him was to agree on what he was suggesting. 

One way or another, you ended up in Azul’s office a few days ago.

“We will guarantee a permanent stop to your constant harassment and make sure that the culprit does nothing to you or to those you care about.”

“You can certainly take my absolute word for it. I will never let you down.”

Azul wasn’t any different, he may have been worse than the twins, he was reassuring but at the back of your mind, you knew how cunning he was. He knew the right words to flip you to your good side, to convince you without using any dirty handed tricks. You knew his intention was to keep you as one of his many minions dancing right on his palm, another one he can order around. But still, your naive mind had thought how it wouldn’t have been so bad, that you have what it takes to counter his condition. Oh, you reminiscent bitterly on how you thought that contract had only required you to simply become another staff in the lounge. 

You didn’t realize how deep of a grave you’ve dug for yourself the moment you shook his hand and signed that damned contract.

You didn’t know what happened or what they did, but the next day after making that contract with Azul, it all just...stopped. Your everyday life was restored, almost like nothing even happened in the first place. You were quite impressed but at the same time nervous on what exactly the three of them had up on their sleeves. Again, you still thought your labor was what you exchanged for that contract. You came diving in head first to the situation thinking that doing the dishes and serving customers were all you needed to do.

It was much, much worse than that.

In fact, you didn’t do any of what you expected at all, you were treated differently than those who formed the contract before you. Instead, Azul and the twins had you by their side practically 24/7, barely giving you any alone time for yourself. You couldn’t even hang out with your friends anymore as either one of the twin or both of them would pull you away when the time comes. When you would express words of refusal, they don’t shy away from slapping in your face the contract that you naively signed. 

It didn’t take long for you to realize that by ‘offering yourself’, it meant quite literally your everything. Your attention, your line of work, your privacy, and even your body, the contracts covers of it all. The regret came building in, thinking your life before would have been solved differently if you just hadn’t asked the wrong people to help. Now you couldn’t even refuse them, your contract forbids you to do so, stating that you must do everything they so desire without any questions to be asked.

You can’t refuse when Azul would order you to sit on his lap whilst taking care of paper works, especially when he started grinding his hips on yours, something hard and excited dragging against your bottom region. You can’t refuse when Floyd would suddenly pull you to an isolated area in public and his hands would immediately explore underneath your uniform, reaching places where he shouldn’t really visit. You can’t refuse when Jade would suspiciously feed you questionable pieces of magical plant, only to heat up your whole body in an excruciating pace once consumed thus, having you to beg him to somehow relieve you in humiliation. You can’t refuse when they finally decided to strip you off your virginity one night, implanting a memory that you will never forget in your head. You can’t refuse when they would get ahead of themselves and fuck you into either their or your own mattress even when you were already clearly a sobbing, tired mess.

You can’t refuse. 

That’s what the contract you signed said.

You were breaking down, almost at the brink of giving up both physically and mentally. Every nerving touch, every suffocating kiss, and every unforgiving bite, they get worse every time and you weren’t sure how long you could handle it. They claim that they love you, that they wanted to cherish you, yet ends up being the ones to taint your very being. You wanted out, you wanted help, but your contract wouldn’t allow you. The three of them personally wouldn’t allow you even if you tried.

“Rejoice, dear Prefect! For the gracious I, Dire Crowley, had finally found the solution to bring you back from where you originally belonged!”

Perhaps the light towards the end of this dark tunnel still exists out there? You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. So, all this time, your headmaster was still finding a way for you to come home, keeping his promise like he said the first time you met? Never in your life did you expect that Crowley, an arguably unreliable headmaster, was the one to get you back on your mood, to bring the light back to your dead eyes. Nonetheless, you couldn’t stop your lips from twisting into a smile, a gesture that you haven’t been doing a whole lot.

It had been so long since you’ve become this excited for something so trivial in a world governed by magic. But far from other people’s eyes, they didn’t notice the extra desperation you have just to leave this place.

“Because I am oh-so gracious, I have already casted this very complicated spell in the dark mirror!” Crowley cheerfully informed you, probably patting himself mentally in the back for his own accomplishment. You can’t blame him, you definitely would too. “Once you utter out the place you desire to come back to, the spell should’ve be able to correctly tell the mirror that exact location, even if it doesn’t necessarily exist within Twisted Wonderland.”

Crowley then pat your shoulder as he faked a cry, wiping dramatic tears under his mask. “Uuh...Your time in this academy was shorter than anyone else but you certainly grown a soft spot in me and the other students! Be sure to properly say goodbye to your friends and the faculty.” He babbled like a child. “Oh, how excruciatingly sad! I wouldn’t even be surprised if you would refuse to come back to your own world at this point!”

Then, with that speech, the overly emotional headmaster walked away, muttering how he has to let go of yet another student. Oh, if only he knew how you practically already had your things packed for this day to come, not that you have that many to begin with. But of course, just like he said, you’ll have to bid goodbye to your friends first and make sure-

“Eeh~? Is that so~? Little Shrimpy you’re going away~? That makes me sad, you know~!”

You froze, you didn’t even notice the fact they were just behind you all this time. You’ve spent too much time with them to know without looking that Floyd was the one who casually hung his arms around your shoulders. You didn’t dare to look up from the ground, they were listening on your conversation with Crowley. They heard everything.

“It’s unfortunate, isn’t it? Just when our relationship is at its best. We should immediately relay this matter towards Azul. Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll know what to do.”

It was almost comical on how the exact opposite of what you wanted had been the one to happen, if this was a comedy show, you’d be laughing your ass off. You remembered wanting talk back to them for the first time in a while out of sheer desperation. However, that sudden burst of courage was immediately wiped away just as soon as they appeared when Jade gave you one of his infamous close-eyed smile, holding a lot more danger than before. The way Floyd’s fingers dug onto your shoulder was not a good sign either, it prompted your feet to move automatically. With nothing but despair lingering in your mind, fear made you move forward, towards your personal hell that is the Octavinelle dorm.

“Absolutely not. You’re already living a fine life with the three of us, I don’t see any other reason why you need to go back, dear.”

If a reason was Azul’s requirement to agree with the terms and conditions, then there were already millions piling up in your head. Too bad he and the twins wouldn’t even spare each one of them a single glance, they don’t acknowledge any of them at all. It was to be expected, your right to come back home was rejected and tomorrow morning, Azul would be the one to explain why to Crowley. You didn’t want to believe that the headmaster would be that naive to believe his story, but knowing Azul’s expert way of words, combined with a bit of persuasion from Jade and Floyd, that possibility doesn’t sound so impossible anymore. You were used to your requests getting rejected by now, so used in fact that you practically gave up trying to reason with any of them a long time ago.

But this was something that you can’t just let go, the opportunity was right in front of you! However, as obedient as you have been these past few days, Azul still had the brilliant idea of keeping a close surveillance on you. You clicked your tongue at that, they usually let you sleep in your own dorm at least, but now, they practically locked you inside a vacant room in Octavinelle. 

...And that’s how you ended up in this nerve-racking situation, trying to find a way out of the dorm and without getting noticed. 

You didn’t know if you should praise your luck or not that by some miracle your plan to escape your confinement actually worked. Escaping through the mirror of the Octavinelle dorm, you breathe a sigh of relief once you’ve reached a place where any sound you can make won’t resound back to your captors’ ears. Quickly, you began to run towards the mirror room with your foot bare, praying hard that it was still functional this late at night. This was a school full of magicians so any possibility at this point would be considered at least a little bit valid. Finally, you burst open the door to the room and as expected, everything was dark.

You carefully walked inside, looking back at the mirror that could finally transport you back to your world. Once you reached a certain distance, you flinched as the magic mirror burst into life, the usual terrifying face twisting into appearance. Your eyes softened as your lips quavered, tears had slowly building up on the side. This was finally it.

“Where is it that you wish to go? Imagine the shape of its very existence.”

You clasped your hands together, deeply thinking of what your home looked like as the mirror glows brighter. The fact that you weren’t able to properly say goodbye to your friends made you incredibly sad. They’ll wake up the next day and attend class without you anywhere and without any given reason why. But you were at a desperate time, you want to apologize but there’s no helping it. You just hoped that Crowley would get the message of your urgency and properly explain to anyone who’s confused.

You can finally come home after all these times you’ve spent waiting. You can finally see your family, your friends who probably are worried sick back in your world. You can finally leave your life here and continue your previous one. Most especially, you can finally escape from the hell that those three sea monsters had created for you. Twisted Wonderland was fun and you would definitely miss the friends you’ve met all throughout your adventure, but if your freedom is being held by those three, then it just isn’t worth it.

“Please...Take me home.”

You wished with all your might as you step forward with the clear intent of eventually passing through the newly opened portal. 

...Only for your body to completely stop the moment your foot had collided on the ground.

You widened your eyes as you glanced around in panic, body twitching in confusion. You felt it, it was like someone had shot you an invisible bullet, enough to cause waves of shock throughout your body, rendering your functions useless. You couldn’t move a single muscle and though you can open your mouth, not a single word could be uttered out. You forced yourself to move, sweat dripping down your forehead from the futile effort, seeing the magic mirror, patiently waiting for you to go through the portal it created. Your screamed internally for your body to move, how can it fail now after all it went through?

What was happening? You were so close, so eager to go home yet every single bit of adrenaline in your body had suddenly been obliterated.

“Temporary paralysis, my dear.”

All breath was knocked out of you as a familiar voice echoed throughout the empty room. You paled, if you could move, you would’ve had jumped out of your own skin by now. No, no, that is not the voice you wanted to hear right now. You need to move-

“It’s a defense mechanism for clients who refuses to abide with what they agreed on.” His voice comes closer and you began to breath heavily, trying so desperately to move your feet even if you haven’t even budge a tiny bit. You felt your heart stopped once you felt his hand touched your shoulder, his breath on your ear. “That was written in your contract...”

You know that it was a bad move, the way you forced your iris towards his direction. It was like facing a lion head on, or in your case, a sea monster rather. But the fear he brought upon you was overwhelming that you just couldn’t help but look. 

Look and be swallowed by that crazed, unhinged look on the dorm head’s expression. He was smiling as usual but his eyes were telling you a different story, a different, messed-up story. You found yourself getting lost in that twisted expression of his, all the while listening to the faint footsteps and chuckles of the twins behind you getting closer.

“...Have you read about that, darling?”

♥♥♥♥♥

“See~? l told you we should’ve just tied her up!”

You yelped as Floyd carelessly gripped both of your wrists in one hand, shoving you back to your room. You stumbled into the floor as the three of them entered, closing the door behind them with a click of a lock. The unstable twin looked at you with a disturbing smile on his face, his wide smile giving you a good view of the sharp teeth you’ve became so wary of. “...Seems like Little Shrimpy’s really asking for it, huh~?”

“True, but I wanted to see how our dear (Y/N) would handle this kind of situation.” Jade smiled at his brother before gazing at you with the same predatory look in his eyes. “Suffice to say, it was interesting but to eagerly leave us just like that...I’m a bit heartbroken.”

You began to slowly crawl away backwards, not breaking eye contact with the identical twins as you were scared what will happen if you do. “Alright, alright...Please calm down, you two. There’s no need to be so worked up about it.” You heard Azul clap twice, walking towards you and crouched down your eye level. You flinched as he grabbed your chin, forcefully turning your head towards him. “Our darling pet just decided to bark back, that’s all.”

“All we have to do is to tighten the leash around her neck and she’ll turn back to the good little girl that she was.” Azul said, giving you such a cruel, sadistic smile as you widened your eyes in terror. 

“W-Wait! Please! I-I...” You hold out your hand in front of you in defense as you turned away from Azul’s grasp. You scurried away with trembling legs, you didn’t get very far. Your lips quavered as you sat on your knees, your eyes were getting wetter by the second. “P...Please, don’t...I just...I just wanted to go home...!”

You looked up at them as tears began to fall from your eye sockets as your body’s reaction to what was going to happen to you. You didn’t want any punishments; the last time was excruciating and you didn’t know if your body can handle another experience. “I just miss my family, my friends, everyone...!” You tried to reason out.

“And you think we won’t? Didn’t I strictly said that you’re not allowed to? Darling, I love you but you shouldn’t be asking for too much.” Azul said, standing up and crossing his arms. His eyes glaring at you with clear disappointment. Looking deep into those silver orbs of his however, there were a hint of hurt, evidence that he was deeply affected by what you did. Too bad you were too busy trying to save your own skin to notice though. “Extreme avarice is never a good thing. Do I really have to teach you that just so you can understand...!?”

You noticed that Azul’s usual professional act was crumbling at this point and for briefs of moments, he switches back to his real personality. A character that he himself disliked, someone who becomes just as erratic and unreasonable as the twins behind him. You panicked, when Azul’s emotions gets a hold of him, nothing good always comes out of it. “N-No! You don’t have to, please...!” You said, deciding to change the topic for your own sake. “I-I’m sorry...! I’m sorry I disobeyed what you said! I’m not going to do it again, I’ll be good so please...D-Don’t punish me...!”

Seeing the way your body trembles in genuine fear brought extreme satisfaction to the trio, the dominance they have with you was euphoric. However, Azul’s eye twitched as he adjusted his glasses, he simply does not buy your desperation, it wasn’t enough for his taste. “...Oh? Now you say that?” He said, sternly. “Then, tell me. What can you count as proof so that we’ll know that you’ll never do it again, hm?”

You grimaced. “...P-Proof...” You repeated what he said and quickly rocked your brain for an idea. “Um...That’s...”

As you slowly became distress on what you should do, forcing your everything to work, you were interrupted when a broken chuckle from Floyd was heard. You looked at him and saw how he had the biggest smile on his face, like a child discovering something new. “Proof, you say~?” Floyd excitedly said. “Don’t worry, Little Shrimpy~! I know exactly what you should do!”

Then, the man-child grabbed your hand so eagerly and pulled you on your feet before dragging you towards the bed. He flopped down lazily, not caring if he completely messed up the neat bed sheets. You start to grow anxious, wondering what Floyd is up to. From your experience with him, his ideas are certainly quite traumatizing, usually things wouldn’t matter as long as he’s the one who’s having fun. Then, the guy licked his lips, giving you a half-lidded look that you were already too familiar with.

“It’s simple, really~!” You widened your eyes and squeaked in surprise when Floyd suddenly unzipped his pants, fishing out his aroused excitement without a single care in the world. You looked back at his heterochromatic eyes, the bad feeling in your stomach was absolutely correct. “Little Shrimpy should just make us all feel good and warm by herself~! There’s no better proof than that, is there~?”

You stood still, gulping down in nervousness as you stared down at Floyd’s monstrous length, it even feels like it had gotten a lot larger than before. “Hold on Floyd, don’t just-“ Azul was about to retort back when Jade placed a hand on the dorm head’s shoulder, attempting to calm him down.

“For one, I do think it’s a good idea, Azul. Coming from Floyd and all.” Jade beamed, clearly supporting his brother’s suggestion as he walked towards you, only to stop right behind your back. He then began to caress your cheek, grazing his gloved hands on the squishy part of your flesh. You turned to look at him slightly but that little view you had of his twisted, lovesick expression along with the reddening of his own cheeks was enough to send shivers down your spine. Your stomach churned, the urge to throw away all the meal you’ve ate today was strong. “I agree with this method of legitimizing our beloved’s loyalty. She gets to show how much really love us~”

You were starting to regret your decision, was yielding down like this really the way to avoid punishment? Because it just feels like you were even drawing out the punishment towards yourself. You heard Azul sigh. “I suppose that is true. Perhaps I was just a bit surprise that it was Floyd who came up with that.” Azul said, ignoring how Floyd pouted in the background. You felt a pat on your back, followed by the dorm head whispering straight onto your ear. “So, what are you waiting for, darling? Show us your ‘proof’ and only then, we’ll overlook your earlier disobedience.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Your cheeks burned as you tried not to think of your current situation. You had your underwear stripped off you, the cold atmosphere of the room had you shivering due to the exposed skin, but luckily, your other clothes remained. You bite your bottom lip as you hooked your leg onto the bed, eventually straddling yourself onto Floyd’s lap. The said guy already had his legs spread while his dick stood out in between, waiting eagerly for you to sit on it. You breathe out as your hand hanging onto Floyd’s shoulders trembled in nervousness for what you were about to do.

“Come on, Little Shrimpy~! You shouldn’t keep me waiting~” Floyd said, his fingers snaking through your waist. You shivered as you could already tell how much he wanted to just grip your sides and slam you down on his cock as hard as possible. He grinned, pulling you slightly closer. “Hurry up, Little Shrimpy~ The time is ticking~”

You gulped as you could not only feel Floyd’s overwhelming excitement but Azul and Jade’s anticipation were causing you so much pressure as well. Not wanting to wait for them to lose patience, you spread your legs wider and reached down to spread your own folds as it was impossible for him to fit if you didn’t. Floyd’s cock was just inches away from your hole and you couldn’t help but feel scared of how inexperienced you were at playing this role. Before, they always insist to do the job of forcing it all in while you endure the pain that comes with, but now you’re doing the exact opposite. Nonetheless, you began to lower yourself down, flinching as you felt the tip enter quite easily.

You were somehow thankful that your pussy had learned the ability to automatically lubricate itself once it senses another sexual threat. Although it isn’t as wet as you would like it to be, at least it was better than shoving a dick this big while dry. Your breaths became heavier and occasional mewls comes out of your mouth the more you crouch down, Floyd letting out an amused giggle every time you do so. Sweat forms upon your forehead, as his length gets thicker the more you go, thus giving you quite the difficult time. Finally, you let out a strained squeak as you reached the end, your pussy clenching around the base of his shaft but still ending up successfully swallowing him whole.

Your legs trembled while you leaned your hand onto Floyd’s shoulder, trying to support your balance whilst on his cock. “Mm~! Feels really good, Little Shrimpy~!” Floyd praised you, satisfied at the warmth you gave around him. He leaned his face closer to your chest, pulling away any clothes that blocked your skin. “Just keep doing a good job like this then maybe we’ll forgive you, okay~?”

You then arched your back in surprise, yelping out loud as you felt another hand running down your behind. You were too focused on Floyd’s cock inside you that a slight graze of touch had made you this overly sensitive. “Yes, a job well done, dear.” You heard Jade whispered in your ear then eventually giving them a sensual lick. You whimpered as his hands went down dangerously close to your ass and gave it a slight pat. 

You whined as you felt Jade buried himself on the crook of your neck, biting down a part of your flesh. His hands didn’t hesitate to massage your bottom, the sensation reaching to stimulating your cunt stuffed with his brother’s cock. Just when you thought things wouldn’t get more heated up than it already is, you felt your chin being grabbed. You opened your eyes and saw Azul leaning in towards you, eyes half-lidded like he was judging you. “It’s not fair for the twins to be the one to hog all of you.” He said before smirking. “That’s why, quickly finish up and I’ll make sure to pay back that experience tenfold.”

Azul slammed his lips on yours, greedily entering your oral cavity and taking your tongue hostage. He was usually profound and brief with his kisses, but this time, he felt so passionate, connecting the two of you in such a messy kiss. This went on for a while, you tried your best to stay still with Floyd’s dick deep inside your pussy, poking through your cervix. Jade’s occasional pats on your ass had suddenly became harsh slaps whilst he continued decorating your collarbone with bruises and marks. Of course, Azul was too busy redirecting your attention to him by engaging you in a heated and intense make out session, his hand tightly gripping your head towards him.

Suddenly, you felt Jade smiled mischievously through your skin and you knew how much of a bad sign that was. You then yelled, much louder than normal, even startling Azul himself as you felt a finger prod your other hole, your other forbidden hole. You quickly turned to Jade with a drool on the slipping on the side of your mouth. “W...What...!?” You exclaimed, teary-eyed at the sudden gesture.

Jade merely chuckled at your expression, muttering how adorable you looked. “I apologize, you were so distracted that I couldn’t help myself~” He said as an excuse but his hands never cease to move away from its position. His smile got darker and you struggled as he began to push his middle finger inside. “...But don’t you think this is somewhat thrilling?”

“A-Aah...! Nngh!” You exclaimed, shutting your eyes close as your walls unconsciously tightened, earning a moan from the other twin in front of you. You were scared at the different intrusion, believe it or not, you were still a virgin right up your ass. You still haven’t had anal, nor had anything stuck up there as it normally should be.

“Uwaah...Little Shrimpy, you’re tightening up~!” Floyd excitedly said, laughing as if lust were beginning to consume him. “If you keep on doing this, I might just end up messing you up bad~!”

You began to move as Jade began to forcefully enter another finger inside your tight, inexperience ring of muscle. You whimpered as you felt him twisting those two digits inside you, stretching to see how far you can go. “Mngh...! J-Jade...Sto...Stop, please...!” You called, your hands gripping on to Azul’s clothes as you looked at the guy who was prodding your puckered hole. “I-It...It feels...W-Weird...!”

“Oh, does it?” Jade tilted his head to the side with the usual smile, feigning innocence as he continued to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion. Just by that response alone, you concluded that simply telling him to stop was useless. None of them really listened to you in the past, what makes this experience an exception? “Please bear with it for a while, my beloved.”

Though he says that, every time he slides his fingers as deep as they can, you can’t help but clench around his brother every time. You tried to avoid this from happening as you could practically feel the sexual frustrations seeping out of his twin. “Nngh...Little Shrimpy...” You felt Floyd’s grip tightened on your waist, the tension rising especially when you started to slightly buck your hips against him. Finally, he looked up at you with an unhinged gaze and you felt your heart stopped. “...Don’t tease me, geez...”

Before you knew it, Floyd wrapped his arms around you and pulled you away from the other two. “Whoa there...” Jade blinked as he finally slipped his finger out of you, which you had to breathe a sigh of relief at. Floyd laid down on the bed, pulling you along and you came crashing onto his chest quite hard. He quickly gripped your hips in a deathly grasp.

“I guess I’m really no good at these kinds of plays that requires patience, huh~?” Floyd grinned at you, lifting your hips up, the movement to drag your walls along with his cock. You glanced up at him and he gave you a twisted, loop-sided smile as blush was spreading throughout his cheeks, a sign of excitement. “I like it more when I could just let myself all out~!”

Then, he slammed your hips back onto him, sliding his dick deep inside you once again which made you gasping mess. Floyd laughed like a child, like he just got his long-awaited toy and began to repeatedly move your hips up and down, enjoying the feeling of your juices flowing down on him. You, on the other hand, clung onto his shirt for dear life, drool dripping down your jaw, followed by uncontrollable moans. “No matter how much I play with you like this, you’re always so tight, Little Shrimpy~!” Floyd commented. “Ah~ I could never get bored of you~!”

“Good grief, it seems that the switch on Floyd has been triggered...” Jade said with a smile as he sweatdropped at his brother’s behavior. “This may be a problem now...”

Azul let out an exasperated sigh, crossing his arm sternly. He tries to look calm and professional, but no one needed to squint to see that pout on his face and how his eyes flares up in jealousy behind his spectacles. “Floyd, you’re getting too ahead of yourself! Aren’t you ashamed?” He asked, clicking his tongue.

“Nope~” Floyd laughed so joyful, not giving a damn about how Azul grew an irritated vein on his forehead. “It’s ‘cause you and Jade takes so long with Little Shrimpy that it gets really boring~! I don’t like that! I just want to get into it, you know~?”

Azul puffed his cheeks, glaring at the smug look that the merman moray eel gave him. However, before he could retort back, Floyd spoke first before he could. “If you’re going to nag at me like this, could you stop~? I’d like to focus on Little Shrimpy for now~!” Then, you flinched as you felt his hand grip your ass, lifting them up. You gasped as he began to spread your ass cheeks open, showing the world your other inexperienced hole. “Instead~! How about you try talking through Little Shrimpy~? She does have two holes~”

Floyd grinned at the dorm head, clearly tempting him as he successfully brought red onto Azul’s cheeks. He clicked his tongue and adjusted his glasses while Jade chuckled in amusement. “...Is that a challenge you’re asking?” He said, his voice becoming serious. “I’ll have you know that no matter which part I touch (Y/N), I am guaranteed to have her feeling good.”

“Who knows~?”

And that settles it, Azul’s competitive side was instantly fired up as he climbed onto the bed and went behind you. “Nngh...! W-Wait...D-Don’t...Please, n-not there...!” You squeaked as Azul had touched your little, tight hole, followed by a sound of a zipper unzipping down. Sooner or later, something hard and excited had poke you from behind, causing you to whimper. Your breaths became a lot more erratic, he couldn’t possibly shove his dick up your ass while Floyd’s still deep inside your other hole!? You were surely going to break!

“...I guess there’s a first time for everything, my dear.” Azul said before ultimately smirking, a drop of sweat in his forehead appearing as he tries to hide the fact that he, too, was inexperienced in going through the back door. “But don’t worry, at least, it’s me that you’ll be doing it with.”

Without any other warning, Azul forcefully pushed his cock inside the wrong hole, making you scream out loud. The pressure was overbearing as you had to focus on yet another entrance other than Floyd’s. Your juices started overflowing as you couldn’t handle the feeling, Azul grunting as he shoved half of him in. Your eyes rolled back as you let out strained moans, your holes trying to accommodate both lengths. You genuinely feel as if you were going to be torn into two, this was too much!

Finally, Azul successfully sheathed his entire length inside you with a moan and left you feeling suffocated. “Oh, you really did it~!” Floyd said in a somewhat impressed voice. You flinched as you felt his dick got even harder inside you, seemingly getting turned on for the fact that both of your holes are now currently stuffed. 

“Hm, w-who do you think I am?” Azul said as smug as possible but gave a twitching smirk. He then looked at your figure to see you writhing underneath him, crouched down towards Floyd and desperately grasping onto his clothes. He then settled his breathing and reached for your arms, listening as you yelp when he pulled you back towards him. “Come on, darling. You shouldn’t cling so much to Floyd like that...”

Then, he started moving his hips, going slow at first but eventually, he read his own pace and got faster within each thrust. “From now on, I’ll have you focusing on me.” He whispered in your ear, sending sensitive shivers down your spine. With Floyd gripping your thighs and Azul’s on your waist, you moaned out as whenever one would pull himself away from you, you would be forced to take in the other, creating a never-ending loop of thrusts. You bite your lip at the surreal experience of having both your pussy and ass getting pounded, your mind going hazy. It also doesn’t help when you remembered that there was still another person in the room, patiently waiting for his turn.

Jade watched at the erotic scene in front of him with brimming interest and amusement in his eyes, bringing him a great sense of arousal. His pants were getting tighter and he has to bite his thumb to not come and fuck you as recklessly as the other two. However, he would be lying if he said that he was already satisfied with just watching, as much as he enjoys doing so. “...No matter where I look at you, you’re still a masterpiece worth observing.” Jade sighed dreamily as he joined everyone else on the bed and grabbed your chin, his thumb grazing against your bottom lip. “Such a ravaging sight, even at this state...No wonder you’ve gathered all three of us just ready to eat you all up.”

You didn’t respond to his lovesick comment, not all because you physically couldn’t with all these constant moans and mewls coming out of your mouth, but also because you just didn’t know what to make of that. Still, Jade smiled at you as he stared at your open mouth for a suspicious amount of time. Then, his smile twisted into meaning something far more disturbing. “Well then, if you would excuse me...” He said and quickly connected his own mouth with yours. 

You were once again given another thing to focused on, other than the fact how two large cocks were currently going in and out of your holes. Jade’s kiss was different from the other two men in the room however. It wasn’t as messy and reckless as Floyd’s, but it wasn’t as practiced to the point of obviousness as Azul’s. Jade felt professional and you would probably die to admit out loud that he was actually a really good kisser from the way he slick his tongue onto yours. He was passionate and hungry but he had control, he pulled away with saliva connecting the two of you. “As expected, you taste as divine as always.” Jade complimented, licking his lips.

Then, he sat up, making you contemplate on how huge his figure really was. You watched as he began to unbuckled his belt in front of you, but you were far too hazy and distracted with the other two men clinging onto you to even notice what was about to happen. Before you knew it, something similar to that of the organ constantly injuring your insides pokes against your cheek. Jade bites his bottom lip in anticipation, his cock hard and aroused, ready to take over your last hole. “I’ll take the pleasure of warming myself up inside your mouth, if you don’t mind.” He cooed and never before have you met someone speak so polite yet his intentions were far from being so.

You do mind, but you know what you think doesn’t matter to anyone in the room, especially when Jade began to insert his thumb in your mouth, opening your mouth wider to be able to take his length. He sighed in satisfaction as he sunk himself further and further inside, reaching the back of your throat. “Mmgh...!” Muffled moans came out of you as the guy immediately began to move, as if he had been waiting for years just for this exact moment to come by. 

You didn’t know what to make of your situation, this was the first time that the three of them decided to take you like this at the same time, filling up all your holes to the brim. Azul would thrust himself onto your tight asshole, unconsciously pushing you deeper down on Floyd’s dick. Even if you wanted to moan out loud, just to express what you’re feeling, the way Jade violates your mouth was preventing you from doing so. You couldn’t even begin where to focus, all your holes were being taken advantage of, it was impossible to stay sane. Your mind was getting clouded over, as if it was going on autopilot, desperately wanting to think of any other scenario. 

Minutes passed by and the room felt nothing but the stench of sex flying around, followed by the sounds of skin slapping against each other. However, the good news was that you felt as if everyone was reaching their climax, as evidence of their sloppy but deep thrusts. “Aah...Little Shrimpy, you’re getting tighter again~!” Floyd exclaimed, excitedly. He grinned at the perfect view he had of his brother face-fucking you to oblivion. “Are you gonna cum again~? It’s alright, you can cum as much as you want~!”

“You’re also getting tighter back here...” Azul said in a breathy voice, his hand was underneath your shirt, constantly massaging your breast. You couldn’t see him but you felt him smirk from behind. “...Do you want me to release inside here? Or do you find it even more arousing for your body to be smothered by my seed?”

“I do think that you would be just as beautiful even with semen in your face.” Jade said, his hands cupping your face, mesmerized by the way your mouth was stuffed with his cock. “...I’d like to be the one to take that role please.”

Even with the state of your mind, the way Floyd slammed his hips onto yours, his dick punching through your cervix made you jump with a muffled yelp. Azul and Jade moaned out loud at the way your walls clenched and the vibrations going up your throat. “This is fun! This is fun~! We should’ve had done this sooner!” Floyd laughed happily, his jolly emotions contrasting on the way he began to pound your pussy badly. “Come on, come on~! You’re gonna cum, right? Right~? Little Shrimpy, let’s do it together, alright~!”

With the way Floyd was acting so erratically, Azul and Jade saw this as a sign of challenge. You almost choked on Jade’s dick as Azul began to move faster down your asshole, damaging the poor hole. “If it’s a contest of who can provide the greatest pleasure, then I surely won’t back down.” Azul said, confidently, twisting on your nipples. “I’ll have you be the judge of that, darling.”

“My, it seems that we’ve reached such a competitive climax, haven’t we?” Jade said, smiling with a sweat dropping from his face. At first glance, you might think that he was apologetic, the reasonable one of the group. However, once he grabbed the back of your head and pushed you all the way down the base of his cock, you were once again stood corrected. “I do think it’s just fair for you to fulfill those expectations now, isn’t it?”

Then, just like that, for a brief and agonizing moment, their movements became brutal, driving out the best of their sex drive. Your body was failing you as the stimulations you were receiving couldn’t be something a mere human like you could take. Soon, your eyes rolled back to the point that you can practically see stars and you felt the knot on your stomach had finally burst. One by one, they all decided to shoot their seed in you, filling you up in each hole. Jade, however, was an exception as he wasn’t as lost in lust and pulled away, preferring to decorate your intoxicated face with white strings of cum just like he suggested earlier.

Never have you ever felt so full in your life, huge globs of semen flowing inside you and some managed to escape through the gaps. Your body went limp but Azul had his grip tightened on you so that you wouldn’t fall off. It took a while for the two to finally pull out of you, semen instantly dripping out the moment a pathway had been unblocked. You panted, sucking in as much needed air as possible, feeling so oxygen deprived these past few moments.

Floyd sat up, instantly went over his orgasm as if he had never been fatigued at all. “Ah~ That was fun~!” He said as he leaned towards you, who was the exact opposite of his state. He patted your head so casually. “Let’s do that again more often~!”

Azul adjusted his glasses that had become quite foggy due to the heat during the entire session. “Now that you’ve experienced something like that, I figured you wouldn’t have any plans on going back to your world now, would you?” He said but felt more like a threat as he smirked. “Unless, you wanted to go even further with this proof of yours?”

“About that...” Jade’s voice caught the other two’s attention and turned to him. You, however, was too busy trying to recollect your thoughts all together. Unfortunately, you failed to notice the sinister smile on the guy’s usually calm face that made the other two raise their eyebrow in interest. “There’s something I’ve been excited to try out on our little darling…I ensure you that it’ll be just as fun.”

You felt someone patting on your cheeks, trying to wake you up. Despite the fact that you were exhausted, you still opened your eyes out of instinct just to see Jade already inches away from your face. On your peripheral vision, you could see an ominous-looking potion on his hand. “Darling...” He cooed, but his eyes looked hungry.

“I’d like you to drink this for me.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“Uwaah~! Jade, this is awesome~! What did you make Little Shrimpy drink~?”

Floyd spread your legs even further, pulling them close to your chest as you bounced up and down on his cock without rest. He was already balls deep in your asshole, stretching your tight, abused hole to an unbelievable extent. Your eyes were rolled back, drool dripping down from your jaw, your face redder than anything you’ve ever been, and your tongue was hanging out. Your state of mind was just fucked-out as before but the only difference this time is the huge, crooked smile on your face. Your eyes were glazed over as arousing moans came out of you along with drunken, adorable giggles. 

“Little Shrimpy feels like a bitch in heat now~!” Floyd said, smiling widely as his tongue ran down your neck. 

“Just a potion I made with some special materials I’ve found, nothing to really worry about.” Jade gave his usual smile, tilting his head. He reached for your face, your twisted, broken expression had him deep in love once again. His hand reached down to rub on your oversensitive clit that made practically sent shocks of pleasure throughout your body. “I figured it may help our beloved show her true self to us.”

“A potion to increase one’s sexual desires, is it?” Azul instantly guessed accurately as he studied the effects it was making throughout your body. The way that you have already squirted out three times just by stimulations on your asshole, your mind going blank the more you get fucked so silly. He smirked, it was all worth watching. “Well, I suppose our darling pet never really stated her vows, so might as well try it now, shall we?”

“(Y/N), how do you feel right now?” Azul asked, getting closer to her.

“G-Good...! I felssh sho good...!” You slurred, your hips voluntarily moving up and down on Floyd.

You squeaked as Azul grazed your skin sensually. “…What do you want to do now?”

“More...! More! F-Fu...Fuck m-me more!” You said without any shame as if your past, reluctant self was already long gone. You opened legs wider and reached for your own pussy, spreading open your labia. Semen still decorates your insides. “Here! D-Do it...Here! Y-Your co...Cock...!”

Jade then looked at you, loving the way your eyes were practically pleading to have another cock inside you again. “Hm, don’t worry, dear...I will be the one to do that soon for you.” He said and you smiled so cutely, blush spreading across your cheeks. He continued stimulating your clit, teasing you even further and you couldn’t help but to become even soaker. “But first...Don’t you want to go back to your own world? You were so eager for it too.”

You whimpered, lips quavering as your eyes began to tear up. Soon, you shook your head frantically. “N-No! I d-don’t want to...Anymore!” You yelled, gritting your teeth as you writhe on Floyd, moving your hips to have him bury his cock deeper in your ass. “I-I want...I want to stay...! Stay with y-you all...! In h-here!”

“Forever~? Do you love us that much?” Floyd asked, cooing against your neck, giggling. “Hey, Little Shrimpy, is that true~? Do you love us that much~?”

“Yes! I-I love you! All...! All of you!” You screamed with no hesitation and desperation. Your cunt was flaring up, you were in desperate need of something to jam inside the unoccupied. “I’ll stay with you f-forever! I-I don’t...I don’t care anymore! So, please...! Please, please...!”

Oh, if only you could hear and see yourself right now, you’d be disgusted with the way you were clearly contradicting in what you originally believed in. 

But the trio looked at each other mischievously, for their plan to drag you to the point of submission was successful. You were now broken in all sorts of way, you already told them what they wanted to hear. There was no way that they’re going to ever let you out of their sight now. You love it here, getting constantly fucked so silly that you forget your own name, so they’re going to keep it that way. 

You even said it so yourself~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seemed to have focused a lot on the twins here lol But hey, Azul got his own dedicated chapter so...yeah. 
> 
> That may or may not just be an excuse to say that I’m terrible at writing gangbangs (￣∀￣)


	10. Riddle Rosehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the first Riddle Rosehearts story! The one with the “Cheating Darling”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a break with all this spice, I present to you! Yume now making Sinfics with a Bittersweet flavor! I hope you like this~! I never actually considered making a sequel for that Riddle chapter but you guys really know how to thicken a plot!
> 
> Also the mistakes on that Riddle chapter makes me go yikes.
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**   
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Angst | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence | Pregnancy**

Reaching out your hands, you stared at the beautiful, well-made ring on your finger.

For the simplicity that it was as a wedding ring, it was dazzling to look at. The bright shine of the full moon seeping through the curtains in the room was enough for you to observe its rose golden radiance, carefully decorated with sparkling bits of diamond and ruby. It was a ring that symbolizes eternal love, a ring that needed no words to explain your status. You stare at it a lot, never getting tired of its beauty, as a way to bring yourself to sleep on one of these insomniac nights.

You flinched as you felt the bed you lie on shift, followed by an arm wrapping itself tightly around your waist. You glanced beside you, the sleeping face of your husband was as peaceful as ever, in contrast to how tight he was holding onto you. Even in his sleep, he still felt possessive, as if you were going to run away the moment he loosened his hold onto you. Your eyes softened and leaned your head on his chest, giving him a sense of the comfort he probably deserved. It’s not like there’s anywhere you can go anyways, he himself already established who you belonged to and you no longer have the will to defy that anymore.

It was already clear that he got you where he wanted you to be. Riddle Rosehearts is now your husband, after all. 

You tried not to think about what happened at that time you’ve made such a grave mistake. It was a trauma that you stuffed at the back of your mind, Riddle doesn’t want you remembering nor mentioning about it either. But from time to time, your mind couldn’t help but replay that scene in your head, especially during quiet nights such as these. You don’t cry or have a mental breakdown about it anymore, you simply just got used to such scene replaying in your mind, but it doesn’t mean that you liked remembering it over and over again. You were just glad that by whatever miracle was out there, you didn’t end up pregnant like you dreaded at that time. 

You and Riddle were still young, still attending school and to be parents at that age, it could’ve been the downfall for the both of you. From that point on, Riddle never attempted such a risky move and you never attempted to cause similar scene. You swore to him that you’ll be good, that you’ll fix what you broke, and that promise was neatly kept ever since then. Even now, you were still anxious of the possibility that you might break your personal vow without even noticing. Regardless, time goes by and here was the both of you, congratulated by your friends, and peers, and schoolmates for being such a happy, married couple.

Of course, Riddle still wanted a family, something that would truly spell out a happy ending with you. He wanted someone to be a proof of your love, an addition that connects the two of you, a child. You were hesitant, but you allowed him, thinking of how genuine and serious he was about it. However, compared to the intercourse you’ve had with him the first time, this session was less forceful, much more tolerable, and dare you say, much more enjoyable. It was a gentle, romantic experience that you could only wish what your first time was like. 

Regardless, it didn’t take too long for the pregnancy test to finally turn positive. You didn’t know how you were supposed to feel, even if you were expecting this outcome in the back of your head. Riddle, however, was ecstatic, the happiest you had ever seen him become. You couldn’t help but put a smile on your face, it wasn’t every day you see the usually strict Riddle Rosehearts become as excited as a child after all. Especially when he instantly became so eager to buy products that you may need, that the child may need for their nourishment.

Seeing him this happy, you didn’t have the courage to tell him how nervous you really are and foul his mood. You didn’t exactly know if you were ready for this level, for the responsibility of giving birth to a child, and becoming a parent. Most importantly, you didn’t know if you were ready to counter this path together with Riddle. Sometimes, you would look at his face and couldn’t help but feel a shiver down your spine. As you expected, your trauma still hasn’t left you, your inner self still feared for the day that Riddle might snap again. 

You were still scared of him.

You know Riddle was trying his best to be better, for you to finally forget that time so you could finally look at him without a trace of fear in your eyes and voice. Which you felt guilty at because looking at it from a realistic standpoint, the only reason he snapped in the first place was because of you, you were the one who screwed up. You were the one who went and lied to him, betrayed him, and yet, he was the one compensating for the things that you should’ve done, the guilt was overwhelming. But still, the thought of how this man’s love for you goes beyond what’s considered normal is what makes him so terrifying. This man, your husband, had already eliminated someone from your life after all, someone who you really thought was very important. 

You bite your bottom lip as a chill ran down your spine, you clenched around the sheet you lay on with your husband. You then ran a gentle hand on your growing stomach, feeling the life beyond. For that exact reason alone, you were scared for this child. You were going to give birth to someone whose father had done unreasonable things just for love. The thought terrifies you, that you might not even become a good mother because of it.

You shook your head, swaying away the thoughts the plagued your mind every night. It was late and Riddle would surely berate you if he finds out that you’ve been lacking sleep. You closed your eyes, leaning onto your husband more, using his warmth as an invitation for sleep. It was successful, your eyelids felt heavy and you stifle a yawn. Your thoughts left you alone one by one, finally allowing you to fall into a slumber for the night.

It’s another day tomorrow after all.

♥♥♥♥♥

You really believed that once your child was born, nothing but bad memories would pile up inside your head. 

That you’ll even end up scared of your own child. 

However, when the time came where you could finally welcome the child into the world, you started to rethink your choices. 

Labor was as excruciating as you’ve expected. Even with the nine months of preparation, tears still ended up making its way onto your eyes every time the doctors would tell you to push harder. You cried in agony with sweat formed out of your pores while Riddle was forced to wait outside the room, trying his best not to have a panic attack. A few minutes that felt like hours came by and finally, a wail of an infant had resounded throughout the room. Before you knew it, the doctors and nurses were congratulating you for a job well done.

“Congratulations Mrs. Rosehearts! You have given birth to a healthy baby girl.”

You were dazed and exhausted from such an experience that their voices sounded like ripples in the water to you. All the energy you had channeled throughout the past months had been used and you wanted nothing more than to close your eyes and sleep. However, when one of the nurses had come up to your line of sight, carefully holding a newborn child, wrapped in a blanket in their hands, that’s when everything dawned upon you. Your eyes slowly widened, sparkling as the nurse slowly brought the precious little girl towards your bed. The baby was beside you, wriggling her small little hands around for the first time, her cries had been ceased when you made eye contact, as if she already knew who you were.

This child looked an angel, blessed upon your undeserving hands by God himself.

You brought a hand towards your mouth, gasping in disbelief as realization came up to you. Tears welled up in your eyes and you caressed her plum red cheeks as gentle as you could possibly do. Who knew that from all the pain and suffering you’ve experience just earlier could have given you such an outcome? Your child came out nothing like you dreaded her to be, there was nothing scary about her at all. She was the purest thing you’ve ever seen; how could you even think of your own child as something terrifying to have?

The door bursts open, startling nearby medical staffs and out came in was none other than your worried husband. Riddle looked at your weak form on the bed and widened his eyes at the moment he laid his sight on the child beside you. Finally, your eyes couldn’t hold onto the tears any longer and just let them all out, nuzzling your face close to your child with a smile on your face. Riddle’s own eyes softened at the scene and came closer to the both of you. No one needed any words to explain the overwhelming happiness at the two of you felt at that moment, especially when your husband had gently wrapped his arms around you.

Never before have you felt so warm in your life.

♥♥♥♥♥

You watched Riddle from the bed as he gracefully moved his body back and forth with your child in his arms, humming a certain lullaby that you noticed that he was always a fond of. You knew how excited he was for this particular time, where he could finally spend time with his family. Riddle does his absolute best to care for you as a husband and a father to his daughter and indeed, the fruits of his effort would always turn out successful. However, in compensation, he ends up spending less time with the both of you as he sometimes becomes so busy with his work as a great magician. That’s why, this was the only time that he could really cherish that moment as a family.

As you finished fixing the bed, you took note of the ending tone of his lullaby and Riddle yawning, similarly with his daughter. “...Thank you for putting her to sleep.” You said, approaching him with a soft smile on your face. You gestured your hands towards him and Riddle gladly took that as a sign of handing your child back in your arms. “I’ll take over from here, Riddle. You should rest for the night, you’ve been working so hard, after all.”

You gently placed the sleeping angel back on her crib, fixing her sheets while Riddle went closer to your body. You felt him leaned against you, a simple but sweet gesture as he stared at his daughter with loving eyes. “...I’m truly grateful.” He suddenly said. “To be able to achieve the satisfying, successful life I aspire to have.”

Riddle caressed your cheek. “To having you as my loving, beautiful wife.” He said and shift his attention to your daughter. “...To having such a precious blessing of a daughter.”

“Thank you.” Riddle said, which made you blink in response.

You chuckled slightly as you went back to focusing on fixing your daughter’s crib, rearranging the toys and properly tucking a blanket above her. “Why are you thanking me? I didn’t do anything at all...” You said with a ghostly smile.

Riddle didn’t respond but his smile remains, as if he was already expecting you to know what that smile meant. He looked back at his daughter, his eyes looking like he was processing some things in his head. “Now that I’ve reached the future I’ve always dreamt of...” He spoke once again, shifting to a different topic. “Maybe it’s time to think of someone else’s future other than mine.”

That caught your attention as you looked up at your husband, who reached his hand down towards the sleeping baby, gently grazing his hand on her cheeks. “Our daughter. I want her to grow up the best way she can be.” He said. “How do you think we should plan this all? Should we teach her about the basics of learning as soon as she learned how to process things? Which school do you think would suit her the most? Education should be her number one priority after all.”

You blinked as Riddle brought his hand on his chin, thinking deeply. “Ah, maybe it’s better if we should hone her talents first. Let’s enroll her to some music, or even art lessons. That should be a good start.” He continued on and at this point, you began to feel wary of his ramblings. “I do think piano or violin classes may suit her well as she is, but don’t you think painting would be just as wonderful? There are so many paths we can make her take-!”

Biting your bottom lip, you decided to tug on the hem of his shirt, cutting him off in the middle of his tangent. “...Um, Riddle? I don’t think we should look that far into the future just yet. Our daughter hasn’t even reached a year old yet.” You carefully said, trying to make him understand as you gave him a gentle, but nervous smile. “How about we just guide her normally? See what she would like first and support her form that point on?”

Riddle blinked as he stared at you. Soon, his own words had gotten into him and before you knew it, his eyes turned sad and anxious. “...O-Oh...Sorry, was I acting too overbearing just now?” He asked.

You quickly waved your hands in front of you, shaking your head frantically. “N-No! Not at all! Thinking of your daughter’s future is a good thing to do!” You said, calming your husband down. “I’m just saying that we shouldn’t go as far as plan out everything for her.”

“Just...Let her have a proper childhood for now, you know?”

Riddle repeated your words in his head, finally seeing your point. “Y-Yeah...That’s right. We should do that.” He agreed as he nodded hesitantly. He was still worried and it was clear on his expression. “Sorry, (Y/N)...There were no rules about parenting amongst the many laws of the Queen of Hearts. So, the only parenting rules that I know of are...”

He quickly shut his mouth tight and you quickly understood why he would, it was something he’d been avoiding ever since the two of you got married after all. You didn’t want to make Riddle feel bad, so in order to somehow cheer him up, you pat his head. “It’s fine, don’t worry...” You comforted him. “I know you’re trying your best, Riddle. Thank you.”

Riddle’s eyes sparkled alive, his mood instantly going up just by your words as he leaned in towards your touch. He smiled and caught you in a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around your waist. “...I just don’t want to become like her.” He whispered as you awkwardly patted his back as he continued basking in your warmth, you could practically feel happiness seeping out of him. “...And I definitely don’t want our daughter to become as broken as I was.” 

Yes, you knew that more than anyone else. 

Just like you, Riddle still holds the trauma of his own. The way he had such a rough childhood, governed strictly by his mother, and the results were still present even today. He was scared that even mentioning her runs a chill down his spine. He tries hard to forget about her but upon reaching adulthood, he realized that he only has her words to guide him. Forgetting was an option, but that’s not really how you should face your fear now, is it?

You can’t forget about your own mother. Especially if you stand on the same status as a Rosehearts.

“Riddle...” You gulped. “Have you...Ever told her anything?”

Riddle’s body stiffened and that reaction alone tells you the answer. “...In the end, she will know, right? She’s your mother, after all.” You said, trying to convince your husband as he slowly pulled away from your embrace, much to his dismay.

“...She doesn’t have to know.” Was Riddle’s cold answer and his tone was suggesting that he wanted that as the cue to end the conversation.

“But, that’s not right.” However, you continued on. “At least give her a notice, a letter or something.”

“No. Stop this, (Y/N). It’s time for bed.”

“If you keep on hiding like this, you know for sure it’s just going to get worse.” 

“...We need to sleep.”

“Riddle, please. Listen to me...! We can-“

Finally, your husband turned around but instead of seeing a face that agrees with what you’re saying, you saw anger, frustration. Your blood ran cold as you realized you had snapped his already short fuse. “Just shut up already, (Y/N)! I don’t want to talk about it!” You flinched as he screamed loud that you instinctively backed away from him, clutching your hands tight. “It’s just us now! That’s all it matters! Do you understand that!?”

His pupils dilating, Riddle panted as if all his energy was sucked up just to say those lines, which it probably did. His fist was clenched and your mind automatically went to the conclusion that he was going to land a hit on you, even though you knew that he had no intention to do so. Still, you widened your eyes as fear slowly creeping up on you; His words resounding back in your head. Your body trembled as well as your lips, instantly regretting how much you were prying on a business he didn’t want to tackle. However, before any of you could say anything, a loud wail of a child from the crib beside you echoed throughout the room, snapping both you and your husband back to reality.

“A-Ah...” You didn’t even notice that you were blinking tears in your eyes and quickly wiped them away, turning towards your crying child, being rudely awakened from her slumber. You forced a smile, shushing the little angel back to sleep by patting on her gentle skin. “...T-There, there...Sorry for waking you up, mommy’s here so, don’t cry anymore, okay~?”

Ah, this was no good. What an unbecoming trait of wife you have. Being scared of your husband like this.

Riddle, too, realized his outburst and was quick to move on his feet. “(Y-Y/N)...I-I...!” He stammered, however, you raised a hand in front of him.

“I-It’s fine! I’m sorry for diving into such a...s-sensitive topic...” You said but you weren’t looking at him, therefore Riddle could not convince himself to do what you wanted. You distracted yourself by tending to your young, attempting to bring back her peace and quiet surrounding. “It’s just as you said...S-She doesn’t have to know, right? That’s fine, I understand and you’re right...!”

Riddle wasn’t convinced, especially when your shoulders started shaking as if you were holding back a cry yourself. “...I’m...I’m very sorry...” You apologized but it was well obvious that it was driven out of fear and Riddle was not a fond of that. You were apologizing because you were scared of what you think he might do to you if you don’t.

Suddenly, you felt warmth against your body again, Riddle buried his face on the crook of your neck. “...Don’t...” He whispered gently while you froze on your spot, feeling him engulf you trembling figure in a tight embrace. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“I just don’t want to any unnecessary things to be involved with us right now. I want this happiness to last.” Riddle explained, looking back at you. “My mother, my father, or anyone else doesn’t matter to me anymore.”

You felt him gently grasp your chin and gently turning you head towards him. Riddle smiled, a pink tint brushing on his cheeks that made him look like a teenage boy in love once again. He wiped the tiny tears in your eyes, something that somehow calmed you down. “You and our daughter are my only world now.”

“I will do anything to keep it that way.”

♥♥♥♥♥

You were at a loss for words, your heart was beating so fast in your chest that you were sure anyone could’ve heard it by now. One moment you were taking care of the house while Riddle was away as usual, then suddenly someone came ringing on your doorbell. Checking to see who it was, you were expecting everyone, the mailman, friends, security, just anyone to be the one at your front porch. Unfortunately, Riddle’s mother was not present in one of those expectations. But there she was, clad in red, waiting for you to open the door with strict scowl on her face.

Now, you sit at a table across from the woman, your body more tensed than normal but you tried to keep a straight back to look calmer, keeping in mind the manners that Riddle taught you in the past. This was your first time seeing your mother-in-law, you’ve only ever seen her from the few pictures Riddle has in his possession. They were old pictures, way back from when your husband was still a young child but you were impressed as the woman didn’t looked like she aged a day from that point on. She indulges herself on the tea you prepared, you were silently hoping that her preference was at least similar to what Riddle liked, as this was the only set that you were really allowed to make. Finally, the woman finally finished tasting your tea, placing the cup back down on the plate with a graceful clang.

“…The tea was too sweet.” You flinched as you heard her bold comment. Well, you kind of expected that reaction somehow. But the way she looked at you right after was the one that made you very nervous the most. “You placed more sugar than you’re supposed to, didn’t you? In the first place, why do you put sugar on tea? Tea is better enough as it is!”

It was as expected of Riddle’s mother; her strict words were just like that of your husband back when he was the dorm head in Heartslabyul. “Please don’t tell me that this is what you regularly serve to my son?” She huffed, already more annoyed than before and without you even barely doing anything. You wanted to tell her that it was that exact same son that suggested to you that kind of tea, but you decided against it. “...Anyway, that is not my point why I’m here.”

This is where you straightened up, preparing yourself for what you may hear. Her eyes lingered on your appearance, judging you. “I’m Riddle’s mother. But I do believe that you already know me.” She said and you gave her a slight nod, followed by an audible ‘yes’. “And you...May you be the spouse that my son had chosen?”

“...Yes, that’s correct.” You answered, gulping down your dry throat.

The woman sighed, closing her eyes as if she was disappointed that her guess was correct. “...It’s been so long the last time that I’ve seen my darling boy. He hasn’t sent a single message, letter, or anything to his own poor mother waiting for him after I gave him the permission to act on his accordance.” She explained. “It’s been years so I sent out a private investigator to come look for him. I’m a doting mother, you see.”

Yes, you could see that, especially during the time on how Riddle would tell his past stories about his childhood. “...Imagine my utter surprise when I found out that my precious Riddle has gone off to marry some girl that he didn’t even bother to tell me about. I was in shock!” She said, eyebrows twitching as her gaze pierced through you. “…And now, I’m hearing that you the two of you even had a child? Goodness!”

You widened your eyes at that, not liking the way she uttered it out. “By the way, where is this said child? I would like to observe them myself.” She said, standing up from her chair while you immediately hopped off yours.

“U-Um! She’s...She’s currently asleep in her room right now so, I recommend to-“ You tried to say as politely as possible but the woman just glared at you. You could’ve guessed by now that it was safe to assume that she doesn’t sound too thrill about you being Riddle’s partner.

“What? Are you saying that I’m not even allowed to see my grandchild? I have rights, girl!” She argued rather aggressively but validly. You shook your head and backed away.

You wanted to protest more, but something tells you that the woman may be just as stubborn as your husband, maybe even a lot more. So, without any other choice and that one part of you wanting to be respectful, you led her to the room where your daughter was peacefully sleeping. On the bright side, the woman’s mood did rise up as she gazed at the child. She grazed her hand close to the child’s cheek, as if she was inspecting any sorts of defect. When she found none, she cleared her throat and turned towards you.

“Hm, you have my praise, girl. To be able to give birth to such a healthy, beautiful child.” She said with a smile, but something was off about it. “Oh, she reminds me so much of my little Riddle~! She even has red hair, one of the prideful attributes of a Rosehearts!”

You didn’t know if you should thank her so you kept quiet, somehow her words didn’t really seem like it was entirely for you. After ogling at the sleeping child long enough, she looked like she was satisfied. “Well then, I have a little deal for you.” She said and you tensed up. “Since you gave birth to quite an angel, I shall take the responsibility of taking care of her in your place. How does that sound?”

“E-Excuse me...!?” You exclaimed, bewildered by her sudden proposition.

“Why, darling...I noticed that you were quite young to be a mother! Although my son is the same, I believe that he is mature for his age, so I’m letting him slide this time.” She said, with an awfully sweet tone. “You must enjoy your youth a bit more! So, I’m giving you a chance to live your life once again, to not be able to tackle motherhood this early in life!”

“I shall take care of your daughter, and I promise that I will raise her as perfectly as I did with my Riddle!” She declared, overconfidence was brimming out of her as your heart dropped. Then, she gave you a stern stare, making you gulp unconsciously. “After all, I wouldn’t want my grandchild to have a mother who isn’t ready.”

You widened your eyes, a slight offense in her words had struck you. “Huh...?” You exclaimed.

“I know, young lady. I can see it in your eyes, you’re not actually sure about your position now, are you?” She said, smirking. “Don’t underestimate a fellow mother’s intuition.”

You stared at her for quite a while, processing her words before a rush of annoyance suddenly revealed themselves on your mind. You blinked a few times as your eyebrows scrunched together. For the first time in a while, you were actually feeling upset and you wanted to yell out your emotions. However, you breathe deep and calmed your nerves, reminding yourself that this was your mother-in-law you’re talking to. “...I’m sorry, but I refuse.” You said, which caught the lady off-guard. “Whatever you may think of me, it’s merely your opinion and it doesn’t reflect on how I actually treat my daughter in actuality.”

“But...What I can tell you is that I can take care of her as well as any mother.” You retorted back. “That’s why, with all due respect, I wouldn’t hand my daughter to you just like that.”

The woman blinked a few times, clearly not expecting a rejection, before glaring at you. “Girl, I don’t think you’re understanding your position here. I’m this child’s grandmoth-“ 

“But even so, I am still her mother.” You cut her off. “Regardless of experience, don’t you think that I, too, have my own rights to take care of my own child?”

That silenced the older woman, narrowing her look at you as if she could slit your neck with just a deadly glare. However, you didn’t get intimidated with the thought. You were just stating your mind, rejecting a supposedly optional offer, there was nothing wrong in your part. “...How rude. I can’t believe my darling Riddle decided to marry someone as ill-mannered as you! Have you been educated properly?” She berated. Oh, if only she knew how many lessons and rules you have to memorize whilst on Riddle’s side, just to not get on her son’s bad side. “But anyway...This is no good.”

“Here I was, gracious enough to offer you a second chance.” Her tone changed and you blinked in confusion. “But I guess you ungrateful enough to not take it.”

Suddenly, you got a whiff of some strange aroma for a split second. You widened your eyes, alarms triggering in your head as it quickly recognized the scent. You had it sensed it way before so you quickly covered half of your face, this was dangerous. However, as much as you’d like to think of how fast your reaction time was, you still cursed in your head. Recognizing the scent meant that you already inhaled some of it in that split second.

The woman laughed cruelly. “I’m sorry, young lady. But I’m afraid I can’t let you be a part of the Rosehearts family. I refuse to.” She said and turned to your child on the crib. “...But I do thank you, a child as beautiful as this one is certainly a pass. I shall appoint someone else to take over your place.”

You were starting to feel dizzy, you tried fighting against the effects of the potion but the lack of air was making you nauseous. You fell to your knees, leaning on a table counter, knocking off some miscellaneous materials as your eyelids were becoming heavier and heavier. You glared at the vile woman in front of you as she began to lift up your child from her crib. “D-Don’t...” You tried protesting but you were getting weaker, your body couldn’t keep up.

In the end, the last thing you saw was her smirk, far more menacing than what her son could do. With only your daughter safety dancing in your mind, your whole world then turned black as you came in contact with the floor. 

♥♥♥♥♥

Riddle clenched his fist tight as he gritted his teeth in pure rage but was still lacing in extreme worry. His face was slowly turning red as he frantically began to run around the empty house, finding the two most important person in his life. However, he was only met with a mess in his daughter’s room and unfinished tea set on the kitchen. His heart was racing fast, panic rushing through him as his mind quickly formulated a bunch of scenarios that may have happened while he was away. His eyes soon came in contact with a certain teacup filled with his favorite tea that he specifically taught you how to brew.

Looking closely, his eyes darken as he saw a lipstick mark on one of the cup, suggesting that someone did drank from that cup. He knew it wasn’t you, you never wear lipstick that red, especially when you almost never go out of the house. He grabbed the cup, observing it further as whoever drank from it seemed like they had barely even sipped. It was a waste, he thought, this was his favorite tea after all. Then, looking through every scenario and merging them into one logical solution, Riddle widened his eyes as everything clicked.

His hold onto the cup becomes a deathly grip, almost to the point of breaking them with his bare hands. His body was shaking, not with fear nor nervousness, but anger. Pure, uncontrollable anger and distaste for the current situation. Riddle slammed the cup on the ground, shattering the fragile glass into thousands of pieces before storming back to leave the house. He snapped his fingers and in an instant, his magical staff was summoned and his outfit turned into that similar of his past uniform as a Heartslabyul dorm leader.

Magic was seeping out of him, a representation of the wrath he was carrying within him. Anyone might perish just by staying close at his vicinity. It was akin to the first time he overblotted, but this time, it wasn’t by insecurity nor unstable emotions. Riddle knew what he was feeling and he wasn’t being driven by those insightful emotions. Love and hatred were merely contrasting against with each other, but that made a powerful weapon together, although double-edged. 

Someone had just disrupted his future, his family. What other choice does he have but to obliterate the very existence of that someone?

♥♥♥♥♥

You struggled against the iron bars of a gate that was blocking your only exit. Waking up in an unfamiliar dark dungeon with your mother-in-law staring down at you, as if you were some kind of animal. The sound of your child babbling innocently on the hands of another woman was driving you crazy. “Please let me go! You don’t have to do this!” You screamed, desperately as not a shroud of empathy was present on the face of the lady. “Return my child to me this instance!”

“And what? You think you’ll gain some sort of special magical powers when you have your child back in your hands?” The woman sarcastically retorted back, you grimaced on how immature she sounded. However, you were willing to play that immature game of hers and protest back a much more sarcastic comment. Unfortunately, the woman had decided to speak before you. “Listen, girl. Why do you still resist?”

You blinked at her question. “Huh...? I-Isn’t that too obvious? I-“

“When I had someone to investigate my son, do believe me when I tell you that I’ve gained all the information available about him. Unfortunately, that also includes people like you.” She said, a light smirk on her face as her eyes glimmered in mischievousness. “You went out with Riddle during your younger years and became a real flock of love birds. But unknown to everyone, you turned out to be nothing more than a cheating scum, a whore who went against my darling son’s back.”

Your grip on the iron bars tightened, you didn’t want to hear the rest of a story that you already knew. “...However, whatever hex you may have casted on my son worked like a charm. He accepted this critical flaw of yours like it was nothing. An idiotic decision if you ask me, perhaps I didn’t exactly educate Riddle in terms of being decisive.” She continued, while the side of your lip twitched in irritation. Her tone was taunting, filled with mockery, blissfully unaware of the mental damage she had caused her own child to have. “After that, your relationship was back to normal. You both became as lovey-dovey as ever until the time you eventually got married and even had such a precious child.”

“...Or at least, that’s how the story goes.” You widened your eyes and quickly looked up at the sinister eyes of the woman. “In reality, my precious, little Riddle had actually coerced you into everything, correct? He forced you to leave everything behind, even the man you truly loved, to be a part of this fabricated image of a family he created, no?”

She gave you a condescending smile, pitiful of what you’ve became. “Do forgive my son, darling. As his mother, I am truly resentful for what he did.” She says, but every word and emotion that came out of her mouth sounded untrue, superficial even. “But I’m afraid I can’t do anything to bring back your lost time.”

“That was why, I was going to give you a second chance to turn your life around, to free yourself from the chains that it is my son. All you needed to do was hand me the custody of your child to me and I will create an escape route for you.” She said, but her look suddenly turned into a glare, one to pierce your soul. “What my son did would absolutely tarnish the family name, so having you disappear from the public’s eye and be replaced by a more…Suitable love interest would’ve been a more reasonable solution.”

“...And yet, you refused the offer. Why is that?” 

“This child was what sealed your fate to him. A child born out of selfish desires, are you truly fine with that?” She lectured whilst you look down. “Surely, no mother would want to take the responsibility of taking care of a child that they were forced to have-“

“And no mother would willingly give away their child like this!” You blurted out, cutting her off before she could even finish. You leaned in towards the gates, trying to push the bars desperately. “Regardless of what happened in the past with Riddle, it doesn’t mean that she carries the same sins we had! She didn’t do anything wrong!”

“The past isn’t a reason to neglect a child!” You yelled, not caring about authorities anymore if it means that you can relay your message across this stubborn woman. “She’s my precious child, a daughter I gave birth to and I’ll continue on loving her no matter what happens!”

Your mother-in-law stared at your fired-up, determined eyes, if there were no iron bars separating your two worlds, there was no doubt that you would’ve jumped on her a long time ago. Her eyes narrowed as she clicked her tongue in irritation, clearly not liking your attitude. Although your feelings didn’t seem to reach the woman, your daughter must’ve certainly did as she turned towards you. With her usual gibberish baby talk, your eyes almost teared up at the way she reaches her chubby hands in your direction. She calls out for you, wanting to transfer in your arms instead of the unfamiliar hold she was receiving with her grandmother.

However, that heartwarming moment was short-lived as your mother-in-law spoke in a harsher tone. “...So, that’s how you’re going to be. That’s fine, I’m not surprised. I didn’t think you were wise in the first place anyway.” She rudely said as she raised her hand in front of you. You widened your eyes and backed away when magic began to seep out of her, charging up energy as her eyes glow red in the darkness, ready to disseminate you on the spot. “You wouldn’t adhere to my rules therefore, I’d say we are done here.”

“Farewell, (Y/N-“

“Off with your head!”

You closed your eyes, using your arms to protect yourself as a gust of wind had rudely entered the halls, trampling over small furniture. You heard your mother-in-law gasped, you looked up and saw a familiar collar locked in on her neck. However, before you could even process what happened, a sea of fire decorated the floor, aiming for the woman in front of you. You squinted your eyes through the fire engulfing the whole passage way and soon, out came a familiar figure emerging from the raging inferno. You widened your eyes, sparkling in hope as he stepped closer as gracefully as he could, not a soot was on his face. 

There he was, Riddle Roseheart, your husband wearing an enraged expression on his face but carries a tone of professionalism. With a magical staff in his hand, he stopped at a certain distance where you and his mother could see him properly. He stood straight in the face of the person he holds the most grudge against.

“...Mother, I believe that it is against any rules for you to lock up my spouse like this with the clear intention of kidnapping our child.” He said, any fear nor hesitation was no longer laced in his voice.

His mother clicked her tongue, tugging on the collar that her son placed on her. “Unbelievable. You used your unique magic against your own mother?” She complained, glaring at her son. “Where is the respect that I engraved in your brain, Riddle? Are you going against me just for this pathetic little wife of yours!?”

Riddle’s eyebrow twitched. “It is my duty to punish those who violates the rules. That’s what you taught me, mother.” He glared, spitting out venom. “Therefore, I do not see even you as an exception.”

His mother glared back at him but soon twisted her lips into a smirk as she holds the collar on her neck. “...I see. For all those years that we haven’t seen each other, you’ve gained quite a rebellious side to you, dear son of mine. To think that you can restrain me with such magic.” She said and soon, the collar glow, the magic keeping it locked was slowly breaking until it snapped. Her eyes widened in hysteria, a sign of the clear psychopathic tendencies she was hiding. “I taught you this powerful magic, boy! It seems like I need to remind you of your rules once again!”

Before she knew it however, Riddle was already right in front of her. His speed was amazing and clearly well-practiced. “...I abandoned those rules a long time ago.” He said as he swung his staff towards her, barely giving her any time to react. His mother quickly activated her magic to block his attack, creating a powerful shockwave that made even you backed away. “I have my own rules now, mother.”

And with that, the battle between two powerful Rosehearts began. Magic was being thrown all over the place, every spell was casted just for the other to block them off with an equally powerful spell. Chaos unfolded in front of you and you couldn’t help but worry with not only your husband, but your daughter who was still on the arms of the crazed woman. Your anxiety doubled when Riddle raised his staff, a ball of energy charging up with the intention of destroying everything in its way.

“Riddle! Don’t do that! Our daughter is still in her arms!” You rattled the iron bars in front of you, snapping Riddle out of his murderous trance. Immediately, he made sense of what you meant and clicked his tongue, cancelling his attack. His mother saw this as an opportunity however, raising her own magical pen and charged balls of magic came straight towards him.

“What’s wrong, my precious Riddle~? Finally afraid that you may harm your child?” She taunted as Riddle blocked off her attack.

Riddle gritted his teeth, his gaze was the most dangerous you’ve ever seen him make for a long time. “Bitch...” He growled, clenching his fist to think of a move that can harm his enemy but not his child.

Meanwhile, you gulped in your spot, not knowing what exactly you’re going to do. You were powerless to stop either of them, interfering is basically suicide. However, you looked at the lock of your gate and looked for anything that could help you escape. Finally, you grasped around yourself, thankfully finding a pin hanging from your dress and a bunch of clips from your hair. You didn’t know how high your success rate could be, not that much you guessed, but possibility does not matter right now.

You quickly worked on the lock, fiddling them with the few equipment you have, waiting for a click to suggest you of your freedom. Don’t worry, a clumsy, reckless way of locking you up was nothing compared to how Riddle would lock you up in the past. The amount of attempts you had just to escape your confinements, although always leading to punishment, had trained you for moments like this. However, this time was different, you weren’t escaping for your own sake. You were escaping to save a life that mattered for more than yours now.

And it worked.

With miraculous click, the gates were unlocked and you wanted to scream out in joy but held it in. The gate creaked open but went unheard of by the two magicians with all the ruckus they were causing. You stealthily went around them and studied their behavior, you had seen many magician duels in your life, you knew were to attack even without any magic. As expected, Riddle would’ve overpowered his mother by now, if it weren’t for the overwhelming risk of harming the angel in the woman’s arms. Your daughter was being held as hostage and that does not sit in well with you, you needed to do something.

Soon, you found an opening with Riddle distracting the woman with constant attacks and her own vanity showing. You didn’t care for the results, all you needed was to rip your daughter away from her arms. With that, you tackled the woman from the side, throwing her off her guard. “You...!” The woman exclaimed as she raised her magical pen against you. However, you quickly worked your way to grab your child out of her arms, stumbling down to the ground but making sure that your daughter would not take any damage. “A hindrance as always! If you hadn’t existed, my precious Riddle would’ve still...!”

“Off with your head!” Once more Riddle casted his unique magic on her, preventing the woman from harming you and your child any further. However, this time he wasted no time and swung his staff on her without any hesitation, throwing his mother on the ground. She groaned in pain but his son held no mercy and kicked her to further the damage. “...Nothing. I would be nothing if she hasn’t existed.”

“This is the end, mother...” You watched as the woman looked up at him with a bewildered look, probably wondering how her son ended up like this. You gulped, tightly holding your daughter in your arms, not letting her witness what was about to happen.

“Riddle-!

“You have violated a rule. A clear offense to not only the law of the Queen of Hearts but also to the overall law of the universe.” Riddle stated, his cold gray eyes stared down at his whimpering mother. You widened your eyes as he raised up his staff, your mind wanting to stop him but your voice wasn’t coming out. “...I shall put an end to your reign.”

“…It’s finally off with your head.”

With that, he strike down his staff as hard as he could, bashing the lady in red in the head, mercilessly.

♥♥♥♥♥

Riddle held you and your daughter tight in his arms, snuggling close as if he hasn’t seen the two of you for years. Your face hanged on his shoulder, still flabbergasted at what happened but your daughter giggled in delight as she seemed to have recognized her own father. You stared at the scene behind Riddle, a cold corpse of your mother-in-law laid on the stone ground, blood was seeping out of her head. Blood was splattered everywhere, to the wall, to Riddle, and even made way to yourself. The staff that he had used to bludgeoned her to death was still dripping with fresh blood of a human being was still on it.

Finally, Riddle took the courage to let go and looked at you properly, caressing your face as if he was inspecting any injury on you. When he found none, his eyes softened, his expression doesn’t match up the way blood was smudged in his face and hair. “R-Riddle...Your...Your mother...” You stuttered out, wanting to know what he will do after committing such an atrocious act. “S-She’s...You...”

However, Riddle silenced you with a kiss on the lips before placing a finger on your lips. “Shh...” He shushed before smiling gently at you. He rests his forehead against yours as tears made its way onto your eyes, a single strand falling without your permission. “I told you, didn’t I?”

“I will do anything for you. For us. No matter what it takes.”

“I won’t let anyone interfere with us anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve always been wondering if the length of these fics of mine is bothering anyone because it certainly makes me anxious. I try to make shorter chapters but always ends up writing more than 5K words, what do you think? Is the chapters better long, or should I make it shorter next time?


	11. Dreaming with Yume...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Such an unfortunate thing to happen to someone so loved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I presented a bittersweet flavor sinfic last update, so how can we top that in our little restaurant corner of sins? That’s right, a dash of bitter, salty depression! _:(´ཀ`」 ∠): Because I can’t be the only one who’s going to drown in this angst.
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**   
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Angst | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence**

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

Your vision was getting clouded over, dark spots slowly appearing one by one as unfamiliar hands travelled everywhere in your bare body. Who they belong to, you didn’t know and you didn’t care, you wanted nothing more right now but to throw them off you. Tears cascaded down your cheeks, struggling as someone’s grip on your throat tightened, forcing broken sobs to escape you. You tried to claw your freedom out, you tried moving your legs but each of your limbs were being held against your will. Even with the ringing that was slowly pulsating through your ears, you could still hear their awful snarls and comments, cruel laughter echoed throughout the bathroom walls.

“Hey, dude! Aren’t you being too rough? Little girly’s turning a bit blue, don’t you think?”

“Nah, she’ll be fine! God, she just feels so good, I can’t help but to lose myself!”

Bruises had begun forming on your body, anywhere your skin could expose itself to. Your usually healthy skin tone was now dirtied by these disgusting purplish marks and wounds, some still had been bleeding for a concerning amount of time now. You gasped desperately as the lack of air was seriously becoming a big problem for you, but they wouldn’t know that. No matter how much you struggle, they didn’t care, they didn’t even notice how much you wanted to voice out your complaints, but just have no way to do so. Instead, their voices got louder, more excited as the pain in your bottom region increased.

You knew there were risks of attending an all-boys magical school as a cross-dressing girl. You knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, but where else can you go? It’s not like you wanted to be in Twisted Wonderland in the first place, you needed somewhere to stay. Besides, seeing your monster companion, Grimm getting so worked up after finally getting accepted, even as a half-student brought you unimaginable amount of joy. Until you could find a way to get back to your world, you’ll just stick around for as long as you can because you personally thought it was fun.

...Or at least, it was supposed to be fun even with all the risks.

But ending up at the mercy of a bunch of rowdy, good-for-nothing teenagers, coming from different dorms was definitely not a risk that you regretfully did not include to that list. They must be bored, to have taken the time to thoroughly confront you about exposing your true gender like this and using that secret against yours even though you were sure that you have been so careful all this time. The headmaster and Grimm were the only ones that know, probably the Dark Mirror as well, but you were careful enough that even Ace and Deuce who you spend so much time with have never even showed a single gaze of suspicion. You’ve met so much nice and kind individuals in this academy, even if some weren’t so obvious about it at first, that you forgot about the other side of the spectrum. This, you forgot about this, the dark side to every good side.

Night Raven College’s reputation would suffer if the word got out about it accepting a female without a single shred of magic within herself. Two automatically disqualified qualities from a prestigious school, that’s what Headmaster Crowley told you. You didn’t want to contribute to that, but you didn’t want to agree with what the men wanted from you. You may not be the most refined lady out there, but you have dignity like everyone else. Wanting to play with your body in exchange of your secret not getting out was definitely not a fair deal.

But it didn’t matter, it seemed. 

Because before you knew it, they were all over you, dragging you one night in a bathroom unused when the moon is out. You were powerless, not just in terms of strength but in terms of magical proficiency, these were students who can pin you down with a single bat of their magical pens, you stood no chance. You screamed, you struggled, you cried, but it was all for naught, they got you where they wanted you. They took turns, filling you up in all your holes with no mercy, their hands fiddling with your flesh way too rough, biting you until you bleed, and even have the audacity to contaminate you with their disgusting seed. There was no love, no care, just brutality and vile, selfish thoughts they wanted to satisfy.

You just wanted them to get over with it already, to just leave you alone. It sickens you to wonder how these men could even walk again tomorrow, acting like nothing happened, acting like they hadn’t just ruined your life. You hated this, you wanted to go back to your dorm, to talk bedtime stories with Grimm. You wanted to walk to school again tomorrow with your fellow first years with a smile on your faces. You wanted to know more about your seniors and listen to their stories way back when they were still in their younger years. 

You still wanted to do so much, much more in this unfamiliar world! But...

“Hey...Hey! Wait...! Stop! Fuck! She’s not breathing!”

...It seems like you were never going to live through those moments again. 

Your lungs had given up on you, unable to pump any more oxygen to keep your heart pumping. You vision fades as the rest of your body shuts down, you stopped struggling and your limbs fall lifelessly. The hands on your throat loosened but it was far too late, the bone keeping your neck intact had been fractured from the sheer pressure. The panicked state of the perpetrators reflected themselves in your now hollow eyes, as they began to scramble, realizing what just happened. Funny, the rest of your body functions had given up, yet your hearing seemed to be the longest to stay up, at least enough to hear their voices, laced in fear.

“Idiot! I told you, you were being too rough! You straight up killed her!”

“H-How am I supposed to know that!? Don’t blame me! You were the one holding her down!”

“Aah...! W-What are we supposed to do...!?”

You would’ve had a sadistic satisfaction from the way they are acting, the regret building up in their minds. It serves them right but what was the point? Anyone could tell they were being regretful because they’re the ones who’s going to be in trouble, not because they regretted their actions towards you. In the end, they just blamed each other and went their own ways, teleporting without even bothering to fix your current state. Your major injuries were still fresh and bleeding without stop, they didn’t even try to at least clean that up? How rude.

An unfortunate ending isn’t it? No one would’ve expected a plot twist as gruesome as this one. This girl knew she was going to leave this world someday, this whole world of Twisted Wonderland. She doesn’t belong here and she certainly have people waiting for her in her own world. She knew that, she was a lot more aware than anyone after all. It’s just that this lone woman did not expect that she would be leaving both worlds at the same, the universe all throughout.

Ah...You just wished that this universe had given you more time, just enough to at least say goodbye to everyone first.

♥♥♥♥♥

Screams rang out through the hallways, quickly followed by a bunch of students scurrying away from what they saw, upon entering one of the common bathrooms of the school. The other students who were casually minding their own business and happened to be nearby got curious about the sudden commotion, decided to take a quick look, only for them to end up doing the same fear-stricken actions once they saw what greets them from the inside. There, in the tiled floors of the bathroom, exactly the first thing you’ll see was the shocking cold, lifeless body of the magicless half-student of the Ramshackle dorm, the prefect. With their clothing ripped rather aggressively, it showed to everyone that the prefect they knew of as male had turned out to be female all along. Her back leaning against the walls, violated, and bruised all across her body with dried blood smudged all over the floor, the students couldn’t do anything but keep their stomachs strong and turn away from such a difficult scene.

However, one emerged from the crowd without hesitation, running at full speed underneath everyone’s feet. His little body quickly tackled her form, eyes widened in worry and panic. “(Y/N)! (Y/N)!” Grimm called out, his little paws desperately rocking the body of his friend as tears seeps out of his eyes, despite the fact that he seemed to be holding them in. “Wake up! This is a joke, right!? You...What are you doing sleeping in a place like this!? You idiot!”

As everyone would expected, the prefect did not respond at all, promptly earning more sympathy from the crowd at how hopeless it looked. Seeing how desperate the little prideful monster of Night Raven College became as he soon began to bawl his eyes out for the corpse. “Hey...! Hey! (Y/N)! I said, wake up!” Grimm shouted louder, his high-pitched voice echoing throughout the room.

With all the chaos slowly unfolding, the teachers their current designated classrooms had to stop their lectures, and students who were experimenting on their laboratories had to post-pone their findings. Even students that were in their respective dorms began to rush out just to see what was going on. Of course, a commotion as big as this one didn’t get the chance to escape the seven most important students in the college. One by one, the dorm heads of each dormitory appeared, planning to cease on whatever trouble they were expecting since students on each of their dorms seems to be involved. Everyone made way for these students, none had the courage to actually tell them what exactly was happening and thought it was better to see the scenario for themselves.

Seeing is believing, as they say. Everyone thought that the dorm heads, accompanied by their respective vice dorm heads would react differently, seeing how they must be used to dealing with troubles. However, as the cruel scene unfolded before them, every one of them froze to the students’ surprise. 

“Who...” Riddle started, different emotions were building up, just waiting to explode. He paused as his mind was still trying to process everything, desperately trying to take in the shock as much as he could. But anyone could tell that this attempt was only breaking him, his emotions beginning to become unstable on him. “Who the hell...Why...!?”

Trey, who was just as disturbed as everyone else watching, swallowed his own troubles for now as he realized his childhood friend was slowly losing it. “Riddle...! Calm down...! This...This is...” The usual calm and laid-back vice dorm head of Heartslabyul had found himself unable to say anything that could calm his friend. He gripped the red-head’s trembling shoulders but his own hands were shacking, which didn’t soothe the dorm head at all.

This is when Riddle finally broke, his pupils dilated as he looked back at the disheveled figure on the floor. His face flushed in intense anger and grief as tears began to form on the side of his eyes. He began to breathe erratically, knocking Trey’s hands off him as he turned to every single student watching.

**“WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!?”**

His voice echoed throughout the room, the students flinching as it had probably been the loudest they heard of the Heartslabyul dorm head. Riddle continued on yelling without even realizing how tears of sorrow had begun cascading down his cheeks, too distracted by the blinding rage he was feeling. Trey was trying to calm him down, but even he could understand what his friend was feeling. He doesn’t have anything else to say to collect Riddle all together, there was nothing that he can say to make it all better. Not this time.

Not minding his dorm head’s rampage, Cater actually dropped his phone on the ground as he brought a hand on his mouth. He came in here thinking there was some scoop he could put on his magicam account only to immediately regret everything. The pungent smell in the room was repulsive, but the mere thought of the body currently sprawled on the floor like this was someone he knew, someone he spent time with was absolutely gut-wrenching. He gulped down, trying to stay composed as he ignored the beating of his own heart. Cater wasn’t an emotional person, he has great control of his feelings, but this? This felt like it was beyond him. 

If it hit the others this bad, how much worse would it hit the ones that had always been by the prefect’s side since day one? Ace and Deuce were the next ones to immediately run towards her body with no absolute care for the smell of decay and revolting liquid on the floor. “P-Prefect...” Deuce called, checking her body, hoping, **hoping** that there was still the slight chance of a pulse ringing down on your veins. That there was still a way to bring her back, to save her. “Please...This can’t be...!”

But hope had already crumbled a long time ago.

“No, no, no...! You’re shitting me, right...!?” Ace cursed, his voice was trembling as his mind was in denial. He took hold off the prefect’s face, scanning just a _single_ sign of life. But her eyes were already closed, there’s no more warmth lingering in her body anymore, she was no longer breathing. Ace gritted his teeth, clenching his fist as different emotions mixed together inside of him. He shuts his eyes tight as he grabbed the side of her head, leaning them down on his own as a single tear came dripping down from his eye. “No...! Damn it...!”

“Now...This is just horrible...” Ruggie’s ears were down, his eyebrows scrunching together as the scene before was just too much, even for someone like him. He was genuinely disgusted. “I know there are scummy people in the world but...But whoever did this...They’re worse than a scum...!”

“I-I was...I was with Prefect...! I was just with Prefect, damn it!” Jack yelled, his blood boiling in rage and frustrations. He curled his fist up into a ball, knuckles turning white on how tight it is. “We were just partners in PE just a few days ago! H-How can I...!? Damn it!”

Right after that, Leona had suddenly slammed his fist on a nearby wall with all his might, startling nearby students. The force extracted in that single punch had actually cause the walls to break with a few cracks threatening around the area. He gritted his teeth, his fangs were clashing against each other as his eyes holds nothing but pure hatred. “...Change of plans. You two, come with me.” He muttered out silently but deadly as his eyes looked at the prefect’s body one last time. With hidden grief in his eyes, he forced himself to look away and turned around, leaving the scene with a dangerous look in his eyes. “We’re hunting tonight.”

Ruggie and Jack looked at each other and for the first time, the trio had a mutual agreement on what they’re going to do next. The two of them paid their respects one last time and followed Leona, eager to hear his next move.

“...Azul, who’s the one that did this to my Little Shrimpy?” Floyd, with his gaze never leaving your body said in his usual childish voice. However, this time, it carries a sense of dread, anger slowly building up inside him. “...I wanna squeeze them tight...So tight that they’re insides would come out and even then, I won’t stop squeezing.”

Azul nor Jade wasn’t bothered by the guy’s disturbing comment, after all, it was just a natural reaction at this point. The students who heard him got a chill down their spine though. Azul’s own gaze lingered at the prefect for a little longer, his expression unknown, even to himself. Like he didn’t know what he was supposed to feel at the moment, he couldn’t decide whether to break down and cry or stay calm for the sake of staying calm. “...I don’t know, Floyd.” He said, uncharacteristically. Usually, he would indirectly lie to prove how capable he is but for obvious reason, he was unable to.

“Eeh...So, Azul does have things he doesn’t know...” Floyd said, gritting his teeth right after. He clenched his fist. “How...boring.”

Luckily, Jade was quick enough place a hand on Floyd’s shoulder, instantly detecting the mood change on his brother. He knew that the moment his twin left without them, he will act on his own accordance and everyone knew how dangerous that would be. “...Floyd.” He said, his voice calm and deep, but his tone was serious so that his unstable twin would care to listen a bit more. “I know it’s unfortunate but...We must keep our composure up.”

Floyd was about to complain but stopped when he saw the look on Jade’s face. He wasn’t smiling and that alone was enough to make anyone nervous, even without that dangerous glint in his eyes. “We will surely be the one to catch the perpetrators. Rest assured, I know we will.” He said before his lips twisted into a terrifying smirk, turning to the Octavinelle dorm head. “...Isn’t that right, Azul?”

Azul clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, forcing his mind to finally decide to work, despite the shock. His eyes were becoming wet, the sweet, beloved prefect that he grew so fond of was now nothing but a cold corpse in the ground. He wanted nothing more than to crawl back to his octopus pot and bawl his eyes out until his eyes starts to swell. However, that grief was momentarily wiped away by the blinding rage laced with murderous intent had whisked through his mind, masking his vulnerability. “...That’s right.” He growled, adjusting his hat on his head, his eyes swirling in madness, his priority to avenge the innocent female student had instantly became his new top priority.

“I swear to the prefect that I will find their culprit no matter what.” Azul growled, his bloodlust seeping out of him, slowly losing hold of his own control. He was becoming unstable once again, oh, who is going to calm him now that his only stress reliever is gone? He turned away from the scene, not caring if the coat hanging on his shoulders were aggressively knocking some students out of the way. The side of Floyd’s lips twitched upwards, his erratic side slowly taking over as he looked at Jade who had the same intent, only that it was masked with a sinister smile. They soon followed their dorm head, each thinking of things of what they would individually do. “We’ll find them for sure and we’ll pull them down in a debt so deep, they could never get back up from.”

Naturally, when there was a large fuss about something unknown, Kalim would be curious. Their flying lessons with Professor Vargas was interrupted after all, so it must be something important, right? But before he could even move a step closer to the crowd, Jamil appeared saying how he needed to be the one to see it first, just in case it turns out to be anything dangerous. That was fine, that was how they always work and Kalim trusted Jamil, so a little wait wouldn’t hurt, right? However, when the vice dorm head of Scarabia came back with his eyebrows scrunching together in despair, Kalim was instantly intrigued and confused on what the hell he just saw in there. 

“…No, it isn’t something you should see.” Jamil strictly said, covering his mouth as a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead. It was clear that a disturbing image had now engraved itself in his mind and was unable to shake them off. “I’ll thoroughly explain it to you later so, come on-“

“But I want to see for myself! Why is everyone looking all sad?” Kalim worriedly asked, trying to go around Jamil who was fending him off. “Hey, Jamil...What did you see in there? I heard Riddle shouting earlier so...W-What...”

“Kalim, no. L-Let’s go.” Jamil tried to convinced his master to just turn away, stuttering in the process, which was something he almost never do. However, that was the exact reason why Kalim wanted to personally judge what he saw. Panic grows in his heart, which had begun racing in an irregular pace, trying to go around the black-haired guy. 

“Jamil, please...! Let me see! I-If it’s anything bad, I swear I’ll be careful...I just...!” Kalim protested as his worry was reaching its max limit. Jamil was actually starting to have a hard time dealing with his insistent behavior. “Please...Jamil...! W-What...What...”

“What happened to (Y/N)!?” Jamil widened his eyes as he didn’t expect the usually naive, dense dorm head to know who he was preventing him to see. However, though Kalim may be just that, a foolish, naive boy who sees the good in everyone and everything, he wasn’t entirely stupid. He has perfectly working pair of ears that can hear a bunch of students mumbling about what happened, that such a tragedy had befall the lovely prefect. But he didn’t want to believe that, not from a bunch of gossiping teenage boys! 

The prefect is dead, they say? That she was killed on that very bathroom, they say? They shouldn’t joke about stuff like that, how morbid! Kalim just had such a wonderful dinner with them the other day, dancing and singing with them up all night! How can anyone kill someone so beloved by himself and everyone else?

Taking advantage of his guard lowering down, Kalim took this opportunity to shove Jamil out his way and made a run towards the crowd. He ignored his best friend yelling out to come back, to not look, and continued squeezing himself through the crowd, muttering out quick apologies. Finally, he reached the front and at that moment on, the world spun in slow motion for him. Kalim stared, blinking as his vision focusing only to the prefect he knew and love, erasing everyone else grieving around him. He didn’t move from his spot for a good amount of time, his senses were numbing, yet there was a faint ringing in his ear, getting louder and louder.

Then it finally hit him.

The prefect’s battered body, the dried blood and tears, the bruises, everything, it all came down upon him at the same time. He widened his eyes in horror and gasped loudly, his body began to shake and almost lost his balance from the shock. Luckily, someone was already there to catch him, Jamil had his eyes closed, as if he didn’t want to see the body a second time. “...I told you to not look. Why do you never listen to me?” Jamil said, looking at Kalim’s rare utterly destroyed expression. Being his ‘rival’, this was a look that he would’ve wanted to see yet, this was not how he imagined seeing that face.

“J-Ja...Jamil...This...This isn’t...” Kalim clung onto his friend, his eyes beginning to tear up rather quickly. “This isn’t true, is it...? T-That’s...That’s not...I mean...”

Kalim blinked away his tears, letting them fall down his cheeks, as he clutched his head, ruining his neat white hair. “N-No! This is not the time for that! We need to help (Y/N)! Why are we letting her sleep there!?” Kalim desperately looked at Jamil, a forced, twitching smile on his face, still trying to look at the bright side of things. The vice dorm head could only huff in exasperation as he watched the dorm head bite his bottom lip as his tears was contradicting his actions. “She’s gonna get cold! Jamil, prepare some food, we need to take her to Scarabia quick! It’s warm in there and we should-“

“Kalim!” Jamil snapped the dorm head out of his nonsensical ramblings, grabbing onto his shoulders. He was successful into silencing the guy, yet Jamil’s body trembles at the realization that he had to be the one to properly explain the situation to his hysteric, foolish master. Glancing at the body that he used to hold so dear, he took a deep breath before staring back at Kalim’s pleading eyes. “...Listen to me, just this once.”

“She’s dead. (Y/N) is dead, do you understand?” Jamil’s eyebrow twitched, every word was true yet, it cuts him as deep as it does to Kalim. “She’s not sleeping. She’s not cold, you can’t warm her up anymore. She’s gone.”

“...B-But...!” Kalim whimpered, his mind not wanting to accept what Jamil was saying but deep down, he knew he was just in denial. “That can’t be...I-I...I still...I still have so many things I want to do with (Y/N)...”

“I still want to eat together...Study together...Ride the magic carpet together...” Kalim hiccupped, his shoulders shaking as he clutched his aching chest. “S-She promised to visit our homeland, didn’t she...!? This is too cruel!”

“I don’t want her to go!” Kalim yelled before letting out a loud cry like that of a child, separated from his parents. Fat tears fell from his eyes as Jamil could only clench his fist tight, similar emotions swirling in his chest. For now, he shouldn’t worry about his own feelings, he has to calm Kalim first as his servant. Though, it doesn’t seem like an easy task, but Jamil can think of something...Right?

Yeah, right. He can’t even stop the feeling of emptiness in his chest, how could he settle someone as emotional as Kalim? Patting the wailing guy’s shoulder, the only useless gesture he could do, Jamil turned to the prefect once again. As expected, just seeing her body fills him with rage, his eyes darkening as he just wanted to grab a random person and slam them down the ground as stress-relief. But luckily, he wasn’t that violent, he was just frustrated at how things end up. 

Why does it have to be you?

Grasping his mouth shut with both hands, Epel forced down the bile that was threatening to come up his throat. He doesn’t normally have a weak stomach but the sight of a familiar body of a friend he spent time with embracing the cold, merciless death like that, it had ruined everything. How cruel, who could’ve had done something like this? Are they currently one of these students gawking at the scene, pretending to know nothing? Epel wanted to spit venom on them, shaming them for all eternity for what they’ve done.

However, any mentions of spitting nor vomiting would just make things worse, he doesn’t want everything to become a lot more messier than it already is. This was especially said within the presence of his dorm head, who have been seriously letting out such a dangerous aura that he felt weak just being close. But at this point, it was a valid reaction, if Epel could even come as close as his seniors in terms of power, he would’ve abused all of it just to let out his frustrations. “...How awful.” The vice dorm leader uttered out, his face doesn’t look very pleased either. “Unlike all the other bouquet of flowers present in this academy, this especially one beautiful rose had wilted away way too soon.”

“…I wonder if it’s acceptable for my heart to feel this upset, this angry?” Rook said, closing his eyes as his hat clouded over his eyes. Epel could only look away, his words was surprisingly aren’t as dramatic and hard to understand as before. “Our little prefect didn’t deserve such a hideous ending.”

“...How dare they...” Epel and Rook heard their dorm head growled under his breath, his fist clenching. “That child...How dare they ruin the child that I was tending to!?”

“Even with all those flaws and imperfections that child had, I knew she had a potential to change. To be beautiful!” Vil rambled, gritting his teeth. “I was dead-set in tending to her, to nurture her to achieve the most beautiful being she could be!”

“I was this close and yet...!” Vil paused, emphasizing on his efforts. His eyes lingered over the prefect’s body, batting his long eyelashes, momentarily flinching in sorrow. He wouldn’t say it to anyone, but as indecent as he used to think this magicless prefect of the Ramshackle dorm was, she was fun to have around. It pains him even more to say that while he berated her in terms of manners and appearance, he really did care for her well-being. Biting his bottom lip, Vil cursed as he realized how he just smudged his lipstick. “Unbelievable...I definitely won’t accept this!”

“Rook, come with me! I have something I want you to do! Epel, you come here too!” Vil demanded, his heels clicking away throughout the hallways as he left the scene. He was absolutely fuming, a few hair strands were sticking out of his neatly braided hair due to the stress, his makeup was starting to feel a little loose as well. This irritates him to no end, why do people have to meddle with things that they don’t need to!? “I’m never going to let those wretched kids who ruined my prized possession run free in these halls!”

“O-Of course!” Epel nodded almost immediately as he ran after both his seniors. Though he activated his frail, gentle voice, he was just as motivated to avenge the prefect’s death as everyone else who cared. One of the moments where he would be willing to go through whatever his strange dorm head wants. 

As Epel disappeared with his seniors, left in the scene was one lone, floating tablet with its camera relaying the image to its owner. His fingers frozen from typing as his blue lips were left open, dumbfounded by what he just saw. “Ah...” Was the only thing Idia could say, his tired eyes surrounded by dark circles were wide. 

“...Nii-san.” Idia heard his little brother muttered behind him. He slowly turned around to see Ortho’s eyes also glued to his own personal camera, his eyebrows scrunched together in sadness as he looked up at him. “...The temperature is way below zero, heart no longer able to beat, no more pulse to feel, breathing has stopped, all organs no longer functions the way they’re supposed to…”

“Those are a few indicators that someone has already passed away.” Ortho informed his older brother, who slowly leaned down on his desk, running a hand through his fiery blue hair. He didn’t feel like listening to information he already knew but with the little robot boy’s mournful voice, Idia didn’t have the heart to ignore him. “...And those indicators...Were all tested positive on prefect (Y/N).” 

“...I’m sorry, Nii-san...” Ortho whispered, looking down as he closed his eyes, keeping in the extreme grief he’s feeling. 

He heard his older brother gave a heavy sigh. “...Why are you apologizing, Ortho?” Idia said, his voice empty and dead on the inside. What little light present on his eyes had dimmed out completely, his long hair doing a good job hiding them. “This should’ve been as expected.”

Ah, of course, Idia was a guy cursed with bad luck, after all. Misfortune and misery are something that seems to follow him ever since birth. So much so that he just learned to how to accept and get used to them. How foolish of him to let his guard down just because he found someone he can be himself with. He should’ve cut his connections off them, or rather _her_ , when he still could, when his feelings were still unclear.

But now, it’s all too late.

“Nii-san...” Idia doesn’t want to hear how Ortho sounds like he’s about to cry. It’s breaking his heart more than it already is. Idia’s eyes glanced up to his holographic screens, watching each scene with observant, dead eyes. He watched as essential students he could recognize such as dorm leaders had their own way of showing grief, screaming, crying and all that. He envies them for all those emotions, honestly. 

Idia just feels really shitty, he didn’t have enough motivation to let out such intense feelings. Every time the camera would focus on the prefect’s body, it turns into some kind of in-game attack which depletes his health way too much, like some kind of cheat attack. Who knew death was such an effective move? But still, your death wasn’t natural and he was sure as hell that it isn’t just a mere accident. Idia’s eyes darkened as thoughts came flooding his mind, this means the bastard is still out there, right?

What an annoyance. Even though they’re just a bunch of good-for-nothing, shitty NPCs.

“Ortho...” Idia finally had thought of looking up but his back still slouched as lazy and unmotivated as ever. He turned to his little brother, who only blinked, waiting for his orders. “Check all of the hidden camera’s around the school and send me all the footage.”

“I guess I can work my own way out from there.” Idia said, his eyes stern and focused. “...Also...After everyone’s back at their dorms, let’s see if we can investigate the prefect’s body. If there’s any modification I can do.”

“...I don’t want anyone else to see her like that anymore...”

Though, his voice didn’t sound as motivated as people would’ve imagined, Ortho brightened up. He knew his brother well and despite his personality, he really looked up to him. Just with that order, he was ecstatic, so different from what he would do if he was talking to his older brother from back then. He was doing something out of effort, he was actually using his precious mana do something. “Of course!” Ortho nodded, his eyes firing up from determination as he began to scan his own system, hacking into the school’s camera one by one.

As he was gathering all the data needed, Ortho’s eyes softened as he looked back at his older brother once again. Idia’s eyes were still stuck to the camera where it showed the prefect’s body, his eyebrows scrunching down, the sadness was barely visible but it was there. As his little brother, Ortho always wanted the best for him, supporting him by encouraging him to come and talk to the prefect that he seemed to have become so fond of. She was really nice to him and his brother, it saddens him that he never truly expressed how grateful he is. Because of her, Idia had become quite active, she changed him for the better and yet...

Ortho shook his head and focused on what he was told to do. No, this was no time to despair, there’s still important things to be taken care of. They can grieve later, when they find the one who was responsible for such an atrocious act and finally avenge her death. That’s right, for the prefect’s and his brother’s sake, he will do what he can to help.

Whatever it takes.

Suddenly, the camera Idia was looking at began to shake, disrupting the quality of the screen. An earthquake could be felt from his room too, followed by a menacing aura. Ortho looked around, wondering what it is but Idia only clicked his tongue, quickly typing on his keyboard, stabilizing the condition of his camera. “...There it is...” Idia groaned, eyes twitching, looking at who appeared in the scene. “...The monster finally appeared, huh...”

Students began to panic and flee away from the scene as soon as they felt that overwhelming presence. A figure appeared in the scene, every step he was taking forward was as menacing as the other. The ground was shaking, as if to symbolize how unstable his feelings were. Green electric currents ran throughout his body, the sparks was enough to draw everyone away. Finally, Malleus stopped right in front of the prefect’s body, his eyes slightly agape as if he was trying to put two things together.

Ace and Deuce looked at each other and as much as they wanted to grieve by their beloved friend’s side, the aura around the horned fellow was terrifying, threatening them without words. They slowly stood up and backed away, feeling as if a storm was about to pass by. Malleus stared at the female’s body a little longer, his mouth was slightly ajar, before reaching a hand towards her. He ran his large hands on her cheek, quickly flinching as they were still soft as he expected but way too cold for his liking. His eyes narrowed as he finally confirmed to himself the original verdict.

Everyone had to shield their eyes as the wind began to blow harsher throughout the hallways. The sky outside began to darken even if it was supposed to be blaring hot this midday and no confirmed storm to appear this season. Clouds covered the blue sky, the roaring of thunder could be heard, however lightning was straight up being emitted out of the horned fae, tiny debris floating everywhere. Blinded by this unfamiliar feeling of losing someone he cared for, Malleus was unaware of the havoc he was creating as his hand remained on the prefect’s cheeks. Bittersweet memories flashed inside his head, all his meeting with the magicless student, their nightly strolls, and how her voice seems to echo inside his head, calling him “Tsunotarou” without a single care of what was going to happen to her. 

How cruel for fate to gift him a blessing such as this being, only to reveal them to be a curse that was going to haunt him forever. A frail reminder that he wasn’t able to protect a blooming flower despite the amount of power he holds, it frustrates him to no end.

“Y-Young master...!” Malleus paid no mind to his loyal servant, Sebek calling out for him nor to the students, keeping their footing close to the ground. In fact, his emotions were just overtaking his power at this point, creating more destruction along the way. The walls were beginning to crack and students were genuinely scared that Malleus might really actually damage the majority of the college, not caring about the others who inhabits it.

“Malleus.” However, they’re worries had been stifled as an aura that could stand in equal terms with the prince of fae had finally stepped in. With just a simple utter of his name, a rare case of seriousness in Lilia’s voice had snapped his fury in that one moment. “Stop. You’re going to destroy the school at this rate.”

“Calm yourself.”

Malleus halted, the gravity of the situation slowly dawning upon him, realizing how foolish he was to let his emotions eat a part of him alive. The quaking of the ground ceased, the clouds outside began to clear up, and the passionate sparks of lightning and blowing of the wind had died down. Students froze, thumps of rocks were heard from the silence as they wait for an assumed aftershock, but there was none. Lilia stared at the fae, crouching down to the female’s body, his eyes couldn’t help but soften at the heart-wrenching sight. “...Stand tall, Malleus. This isn’t the time to mop around.” Lilia said, strictly. “I’m sure your little crossdressing lady friend wouldn’t want you despairing over such a trivial thing, would she?”

Malleus heard the ancient fae’s voice loud and clear, the elderly was serious, so far from his usually laid-back, silly attitude. He began to breathe properly again, recollecting his thoughts. To his dismay, he slides his hands away from her, savoring the feeling of her flesh one last time. He grimaced as even in death, he still couldn’t help but admire how peaceful the girl’s face were, ignoring all the injuries and bruises she sustained. “...Of course not.” Malleus said as he stood up, facing everyone with a stern look on his face. “Who do you think I am?”

Lilia’s lips twitched into a smile as his eyes followed the fae, exiting the bathroom with a determined look in his eyes. His aura was so regal, like that of a true royalty, the ancient fae couldn’t have been prouder. He wanted to give his thanks to the prefect for the prince to be acting so much more alive. “Why, you’re Malleus Draconia, your majesty~” He mocked, following the all-mighty dorm head. He turned his head to the prefect one last time before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

“Sebek, Silver, gather some information regarding the foul play of prefect’s death.” Lilia ordered the two much younger Diasomnia students as he passed them by. “Malleus and I will prepare any necessities we might need.”

Sebek straightened up, almost immediately. “Understood!” He yelled, loud and clear while Silver merely nod his head. Soon, the two powerful faes of the Diasomnia dorm fades away from the scene, leaving just how much destruction they can do. 

The green-haired faced the prefect with his usual strict look, but taking a closer look, he couldn’t help but twitch as reaction. “Foolish human...Always driving trouble for the young master...” He muttered and shut his eyes as he looked away, a pained look in his eyes. “...But despite it all, I still went along through all your nonsense as a fellow first year.”

“...Perhaps, I was the fool for having to enjoy all of them with you...?” Sebek said in a barely audible voice before shaking his head and turning to Silver, who was crouched down in front of the female’s body. His neutral eyes were gazing deep in her as if mere staring will awaken the prefect. “Silver, we have to get going and follow Lilia-sama’s order right this instance!”

With the first year’s loud and obnoxious voice, Silver snapped out of his thoughts and turned to the guy who was already walking away. He grunted in response before looking back at the lifeless female before him. He always fantasized about seeing her sleeping face one day, since he always ends up being the one to fall asleep before her instead. As expected, she looked beautiful if you ignore the damage on her body, she looked similar to that of the famous sleeping beauty. But still it was sad, since there was no true love’s kiss that can ever awaken her now that it’s all too late.

Silver reached for her cold hands and brought them towards his lips, kissing them delicately like a knight to his princess. “...Forgive me for not being able to protect you.” He said, before forcing out a bittersweet smile. “I hope you forever remain in a world full of sweet dreams.”

He gently placed her hand back down, giving her a final bow of respect before standing up and catching up to the first year. No amount of sleepiness can ever stop him with you as a motivation after all.

♥♥♥♥♥

In one darkened meeting room, floating candles illuminating from every angle, creating an ominous atmosphere. With a large rectangular table in the middle, seven students wearing their traditional ceremonial outfits gathered together, as well as one unoccupied seat upfront. No words were spoken as they patiently wait for the mediator of the meeting. The gloomy atmosphere was enough suck out any happiness from anyone in near sight, everyone was clearly in a bad mood to even strike up a conversation. Even the Scarabia dorm head, who was famous for being so carefree and energetic, had his head on the table, thinking deeply.

“Now...I do think we all know what this meeting would be about.” Suddenly, one appeared in the darkness, occupying the last seat, staring everyone beyond the crow mask that he wears. “The tragic end of your lone magicless prefect, (Y/N) (L/N).”

“We shall bring out our reports on what to do with this certain matter.” Crowley said in a serious tone as his gloved hands clasps together. Everyone stared at him, flinching in instinct at the mere mention of the name.

“Isn’t it obvious? All we have to do is massacre those bastards.” Leona aggressively, his figure slumped over the chair in a lazy manner. Gritting his teeth in irritation as he clenched his fist. “Just let me at ‘em, I’ll kill them with my bare hands. They’re students in this academy, right? I’ll teach them a lesson for breaking what’s mine.”

Azul adjusted his glasses. “Yes, it’s confirmed. My resources did say that they were students of Night Raven College. Multiple, foolish, ignorant students actually, from different dorms. Therefore, we as dorm leaders are partially responsible for not being able to control our assigned dorm students.” He said as his eyes glint menacingly beyond those glasses of his, even with the darkness prevailing. “...Also, I don’t believe that the prefect ever belonged to you. Don’t get all delusional now, please.”

“...Do we really need to do this...? Did...Did all of that really happen? T-To (Y/N)...?” Kalim looked up at everyone, his eyes almost watering from the thought of remembering the female’s body once again. He forced a smile, trying to lighten up the mood. “If we already knew who they are then let’s just lock them up! It’s way less violent that way...I-I’m sure that would be something (Y/N) would say...”

“No, that would definitely not suffice at all. Lock them up for all eternity, but I’m never going to be satisfied with that kind of punishment.” Riddle spoke, his eyes still burning in pure rage as he banged his fist on the table. “Unforgivable...Just disgustingly unforgivable! They need to suffer, spill their blood like they did with (Y/N)! I will not settle for anything else! Even decapitating them on the spot would be too merciful!”

Riddle glanced at Kalim who flinched. “...Don’t you act all kind and humble. That’s what you really wanted to do, isn’t it?” He growled at the white-haired. The Scarabia dorm head merely looked down in guilt, not openly admitting how he wanted to do all those gruesome things to the culprits. His consciousness was telling him that it’s bad, that he shouldn’t do it but every time his mind goes back to the battered body of the magicless female, his intentions becomes darker. He knew that, but it was their mistakes that it was (Y/N) they decided to kill, so...!

“...Enough, I get all your concerns but you must remain calm. We’ll be dealing with the fates of the culprits very soon.” Crowley announced, ignoring how Leona growled in response while Riddle and Azul clicking their tongues. “On the other side, I did give you all the permission to take care of the prefect’s body, wherever you may had hidden her?”

“Somewhere.” The tablet spoke with Idia on the other side. “Fixing her body was the least that I could do, all those bruises and wounds...I...I don’t want her to just rot away and die.”

“Well, of course. We need to preserve her beauty, after all. Just like the poisoned princess from the legend, I personally placed her in a glass coffin surrounded by flowers that would never wilt, just like her.” Vil said, his long eyelashes batting as he glared at everyone in the room. “I refuse to let the revolting thought of death making her body decay. It’s unacceptable!”

“Although the little human had already lost her unbelievably short lifespan for a while now, her physical form was still there.” Malleus spoke from the background. He couldn’t believe that the first ever dorm head meeting he was invited to was about his beloved human’s death. “I casted a special spell, you see. That way, no matter how many years would pass, her current physical body would look the way it is now. She would remain as if she was sleeping for all eternity with no trace of death to be seen.”

“Although, that is merely an illusion to keep us distracted from the cruel truth.” 

Silence dominated the room as everyone either looked down or closed their eyes, for they do want to be reminded of that fact. The mere thought of thinking that scene made them want to hurl, they refused such truth to even be considered correct. Call them delusional as anyone may but in the end, no one would understand just how much sentimental value the prefect had in their lives. It would be foolish to think that they can think straight after all of that.

“Well, no matter. The prefect does not have any available family members in Twisted Wonderland. Finding a way to her world would be useless now so, it’s safe to say that Night Raven College is the only family she’ll ever have in our world...” Crowley informed the disheartened dorm heads, before straightening his poise. The atmosphere had changed to a serious, menacing aura. “Now then...I would be lying if I say I wasn’t disappointed nor sad about the prefect’s death. I did care for her like she was my own, you see.”

“That is why, I am agreeing to the terms that the culprits must receive their punishment as soon as possible.”

Riddle breathe a sigh of satisfaction, Leona smirked in mischievousness, while Azul remained calm, adjusting his glasses but he was already clearly thinking of different schemes in his head. Sweat dripped down on Kalim’s forehead as he gulped, Vil scoffed as if he had been dying for this order to come by, Idia on the other side of the tablet was silent, god knows what he was planning behind those lens. Malleus remained his composure, but his green eyes were practically glowing, eager for the sweet taste of revenge. Different reactions were shared between the most powerful dorm heads of the school. Regardless of the difference though, they knew they were all wanting the same things to be said and done.

“For the sake of the prefect and the name of the Night Raven College.” Crowley started as he stood up, looking down upon the eager students, their aura slowly blaring up in excitement. “...I shall allow any kinds of punishment.”

“For I am gracious.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedbacks for the last chapter, darlings! Most of you liked longer chapters, so longer chapter it is then! You guys really made my heart go doki doki with all those comments about liking my sins and writing! (〃ω〃) Thank you very much! 
> 
> P.S.  
> August is my birth month! I want to spend a lot of time treating myself and eat a lot in my birthday! （≧∇≦）However, 2020 has not been very kind to the other months and August is no exception! (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀) This is the month where online classes starts and I don’t even know if I’m enrolled yet.
> 
> Geez, I just really miss spending time with my friends (´；Д；`) I get very lonely easily, you see.


	12. Leona Kingscholar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling has been crossdressing as a guy this whole time in order to get into Night Raven College! Turns out, she was drinking a potion that changes her gender this whole time! However, the potion had run out and it takes great amount of effort to gain another batch! 
> 
> How is Darling going to hide her true gender now? Only the staff and Grimm had known about this, after all. But if the students were to find out, Night Raven College’s reputation would suffer!
> 
> So, as a solution? Crowley decides that it would be best to reveal it the reliable Dorm Leaders! Instructing them to do whatever they could do to protect Darling’s gender! 
> 
> Little does anyone know that because of this discovery, our dorm leaders now have a different plan for Darling~! Of course, they’ll keep your secret, but just know that they don’t offer their service without a reward, sweetheart!
> 
> ♥ Leona’s Side ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me~! This is not a request from anyone, but a personal sinfic I thought of while in bed and just burst out laughing. Suffice to say that all throughout writing this, I was still laughing my ass off. This is more of a shitpost, I’m so sorry. 
> 
> I took one look at a urinal and almost instantly, I was like "Yup, definitely going to make a sinfic about this" and here we are lol (YES, THIS IS A HINT ON WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ)
> 
> I’m actually working on a request right now but it was taking so long that I’m starting to feel guilty of not posting anything! ( >_< ) So, have this little sinfic instead, it’s shorter than usual but hopefully, can still satisfy the thirst (๑·̑◡･̑๑)
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con/Dub-Con | Watersports**

You usually don’t have a problem with Professor Crewel’s class. He was strict but it was because he wanted his students to become the best of the best, he holds no malicious intent. Some say he has a sadistic tendency but he never actually harmed a student so severely so you could say he was still a very good teacher. But he was a difficult teacher to talk to, ask a question and you’ll end up questioning the fact on why you even asked a question in the first place. So, that’s why, in the time where you needed to go to the bathroom badly, you did not raise a hand to excuse yourself because you do not want to be the bad puppy of the day.

It was almost time for his class to end anyway, what’s another twenty minute gonna do?

Well, it turns out you have underestimated your bladder’s ability to hold up your pee as the time that Professor Crewel had dismissed the class, you were the first one to stand up. You yelled to Deuce, Ace, and Grimm to keep a hold of your stuff for a while as you bolt out of the classroom, desperately looking for the toilet. 

You arrived at one, quickly opening the door, not bothering to knock if there was anyone inside. It was a public bathroom so there were a few students here and there, startled by your sudden outburst. You quickly went to the stall and tried to open one of them, but it wouldn’t budge. You panicked even more and tried the other stalls one by one but none of them was giving you the way to relieve yourself.

“Uh...If you’re planning to use the stall, sorry but they’re out of order for now.” One student, his armband tells you that he was from Scarabia, was concerned enough to inform you. You looked at him with a horrified look on your face which actually caused him to back away. “Well, um...There’s always the urinal so...”

“T-Thank you for the information! Bye!” You said, not letting him finish his sentence and bolted out of the bathroom.

You ran around the school, trying to find anywhere, just an appropriate place to relieve yourself. You were considering to go to one of the dorm’s bathroom but your bladder does not seem like it can hold out much longer. You looked around, eyes spiraling in fear and panic, afraid that you’re actually going to wet yourself right here and then. Until your eyes caught a glimpse of the garden and a memory popped up in your head.

You knew there was a private toilet inside there!

With that thought in mind, you quickly ran towards the entrance, bursting open the door. You probably disturbed every single living thing in that garden but you didn’t care. You went to the corner, your legs shaking in anticipation. You didn’t even notice that one lion who made this garden basically his territory or that you just awoken him from his slumber. But you were too busy trying to make it for yourself and finally reached the said private toilet. This wasn’t intended for students, mostly for the one who tends this garden or the other staff but you swear that this would be a one-time thing.

You twist open the doorknob, overwhelmingly happy that it was unlocked and pushed it open. Finally, you didn’t have to suffer the humiliation of wetting yourself at this age. You looked inside and-

It was a single urinal.

Your smile twitched and your whole world crumbled, cursing the heavens for giving you such short-lived happiness. You leaned in to the door frame, trembling as you finally noticed how utterly exhausted you are from running around campus. You seriously thought of giving up, just accept the humiliation of not being able to control your bladder. But no one is around, is there? You could just do it here, since the tall magical plants were blocking your view and there were really no cameras to see you doing anything nasty. That’s what you considered doing until a shadow began to loom above you.

“What are you doing? You look like you just gave up on life.”

You squeaked, something to add to your bursting bladder and turned to see the dorm leader of Savanaclaw himself, Leona. He quickly noticed your panicked and teary expression as you shook like a leaf on the doorframe. He raised a brow, wondering what the hell were you doing.

“What?” Leona asked louder, making you flinched. Even if he asked, it was difficult to respond to him what your problem was. Seeing how your face turned red, lips trembling, debating on what to say, Leona sighed and crouched down on your eye-level. “Tell me, is it about your secret? I’d be damned if someone found out.”

You shook your head, you just wanted to him to get away for a while so you could do your business. You were too embarrassed to say to him what you originally want to do before he came. However, Leona didn’t have the patient to play charades with you so he growled in annoyance, terrifying you to a certain extent. “I’m not gonna figure out if you don’t tell me.” He growled.

You guessed the silent treatment was not going to work anytime soon and you didn’t have much time left before you pop. You looked up to him with a red face and tears in your eyes. “P-Please go away...for a while...” You plead, voice smaller than usual. 

“Hah!?” Leona growled louder, misinterpreting what you’re trying to say. “Look, I’m trying to help you out here and you have the nerve to be this cheeky!?”

You shook your head, desperately. “N-No! That’s not...! I-I...I need to pee!” You finally uttered out, body trembling.

Leona blinked, his ears twitching as if it heard something different. “...What?”

“I-I need to go to the bathroom! I need to go badly!” You said, gripping your pants. “B-But there wasn’t...There wasn’t a stall anywhere and...There’s only a urinal here so...I-I couldn’t.”

“I-I’m really about to burst...So I thought...I could just do it...here...” You muttered the last part, too embarrassed to let out another word. However, Leona heard it loud and clear as he stares at you, blinking. A few seconds came by and the silence was just becoming a bit too much. “U-Um! So, that’s why! Please go away for a moment! I-I...”

You were interrupted by a low chuckle by Leona, slowly becoming a hearty laugh. It made you embarrassed even more. “...Oh, this is golden...” He said, running his hand on his hair. “To think I got woken up just because you wanted to find a place to piss.”

You puffed up your cheeks as your face flared up. Seriously, you wish he’d just respect your wishes and go away like you told him but you forgot how stubborn this guy actually was. You were about to scold him again however, he spoke first. “Alright, I get it.” He said, giving you a sense of relief. “But I ain’t gonna let you do it here, that’s gross. I sleep here, for god’s sake.” 

“Eh...!?” You exclaimed, flabbergasted that he won’t even let you do just that. Well, he had a reason but this was desperate times! “T-Then...! Where!? I-I can’t...Hold it...A-Anymore!” 

Leona pointed at the small urinal behind you as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “In that urinal. Where else were you supposed to?” He said and you just wanted to claw your hair out. 

“I-I can’t use that!” You yelled, your voice cracked in frustration.

“Sure, you can.” Leona smirked at you as he stood up and pulled you by the arm. He was definitely enjoying himself right now, teasing you to this much extent. “Come on, I’ll help you out.”

“He...Help?” You repeated, confused out of your mind as you mindlessly followed him towards the toilet. You blinked as he closed the door behind him and locked it. That’s when realization hit you hard and your mouth fell open in utter confusion. But more than that, he was in here with you, for the ridiculous reason of helping you out. “W-Wait...! Why...!? Why are you here too!? How are you-“

“Take off your pants.” 

That shut you up, processing what he just said. “...Pardon?” You repeated.

“Take off your pants so I can help you.” Leona repeated as if it was the most natural thing to say.

You were lost for words, you heard what he said the first time but you just had to hear it again for the second time as none of it makes a logical conclusion. “B-But...” You tried to refuse, not wanting to suddenly disregard your pants for someone. This was a difficult situation he put you in to begin with!

“If you want to go back to your dorm with a soiled pants then, be my guest.” Leona threatened with lazy smirk, making you flinch. He knows that you did not want that to happen at all. “If you know what’s better then it’s best to listen to me or you could just piss yourself right now.”

You actually feel threatened by that. It was probably the humiliation getting to you but Leona was speaking of the most likely possibility. So, with a red face, you began to unbuckle your belt and unzipped your pants. Leona’s eyes were on you the whole time your undressing so it was making you a lot more uncomfortable than usual. What does he want to achieve and how was he going to help her relieve herself? Finally, your pants fell to the floor, revealing your trembling legs and underwear.

“...So, is it your thing to piss while wearing your underwear? Take that off too, damn it.” Leona growled, irritation was on his nerves, bothered by the fact that he has to spell things out for you. For your defense, taking off your underwear and showing a guy your private organ was not considered normal to your world and probably this world as well. Where exactly are you getting at here?

Taking the waistband of your underwear, you slowly raised your leg to slip them off. You were looking down this whole time with your face flaring up, Leona’s gaze was not making it any better. You successfully took them off as well, exposing your parts to him. “...T-Then...?” You asked but you were sure that you didn’t want to know what’s next.

Leona stared down at you for a while before giving you a smirk that just strikes a bad feeling in the pits of your stomach. “Then, I do this.” He said, towering above you and faced your back before sweeping you off your feet like that in a bridal style. You squeaked and had no choice but hold him for safety. 

“W-What are you-“ You questioned but cut yourself off as you felt him adjusting his hold on you, turning you around with your back on him. He then grips your thighs tight to keep you from falling. “Wait! S-Stop that! I-I...!”

You widened your eyes as he spread open your legs, displaying your pussy to the opening of the urinal. You blushed at the spread-eagle-like position and turned your head around your shoulder and towards Leona behind you, you feel so small when he holds you like this. “L-Let go, please...” You called, scared out of your mind. “This is not...”

“Hah? You could just do it now, right?” Leona said, cutting you off as he probably doesn’t intend to give you a chance to protest again. “The urinal’s right there, all you have to do is let it all out.”

“I went out my way to help, didn’t I? The least you could do is shut your mouth and just do what you have to do.”

And with that, you couldn’t open your mouth to speak or protest anymore. Not when he just somehow guilt trip you into doing so, maybe he actually just really wants to help? You turned your head back towards the urinal and just decided to go with it for now, despite embarrassment crawling up to slap you on the face. However, it was weird, you were really about to burst just earlier and yet, you couldn’t bring yourself to relieve yourself now. Was it the humiliating position Leona put you in that your pride was preventing you from doing so? 

“Hey, what’s the hold up?” Leona growled behind you. You flinched as you felt his grip tightened your thighs. “Hurry up and do it!”

“I-I’m trying...!” You replied, your voice sounding like you’re about to cry in extreme humiliation. Your lips quavered. “But...I-I can’t...”

You heard Leona sighed in annoyance. “Seriously...” He growled. 

The next thing you know was that he adjusting his hold once again. This time, you panicked as you could feel his hand dangerously close to your folds. “A-Ah...Your hand...!” You exclaimed, your thighs trying to close out of instinct. 

“We’ll just have to force it all out, right?” Leona said, his fingers touching your labia.

“Force...!? What do you-!” You squeaked as both of his fingers had clung themselves on both of your folds and spread them open. “S-Stop...! That’s...!”

You arched your back as Leona easily found your sensitive clit and began rubbing it with his index finger. “Nngh...!” You exclaimed, feeling like you were getting wet for the wrong reasons. With his other hand stimulating your bud, Leona inserted his finger inside the little gape of your pussy, stretching them up into a bigger hole. “G-Gah...! L-Leona-san...!”

Leona was awfully quiet on this whole ordeal, you have never seen him so focused on something so awfully dirty up until now. You covered your face, trying to hide your burning cheeks and leaned back on Leona’s chest. Certainly, his fingers were doing a great job bringing back your urge to urinate, your sides hurt from holding them up for too long. Another finger enters you, joining the former one who was in knuckle deep already. He began to play with your walls, stretching them up with a scissor-like motion with his fingers as if making up a way for your pee to go out to.

“Nngh...Leona...San...I-I’m...!” You called out, feeling that your body was ready to relieve itself. “I’m about to...!”

“Just let it all out, you little herbivore. Don’t keep me waiting.” Leona slightly growled in your ear. His fingers were wet from a different kind of liquid inside your pussy. However, you widened your eyes as you felt his finger began to thrust in and out of you, despite knowing that you were going to pop soon. His other hand was getting rougher with your clitoris as well, going as far as too pinching it slightly, sending shocks of questionable pleasure into you. You moaned out, finally gaining back the intense urge to urinate and this time, you couldn’t hold it back anymore, having no reason to.

You gasped as a string of yellowish liquid had come bursting out of your hole, perfectly aligning with the opening in the urinal. Leona’s finger doing a great, but unnecessary job by keeping your folds spread for whatever reason, giving more way for your pee to get out from. You gave out a breathy sigh, your thighs trembling in within his grasp as you were finally able to relieve yourself after such a long time. You peed for a long time, as if you have been holding them for days but it was the most satisfying urination you’ve ever had, if you ignore the humiliation of Leona spreading your legs for you to be able to do it. Letting out the one final drop, you sighed in relief, safely avoiding the possibility of almost staining yourself.

“Is that all of it?” You flinched as in the midst of your relief, you forgot that Leona was actually behind you and the top contributor to your satisfaction. You blushed, realizing how he still had your legs and pussy spread like it was a free display.

You nod your head almost frantically. “Yes! I’m done! Thank you for, uh...Helping me?” You said, turning to him by the shoulders while your cheeks blared in red. “You can put me down now...”

However, Leona didn’t budge which made the situation even more awkward that it already is, considering your position. “Um...Leona-san?” You called, making sure he didn’t fall asleep or anything.

“...You know, this can’t be right.” He suddenly spoke but you just tilted your head in confusion. Leona then looked at you with a calm expression on his face, but somehow, looking deep into those green eyes of his, you saw excitement. The dangerous kind of excitement. “That can’t be all that there is.”

“Surely, you’re holding yourself back.”

“W-What are you talking about? I-I’m already done! There’s nothing more!” You said, stating your point as you began to thrash around his hold. “Put me down already please!”

As a response, you froze as you heard a sound of a zipper unzipping. You looked down as you didn’t even notice how his hand had sneakily went down to do that. “It’s a pain to have you come back later, finding a place to piss again.” Then, you widened your eyes, yelping at the sight of his member popping out in between your legs. It began to rub itself in your wet slit, using your own liquid as lubricant. “So, we should make sure that you cleared out your bladder to the tiniest of drop.”

“Let’s fuck them all out of you.”

“H-Huh!? Wai-!”

Leona positioned his cock in your slit, his finger spreading them open for better insertion. He didn’t even wait for your reply whether or not you were going to consent. Either way, he was going to stick that dick into you, regardless of your choice. He poked his baby maker inside your slit, going forward a lot easier because you were already wet from before. You arched your back, throwing your head back as you squeaked at the sudden pain.

“Ow! It hurts! Stop!” You protested, shaking your head as you looked down, about to reach for his dick to stop him from going any further. However, before you could do so, Leona immediately rammed his cock inside of you in one swift thrust, forcing your pussy to swallow him whole. You gasped out loud, toes clenching as your tears began to pour out of your sockets. “Ggh! L-Leona-sa-an!”

Your legs trembled as they couldn’t stop moving around his hold, trying to escape somehow. His cock pulled back only to slam inside once again, grazing against your sensitive clit. You breathe heavily, your hand fixed on your face as Leona pistons himself in and out of your dripping pussy. He was hitting the deepest part of your insides, ultimately knocking on the entrance of your cervix. He groaned at the way your inexperienced pussy was squeezing him tight, trying to get used to his girth.

You have already relieved yourself, so there was no reason why Leona still need to do such a thing. However, give it a few minutes of his dick hitting a certain part your insides that your bladder could feel, something was successfully building up once again. This time though, you have an underlying suspicion that it might not end up to be pee at all. Instead, this felt more like a knot, just waiting to snap at any given moment within every thrust. You gasped at the realization and threw your head back, resting on the dorm leader’s broad shoulder.

“...Finally, deciding to go again, huh, little herbivore?” Leona asked as he gave you an amused smirk. You shut your eyes in embarrassment, attempting to cover your flushed face. However, his ears could hear your breathy moans and squeaks every time he hits your special part, so hiding was really out of the question. Leona applauds you for even managing to hold them in, despite the fact that he had been purposely wrecking your insides. He glanced towards your struggling figure and his eyes couldn’t help but linger a little bit longer on your slightly exposed neck, your skin looks so soft and squishy that he just wants to...

“Kyah!” You widened your eyes as Leona sensually sunk his fangs onto your flesh, drawing blood rather quickly. You gritted your teeth as he continued nibbling on that part, abusing them until it transitions into a new color. He licked them clean afterwards and you didn’t know if the combined sensation was just becoming too much for you, but you couldn’t help but to shiver in pleasure. If this continues, you might just end up experiencing the most embarrassing yet, intense feeling of your life.

“Just do it, no one’s stopping you.” Leona whispered. He quickly shifts your attention in front, giving you the view of your spread legs with his cock constantly poking against your needy hole in the middle. “Don’t you feel good? Just let it all out, all of them.”

“Cum on my cock, little herbivore, and only then will I make sure to cum deep inside that hungry womb of yours.” Leona urges you, his words were like magical spells that makes your eyes swirl in lust and panic. You couldn’t even process how outrageous his words were. He began to move faster, intending to hit your spot over and over again to snap that knot inside you. You felt yourself bouncing too much in his grasp that you were actually feeling quite dizzy. “Come on, don’t make me wait any longer.”

Finally, with the way he’s egging you on to do so, you gave out one last shriek before your bladder finally gave out and all your juices just burst out mid-thrust. Your eyes rolled at the back of your head at the intensity, going as far as biting your hand to avoid letting out too much noise. Leona smirked and didn’t even wait for you to finish riding out from your high before slamming all the way inside to complete his side of the contract. You moaned out, tongue hanging out as you felt a string of liquid shooting up inside your womb, violently painting your insides white. You threw your head back, legs struggling against Leona’s hold as your toes clenched at the sheer brutality of the climax.

Soon, the sensation died down, you emptied your bladder once again and Leona had finished unloading his seed inside you. You trembled like a leaf, whimpering as he began to slowly pull out his dick out, your insides dragging along as if they had gotten attached to his meat. With your hole gaping wide, blobs of white began to seep out, dripping down on the tiled floor with an audible plop. Your lip twitched in embarrassment, covering your face once again as you just processed the scenario at the back of your head. Now, this was something to cross off your bucket list, not that it was ever there to begin with but the point is, this was just unbelievable.

“See? I told you, your body was wanting more than just wanting piss.” Leona taunted you, nuzzling on your neck. You puffed your reddened cheeks and tried to glare at him, but you were far too tired at this point. He did chuckle at your attempt though, adjusting his hold on you to that of a bridal manner. You looked up at him with an upset look, your voice too hoarse to even say a single word. Leona just smirked smugly at you, a face that you fear was something you’re going to be seeing a lot in your time in this institute and probably your dreams as well.

“Are you just the luckiest one for having someone like me? At least, your secrets all fine and dandy now, my little herbivore~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! This is what happens when I go in my own accordance! This plot is definitely going to be a series of the dorm leaders trying to save lady darling from getting exposed using “various” of ways lol xD I already have a different idea for dear Kalim, (Lord, forgive me for what I’m about to do to this jelly bean) I’m still thinking for the other dorm leaders! But if you have any suggestion for them then, feel free to inform me about it! Let’s brainstorm together!
> 
> P.S.  
> Waah, Yume does not want to attend online class~ .°(ಗдಗ。)°. Can school wait until everything’s fine~? I just wanna write sinfic dreams and be hornii! (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ Well, even if I say I don’t want to attend online class, I still need to continue my education~ BUT NOT ONLINE STUDYING SUCKS-


	13. Ace Trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not his fault, you know? If ever, he should be blaming Darling! He thought that the two of them could get along as friends, but she ruined everything...
> 
> Darling just have to make him feel like this and act like she did nothing wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I last updated, oh my god. Σ(°ロ°) I had a bit of a writer's block, you see~ (/ω＼) The only way that I could only cope was to write small hornii bits of sinfics (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) Just visit my Tumblr blog account and you'll see what I mean lol Yume has become a fucking mess ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣▽￣)┘
> 
> By the way, this particular sinfic took me soo long to write! This wasn't hard per se and the request was interesting, I just felt really unsatisfied of what I was writing that I keep rewriting and rewriting until my brain's all mushed up _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_ So many revisions and deleted scenes I had to cut out because it seems so painfully irrelevant that it makes me cringe (￣∀￣) I tried staying as faithful to the request but I don’t know if I did it correctly so…許して 🙇
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Bullying | Unhealthy Relationship | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence**

“You look like a chipmunk with all those food in your mouth.” Ace said, raising his eyebrows in amusement before pulling on your round cheeks with a smirk. You squeaked, whining at the pain of getting your flesh stretched out but the guy just laughed at you. “Eat properly, dork.”

He let go of your reddening cheeks and you just glared at him out of spite. Your mouth wasn’t even that full but still, you huffed as you chewed your lunch a lot more thoroughly. Ace just stared at you with the same smirk that never left his face. He pursed his lips together, trying to keep his hand from twitching. The lingering feeling of your soft skin was still faint on his hand, he wanted to feel more but decided against it for your own sake.

Ace himself didn’t know exactly when he started feeling this way about you. 

Last time he checked, you weren’t all that special, weren’t worth taking a double look at. Sure, you were from a world that no one knows about and can’t use magic, but that’s basically the only thing different about you and nothing more. Honestly, it was all boring stuff that doesn’t interest him at all. But first impressions really change the more you spent time with that person, Ace seemed to have found this out the hard way. 

“Ow!” You gasped softly to not attract attention from anyone in your current class and quietly glanced behind you, rubbing on the slightly burning part of your scalp. Ace had pulled on a segment of your hair hard and even had the audacity to sneer at you with a mischievous look on his face. “W-What was that for!?”

“Nothing, really. Just wanted to mess with you~” He said in a low voice to not get caught by the current teacher in front. You glared at him with puffed up cheeks as you turned your head back to the board in front. This just caused Ace to snicker, almost choking himself on how much he’s trying to hold his laughter in. “You should be thankful, dummy. I can see you nodding off from here, I bet you were making such an ugly yawning face just earlier. So, Because I’m nice, I just have to wake you up before the teacher notice those yawns.”

Ace heard you muttering something under your breath that he couldn’t quite hear, but he’s pretty sure that you were cursing him. He doesn’t mind though, you tried your best to not fall asleep in the majority of the class because of it anyway. Ace kept his focus at you though, wishing how much he wanted to be seated beside you instead of being stuck staring at your back this whole time. His mind drifted off to your sleepy-looking face, imagining how adorable it must’ve been.

He himself began to doze off and of course, they were all thoughts revolving around you. Your voice calling out his name, the way you pout when things don’t get your way, the way your eyes would lit up like a kid receiving a gift during Christmas. Ace began to see those little traits in a different way as time goes by. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out what was happening to him, he wasn’t naive enough to believe that it’s just something you feel whilst growing up. It’s far more than that, more intense, more serious, something that makes his heart beat irregularly whenever you’re near.

Ace was in love with you.

...Saying it like that sounded too cheesy and uncool for Ace’s taste, but it was true. It started out as a little crush that he hid so well but unfortunately grew bigger and bigger without him even realizing so. He heard how love was supposed to feel good, life-changing even, but all this time, Ace was feeling nothing but annoyance. It felt like a burden in his heart that just won’t leave him alone at whatever he does. But no matter how troublesome it gets, he could not build up the courage to just go and confess to you.

It took a long time to become this close to you after all, he didn’t want to ruin the bond you both worked hard on. Friendship wasn’t enough for Ace, but it was literally the only thing that holds the two of you together right now. He can’t risk the possibility of you getting weirded out and avoiding him, he doesn’t have enough will power to stand that. Ace wouldn’t admit it in real life but for the first time in a while, he does not feel too confident in carrying out something so risky.

“Thank you, Ace!” You exclaimed happily as you wiped away tears that almost fell from your eyes. You hugged the notebook that you thought you lost tight, giving Ace a big, grateful smile. “You’re a real-life saver!”

The side of his lips twitched slightly, but he made sure to never let you notice those subtle movements. Instead, he went with it, chuckling as he ruffled your hair. “Yeah, yeah...” He said but gave you another one of his cruel smirk. Suddenly, all the relief you felt just faded away, just to be replaced with dread. You paled as a bad feeling began piling up on your stomach, you gulped. “I’m in charge of taking care of the flamingos in Heartslabyul tomorrow. I expect you to be there too, okay~?”

Of course, Ace just returned something so important to you, it’s just expected that he would want something in return. “Also, the limited-edition sandwich in the cafeteria looks pretty good, don’t you think? Won’t you get that for me too?” Ace said, giving you a toothy grin while your eye twitched, unable to have a say in his demands. “What~? I’m the type of guy who doesn’t do anything unless there’s a reward in the end, you know?”

Once again, you puffed up your cheeks, irritation building up inside but sighed anyway and hesitantly agreed to his terms and conditions, despite the fact that you knew it was going to strain both your time and wallet. Ace’s eyes remained mischievous however, as you eventually just brushed him off and excused yourself to go to your next class before headed out with a wave. Ace stared at your retreating figure, waiting for the moment where he was sure you were gone. When that moment arrived though, the first thing he did was to let out a sigh. 

You were too easy, thanks to that whole ordeal, he’s sure as hell going to be looking forward to do the flamingo duty now that he roped you in there to help him. Not to mention the deluxe lunch that you’ll be getting for him later too. But still, you really have to be careful not to get caught up in situations like this with other people, you’re lucky that he only asks for minor things. Seriously, you were too careless...

...To not even notice that it was him who stole that precious notebook of yours to begin with.

The panic was enough to nearly bring you to tears but whatever. At the end of the day, all Ace really wanted to do was to hoard your attention all to himself, resulting in these pathetic attempts. 

That’s right, Ace doesn’t intend to hurt you at all. He just wanted to mess with you until his image would be the one floating in your mind all day, every day. Just like you would always be in his, it’s just fair, don’t you think so too?

It’s scummy, but what else was he supposed to do? Gaining your affection in a fair manner just feels like he’s ready for a rejection to come by, like he’s bound to get rejected. God only knows if Ace’s heart could accept such a half-ass conclusion like that. If he’ll have to use deceit, lies, and cruelty to capture your heart, then so be it. 

It’s all for the sake of love, isn’t it?

♥♥♥♥♥

...At least, it was all _supposed_ to be for the sake of love.

“You’re always yapping about wanting to go home and all that stuff, but don’t you think you’re being a little too selfish here?” Ace said one day when you made the mistake of shifting the conversation about your world. “Everyone in here accepted you already, you know? Even if you can’t go home, I’m sure there’s someone out here willing to take you in!”

“The dorm leaders are so fond of you now, the headmaster is kind so I’m sure he wouldn’t throw you out, and hell, I’ll probably be cursed for life if I don’t make even the slightest bit of effort on making you feel at home!” Ace complained, keeping his eyes close as he ignored the abnormal beating of his heart. He wondered if you noticed how the last part of his dialogue obviously points a clue to how he truly felt towards you. “...And even with all of those possibilities, you still want to go home? Come on, aren’t you being a little ungrateful here, Princess?”

Ace was genuinely upset, but for reasons you weren’t aware of nor reasons you even thought of. It was a disappointment that you didn’t notice just how much he meant what he said, that he’ll do anything to make you feel at home in his world. That he’ll be the one to take you when no one else would. You weren’t being selfish just by wanting to go home, Ace was just the one who’s most terrified of the thought of you leaving. But of course, ruthless words were the only way he could do to prevent you for doing just that.

“Besides, you’re not even sure if people in your world wants you back in the first place.” It felt like an arrow had pierced your heart just by seeing your expression but that’s what Ace wanted you to feel. He wanted his words to hit too close to home for you while he laughs without a single care in the world. “I mean, a clumsy, stupid girl like you? I can’t imagine anyone waiting for someone like that! Must’ve been a relief for everyone in your world to finally realize that you were gone!”

Things would’ve been fine as it is with Ace constantly catching you off-guard with his petty little tricks. It was just what most friends do, be mean and brutally honest with each other just for the laughs and then, make up soon after. It would’ve been fun, it would’ve been hilarious, but all things had their own limits. And When someone crosses that line without respecting its boundary, that’s when things would transcend for the worst.

The way your eyes looked like they were about to tear up, Ace had to ignore that. He wouldn’t let you escape either, he needed to drill that fact into your head. That feeling that no one else but him would want and accept someone like you. He needed to make you feel worthless, just so he could be the knight to sweep you off your feet.

Unbeknownst to him though, Ace didn’t realize that it was that particular moment where he had cross that forbidden boundary. He slowly lost the general idea of control now that he discovered another, much brutal side he could go. All he cared about now is how much your attention was on him, that you wouldn’t even dare think of anyone else. 

Teasing comments became downright insulting, jokes became too real, and physical impacts became way too abusive. 

You wouldn’t be able to defend yourself when a hot bowl of soup would ‘accidentally’ fall in your lap. You would never be prepared when you would get pushed down the stairs and strain something. You wouldn’t be able to blame anyone if your notes would disappear and come back to you with aggressive scribbles all over the words. So naturally, you wouldn’t be able to move once his hands had wrapped themselves around your neck, threatening to injure you one way or another if you dare do anything.

...And throughout of it all, Ace would be smirking, laughing at your misery. You could see it in his eyes on how much he was enjoying himself, he was enjoying the feeling of being able to trample on you like this. Even if he believes that he wasn’t.

It had driven you into a corner, his actions had quickly shifted into something far worse than teasing. The glint of satisfaction in his eyes whenever you would end up tearing up like it was the highlight of his day. Your increasing number of bruises had been getting a lot of questions lately. It’s not easy to answer them honestly without Ace’s piercing eyes in the background, he just seems to follow you everywhere. Eventually, you finally decided to put your foot down, it wasn’t funny anymore.

But although you’ve had enough, it’s not like you could just fight back against him. No, Ace was far more tricky and cunning as you, trying before had already resulted into a scar that never truly disappeared. So, you did what you could only do the best.

Stay away from his line of sight and hope for the best; Survive.

You started avoiding him, ignoring his gestures during class and not answering his messages or calls. You didn’t let him have an alone time with you anymore, running away towards where people would gather so he couldn’t act. You wouldn't allow him anywhere close to your dorm without another soul accompanying him, hiding until you could no longer hear his voice. Ace was one of the first few friends that you’ve gained after coming into this world, possibly the first. But as important as he is, you felt as if he needed some time to recollect his thoughts, to realize what he was doing wrong. 

You had no clue on why he's suddenly like this, he was troublesome before but he was still an overall good friend. You just want him to go back to the way he used to be and this was the only possible way you could think of. If his abusive treatment of you continues, you were afraid that you might just end up seeing him as a villain, a relentless bully and not the Ace that you spent time with.

...This was supposed to be for his own good, yet why does it still feel like you had just pressed the wrong buttons?

♥♥♥♥♥

Were you stupid? 

What makes you think that something like this would be considered as a solution? You’re just driving him crazier and crazier within every call you ignore, every message you swipe away, and every encounter you run away from. If you were so overwhelmed by his actions, then you should know that you have no one else but yourself to blame. You were the one who was being so difficult. So, of course, he’ll end up raising the flags higher and higher.

Ace knew how wary you have become of him, he takes pride in that, seeing how your focus is always on him when he appears. But you didn’t have to result to something this annoying, it completely messes up his original goal! Besides, it’s not like he ever left your side after every prank he commits, he hasn’t reach that level of cruelty just yet, you know? 

When your ankle got sprained upon falling down the stairs, he took you to the infirmary and even gave you a reason to skip class, didn’t he? When he knocked that soup towards you, he was there to let you borrow some spare clothing he had, the soup didn’t taste good anyway so he can’t say you missed much. And the words he tells you? Yeah, they were harsh but it’s not like he’s _completely_ lying, you know? You can’t blame him for being so honest.

...Although, he can argue that some are not complete truths either. But those are just white, necessary lies he had to say to keep you constantly on your toes!

But the point is, Ace didn’t like what you were doing. With all those gestures he had done for you, did you really not notice the meaning behind it, anything at all? Why he chose to act like this towards you so suddenly, why he chose to spend time with you instead of the other things he could be doing? Were you really just looking at the bad side of the spectrum, focusing more on fear, rather than his true intentions? 

If so, then...Shit, that stings.

It just proves that you didn’t care enough to know his reasons, do you really think it can be resolve with simple avoidance? Honey, you’re just rubbing more salt on the wound. You’re just indirectly saying that you don’t feel the same way as him, that he has absolutely no chance with you.

What the hell? That’s...That’s the complete opposite of what he wanted!

You don’t know just how terrifyingly attached Ace had become with you. He felt incomplete and he’ll even go as far as say that he actually feels really lonely without you. It’s uncool, it doesn’t define Ace as a character at all, he’s acting like one of those clingy girlfriends that any men would dread have. But it was true, he just can’t go on a day without you now, he’s madly infatuated. 

But even with how far he’s obsession has gone for you, you haven’t noticed it yet, haven’t you? Of course, you wouldn’t, you were too blinded by your own fear to even notice. You haven’t bothered checking what’s underneath his cruel facade, what he really wanted from you. That’s really unfair, isn’t it?

This was affecting Ace way too much, if you continue on avoiding him like this, he might just...snap without even realizing. 

So, please? Don’t ignore him anymore. Don’t avoid him anymore. Don’t leave him all alone with all these dangerous thoughts. He doesn’t know when they’ll just burst out and take control of him. He should’ve been able to suppress them, he knows his own limits but...

It seems like the thin line between love and insanity had snapped off the moment he bore witness to you talking to other men. Time and time again, right after the day you decided to avoid him. So, it was going to be like that, is it? Do you think he’s that easy to replace?

If this was a competition on who can embrace your attention for themselves, Ace had always been the champion. Please don’t underestimate him, he knows the right tricks that can literally embed himself on your mind.

♥♥♥♥♥

You were frozen on your spot, hands had instinctively found itself on your mouth which was open in shock. Your body trembled in fear at what suddenly happened in front of you, try as you may, but you were unable to calm your nerves. The only thing you could move was your pupils, shifting downwards, your stomach churned at the body of a male friend you had with his head bashed hard enough to cause blood to ooze out of the fresh wound. Shifting upwards, you came to take a closer look at the perpetrator, his eyes were glaring pure hatred towards the body.

What...just happened?

It was when the sun had begun to set, you were just walking back from a long day in school with a friend you’ve recently made, right? You were just chatting about miscellaneous stuff that only the two of you care about, right? In no way had you expected Ace to suddenly come out, grabbing your friend by the head and slamming his head down to a nearby concrete...Right? It was just all too...sudden. You didn’t know what to make of such ridiculous yet, disturbing scenario.

Lost in your own horrified thoughts, you flinched rather aggressively as Ace turned his head towards you, slowly but menacingly. You gulped down as you weren’t unable to look away the moment you made eye contact with those dark apricot eyes of his, glaring down at you as if you were already dead. The moment he raised his fist up in the air, you’re first instinct was to quickly shield yourself with your arms, afraid of an assumed impact. 

Upon seeing your frightened reaction, Ace quickly stopped and brought his hand down calmly. With that he sighed in the most dramatic of way, like he had just finished a long, difficult test. “Aah...You just made me do something so crazy...” He said as you slowly looked up with him with worried eyes. 

“A-Ace...You...He’s...” You couldn’t form the words you wanted to say, still indecisive which topic you actually want answers to. Your gaze shifts between the bleeding guy on the ground and Ace who was casually wiping bits of blood that stained his cheek, flicking them away in disgust. Your breath was caught on your throat and it hurts to swallow them down.

Before you knew it, however, Ace had roughly grabbed you by the hand, earning a frightened squeak from you. He quickly gave you a deadly glare, silently threatening you to shut up and just do what he wants you to do. You didn’t know what was going on his head, but Ace began dragging you out of the scene. His footsteps were quick and didn’t seem to care if your trembling legs would stumble on how forceful he was being. You didn’t know where he was going to take you, he was being awfully quiet aside from that one comment he made earlier and that alone was terrifying to you.

♥♥♥♥♥

You looked up at the building Ace brought you in with confusion plaguing your thoughts, you didn’t exactly know what to feel about it. Your guard was up at the moment he dragged you out of the school and into a magical city, you didn’t even know if it was allowed for students to leave the school premise. Regardless, nothing stopped Ace from continuously dragging you around the streets with the slightly decreasing population. You expected to be taken into a shady area, something that Ace would absolutely pull but instead you stand before a nicely-decorated love hotel. 

You didn’t realize what it was before but looking around, you started noticing how it does seemed different from the typical hotel. You were nervous, why would Ace take you to a place like this other than the much obvious reason that you didn’t want to think about? More importantly, the two of you were wearing the official uniform of the prestigious Night Raven College, if someone saw the two of you here, expulsion wouldn’t be a far off nightmare anymore.

You were sweating bullets, thoughts piled up inside your mind, only making yourself panic as Ace casually talked to the cashier about a room. The lady at the reception desk looked a bit skeptical since it was obvious that two of you are still students going together in a love hotel. You practically begged inside your mind for the cashier to cancel his purchase but you only felt Ace’s hand tightened against yours. 

With a convincing beam of a smile, Ace used his specialty move that he had practiced to perfection; Deceit and lies. His words went as smoothly as anyone would’ve expect from someone as devious as Ace, flawlessly deceiving the poor lady. His mood felt so easygoing that you almost forgot that this was the same guy who just bashed another person’s head into concrete.

Very soon, Ace successfully received the key to his assigned room and thanked the cashier for help, she probably thought of how cute the two of you are together. Fast-walking towards the hallways and entering the elevator, Ace had never said anything to you all this time. He hasn’t even looked at you in the eye, even if you were constantly glancing at him with so much concern. Your hand was becoming numb too as he never seemed to let go of it unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Finally, you reached the room and Ace quickly went to the process of unlocking it while you were left with your own accordance. This gave you time to debate with yourself, the moment you go inside that room may be the worst mistake you’ll ever make, but then running away from Ace when his mood is this bad is just an equally bad idea as the other.

For a moment, you did make a decision, you backed away from him once, gulping down your nervousness as much as possible. If you could just bolt out of the hallways right now, will Ace be able to catch you? It’s not like you can physically outrun him but there are people in this hotel, right? Surely, if they notice a bad situation like this one, at least one will come and help you out, right? So-

“Get in.” You gasped out of your thoughts as you looked at Ace, he was holding the door open for you. When you remained where you stand, he glared harder as he raised his voice louder. “Hurry up!”

You didn’t like the idea but you didn’t want to test his already depleting patience and hesitantly entered the room. In the end, you disregarded your plan of running away. The smell of fresh, sweet lavender was the first thing to greet you, it was oddly pleasant inside. You heard the lock of a door and turned towards him, mentally preparing for what was to come. Soon, Ace began to move towards you and startled, you instinctively backed away, closing your eyes in defense.

“Strip.” You snapped open your eyes at his unexpected demand and looked up at him, processing what he just said. Ace crossed his arms as he continued to glare down at you in annoyance. “Are you deaf? I told you to strip, didn’t I?”

With your mouth slowly opening in bewilderment, you scrunched your eyebrows together. “H-Huh...!?” You exclaimed. “What...What are you saying!? W-Why would I do that...”

Ace’s frowned deeper, you barely said anything but for some reason, he was already incredibly irritated. “We’re in a love hotel, dumbass. What else do you expect to do here?” He said in the most condescending of all tones. 

This was going all too fast for you, you were brought here against your will just to strip and possibly end up doing something your body would never forgive you for. Your cheeks blared in red as you bit your bottom lip, you needed a bit more context about this at least. “...W-What’s wrong with you, Ace? Taking me to a place like this and saying something like that...It’s not like you at all!” You asked, voice lowering down as you gripped your clothing. “Is there something I did or...?”.

“A bitch. You became a bitch, that’s what you did!” Ace said without any hesitation as a vein popped up his forehead, it was as if he was just in the verge of blowing up. “You seriously don’t know what you did!? After avoiding contact with me for so long!?”

“T-That’s...! It’s not like I wanted that to happen! I had no choice, your actions were becoming too much for me to handle!” You protested, trying to defend your side of the corner. “You were suddenly so horrible to me! You think I could just accept that!?”

Ace clicked his tongue and aggressively reached for your collar, pulling you close to him. “Oh, yeah! Boo-hoo! What, you want a certificate to come along with that?” He sarcastically blurted out, making fun of your claims. “Shut up already! If there’s anyone to blame here, it’s you! It’s always been you! You were just too goddamn ignorant about it!” 

“I-I tried, you know? I tried to cope up with this…bullshit of a feeling and where did that lead me? You ended up avoiding me, you ignored me! After all those effort!” You stared wide-eyed at Ace, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Somehow there was still a piece that you couldn’t quite understand. “You ended spending time with other guys, making new friends and all that shit. It’s like you completely forgot about me and just threw me aside and I fucking hated that!”

You gripped Ace’s arms but he was tightly grasping onto your uniform in a vice grip, wrinkling them further than it already is. You gulped down, looking up at the unhinged guy in front of you, standing up on your toes to keep up with his height. “T-That’s not...! What are you trying to say, Ace...!? I-I don’t understand you at all!” You asked, desperate to get away from his suffocating hold but at the same time wanting to understand the source of his frustration. 

Ace gave out a pained smirk, which just made you really guilty rather than upset of his mockery. “Of course, you don’t. You never understood me from the beginning! You never found why I did all those things, do you really think that I did that just for the fun of it all?” He said as you were slowly starting to notice something different from the tone of his voice and his overall movement. Ace sighed, looking down slightly, allowing his bangs to loom over his eyes. There, he let out a low, humorless chuckle, he sounds almost disappointed. “…Yeah, who am I kidding? I knew you were the type of person who’ll never get the clue if no one speaks out.”

“Ace, what-” Before you could even reach the midst of your question, you were rudely interrupted as Ace tugged his hold on your collar in a rough manner, pulling you towards him so harshly. At the same time, his face leaned in, successfully capturing your lips in a sloppy, impromptu kiss. “…Mmgh!?”

Your hand twitched as your eyes widened in disbelief, you were frozen in your spot, giving Ace a momentary opportunity to savor the feeling of your soft lips against him. Soon, he pulled away with clouded eyes, staring at your face that was still laced with absolute shock. “...I guess I’ll just have to show you, huh? Damn it, you’re so hopeless.” Ace said with a twitchy smirk, his cheeks was also tinted with pink, showing how much willpower it took just for him to commit that one shameless stunt. “I love you, you stupid bitch!”

And with that, Ace threw you down to the bed, ruining the neatly placed sheets almost immediately as he pinned you down between his arms. In the midst of your painfully slow realization, he had already run a hand against your heating cheeks. “A-Ace...” You looked up at him with cautious eyes, thinking of what you’re going to say after such an unexpected confession. “H-Hey...Calm down? Let’s talk about this properly...Okay?”

You place your hand on his chest with the intention to slowly push him away. However, before you could even exert some force into your hand, Ace moved to grab it, pinning them back down on the bed. “Nope, we’re cutting off all the boring talk.” He said with a smirk, his fingers brushing against your lips. “Let’s just drive straight into the action.”

With more intensity and passion fueling up his desire, Ace dived back to your luscious, wet lips, finishing off what he had left before. W-Wait...! Mmph...” Using the gaps in between such a heated kiss, you tried to speak out but always end up saying no more than two words when Ace would indulge himself back on you once more. He cupped both your cheeks, holding your head in place so you wouldn’t be able to move them around and break the kiss. You shiver as you could feel his tongue parting your lips open to explore the inside. “Nngh...!”

You felt light-headed at how intense Ace was making this make out session to be, his tongue had basically caught your weak one, circling around the piece of muscle. You rubbed your trembling thighs together, your whole body feeling so tingly and sensitive. By the time Ace finally pulled away, he could only smirk as he stares at your panting figure, face was as red as a tomato and a trail of drool was present on the side of your mouth. 

Ace chuckled, using his hand to wipe away the saliva coating your cheek. “Damn, who knew you could make a face like this...” He stared down at you with lustful eyes, his smirk was enough to tell you just how much unspeakable things he wants to do. “You’re such a fucking whore, you know that?”

You forcefully closed your eyes, trying to clear your head off any thoughts and the dizziness that was slowly forming. However, Ace didn’t plan to give you any peace and quiet at all, instead, he grasped your clothing tight. “...Well, as long as you’re my whore, I can work with that.” He whispered as he forced your blouse open with some buttons successfully coming off while some were just completely ripped off. You snapped your eyes open with a surprised shriek, panic rising upon the depths of your stomach once again.

“A-Ace...! No!” You yelled out as the stubborn guy above just lowered down just enough to be on eye-level with your breasts. He smirked at you one last time, making your lips quaver for being unable to stop his shifty hands from going under the protection of your bra. You don’t know what to do, Ace’s bullying from before was something you could somehow get used to but this was a whole new sick world that he was trying to cross.

Ace gave one of your breast a good grope, the feeling of your mounds squishing against a hand so big was driving you over the edge. He lifted up your bra, your breast bouncing out slightly as they were freed from their confinements. You gripped the sheets, trying to keep your whines for yourself as Ace played with the peak of your nipple. You gulped as the guy violating your breast took his time staring at your mounds before looking back at you with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “...What...Whatever you’re t-thinking...” You spoke with a shaky voice, tears were already decorating the side of your eyes. “I-I don’t...Just...Just stop...Please...?”

Well, you knew how your weak pleas wouldn’t be able to stop him, but you still gave it a shot. As expected Ace merely snorted, resulting in a hearty, obnoxious laugh. “What is that face~!? You look like I’m about to eat you or something, babe!” He teased, calming down his laughter before smirking. A sense of dread filled up your chest, paling at what he will do next. You squeaked as he went down towards your other available mound and gave your cherry a long, wet lick. “...Oh, but I don’t think you’re wrong though? You look so disgustingly adorable right now that might as well just have a bite~”

You yelped as Ace took that one plum breast inside his mouth, sucking on them so greedily like a child searching for milk. You gritted your teeth as a sting of pain came in, his tongue circling around your areola. His other hand continued playing with your other mound, twisting and pinching your sore peaked nipple. Wanting to desperately cling onto something, you settled on his orange messy hair, gripping them based on the intensity of your stimulation. At one point, you let out a scream louder than before as Ace had the questionable need to bite the nipple he’s sucking on, causing you shift uncomfortably.

Just when you were about to pass out from sheer pressure and mixed sensation of the deed, Ace finally let go of your aching breast. A string saliva connected his tongue to your nipple just to show how much fun he was having with it before. He licked his lips as he began to sit up from your body, staying on his knees with you placed in between his legs. Due to the growing heat, he loosened his tie and disregarded his blazers, unceremoniously throwing them aside. You didn’t know what else to do but watched as Ace began to unbutton his vest and polo all the way, enough to show his fine torso and abdomen.

At this point, you had no idea of what Ace was planning next as he began forcing your closed legs open. You stubbornly tried to keep them together, scared of what he might do if you just do what he says, but his strength and excitement was too overwhelming for your shaking knees. “Come on, Princess~ Open it up for me.” He cooed with a teasing smirk, using all his strength to pry you open that you couldn’t even think to stand a chance. “...Or is there something you don’t want to show me?”

You covered your face in embarrassment as he had placed himself between your legs, preventing your ability to close them again. You breathe heavily as Ace casually unbuckled your belt, loosening your pants up to the point the he could casually pull them down. The moment he saw your underwear, his smirk got wider. “...I knew it.” He said with an amused chuckle, which just caused your face to heat up even more. “Well, aren’t you soaking wet? Huh, Darling?”

With another laugh, Ace lifted up one of your leg, skillfully slipping your pants off your thighs until it had been fully disregarded. After having a good view of the wet patch on your underwear, he hanged your leg over his shoulder while keeping the other open. “I guess getting your tits sucked must’ve felt really good, huh?” He teased as you flinched when he began to grind his hips against you, something really firm and hard was poking through the thin fabric of your panties. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? You little slut.”

You bite your bottom lip and glared at him at the best of your abilities, but tears on your eyes and your flushed face was greatly decreasing your threat levels. “I’m...I-I’m not a s-slut...If you could just let m-“ You tried to say, trying to defend yourself from the verbal abuse you were receiving. However, Ace bucked his hips harder on yours, the tent in his pants bumping against the sensitive part in your nether regions, cutting your words off. “Ggh...!”

“Yeah? Let’s see about that.” Ace challenged you on, his eyes brimming in sadistic tendencies as he knew fully well that he can win against you anytime. Your heart then dropped way too hard as you paled at the sound of a belt unbuckling, followed by the unzipping of a zipper. You know you shouldn’t, but the sick curiosity piling up in your mind was unbearable, prompting you to slowly look down, only to widen your eyes in regret. “Let’s see if you could still say the same thing when I’m done messing you up.”

Your breathing quickened to the point of hyperventilation at the sight of his aroused dick rubbing against your clothed flower. Your eyebrow twitched and your mouth quavered in uncertainty as you looked up at Ace with terrified eyes. You tried to back away but your position just strains your body to do so. Besides, moving constantly just give his meat free service from the squishiness of your cunt.

“Ace...Hey, Ace...!” You called out, looking back at him, nervous sweat dripping down your forehead. “Y-You couldn’t possibly...Hey...Ace...? Y-You won’t, right...? There’s no way-“

A hand quickly slammed in your face and in that quick instance, the atmosphere lowered down very quick. Your lone beating heart was filled with fear as Ace’s eyes twitched in irritation. “Geez, didn’t I say we’re done with all the talking? Stop being so annoying already!” He yelled, successfully silencing you with a glare.

He wasn’t in the mood to listen to you anymore, he seemed to be so engulfed in his own lust and desire that he’s just resorting to aggression to have things to go on his own way. You felt Ace parted your underwear aside, revealing your pink puffy pussy, followed by a panicked scream, muffled by his hand. You struggled as his fingers trailed up your slit, causing shivers down your spine. “See? Your body is this sensitive. It’s practically telling me to just shove my whole dick in.” Ace whispered, aligning himself at your entrance as you shake your head left and right, yelling out muffled protests. “...So, be the good little princess that you are and just... **Take it.** ”

Perfectly synch with harshness of his voice right at the last words, Ace forced himself inside your little, tight virgin hole. You throw your head back at sudden shocks of electricity going up your body, your hymen finally breaking down. Tears couldn’t help but burst out of your sockets as you felt Ace going deeper and deeper down your vaginal cavity, every inch had you writhing in discomfort. With a bit more force, Ace managed to shove his whole shaft inside you in a slow yet, single go, stretching you out to accommodate his size. He panted at the intense heat of pleasure from having you tightly enveloping around him, his mind felt hazy, nauseous even, until realization had finally decided to hit.

Ace looked up at you, seeing how your whole body was trembling, having to endure something you were not familiar with, and your tears were running down, staining his hand still gripping half of your face. However, despite the fact that he felt sympathetic, guilty to be the cause of your momentary suffering, he still let out a small laugh. Absolute terror ran down your spine as that laughter had slowly transitioned into a maniacal manner. “Oh, god...This is bad…Doesn’t this feel way too good~!?” Ace said as if something had snapped inside for him to feel this satisfied. He grasped your face quite aggressively just to force you to look up at him. “See? I’m inside...I’m really inside of you, isn’t this great!?”

Keeping a tight hold on your hips, you flinched as he began to pull out, grazing against your sensitive walls. However, as expected, he slammed right back in, in the most painfully unnecessary pattern. You gritted your teeth at the impact as you felt something trickling down your thighs. “What were you so scared about, huh? You’re taking me in so well!” Ace said, ignoring how you were practically clawing the sheets when he repeated the same brutal action. “...Fuck...Haa...You feel so good...”

With that, Ace had no more reason not to go all out and ravage you to oblivion as he was finally able to let out all the sexual frustrations he had. All the sleepless nights he endured with you plaguing his mind, through those days where he had no choice but touch himself just to somehow satisfy his savage thoughts. Looking back at it, Ace realized how disappointing it felt compared to this, to the act of knowing what it truly felt to be inside you. The pleasure that he was deriving from actively thrusting in and out of you was simply relatively better than any sloppy masturbation method he ever performed. It feels so good, he falls on deaf ears when it comes to your defiance, selfishly choosing to hear what he only wanted to hear; Moans and the satisfying sound of skin slapping against each other.

Even so, once he noticed those salty tears, he couldn’t bring himself to ignore them either. “Hey...Why are you crying? Come on, you look ugly when you cry. Doesn’t it feel good?” Ace breathe out mid-thrust, his cock twitching in excitement. That was a lie, he found your crying face to be adorable, arousing even. “...I told you that I’ll show you, didn’t I? I’ll show you that no matter how fucked up I am, what I said about loving you isn’t all bullshit.”

Your ears were ringing, you barely even heard what he said and yet, you somehow understood what he meant just by the tone of voice alone. “...T-That’s why, those guys...I won’t let you think of them anymore.” He said with a strained voice but still gave you a crooked smile, you didn’t know if he meant it to be a sincere one. “I’ll kill them if I have to...!”

Suddenly, his hand snaked around your throat and you widened your eyes once he started to actually start gripping them. “That’s right...I-I’ll...Kill them...And I’ll show everyone who you belong to...!” Ace panted but he never ceased his thrusts, he even feels like he was being a lot rougher than before. You hoped to god that he was aware that he was slowly blocking your airway. “I’m the only one...No one loves you more than I do!”

“Gah!” With a cracking voice, you let out a strained gasp when his hand deepened their hold on your throat. At the same time, he thrusted so far up your cervix that it almost knocked all air out of you. Your hands shot up towards his hand, trying to stop him from damaging your larynx. 

“F-Fuck...You’re...You’re getting tighter, (Y/N).” Ace said with a sick grin in his face, getting some sort of amusement to your suffocation. It wasn’t like he was lying either too, all you could currently see were stars at how much he was choking you out that your walls had unconsciously clenched around his dick in panic. “As expected, huh...? You’re getting turned on even when you’re getting choked like this! Haha, that’s so funny~!”

“...But sure, I’ll take that kind of play for a whore like you~!” Despite what he said though, Ace felt as if he’s reaching another side of paradise and it was simply euphoric. The way your cunt fluttered around him as if it was trying to milk him off his everything within every move was incredibly addicting. You couldn’t stop thinking of how his hand was dangerously clenching down on your small throat, one wrong move and he could possibly snap it in two.

Ace gritted his teeth as he could feel himself reaching a certain limit, his thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier by the minute. He cursed in his head, just as he thought he could go on forever fucking you like there’s no tomorrow. However, as much as he didn’t want this end just yet, Ace knows that it wasn’t very wise to force yourself especially if it was your first time. Instead, he smirked as he leaned closer to your ears, still finding it in himself to bully you until the very end. “...I’m cumming.” Ace simply said, his hand never leaving your neck, still enjoying the way you tensed around in fear. “Hey, are you listening? I’m going to cum inside of you.”

You whined, closing your eyes shut as you couldn’t even properly say what you want. “That’s what you want, right? You want to be filled up, right? You want your whole belly to be round and full of my cum, right?” Ace said, his degradation was fueling up his fire to fuck you faster and harder, to constantly damage your cervix. “Aren’t I the nicest person ever? No one else would’ve want a filthy, selfish cum dumpster like you!”

“So be grateful and just take it all, bitch!” With one final thrust, Ace buried himself deep inside you, ultimately hitting your womb. You arched your back and your eyes rolled so far back up your head that you couldn’t quite think of anything anymore. Globs of semen just pumped inside you all at once, filling up your insides with white. A broken, high-pitched cry escaped your fluctuating throat underneath his hands as you grip the sheets tighter than imaginable. Your tongue hangs out as a messy strand of saliva escapes, you have never felt so full that it was a miracle that you could actually take all of it.

With few thrust just to ride out his orgasm, Ace made sure to pump his seed inside you until the very last drop. He panted as he was just as exhausted as you are, however the feeling of finally being able to release inside you was overpowering. He really did it, Ace had tainted you like he did in his wildest of dreams, after so long, he had finally made you his. He felt so ecstatic and giddy that he didn’t realize that his hand was still intact on your throat, squeezing them out of excitement.

“Gg...! A-Ace...!” You attempted to choke out a sob, hoping it’ll reach the guy’s ears. To your relief however, Ace snapped out of his clouded, delusional line of thought the moment he heard your pained voice. He quickly let go of your throat before he causes further damage. 

“Whoa...Shit...!” Immediately loosening his grip resulted in excessive coughs from you, inhaling amounts of oxygen to refill the lost ones. He looked down at you with guilty, yet lustful eyes before eventually placing his hand on both side of your head, hovering just above you. “...Sorry, did that hurt? Damn, I need to keep myself together...”

“...But I couldn’t help it, you know?” Ace said in a stubborn manner as he nuzzled against your exposed neck. “You just...You just felt so damn good that...”

He trailed off, you don’t think he ever continued what he was going to say but instead, he nipped your flesh as a way of communication. As he pulled out of you, you flinched as your walls were being dragged along, almost like they already got used to his dick being a part of your pussy. Ace looked down with hazy eyes and hummed as he saw his own seed flowing out of your fluttering hole. “...Geez, don’t waste it.” He said, pouting as he reached out his hands to keep your cunt stuffed. Ace felt you flinched beside him, almost forgetting how sensitive your body had been.

His mind drifted back to the sounds of ruined bed sheets, the creaking of the bed, and the wet, squelching sounds of lovemaking. The smell of sex was still lingering up in the air, creating a heavy atmosphere. Ace could still hardly believe it all happened. “Haa...What the fuck. That was fucking insane.” He cursed with a small blush on his cheeks as he finally laid down beside you with your head using his arm as a pillow. “...Hey, are you-“

Ace was about to ask you a question as he turned towards you but stopped as he realized that you were already fast asleep. “...What the hell? You fell asleep way too fast, you know...!?” He complained as his eyes twitched in irritation. “...Damn it, falling asleep without me is just...”

Ace then moved his body to the side, using his arms to pull you closer to him or at least, turn your face towards him. He raised an eyebrow, watching as your chest risen up and down pretty heavily, a sleepy drool already falling from the side of your mouth. “What a weird, ugly sleeping face...” He said, puffing his cheeks as he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind your ears. “…Don’t you dare try and ditch me for someone else ever again, you hear me?”

His position gave him time to truly admire your face, he may have developed the habit of constantly berating you but even he couldn’t deny that you’re still the girl that he fell in love with. His hand seemingly moved on its own to caress your puffy, red cheek. “…Seriously, you’re just...” He gave out a little smirk as he came closer to your face until your noses were barely touching. “...An incredibly lucky idiot~”

“But...Haa...” Ace’s eyes softened with a sigh, but soon was followed defeated smile. “I guess I’m just in the same page as you are.”

With that, Ace closed the remaining gap between the two of you, capturing your sore lips for the third time. However, it was different than before, filled with the deep care and longing he was holding back this whole time. A passionate kiss that was less forceful, less selfish, just something to be shared between two hearts.

“...So uncool.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Yume has started her online class so it's sad to say that I may be inactive with the sinfics for awhile (╥﹏╥) Or at least, updating would be very slow from now on. I'll still try to update in the best of my abilities (Because really, this is the only that keeps Yume active lol) so~ yeah (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) 
> 
> Thank you for understanding~!


	14. Azul Ashengrotto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if only Darling could travel back at those times, telling her younger self that it was fine. She didn’t have to understand the other children and should accept the way she is, even if she greatly differs from everyone else. It was better off not getting involved with that Little Octomer, it's just wasn’t that worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! story based stories like these takes so much thinking time and it always turns out so terrifiyingly LONG. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠): Imagine the overwhelming disbelief in Yume when she realized that she was already at 7000+ word count and I haven’t even reached the climax (*´Д｀*) I legit had to revise this over and over again just to see if I can cut any unnecessary scenes out. Nonetheless, it still turned out like this. (´；ω；`)
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Bullying | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence | Dark Themes | Tentacle Sex**

Slick and slippery fluids ran throughout your body, staining any available flesh currently exposed. You struggled as each of your limbs were restricted by those giant tendrils of your Dorm Leader. Hundreds of suction cups clung themselves all over your body, leaving patches of red behind. Your eyes twitched in irritation and cringed when they forced themselves underneath your shirt and another wrapped itself around half your face, almost restricting your ability to breathe. The sticky substance that they were letting out doesn’t feel normal either, you can compare them with light acid as you could practically feel your clothes burning from the constant friction. 

You tried your best to at least move your hand freely, but one tentacle was strong and long enough to hold them behind your back. Your eyes searched everywhere for something you can use to your advantage but all you saw are bubbles of dark ink floating around the ruins of the once elegant Octavinelle dorm. You were so distracted in trying to plan your impossible escape that you almost jumped out of your own skin as large hands had suddenly cupped your face, forcing you to look at them ever so gently.

“Aah...How does it feel, dear?” His distorted voice echoes throughout the land, sending shivers down your spine. There’s was no other thing you can do but to stare at his darken, crazed eyes with the other glowing in purple within the dim atmosphere. “How does it feel like to be constricted by the same tentacles that you so cruelly mistreated before?”

You grunted, eyebrows scrunching together as another tentacle positioned itself between your legs, purposely rubbing against the fabric of your underwear. “How laughable.” You heard the corrupted dorm leader whisper once again, leaning closed to you with a deranged look in his eyes. “Even though I want nothing more than to just _snap_ your neck in two right now, I can’t seem to bring myself to do so.”

“Just as I expected...From your existence, to your actions, and to what you did to me, they are truly one strange phenomenon to ever graced this world.” He said with a delusional expression. “I want it. I want it all. Give your all to me, (Y/N). Your everything!”

“I’ll have you feel what I felt with you before!” His nails dug around your face, tightening his grip, leaning in closer and closer, just enough for you to see the madness in his silver eyes. “Hey...Do you remember, my Darling? What you did to me back then...?”

Ah, that’s right. 

You almost forgot that the reason that this was all happening to you was because of a little childish mishap that the both of you had as kids. Honestly, you wished that he didn’t have to be this petty, being able to remember an event that happened years ago. But guessing how deranged this guy is, you guessed that this wasn’t a time for sarcastic remarks. But now that he’s shifting into the topic of your childhood, it is quite strange to look back at it...

...What _did_ you do to the infamous Azul Ashengrotto for him to be this infuriated with you?

♥♥♥♥♥

You...Weren’t a very good kid.

You were raised in an ordinary family of mermaids and was treated like how a normal child should be treated; With love, care, and affection. You were enrolled to a normal school and was filled with normal classmates and educators. As a child, you were protected from all things cruel and you were never influenced by bad people. You weren’t mistreated by any family member nor friends, so you never had any problem dealing with toxic behavior. Your family did nothing wrong, your friends did nothing wrong, the community you live in did nothing wrong, no one did anything wrong.

...But you. _You_ were the one who was wrong. 

You didn’t know if anyone else picked up on it like you did, but you knew that that there was something very wrong with yourself. As far as you could remember, the strongest feeling that you have ever felt throughout your life was emptiness. You lacked feelings and emotions that you should’ve had, despite the fact that you were raised in such a healthy community. 

You never felt truly happy when your parents surprised you with a feast in your birthday party, you never felt truly sad when the family pet that you tended to everyday had finally reached its deathbed, you never felt truly angry when your classmate would use your school supplies without your permission. You just felt empty, you felt as if you were nothing, just a mere being with functioning body parts but holds no soul.

As you constantly think about your deteriorating excuse of a personality, one emotion was borne out of you; **_worry_**. You were worried about yourself, you were worried about what’s going to happen to you, you were worried that you weren’t like the other children your age. 

Soon, **_desperation_** was the next thing to bloom out of you. You’ve become desperate to change yourself, desperate to become your own character, desperate to fix your broken existence. 

And so, you learned how to pretend; imitating what you see and taking in their personality to claim it as your own. You copied whatever people preferred at the moment just so you could feel like you belong. You tried to make yourself more likable by liking whatever your classmate liked and hating whatever they hated. You forced yourself to feel happy when everyone else is happy, sad when everyone else is sad, and angry when everyone else is angry. You started taking in bits of everyone’s personality and way of words like a robot learning how to adapt to its new program.

...So, naturally, when everyone else started making fun of that one octomer hiding in their pot, you joined in.

With a painfully stretched smile on your face, you threw rocks at the poor creature without feeling any sorts of remorse. You came up with insults and words of mockery to throw at his personality and appearance, with the intention to destroy his spirit. You joined in the laughter of the other children, swimming away when an adult would come and scold all of you. 

You didn’t know why you were doing this and you couldn’t say if you were enjoying it either. You haven’t even learned this poor octomer’s name, you’ve always known him as that one stupid, clumsy, crybaby octopus that never seemed to leave his pot, so it’s what you call him too. He was pitiful regardless.

Truth to be told, you couldn’t understand how others could see something like this as fun either. It wasn’t appealing in the slightest and his little cries just doesn’t sound very pleasing to your ears. But what does a mermaid devoid of feelings and emotion like you could understand anything about “fun”? This was what everyone else was doing so it’s just your nature to follow the trend, you shouldn’t question it any further.

And so, no matter how much the little octomer plead and beg, you didn’t stop tormenting him because others didn’t as well. They didn’t stop you and some even praised you for saying and doing something extra harsh, thinking of how ‘cool’ you are. 

That feeling of being accepted by your crude fellow merfolks was what fueled you to do better, to come up with more antics that no mermaid would ever think of doing to such an innocent creature. This prompted you further to believe that your worth only matters at the many times you bully the octomer. Before you knew it, you managed to terrify him enough that a simple utter of your name would cause his blood to run cold, cowering away in fear.

But as always, you didn’t feel anything nor cared about the little octomer’s feelings at all. It’s not like you were doing this because you want to, you were doing this because you _have_ to. The sneers and laughter that your much naughtier friends would make were something that made you feel truly alive, tricking you to feel like you were _normal_ for once. So, you worked hard, you strived to become more acceptable just to feel like you belong. You worked so, so hard...

But…No one really told you how far you could go.

That’s why, you were left wondering why everyone suddenly stopped laughing one day. You remembered their expressions to be that of shock and horror, slowly moving away from the scene as they heard little octomer screamed the loudest they ever heard him. You tilted your head with a smile you chose for the day, casually gripping a sea knife on one hand and a severed, wriggling tentacle on the other. 

The little octomer writhed on the ground in the pure agony of losing one of his eight tentacles, blue blood staining the fresh water around him. You didn’t understand why everyone had become so quiet all of a sudden, looking at you as if you had just brutally murdered someone. You admitted that what you did was uncalled for, unnecessary but you didn’t think it was much of a big deal. They never complained and even praised you for doing something so horrible, so why was this an exception? Octopuses can regrow their limbs in due time, can’t they?

But at last, you were proven wrong as a handful of adults came bursting in, quickly tending to the child’s weeping self. You wondered where they have been all this time or why they only decided to show up now after all the other antics you pulled on the little octomer. You remembered being pushed aside by your teachers, demanding why you did what you just did, ultimately leading for your parents to be called. 

You were spared with the extra, complicated details and had been told that you have been forbidden to attend your current school. You remembered your parents being so disappointed at you, scolding you for such a horrid action, but reprimanding you was no use when you didn’t even know what you did wrong in the first place. 

Ever since that day, everyone in Coral Sea had avoided you like a plague, finally realizing the problem that you were after so long. It feels like everything you’ve worked hard for just to be like everyone else had been swept away just like that. You tried talking to your friends outside of school, thinking that they might have overlooked what you did once you placed the same smile you had before.

“...You ripped that inky octopus’ tentacles off! You’re surely going to get cursed and we don’t want to get involved in that!”

But it didn’t work, in fact, they were even more creeped out by the fact that you can still smile so ‘cheerfully’ even after what you did. You couldn’t think of anything to hopefully justify yourself nor had the motivation to even do so. Your fellow merfolks had their eyes cautiously eyeing you everywhere you go, fearing that you might do something so drastic to anyone else again. Now that you think about it, you never saw that little octomer anymore since he was probably shielded by the adults ever since that time.

You eventually found yourself all alone, after all the past few years of trying to become one with everyone else, you ended up back at square one. You were back in your boring, empty self as the personality you created had now been deemed useless. Every citizen of Coral Sea had become so wary of not only you, but of your gracious, seemingly innocent family as well, placing the blame on their ability to raise a child. 

This kind of treatment caused your family to change the way they treated you as well. You were their one and only precious daughter and they didn’t want you to continue being the way you are. They finally realized how much of a broken child you were and they desperately attempted fix you many times. They forced you to read books about how the mind worked, they let you attend a special therapy class focusing on understanding more about yourself, and they tried different kinds of methods to make you feel at least _one_ kind of emotion. You remembered every task to be so demanding, too tiring for your once little body, but you held it in.

You didn’t blame your parents for acting the way they did, if the roles were switch, you would’ve absolutely done the same thing to them. But you couldn’t help but think of how futile it is as no matter how many psychological books you’ve read, you just couldn’t understand them. All those special lessons you’ve attended, they were useless, you didn’t learn a single thing. However, even if none of those methods worked in fixing you, you didn’t want your parents to feel as if they were a bunch of failure, despite the effort they exerted. They really tried their hardest to become good parents so one day, you decided to reward them by putting all those useless knowledge together and pretended that you were back to normal, that you were finally ‘fixed’.

You weren’t quite sure whether or not they knew that it was lie, but they were overjoyed when they saw you finally acting like how you’re supposed to. It was either they just chose to accept such a bitter act or you were just that good of an actress. But anyway, it seems like doing things this way has been more satisfying with your parents, so you chose to remain the act.

You all did left Coral Sea one day to finally start anew, away from the rumors spreading like wildfire and source of the place where it started. Your new town was nice and comfortable as you were once again embraced by a community filled with kind merfolks and you gained new friends along the way. You did not try to become one with the crowd this time, maintaining a personality that your parents would be proud was difficult enough as its own. Just because everyone else is doing it, it doesn’t always mean that it’s a good thing. Those were the words that your parents drilled into your head and you made sure to keep it in your system this time. 

…It’s a shame though, if only you learned these words a little earlier in life, you wondered how different of a relationship you would have with that little, chubby octomer. 

You could even probably become friends at some point but it’s not like you can change the past.

♥♥♥♥♥

Just when you thought things could have been fine the way it is, a famous school of magic had suddenly came knocking at your doors one night. “Night Raven College”, you’ve heard about it but you never really gave it a second glance of interest. 

You personally thought that it was fine to just go to a no-named school in your little place under the sea, since that’s where most of your friends are going to be. But people around you disagreed, saying how you shouldn’t waste such an offer from a college that can promise you success upon graduation. Your family seemed to be the happiest though, expressing their delight to have their child attending the prestigious school. You, for one, was quite confused since your research stated that Night Raven was an all-boys college, yet here was you, a female mermaid getting invited. Thinking about it just hurts your brain and since everyone else is telling you to accept it, you just found yourself agreeing to its terms and conditions.

Soon enough, a strange ebony carriage had come picking you up, which strike to you as impressive, being able to dive into the sea and all. The school was nice enough to provide you a batch of potion to give you human legs, which was a challenge to get used to. They looked different from a tail but nonetheless serve the same purpose, you just needed to have the proper balance. 

You bid farewell to your friends and family, promising to visit them during the holidays, as well as doing the best in your studies. You couldn’t quite remember what happened after that, the road towards the land inside the carriage was hazy for some reason. The next thing you knew, you were exiting a coffin-shaped door, something you learned as a method of transportation in this world. You also found yourself dressed in an all-black robe, decorated by beautiful golden and purple embroideries, a signature color of the Night Raven College. Soon, students that seems to be in the same situation as you were all led by quite an eccentric man, introducing himself as the headmaster and headed towards the entrance ceremony.

You learned that this was a ceremony for the dark mirror to understand which dorm a particular student is best suited with out of the seven available dorms just by the shape of their soul and magic. Before accepting to attend this school, you did bits of research on each one of them and as expected, they were dorms based on the Great Seven. If you would have to guess just by familiarity alone, Octavinelle would probably the most suited for you. You did come from the same sea that the Benevolent Sea Witch came from after all. Other than that, you just couldn’t see yourself belonging to any other available dorms.

“Speak thy name.”

Finally, after many, many turns of each student getting sorted into their own dorms, it was finally your turn. Standing before the ominous face in the mirror, you opened your mouth to give him what he wants.

“(Y/N) (L/N).”

Silence came in from the man in the mirror, his knowledge processing the one information he required from you. If you weren’t lacking in any sorts of emotion right now, you could only imagine how nervous you might’ve felt. The quick beating of your heart, the slight nervous gulps down your throat, and the cold sweat dripping down your forehead, it would be nice if you could experience that phenomenon someday. Finally, the man opened his eyes, finally concluding an answer.

“The shape of thy soul is...”

“Octavinelle!”

...It went as expected, so you immediately walked out of the stage without another word, silently going back to your own seat. You waited this long just to end up standing on stage for a good few minutes and still getting an answer that you already predicted. Now, you have to continue waiting in your seat until all students have finished getting sorted in their individual dorms. It felt troublesome for you but it was fine, patience is one of the few good qualities you have after all.

You didn’t bother paying attention to each student getting sorted, it’s not like you needed the information anyway. Instead, you spaced out in the majority of the ceremony, your body going on autopilot. However, upon the last student to be sorted, you were snapped out of the imaginary movie you were seeing inside your head as they turned out to be magicless. Suddenly, a monster began to rampaging around the room, blowing blue fire everywhere. You watched utter chaos unfolding before you for the littlest of time with your eyebrows raised in interest, having to watch something that you never really experience back at your home.

Before you knew it, the dorm leaders had quickly put a stop to this rampaging cat, throwing him out along with the magicless student. Although, part of you still wanted to see what will happen, you also realized that the ceremony was finally over. The headmaster, before leaving to deal with the special student, gave a very brief closing speech to enjoy your high school lives and dismissed the ceremony in a hurry. You stood up from your seat to follow in suit with the other Octavinelle students.

“It’s a pleasure to meet all of you, I am the assigned Dorm Leader for the Octavinelle Dorm.”

You looked up at the sudden welcoming voice, it sounded way too friendly for your taste that it makes your stomach churn in response. Once you saw the man, you couldn’t help but to stare at him for a little longer, blinking as your mind began to process his appearance. For some reason, the silver hair and eyes, the glasses, and the beauty mark below his lip seems to run a sense of nostalgia in your spine, you couldn’t really understand it quite well...Have you two met before?

“Please follow me and we shall celebrate everyone’s arrival!”

Everyone followed his lead, including yourself whilst pondering over the sudden familiarity within this man. You didn’t even take notice of the transportation means to get inside your assigned dorm, while others marveled at the experience. Your head was in the clouds, you could hear your Dorm Leader up in the front explaining the history of the dorm along the way but that’s not what you’re focusing on. Your gut was going crazy with the presence of this man, screaming at you that he may or may not have been an essential figure in your life but you just couldn’t put your finger on it. You kept on thinking, and thinking, just wanting to know the deal with this man until…

“Wah...!”

The impact of your dazed-out mind and body shamelessly colliding against your Dorm Leader had caused everyone to stop what they’re doing and watch how the scene unfolds. He looked down at you the same way you looked up at him, both blinking as your hood fell off from your head. This was also the moment where the force of bumping into a guy’s much harder physique had seemingly rocked your mind off your memories. It was as if a light bulb had turned on in your head as you slowly widened your eyes in realization. That’s right...This guy is...

...That Little Octomer.

Upon coming up with that conclusion, you stepped away from the guy, suddenly so wary of his existence. You gripped your hands, not knowing what to say to someone you were so cruel with before. You couldn’t even utter out an apology for bumping into him due to your own carelessness. In return, he stared at you just as long and you couldn’t help but to look down just to avoid his observant eyes. You gulped and wondered if he had noticed your true identity as well.

“...Ah, you’re...” You flinched as he started talking, his voice sounded calculative, quickly deducing on who you are. “...The female student that the Headmaster was talking about!”

You blinked as you looked up at him, seeing an apologetic smile on his face. “Forgive me for not noticing way earlier! Your robe was blocking your identity, you see. Truly a shame for a Dorm Leader such as I.” He said as he gave you a slight bow before smiling at you. You tilted your head to the side, did he not recognize you anywhere from his past? “Allow me to introduce myself once again...”

“I’m Azul Ashengrotto. The assigned Dorm Leader of the Octavinelle Dorm.” He said with a confident smile on his handsome face. This raised a couple of questions in your mind, was this Little Octomer always have been this confident? If your memory serves you right, then that octopus had always been a weak crybaby, not a pompous leader such as this one. Perhaps, you were just mistaking him for someone else? “I am also the manager of Mostro Lounge, a unique café located only at our dorm. I hope to be working well with you both as your Dorm Leader and Senior.”

...No, you don’t think you’re mistaking anyone here. The color of his eyes, that shaggy hairstyle, those glasses, that mole, it all matches the same description of that Little Octomer you knew from before. Although, he really seemed to have change quite drastically in both personality and appearance. 

“...Like...Likewise...” You said, giving him a slight bow of respect. You did ended up muttering a simple line of apology for bumping onto him earlier. He just whole-heartedly accepted your apology and went on explaining the other rules in the dorm. 

Who would’ve thought that little, stupid octomer you bullied so bad in the past, the one whose tentacle have forcefully cut off by you without a reason is now the Dorm Leader of your assigned dorm? Furthermore, it doesn’t look like he remembered you at all and you didn’t even think you changed that much. If you’re talking about change, then you should be the one who shouldn’t be able to recognize him and yet, you still did. His chubbier appearance and crying face is still fresh in your mind after all, he has legs like yours now but you could still picture all eight of his tentacles, including the one you injured. This guy’s new-found egoistic confidence was still giving you a shred of doubt but you decided to just went with it. 

But anyway, you managed to learn his name now, right? After all those years of calling him by various names. He wasn’t a stupid, clumsy, inky octopus crybaby...

He’s Azul Ashengrotto. The current Octavinelle Dorm Leader.

...You’ll make sure to remember that from now on.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Hey, hey, Jade...That girl...” Heterochromatic eyes followed your figure as you served tea to one of the customers in Mostro Lounge. One of the Leech twins, Floyd, looked up at his other half with a mischievous smile. “Isn’t she...?”

“Yes, it seems like it, Floyd.” His brother, Jade nodded in agreement with a close-eyed smile. “Fate sure is interesting for this girl to end up in the same institution and dorm as we do.”

“Though...” Jade trailed off as he and his brother turned to the sound of the VIP room’s doors opening up to reveal their benevolent Dorm Leader. They watched as Azul called for you, causing you to quickly bowed and excuse yourself to the customer before heading towards him, talking about stuff that they couldn’t really hear. “...Azul doesn’t seem to recognize her at all.”

Floyd let out an excited giggle, his sharp teeth sticking out. “Then, should we tell him~?” He asked, glancing up at his brother mischievously, bouncing in anticipation.

Jade merely chuckled at his brother’s behavior, covering his mouth with his gloved hand but he, too, seems to be just as eager. “I understand the enthusiasm, Floyd but unfortunately, I don’t think we should.” He said, disappointing his half almost immediately by the way he pouted like a little kid. “It’s best if we let Azul discover something like this all by himself.”

“It’s more interesting that way, isn’t it?” Jade said as he turned to his twin, eyes glint in interest while the other merely shrugged in response.

“Well, I guess so~?” He said with a smile as the both of them watched their unsuspecting dorm leader talked to you with quite an innocent and gentle smile on his face. All blissfully unaware that before him was actually his former bully that brought him hell before. “I wonder how Azul will react! Aah, I can’t wait~!”

You always thought how weird it is for the Leech Twins to be constantly eyeing you wherever you go. Their distant chuckles were ominous at first, but you got used to it very soon. You didn’t pay as much attention to them like how you did with Azul back in your younger days, but you still knew them. You guessed that they were aware of what and who you were, they were definitely enjoying the sheer absurdity of your situation with the clueless Dorm Leader. It’s not like you were scared that they may tattle tale on you someday, you didn’t really mind since it meant that they were saving you the trouble for doing just that.

But for whatever reason, they didn’t and stayed quiet, pretending like mere spectators, waiting for what you would do next. It’s also a good thing that they weren’t willing to tell Azul of your true nature, but they were a pair of troubling twins to say the least. 

“...(Y/N)-san? Can you hear me? (Y/N)-san?” You snapped out of your thoughts as you went back to see Azul waving his hands in front of you with a bothered expression. Once he realized that you’re back from spacing out, he pulled out an upset and dare you say, disappointed expression on his face. “Are you listening to me?”

You blinked a few times, before giving a half-assed smile. “Ah...I’m sorry, Dorm Leader...I wasn’t. Would you please repeat what you said?” You asked, scratching the back of your head, letting nervous laughs to cover your own mistakes.

Azul scrunched his eyebrows together and placed his hands on his hips before letting out a deep sigh. “...I was asking you if you could manage the files for Mostro Lounge this week, our schedule has gotten pretty hectic, you see.” He said in an upset manner as you nodded in understanding. “Honestly, whatever you were thinking just now, it better be more important than our business in Octavinelle, (Y/N).”

“Spacing out is a habit that you should cut off immediately. I dislike it when my words do not come across the other.” Azul scolded while you just continued letting out nervous laughter.

“I’m sorry, I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” You said with a gentle smile on your face that somehow made Azul puff his cheeks. You blinked as his face was turning a bit red though, you wondered if he was okay.

“...You say that but I don’t trace a single ounce of apologetic expression from you.” He muttered, crossing his arms and for a moment, you flinched slightly. Luckily, Azul sighed and shook his head to bounce off the topic. “Well, whatever...I suppose it’s fine if you do your job properly, (Y/N).”

“Of course, Dorm Leader!” You said, giving him a close-eyed smile before bowing and walking away to take care of the available jobs left for you to take.

It’s been a while since you have gotten accustomed to the policy that is the Octavinelle Dorm. You had more time to observe your little childhood friend, slowly understanding the gist of his new personality. If you had to say anything, it was to say that he was definitely a lot more capable now at almost everything, the complete opposite of what he used to be. That grumbling feeling in your stomach the first time you heard his awfully sweet voice wasn’t just from hunger, it was a sign. He was helpful to the ones in need, yes, but he was deceitfully so. 

You didn’t want to be the receiving end of his infamous contracts, not in a million years and you could just imagine the hellish experience that it could be for other students. But it’s not like you have to right to criticize him for what he became, you were once like this after all. It made you really think that you might actually be a part of the reason why he turned out like this, perhaps this was just his form of revenge? He looks like the type to never forget the faces of his bullies and yet, it seems like you were completely shoved out of his memories. You wondered if his brain got altered or something, it sure is an amazing organ for being able to do something like that.

But even so, you didn’t really try to question his business since it didn’t really openly affect you. If anyone was going to do anything about it, then it definitely wouldn’t be you, or at least, it hasn’t reached the point where you actually have to do something about it. Instead, you just found yourself working under him. You didn’t actually know what lead you to apply for him like this, but it may have something to do with your almost non-existent subconscious. Your parents always told you to repay someone you did wrong at some point in your life and there was a lot of things you did wrong to Azul in the past.

So, you, in some way, started working for him as a form of an apology, heeding to his every order so obediently like this. You didn’t really care much for the other students’ personal agenda nor do you really try to help them out either. But you weren’t like the Leech twins who would go through their way to rope someone into signing a contract, you thought that was too troublesome. Instead, you act kind of like Azul’s assistant, a secretary if you’re being bold, willing to bring him anything he needs, whether it would be a simple cup of coffee or providing him some extra sensitive information. Naturally, this situation gave you a lot of time to spend with your Dorm Leader that he just slowly accepted that you were there.

“You’re really a strange one, are you?” Azul said to you one day as his hands stopped writing on his contract to stare directly at you, as if he was looking for an answer through your eyes. “Despite knowing how shady I am with my clients, you still came forward to offer help.”

Azul rests his chin on his hand, his gaze never leaving yours. “Tell me, (Y/N). What is it that you’re after?” He asked, attempting to use intimidation as his methods of coercing you to free your motivations. “Forgive me for doubting you, Dear, but I just can’t help but feel that something is very different about you. Are you expecting me to pay you back someday? Or are you playing undercover to try and learn my ways to have something that could possibly tarnish my name? Which is it?”

You couldn’t think of a proper answer at that time, all his suggested motivation was too far off from the actual truth that it seemed unusable to even try to edit. However, you knew that the more time you delay your response, it will just strengthen Azul’s suspicion on you more. “I…Don’t need any pay.” You started, looking down as you gripped his precious documents neatly. “I’m not the type to put this much effort to dirty someone’s name either.”

Azul could only raise his eyebrows at you, not quite believing your indecisive words. “I’d like to say that it’s just what an Octavinelle student is supposed to do but...To be honest, I really don’t know…” You said but it was probably the most honest thing that came out of your mouth this day, looking up with him bright eyes. “…But when I saw my Dorm Leader for the first time, I just had this thought that I needed to help him out…”

“I feel indebted that it somehow feels like a form of…Compassion? I don’t know, is it weird to call it like that?” You tilted your head, unaware of how your Dorm Leader flinched in his seat, widening his eyes as he did not expect to hear those type of words coming from you. You also thought of how weird your sentence was, but it’s not like you were familiar of any other options. You were just seriously running out of words that you knew at this point. Still, you give the shaken Azul a smile that you practiced really hard on before “…Yup, it’s weird. That’s why, just please see it as a junior wanting to spend more time with her senior, okay?”

With his cheeks slowly turning red, Azul adjusted his glasses with a slight scowl, turning the other way. “…How can you say something as embarrassing as that? Don’t you have any shame?” He asked and a part of you just wants to answer him as truthfully as possible to say that indeed, you are unable to feel shame. But that would be too bold of a decision, no matter how entertaining it may be. “Are you sure that you’re just not in love with me? Because I can’t guarantee that I feel the same way...”

You raised your eyebrows, you weren’t familiar with things like love too so that statement just left a hole in your brain. “If you believe that I am in love with you, Dorm Leader, then I guess I am.” You said in a straight-forward manner that it made Azul’s face flare up in red, aggressively standing up from his seat, knocking his chair down in the process.

“T-That was a joke!” He yelled in embarrassment, his hands shaking as he fiddled down to fix his chair. “Seriously…! People like you who just can’t tell which words are sarcastic are just…!”

Your smile remained. “I’m sorry...I’ll try to be better at reading your words next time.” You promised as you placed his needed documents on his table. “Do you want a cup of coffee?”

You know it was a weird way to end the conversation, you didn’t even give him a proper answer to his question. You just indirectly distracted your Dorm Leader to move on into a different subject. But that was fine, he didn’t seem to mind either as he faked a cough. “...Make one for yourself too.” He said, finally settling back down, yet you could still see a tint of pink in his cheeks. He looked up with you, his glasses fogging up, due to his face heating up. “...You have been working for quite a while as well...Maybe that’s the reason why you’re suddenly so...Assertive.”

You blinked at what he said as you didn’t really get the meaning behind those words. That’s ironic, you just promised to read his words properly a few seconds ago. Oh, well, it’s not like it can’t be helped, some things are just difficult to do for you. Nonetheless, you smiled and nodded, thanking him once again for being such a kind person before exiting his office with a wave.

You were completely unaware that the moment you closed that door, Azul practically melted in his seat, his cheeks turning up the heat once more. When he decided to have this talk with you, he’s full intent was to coaxed some shady answers from you. He was ready to confirm his suspicions of you just turning out to be another student wanting to get into his good side, hoping that someday he will get you out of whatever trouble you got yourself into. There was no way in hell would he expect that you were just some junior wanting to...spend time with him, her senior! There’s gotta be something else! Something less...Wholesome that just makes him weak in the knees.

Aah, you’re definitely weird as you claim yourself to be! That just makes you more suspicious in his eyes. If somebody else said something similar with what you said, there’s no way it would’ve been this effective and yet…Your words just hits differently. There was something oddly familiar about you at that moment that sent his entire composed self into a frenzy. It always seems like he had known you from somewhere, but sadly, it’s just a memory that he’s unable to recover, nor does he have the evidence to prove it even existed. 

Geez, if he knew that you were going to make him feel this way, he should’ve just had Jade to use his unique magic against you. 

...But he never actually did, you know? 

There was part of him that was glad that your conversation was just that ridiculous. To jeopardize something like that, it just brings uncertainty to his weak, little heart. 

A memory like that just seemed too valuable to fade way because if you think about it, it’s where it all started, after all.

♥♥♥♥♥  
  
“Mmgh...!” Constant muffled struggles echoed throughout the big blotch of ink surrounding the area. There was no more beautiful scenery to be seen, no matter where you look. The others were nowhere to be found, Azul had completely isolated the two of you somewhere. You struggled against your binds as a tentacle resided itself under your shirt, wrapping around your breast. Your eyes twitched as you could feel those little individual suction cups of his grazing against the peak of your nipple.

“Ah, forgive me, my Darling...You seemed distracted so I had no choice but to pull you back from reality...” You heard Azul said in the most superficial tone of sympathy you’ve ever heard him say. Your back rests against his chest as he wrapped his arms around you, ultimately taking in your chin to face him from behind. “Are you reminiscing about the past, I wonder~?”

You finally felt the tentacle around your mouth unwrapped itself, finally allowing you to breathe in fresh oxygen for once. “Very well, picture all our moments together, Sweetheart...All of them, everything, engraved them all into your brain so you would never be able to forget.” Azul said with a seductive smirk, leaning in towards your face. You struggled uncomfortably, trying to get away as far as possible but at last, he still caught your lips in a suffocating, hungry kiss.

...That’s right, what happened after that?

You fetched him some coffee and...and...

...From that point on, you have gotten really close with Azul, whether it’s intentional or not, you didn’t know. He never questioned you about your motivations anymore, which was a huge weight taken off your shoulders since you didn’t know how you would handle that at all. You continued working under him and for some reason, he seemed to have been relying on you even more ever since that day. Azul would even entrust you to his most precious documents, despite the risk of having a day where you could just end up destroying them. You knew you weren’t going to do that anytime soon, but still, he was being oddly reckless when it comes to you.

You just found yourself taking a role similar to that of a caretaker as the time goes by. Azul became a little needy, like he just got used to having you around so often that when in times that you’re not, he complains. He began to talk to you about something else other than business, like how idiotic some of the requests he’s been getting, how suffocating some of his classmates are, and how tired he would be with his client’s behavior. Of course, you would listen and it was fairly obvious that he views you as some sort of stress-reliever, whatever that may imply. Although you weren’t the type to comfort people, Azul seems to be very happy with just talking about his problems with you, even more so when you would give him something miniscule like a praise and a mere pat on the head.

Was this how the universe wanted you to repent for the things you’ve done to him? To constantly spoil him, support his decisions no matter how immoral they may be, and keep him happy? It was a good enough condition and you didn’t know how long you can keep up the act but it was doable. You even thought that at some point, you didn’t need to make him remember who you were, there was no need to anymore. How would he even react when the person you were emotionally depending onto turned out to be the same person that broke you in the first place? 

Wouldn’t that be too much for someone like him to handle?

You felt as though your lips had long been sore for how aggressive Azul’s kiss had been that by the time he let go of you, you were left gasping for air. He stared at you with loving eyes, but you could’ve swore that there’s something in them that shows just how much he enjoys seeing his past tormentor suffer within his hands. The tentacles binding your hands behind your back was getting tighter and tighter, pulling your shoulders back. You gritted your teeth as another rope of tentacle began to lift up your thighs, spreading them with ease despite your attempt to keep them close. His hands travelled down your body, coping a feel along the way as he buried his face on the crook of your neck.

You eventually realized just how big of a mistake you’ve made in terms of handling your dorm leader. You had your doubts before but never had you felt this…bothered the moment he excitedly announced to you that he just roped two hundred unfortunate souls in a contract. He looked happy, that was the good news, but you knew he was going too far as he went to target even the poor magicless prefect for their Ramshackle dorm. You didn’t mind his actions the first time, but your parents taught you to believe in the good and you knew how far of a hill this whole situation was going to go down to. You needed to do something, you didn’t want this to end up like before, so you only did what you thought was natural at that moment.

You **betrayed** him. You betrayed Azul, your Dorm Leader. _That Little Octomer_.

“Hngh...!” You shut your eyes tight as a tentacle went inside your underwear, its sticky excess fluid was rubbing against your unfamiliar organ. Your hips twitched as you tried to move around, cringing at the way it goes up and down your slit. You have never felt something like this before, your body was burning from the inside as you writhed against Azul’s hold. 

You pussy felt so sensitive that when Azul had reached down to feel your wetness, you arched your back with a surprised gasp. “Aah~ you’re so overwhelmingly wet~! Such a wonderful pussy to look this appetizing.” He whispered as he began playing on your reddened earlobe with his mouth. His other hand was caressing your cheeks in a disturbing comfort. “I can’t wait to just ravage you, my Dear...! To see you all round and swelling with my young growing inside your womb!”

He played with your folds, spreading your labia apart whilst rubbing your little sensitive nub, helping you produce overflowing liquids as well. He inserted a finger and you let out a yelp, probably the loudest you’ve ever done in your life, without even realizing so. It hasn’t been half a year since you’ve gained legs, you weren’t even comfortable exploring your own human body yet so, everything felt so surreal. The way his long fingers goes in and out of you, leaving a disgusting shiver down your back. The feeling, the squelching sounds...It’s all wet, it’s disgusting.

You ended up giving out vital information to the poor prefect, such as how his contracts aren’t all that powerful. You watched them as they lit up in realization, finally formulating a plan that can beat Azul once and for all. You were also the one to let the Vice and Dorm Leader of the Savanaclaw dorm inside the VIP Room behind Azul’s back, making their hunt easier. The contracts were stolen because of you but you merely watched as your own Dorm Leader panic at the sight of his precious contracts on the hands of the one who can literally destroy them to ashes. Azul looked at you in desperation, asking for help to catch the guy, still unaware that you were practically the reason why he was in such a bind.

“No.” You refused with a stern look on your face, startling Azul. “I will not stop them.”

“(Y-Y/N)...!? Dear, what are you saying!? Hurry up and hand the contracts over to me!” He yelled, forcing a scared smile in his face as your face darkened, remaining where you stood. Azul gulped, something about your expression was constantly stirring his insides. It felt familiar in a bad way, he didn’t like seeing this side of you. 

“...Dorm Leader, I’m sorry...But I was the one who let them steal the contracts in the first place.” You confessed, watching as Azul widened his eyes, looking as if he just got shot in the heart. “I was also the one who told the Prefect about your contracts and all its weak points. It felt necessary to do so.”

Azul eyebrow twitched in disbelief as he tried to laugh it off in a nervous way. His heart ached, not wanting to accept how his trusted assistant, the one he was so comfortable sharing his thoughts with had betrayed him like this. “W-What!? (Y/N), you must be joking! Didn’t I tell you to learn how to cease this kind of attitude!?” Azul yelled, slowly losing control over his own facade, he could feel a blotch of ink on the back of his throat, threatening to pile up due to the stress. “...Why would you even do that!? Didn’t you support my plan!? You smiled at me back then! I-I was proud! I was happy!”

You raised your eyebrows at his breaking emotions, his constant blabbing was getting really annoying. “...Stop that.” You said, glaring at him as you couldn’t put up the act he was so used to anymore. “It’s because you’re still such a weak, stupid, and reckless octopus that this happened. You’re relying on your power too much, you never changed at all, you’re still the same crybaby as before.”

“Eh...?” Azul stared at you wide eyed, his heart beating painfully loud as a sudden wave of dread ran through his body. “H-Huh...? (Y/N), y-you...How...”

“How did you know...About that...?” It was like Azul was just forcing his voice out of his throat, it hurts even your own throat hearing him like this. You didn’t reply to him, instead, you stared at him deep in his eyes as if you were set out to stir his memories from the darkest part of his mind. Azul couldn’t understand, but it was more like he doesn’t want to, you were his ally this whole time, weren’t you? See, he has grown this much on you and this was the time where you finally decided to betray him? No, honey, please stop, don’t look at him like that, with those stern, dead eyes of yours.

...You were starting to look like someone he never _ever_ wanted to see again. Someone he **_despised_** with all his heart.

With a gasp, Azul’s mouth quavered in realization. He looked down in utter disbelief, covering his mouth as he put two and two together. He soon looked up at you once again for confirmation, ignoring the crude chuckles that the two Savanaclaw members were making in the background. No, there’s no way, there’s no way, there’s no way- _There’s no way!_

“Ah...!”

**There’s absolutely no way!**

You’ve always dreamt of functioning like a normal being, you wanted to be a child with proper emotions. You wanted to feel happy, sad, and angry like everyone else, but you never did. Instead, you had to rely on your ability to act in order to be considered as normal. You questioned why you were like this, over and over again, you cursed yourself, you hated yourself. You wanted to be more than nothing, you were sick of feeling nothing.

...So, does this count? Your skin crawling against those moist tendrils of his, the discomfort in your expression as he laps his tongue down your neck, the intense beating of your heart, do they all count? You were unfamiliar, inexperienced with any these, you don’t have any actual knowledge about all these things that you’re being forced to experience in one moment. Is Azul actually making your dreams come true right at this moment?

Were these all the emotions that you’ve been wanting to feel for all these years?

...If so, then maybe it was better when you had felt nothing before.

The remains of his contracts disintegrating all into sand before his very eyes and the realization of the cruel truth dropping on him like a bomb had utterly broken Azul. Once again, his hard work, his efforts were all dismissed, destroyed by people who just wouldn’t understand. The only person that he thought was on his side this whole time betrayed him and now holds a very distinctive face in his eyes. It was too much, he wasn’t one to take this much emotional damage one after another. It’s unfair, everything is so unfair, he can’t take this anymore.

That’s when he _snapped_ , his whole world turned black. He looked up one last time, any restrictions in his body had been snapped off. Heavy ink started polluting the beautiful scenery of the Octavinelle dorm, Azul doesn’t even realize how his magic was slowly breaking out of control and his true form was unfolding. His eyes were desperate, unhinged as ink began to corrupt his magic crystal but his attention was still focused on you, on your apathetic eyes. 

Apathetic, beautiful eyes that he fell so deeply and foolishly in love with.

...That’s the summary of everything that’s happened, being able to witness Azul getting corrupted by the power of his own magic. He only came for you though, despite the other people involved. You were the one he wanted to take revenge on the most and for a moment, you thought that was fine. This was all your fault anyway, But…

For the first time, you experienced what it’s like to scream in pain as a line of tentacle had shoved itself inside your open entrance. Tears made its way onto your sockets, building up as your insides clenched unconsciously around the foreign invasion. For the first time, you felt something other than emptiness, nothingness. You felt dread, you felt fear, you felt pain, none of which felt as good as you imagined emotions to be.

You didn’t like it, you want it out. This isn’t what you wanted, this isn’t how you pictured what feeling something is supposed to be like. It’s disgusting, it’s revolting, it hurts, god, it really **_hurts_**. Where did everyone go? You needed help, you just wanted nothing more than to pull his long tentacle out of you. Someone, _help -_

__

__

“That’s right! That’s right~! You’re a very good girl, (Y/N)! Your taking me so well!” You heard Azul praised you in such an infuriating voice as you kept on gritting your teeth together. You gasped as he spreads your stuffed labia even more, allowing his tentacle to fuck you better in a slightly better angle. You squeaked, panting in despair as your toes clenched, you struggled but was left in vein. “Haa...Haa...You’re so warm inside, clenching around my tentacle like this...”

“S...Sto-!” You tried to protest through the desperate moans. The presence of your own tears startled you. You never thought that you’ll reach a day where you would witness them actively bursting out. “No...! Hurts...It hurts...!” 

“Hm~?” Azul cooed against your neck, breathing in your sweet scent. “Is that so~? Poor baby, having to experience something like this...It hurts, you say~?”

You nodded frantically, the bumpy part of his tentacles grazing against your insides, along with his little individual suckers. Azul chuckled, giving your cheek a sloppy, wet kiss fueled by lust and madness. Then, his lovesick eyes turned deranged, dangerous, spiking in sadism as the purple mist on his left eye had intensified. “But it’s _supposed_ to hurt, my Love~” He said in a cruel tone and before you knew it, you came in gasping as another tentacle poke itself to your already stuffed pussy.

“Nngh...!” You exclaimed, widening your eyes as you felt your hole being stretched to the most painful limit to fit another equally large tentacle inside. You throw your head back as you felt them both entering you at the same time, it was as if you were going to be split into two. “Aah..! No...! S-Stop...!”

A few centimeters in, they stopped for a while which sprung the worst feeling in your stomach. The pause was abrupt, confusing you, and before you knew it, they both bashed themselves onto your walls. You froze slightly, electricity shocking through your body as you felt something tear inside you, probably some tissue to accommodate both of wriggling tentacles. Nonetheless, it hurt that you screamed bloody murder, the pain was immeasurable. “Aah...Darling, please don’t be too loud...” Azul said with a fake sad look on his face as he ran his on your thighs, gathering the thick red liquid that started trickling out of you in his fingers. “I don’t want others to hear how _delightful_ you sound~”

You flinched as another tentacle came into your vision but instead of joining its friends down your overly stretched hole, this one had partaken itself inside your mouth. Your eyes twitched as your mouth went stiff, feeling his tentacle going down your throat and it took your everything to just held your bile in. 

As it started to move as aggressively as the others, Azul just stared at you with the same lovesick expression on his face, slowly breaking your mind. You looked so preciously lewd in his hands, bouncing with how his tentacles had spitroasted you so brutally with tears flowing down your cheeks, snot in all. Your stomach bulging in and out for the way his two large tentacles would poke a hole through your cervix.

A line of drool couldn’t help but to excitedly drip down from his jaw as Azul rests his face onto your torso, staining it. What he was seeing is just simply delicious and he couldn’t get enough, it makes him feel giddy that he was currently the only one who’s seeing you like this. He traced his hand onto your stomach, adding pressure to the part where your damaged uterus would be, earning a pained gasp from you. Azul merely laughed as he shifted his attention to your breast, eventually clasping his mouth onto one of your cherry while molding the other.

“...My Precious little Mermaid...” Azul whispered lovingly, his blush raising higher and higher as he felt you spasm in his touch. He grinned as he saw the way you arched your back, finally reaching the end of your climax and squirted out the hardest that you can. Your insides were still wrapped around tight in his two tentacles and he was enjoying the way your throat was contracting against his other tentacle. He let out a deranged, sadistic smile as he watched your face pale when he flipped you over with your ass facing up, another hungry tentacle ready to indulge itself to dive straight inside your last hole. “Let us fall into this beautiful darkness together and forever...”

You thought...You thought that by paying back the mistakes you’ve made in your life, you’ll finally feel liberated. Your parents told you to follow the good in your heart and only then will you be able to fix something that had been broken deep inside you. You did everything you could, you tried every antic known to man, and you even made that little octomer fall so deeply in love with you, yet...Why does it feel like you’re a lot more broken than before…?

...Maybe you’re just never meant to be fixed in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun(?) Fact! I realized that this story feels oddly similar to Yume’s own childhood story where she bullied a poor kid in school as a child because everyone else was doing the same thing. (￣～￣;) I eventually stopped at one point and didn’t really do anything worse than call the kid a bunch of stupid, insulting names but I still regret those times. _:(´ཀ`」 ∠):_ I hope none of you, Darlings, does the same stupid shit that I did. ( ╥ω╥ ) Bullying can really, really mess someone up, even if you think what you’re doing is a minor offense.
> 
> Up to this day, it still fucks Yume up on the inside that she didn’t even get the chance to apologize to that kid. I was a coward, ladies and gentlemen! ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ Wherever you are, I hope you’re doing well and I am still very sorry!
> 
> Let’s all be nice to each other, everyone! (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)


	15. Jamil Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Locked and confined by a dangerously in love Jamil, Darling has to really use her creativity to escape! Fortunately or unfortunately, there was finally someone willing to help her out! But I wonder if it’s really that simple~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!!!  
> This Sinfic may contain a lot of misspelling and wrong grammars since my laptop died out, I have no way to check if my sentences are decent~ (*´Д｀*) If I got it fix I’ll come back to this Sinfic and edit it properly, okay?
> 
> I TRIED to finish this Sinfic before Jamil’s birthday but aahh…Online class held my ass back (´Д` ) Jamil, I’m sorry it’s late, I love(?) you but I only ask for one thing and that’s to not make Kalim cry anymore, ya hear me!? .°(ಗдಗ。)°. 
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence | Dark Themes | Kidnapping**

Pulling you closer, you did your best to clasp your lips against his in hopes to bring him a satisfying experience. Your mind felt hazy and your mouth quavered as your tongues interacted with each other. The only thing that was on your mind right now was to just focus on this kiss, ignoring the dread and spark of uncomfortableness crawling up your skin.

“Mm...You’ve gotten better.” This man, Jamil finally let go, dragging his tongue across yours for an unnecessary moment. With a red, embarrassed face, you felt as if you’ve shrunk down as your lips trembled slightly. Jamil looked down at your kneeling figure on the bed with a smirk, the golden shackles tightly secured around your ankles suited you abnormally well. “I guess that’s just expected from you. Good job.”

Of course you did good, you knew damn well how much he was going to hurt you if you didn’t. 

As much as you preferred to say such response, you chose to stay quiet instead and looked down. His hand stroked your hair, petting you like some kind of an obidient dog he trained. Well, in your current situation, that metaphor doesn’t really feel that far off actually. You jokingly but morbidly thought that it’s just a matter of time before he decides to put a collar on you and calls you pet names rather than your own given name. You shivered at the thought, you wish it could just remain a dark joke but something tells you it’s a sign from the future. 

“...Do you know what day it is tomorrow?” You looked up at him with tired eyes, dark circles were already forming around. Still, you tilted your head, trying to jog your memory for what he could be talking about. It was tough, you don’t even know the exact date of what today is. “It’s kind of a special day for me, just so you know.”

You blinked as Jamil smiled at you, his hand slowly moving from your head to caress your cheek. You gulped nervously as he looked down at you, he was challenging you to guess what he was talking about. “...Huh...” You let out a single sound of confusion, blinking repeatedly. “Wha...?”

However, with that kind of response, Jamil’s smile turned upside down in disappointment. You flinched as the hand on your cheek tightened and began glaring at you, enough to cause a spark of panic to run down your spine. With your disoriented self, you internally searched all the remaining files located in your brain, which was not very much to begin with and yet, you can’t quite figure out what this special day seems to imply. Your heart beats faster as Jamil’s expression darken the more you stay quiet, you’ve spent enough time with this guy to know how much of a bad news that is.

“...B-Birthday...!” You blurted out in pure instinct. You weren’t sure of it, it was a guess that you only formulated based on the time that you knew before getting confined in this room. You knew it’s risky to leave something like this to luck, but right now, you have no other choice but to believe in yourself. “I-It’s...It’s your birthday, r-right…?”

Jamil stared at you for a while, his eyes staring deeply within your soul, something that made you break in cold sweat. You were prepared to whatever hell this guy will bring you once he confirmed your answer was wrong, but it still doesn’t change the fact that it still scares you. However, Jamil eventually gave you a smile and grabbed your chin to bring you closer to him. “Correct~” He whispered and never in your life had you felt this thankful for your luck. “…And do you know what will happen during that day?”

Just when you thought that your game of Verbal Russian Roulette was cleared, another question pops out from his mouth. This time, the answer could be anything, what will happen during his birthday? Obviously, Kalim will never pass off the opportunity to throw a feast that can feed an entire kingdom just to celebrate his best friend’s birthday. That was the obvious answer, but Jamil has a different look in his eyes that awakens the overwhelming doubt in you. You don’t know the answer, why was he making you guess in the first place, it’s his birthday, isn’t it?

With a nervous gulp, your face paled and looked down before shaking your head slightly. “…N-No, I don’t…” You admitted, voice suddenly felt weak, despite feeling really strong in your head. 

To your surprise, Jamil just chuckled and you felt his hand tuck a strand of hair behind your ears, slightly fixing your appearance. “That’s fine, it’s not like you would know it in the first place. I was just teasing you.” He said with a smirk and you couldn’t help but to glare at him slightly. He sounded like he was being playful by those words but you knew this guy was deriving off sick pleasure by seeing your panicked form. 

Jamil then grabbed you by the chin, pulling you close to him just enough to land a gentle kiss on your cheek. It still made you squirm in discomfort but gestures like these were still better than those times where he’s feeling aggressive. He then leaned into your ear, his voice has the natural ability to make you shiver from head to toe. “Tomorrow...is the one day that I would be considered as the number one priority.” He said, you could feel his hand stroking your thighs and it was making the little hairs stand on its end. “It’s a special day where everyone would be heeding all my needs.”

“...And that includes you.” You didn’t know what he was trying to get out of this. You so desperately wanted to bitterly state to him how the day didn’t need to be his birthday for you to obey him. He already had you following every of his beck and call, forcefully so. “That’s why, tomorrow...”

“I want to make you mine. Let’s become one, (Y/N).” Jamil finished, you couldn’t see him from your current angle but you could practically feel his lips twisting into a smirk. “A special event for a special day. Don’t you think that’s wonderful?”

You didn’t respond, even if your heart felt like it stopped beating for a while as you could feel yourself paling instantly. You kept your emotions calm, probably because you were at a loss of how to react, but a single strand of sweat drips down your forehead. It was enough to scream just how much distress and panic you were feeling inside your mind. 

You didn’t know if Jamil detected it or not, but regardless, he chuckled once again. He pulled away from you, his fingers brushing against your face for another uncomfortable second. “I have to do something now.” He said as he stood up from the bed, leaving you to stare back at him with a gulp. “You don’t have to think of anything else, I’ll take care of you so, stay in this room as always.”

“I’ll come back soon, my Little Diamond.”

With a final chilling smile, Jamil waved at you slightly before fully exiting the room, leaving you to think in your accordance. Your eyes lingered at the structure of the door for an unnecessary amount of time, your head in shambles. Then, a minute passed by, the ticking of the clock was becoming louder and louder until it was downright deafening. Your mouth that was left ajar in shock began quavering and without any particular reason of why, your hand clutched your chest, wrinkling your sleeping dress. You began to breath heavily, you tried to control the panic but your heart rate was sky-rocketing that it feels like you’re going to get suffocated, your mind slowly getting light-headed.

Jamil just dropped the weight of reality on your already fragile self that it was difficult to keep the tears from pouring out of your eyes. He said something so concerning and walked away like you’re just going to accept something like that. It almost feel like he’s just pulling a prank on you, to see you panic like this because he knew how terrified you would be once a situation like that had befallen on you. It would’ve been fine if it was a joke, you wouldn’t even get mad and even praise him for sounding so convincing, but the man you’re facing here is someone named Jamil Viper. This man who had forcefully hid you from the world for who knows how long now, the man who had made you do things that you weren’t willing to do, the man who didn’t hesitate to bruise and scar you if you go so much as to talk back against him.

You knew more than anyone else that this man was not one to pull such a joke like this.

You scooted back towards the headboard of the bed, your body was trembling so badly that the thick, fluffy blankets you desperately wrapped around you was doing nothing. The air conditioning in your room wasn’t even blowing that strong, the temperature has nothing to do with how much you were shaking. Yet, you buried yourself in the blanket, hoping to just shrunk down in a molecular level and disappear. You were scared, what else were you supposed to feel? The thought of being forever bounded with someone like Jamil is just… _Frightening_.

It’s not like you were a stranger to his touch either, his hands had already travelled around your body and reached places that your mother told you as a child to never let anyone touch. It started out with suffocating hugs and forceful kisses, you could still feel how tight he gripped your jaw at that time. His hands came next, you felt them caressing every little part of you, from your thighs to your stomach then, to your breasts. You remember how you couldn’t stop crying that night, unfamiliar of a man’s touch as Jamil’s whispers haunts your ears. The feeling of his hand kneading your breast and the other stimulating the wetness of the flower between your legs, it all filled you with shame up to this day.

Your virginity was the only thing that he never dares to steal just yet and for a moment, you thought that he may just be the romantic type to wait until marriage, but this night, you were stand corrected. It feels like you’re going to break down with just his little inappropriate touches that leads to momentary orgasms, how much more would it damage you when he finally stuck his seed inside you? The thought made your heart drop for a second and you quickly clasped your hands in front of your mouth. You could’ve swore bile had piled itself in your throat right there but thankfully, nothing came up.

You moved your legs slightly, closing them in anxiety but flinched at the sound of the chains clanging together. You pulled the blanket off your ankle, staring at the golden shackles decorated with dazzling rubies, it was beautiful but you wished Jamil placed that beauty in some other accessories out there. It was pleasing to look at but you hated these shackles, you can’t get used to the sound of it at all. It was like it was mocking you about how utterly hopeless your situation is, that you could never ever escape from such a life. In which, in a sense, makes you even more depressed on how true it sounds like.

Don’t get yourself wrong here, you really did tried your best to escape this hell of a room you’re in. There was a window giving you a fair share of sunlight but it was on the opposite side of the room and these shackles were stuck to the wall and could only go so far until the bathroom. There’s also the possibility that the room you’re in might be on the highest part of this place, you just can’t see Jamil making the mistake of putting you in a low place if he so badly wanted to keep you in here. You would want to try other various things to get off your binds but the moment Jamil sees a single trace of you trying to damage these chains is another opportunity for him to mess up a part of your body. You shivered and unconsciously scratched your throat, the lingering feeling of his hands were still on them. 

Aah, you don’t want this, you never wanted this, whatever did you do to your past life to deserve this? You didn’t want to sound like a whiny child but at this point, you were running out of options. As expected, you’re just no match for someone like Jamil, was this why he chose you in the first place? You played almost all tricks in the book and the remaining ones doesn’t seem so likely to work and the one thing that still makes you, yourself, is going to be taken away tomorrow. You’re so exhausted that you just want to sleep forever in this soft bed, but at the same time, you didn’t want to give up just yet, not when you already made it this far.

…But that still raises the question, what else can you do…? You have…no more valuable moves to play.

**_It’s checkmate._ **

You shivered at your own thoughts, no, that can’t be it. There has to be something else you can do! Something, something, _something_ …! Once tomorrow comes, Jamil will finally take your virginity and that would absolutely seal your fate. That is the last step that bounds you forever with that guy and you… _You don’t want that_! You definitely need some kind of plan before that could happen, you need to be free or else, you’ll-

“Excuse me.”

In the midst of your breakdown, a knock on the door had you letting out a small yelp but at the same time, saved you from falling deep into your own desperation. You turned to the door in fear, only to quickly breathe the most relieved sigh you could possibly make as it opened for a different person and not the person you were dreading to see. It was just a Scarabia student who you happen to be familiar with, since he’s really the only person you’re able to see. The student who holds the job to bring you food when Jamil would be unable to. “The Vice Dorm Leader seems to be really busy right now so, I was instructed to bring you dinner.” He informed as he carefully placed a small table in the middle of your bed.

“Ah, thank you…” You said as you sniffled whilst he placed the plates of food in the table. He took one small glance at your appearance and you could already tell how guilty he looked like as he quickly looked away with his eyebrow slightly scrunched together. Your eyes softened, you always considered the Scarabia students as the nicest students in Night Raven College, probably influenced by their happy-go-lucky Dorm Leader. It’s just a shame how loyal they are with Jamil as well, considering how they know about your current situation but never really talked about it outside they’re dorms. You don’t blame them though, you knew they weren’t bad kids who doesn’t care about what will happen to you in this room, you knew that they were questioning Jamil inside their minds too.

This guy finished placing all your food on the tables, drinks and all, ready for you to eat without any problem. You give him a slight smile but you didn’t touch the food just yet. Bothered by his own conscience, the guy couldn’t help but open his mouth, seeing how utterly depressed you are. “Um…It’s not my place to say this but…” He started, taking a deep breath. “…Whatever our Vice Dorm Leader did this time, I’m sorry…Just please stay as strong as possible.”

You looked at him with your eyes slightly widen, his unexpected words somehow raised your heart up. He smiled at you slightly but quickly realized what he just said, covering his mouth. “Ah, that’s bad, I forgot I’m not allowed to interact with you for more than three minutes.” He said in panic before waving at you and turned his heel. “I’ll be going now…! Goodbye-“

“Why?” The guy stopped in his tracks and widened his eyes when he saw your teary eyes. “Why are all of you putting up with this?”

“Hey…Don’t you think this is wrong? Why are you all still following Jamil like this?” You looked up at him with an upset look. You felt bad confronting this one student whose only job is to bring you food like this, but you just found your mouth moving by itself. “It’s wrong, isn’t it? This isn’t fair for both you, me, and everyone else so…Why?”

“A-Ah...Please don’t cry...! Um...!” The guy scratched the back of his head, clearly hesitating whether he should just bolt out of the room or answer you right here and now. “…We know it’s wrong, but…It’s not like it’s that easy to go against our Vice Dorm Leader like you said…” 

“Even if we want to help you, we can’t…That puts us in the dangerous risk instead, considering what the Vice Dorm Leader can really do.” He explained, biting his bottom lip. “Our Dorm Leader is kind and really believes in our Vice Dorm Leader too so, we don’t want to cause him any more trouble than he’s already receiving.”

You pursed your lips together and wiped your frustrated tears. “Y-You’re right…I’m sorry for lashing out on you like that...” You apologized, no matter how desperate you are, you just don’t think you can live by the thought of endangering a bunch of innocent lives just to escape. You looked up at him as your vision clears up, your mind throwing away any irrational thoughts to leave space for critical thinking. That’s right, a bunch of innocent lives are in stake here but this guy... _This guy can_...

You slowly widened your eyes as a spark of hope came knocking at your door. There is still another way after all! “T-Then…! Would you listen to me!?” You suddenly yelled, startling the poor guy. “You alone is fine!”

The guy looked at you in bewilderment. “H-Huh…!? Are you saying that your gonna sacrifice me or something because that’s…!” He panicked but you quickly shook your head and hopped off the bed.

“No! Of course not! That’s not what I meant!” You said as you walked towards him and grabbed both of his hands, looking at him sternly. “I meant that the others don’t need to get involved, you alone can help me escape!”

“L-Like I said…”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to worry!” You leaned closer to him, your determined eyes were all fired up for the first time in a while. The poor kid didn’t know where to look as his face turns red and the hands you were gripping was beginning to sweat as well. “I’ll definitely come and protect you!”

“The more people I ask for help, the more risk of Jamil finding out, that’s why I only need your cooperation for this mission.” You said. “If we could pull this off and I successfully escape, I can come and look for help. 

“There’s no way I’d just leave you guys to face Jamil here just in case he goes berserk.” You said in a giggle, rendering the guy vulnerable to your touch. Finally, you looked up at him with a pleading but determined look. “That’s why...Would you please hear me out?”

The guy gulped down, nervous of the next words he was going to say. On one hand, he knew that he should just refuse, seeing how he doesn’t even know whether he’ll be able to pull whatever plan you have. But looking at the fire in your eyes, he really do feel sympathetic of your situation and understood your desire to be free. Even he doesn’t want you to live like this but he’s powerless on his own. 

“I-I get it...” He hesitantly said, unsure eyes couldn’t hide just how many doubts was lingering in them. “But if it goes down south, I’m pulling out, okay?”

You lighted up with a huge smile of appreciation. “That’s fine! I won’t let you be in harm’s way!” You swore as you let go of his hand. “Let’s be quick, Jamil might come back soon...!”

_“So, listen carefully to what I have to say...”_

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

“Happy birthday, Jamil~!” Kalim greeted loud in the Scarabia lounge, confetti flying everywhere as the students cheered in delight. “Even if it’s just for today, let’s all sing and dance until our heart’s content! Prepare a feast! Bring out a lively parade to celebrate my Best Friend’s special day!”

The lively Dorm Leader laughed without a care in the world as he raised his drink in the air, creating such an energetic atmosphere that brings even the dead back to life. You giggled with a hand on your mouth, before clapping along with the music’s rhythm. Jamil’s eyes twitched in slight irritation of how extravagant his Master is, you can hear him grumbling beside you. Though, despite being so hostile, it did seem like that the guy was enjoying the attention he was receiving, probably because he wasn’t used to attending huge celebrations that’s dedicated to him.

_“Kalim doesn’t know how bad my relationship with Jamil is and I’m sure Jamil doesn’t plan on ever letting him find out.”_

You looked down at the dress that Jamil picked for you and as much as you didn’t want to admit it, he has taste, it fits your frame perfectly. You moved your legs back and forth on the chair, fiddling with the flowy hem of the fabric whilst letting out a sigh. It’s been a while since you were free from your shackles, you have to savor this moment while you still can. 

_“That’s why, I’m certain that he’ll bring me out to the party that Kalim will inevitably prepare tomorrow just to avoid suspicion.”_

Casually taking a sip of your drink, you heard your companion’s voice across from you but you didn’t spare him a single glance. Instead, you looked down, plopping a delicious appetizer in your mouth. It seems like your friend sounds like he was having fun too. 

_“Don’t worry, you don’t have to do anything too much. Just act casual and don’t even try to glance at me for a second. Jamil will surely catch up on that.”_

Jamil has never left your side, which was impressive since his eyes were locked onto both you and Kalim, as if he already expected that wither one of you will surely do something stupid. Big parties like this is a gamble after all, there were only Scarabia students around but for Jamil, there’s always the possibility of someone uninvited in the crowd. But it’s not like you’re one to talk, you were personally invited but you were sure that you’ll be the one to cause an uproar soon enough.

_“We’ll play the waiting game, of course, to wait for the perfect opportunity. But we’ll make use of that time too to trigger an event.”_

You saw Kalim stood on his throne so suddenly that you and Jamil flinched at the sight, but still end up waking the crowd even more. He was in such high spirits that he didn’t notice how dangerous his stance looked like for other people, poor Jamil has to stand up from his seat and run towards him, yelling for the guy to be careful. You blinked but at that moment, your mind sparked up at the given opportunity. Your eyes moved upwards just quick enough to see your partner in crime, completing his part of the plan.

_“But you and I are not gonna be the ones to cause that event.”_

“The Dorm Leader’s drink seems to be empty.” Your companion said as he handed a cup filled with nothing but the sweet and sour essence of a natural fruit his Dormmate, who happens to be free from any chore. “He tends to have too much fun so...”

His friend chuckled, nodding in agreement. “That’s right! Our Vice Dorm Leader looks like he’s about to burst too.” He commented, looking at how Jamil scolds a laughing Kalim, like a nagging parent. “Kinda feel sorry for the guy. It’s his birthday too, after all.”

“I’m just gonna bring him some more. I’ll be right back.” He said, waving at your companion who did the same. 

With that in motion, you quickly drank from your own cup until its last drop and focused on the innocent bystander. Moving your chair slightly to get a good angle in your current position, keeping a good grip on the empty cup in your hand. 

Everyone’s distracted, especially Jamil and Kalim and your friend had already given you someone who can prolong your plan for you. You knew this was a risky plan, you knew how many holes this plan had, it wasn’t flawless at all. But you have hope that in this moment, you’ll believe in your luck even if it wasn’t usually that high to begin with. 

Breathing out, your eyes locked onto your target’s feet and with a supressed strength, you threw your cup in front of the unsuspecting Scarabia student. You had one chance to do just that and if it doesn’t work, this was where the plan ends. That’s why, your heart beat loudly at that particular time, having nothing to do but just believe in your own luck, to hopefully that one lone cup to _just_...

... **Hit.**

_“I’m ‘Important’ to Jamil, but his life literally depends on Kalim’s safety. He won’t be able to keep his eyes on me for long.”_

“Kalim!?” Jamil said in panic as the Dorm Leader blinked, even shaking his head to get some of the liquid off his hair like an animal. The black-haired guy clicked his tongue as his eyes turned serious and turned towards the guy who was on the ground, realizing what happened. “You! What are you trying to pull!?”

“Ah! I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t looking at where I was stepping!” The guy apologized in panic, standing up. “I didn’t expect a glass to be lying on the floor like that...!”

“Hey, it’s alright!” Kalim said with a sweet smile. “I’m not hurt anyway so, it’s fine!”

“No, we need to get you cleaned up right away. This could be another attempt to assassinate you, you know?” Jamil said, his eyebrows scrunching in annoyance as he pushed Kalim off his throne, despite the guy complaining. “This could be poison for all we know, Kalim. Hurry up!”

You then saw Jamil glance at you, your eyes widened in disbelief at what just happened. “(Y/N).” You flinched out of your thoughts and turned towards his glaring eyes. “ ** _Stay here._** ”

He sounded harsher than before but only relief ran down your chest. Of course, you didn’t let yourself get carried away this early in the plan and instead, hang your head down, nodding at his command. Jamil gave you one last hard look as a warning before turning back to the guy who tripped. “You. Stand up and come with me.”

“O-Of course!” And so, the three of them went off with everyone’s whispers left behind. Once they were out of sight, you let out a sigh of relief as one more second of observation, Jamil would’ve noticed how much you were sweating. You looked over to your companion and he gave you a slightly confused thumbs up, his eyes looked as if he couldn’t believe that he just bear witness to such a ridiculous plan. 

...Well, you can’t blame him. _You couldn’t believe it either._

_“Do you get it? You wouldn’t be the first person that Jamil will suspect! He’ll just be wasting time but us? We’re going to be on a constant move.”_

But regardless of how crazy your luck is, this was no time to be amazed by it. Maybe once you finally escape this place, you’ll be able to look back at it and think of how awesome you were. For now, you looked back at your companion to see him walking towards you with a twitchy smile, it seems like he’s still really nervous. You stood up from your seat but the guys beside you instantly looked wary of your actions.

“H-Hey, didn’t the Vice Dorm Leader told you to stay here?” They asked, sweat forming in their forehead as you stared back at them. 

“Um...I kinda need to go to the toilet...” You said, trying to look embarrassed just to get them to lower their guard.

As expected, they looked at each other, unsure of what they will do. “...Sorry, but...We don’t know what will happen if we let you go by yourself...” One of them finally said, scratching the back of his head as a tint of pink appeared in his cheeks. In the end, they’re still good-natured boys, you thought, it’s that other ruler of theirs that really suck. “So, um...Can you hold it for a bit? If you cou-“

“I-I’ll come with her.” You turned around to see your friend coming over with a smile on his face. “I’ll guard her so that none of us gets in trouble, is that alright?”

The others looked at him as if he was greatest thing to ever come and save them. “Yeah, that’s fine but are you sure?” They asked, doubt still filling up their minds. “The Vice Dorm Leader really forbids us from being alone with her...”

That’s when you butt in. “Ah...I’ll make sure he won’t be able to do that!” You said with confidence, just to ease up their worries. “Besides, it’ll be bad for him either way whether I go alone or not, so in a way...I’m doing Jamil a favor.”

They quickly understood at what you mean and nodded. “...Alright, we’re counting on you.” They said as the two of you waved your hands in appreciation, walking to the direction of what the others thought to be as the way to the bathrooms.

You looked at your companion, smiling at him, grateful for what he did whilst he just nervously smiled back. Even without words, the two of you can still somehow understand each other with just expressions. But still, phase one of the plan miraculously worked out, now comes the most daring part. As much as you want to cheer and dance for making it this far, this was the part where they’re going to face off the final boss after all.

_“...But it wouldn’t take long for Jamil to realize the truth too.”_

“Did you get the cup that caused your fall like I told you to?” Jamil said as he dried Kalim’s hair with a clean towel, not even looking at the poor guy who flinched at his voice.

“Y-Yes, here you go...” He said, gesturing the cup closer to him, just enough to get a good observation out of the piece of glass. 

“Hm...” The Vice Dorm hummed in response, his eyes scanning the item like a machine. He turned to Kalim, who was already nodding off due to the amount of energy he released this night. The Scarabia student blinked in confusion as Jamil leaned in close to the Dorm Leader, catching a whiff of his scent. He had already given the Dorm Leader a nice and precise bath to clear off any dangers that may have stuck to his body. He could smell the bodywash that he used but there was still the scent of the alcohol in him. 

That was enough for Jamil to quickly recognize and memorize the fragrance. With a conclusion formulating in his mind, he turned to the cup and did the same investigating method with it. The cup was oddly sweet. A lot different than the liquid Kalim was doused with.

...And of course, there was really only one person who he had specifically served this sweetly drink like this to. 

_“...He’s actually really intelligent, you know? As frustrating as it is.”_

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

“This is farthest I could take you without being suspicious, I think...” You partner in crime said, looking around for any signs of witnesses. “You might be familiar with this place anyway, just go around the corner right there and you’ll immediately find the mirror that you’re looking for.

“Understood! I think I can take over from here.” You said before smiling warmly at the guy. “Thank you for believing in me. I’m glad.”

The guy smiled at you as he scratched the back of his head, finally seeing you look so alive felt like an achievement to him even if he thinks that he didn’t even do much himself. His hands then moved towards his pocket, searching for something inside. “Ah, that’s right...! I thought that you might need this.” He said and you widened your eyes when you saw a familiar phone that you haven’t seen for ages. “I kinda...looked around for it while I was doing my chores.”

“T-This is amazing!” You exclaimed, grabbing the phone and quickly turning it on. Your eyes lights up as it turned on without a problem, though the battery life seems to be at its lowest. The lock screen wallpaper had you feeling quite nostalgic, you’ll have to remember the password later. “Thank you very much! I can’t believe it! I was right to put my trust in you!”

He laughed, a pink blush on his cheeks to show how flustered he was with your compliment. “You’re welcome.” He said with a smile. “But I have to go now, okay? Good luck, (Y/N)-san.”

“Yeah, you’ve been a great help! Thank you!” You said, waving at him before running to the other side, to the place that you were the most familiar with since coming in here.

You slowed down though, as you fiddled with your phone, your fast-paced walking igniting your mind to remember your own password. You knew you should be hurrying up right now, but you couldn’t help but to feel really giddy of what you just did. Your plan had gone surprisingly well, Jamil was nowhere to be found depsite the fact that he always appears in critical moments like this. You didn’t know if you were smart for coming up with such a plan or just stupidly reckless enough to go with a risky plan like this. Regardless, you felt proud, the mirror towards the outside world had finally came to your view.

Trying on a few attempts, your phone denied your access, probably because your mind was too hazy to remember which password you placed in here. You were about to think that Jamil might’ve changed it but that’s impossible, you don’t recall ever giving him your phone password. Unless, he might’ve seen you typed it yourself behind your back. Finally, with a frustrated sigh, you typed your final attempt and lit up when at last, your efforts have been rewarded.

The extreme relief got you weak on your knees that your feet just stopped working, staring at your phone. You quickly looked through your contacts and tears almost burst through your eyes as everyone you knew was still there. You were right, Jamil never did found out your phone’s password thus, he couldn’t do anything to sabotaged the system. 

You can call one of them right now but it’s risky, the battery life may just give up on you as you were ringing the person and there’s no guarantee that they’ll pick up this late anyway. The mirror was just in plain sight, for now, you’ll have to escape and personally meet everyone-

“Ow...!” You exclaimed as a hand grabbed you roughly by the arm, pulling you back. Your heart beats in panic as you quickly turn around, dread coming back to haunt you.

Only to widen your eyes unexpectedly. “(Y-Y/N)-san...! Don’t...Don’t go there!” Your earlier companion panted like he ran a marathon just to catch up with you. “He knows...! Jamil-san...Knows that you’re here and...He’s going to be waiting for you there!”

You blinked your eyes in confusion, what does he mean by that? “For now, it’s dangerous to be here...!” He said as he began pulling you away to a different direction, away from the mirror. “Let’s try a different path! Jamil-san might already be in there!”

You looked at your friend and down to where he was gripping your wrist, your feet following his lead hesitantly. Your brain was trying to process what he was just trying to warn you about. He talked so fast that it took you a while to connect the dots. Jamil is already waiting for you there? How did that happen? There couldn’t be any other way to get there unless-

Widening your eyes, you scrunched your eyebrows together and looked at your companion with a glare. You stopped walking, digging your feet onto the ground, causing the guy to stumble back. “Wah! (Y/N)-san!? What’s wrong?” He asked, looking at you in worry. “We shouldn’t waste anymore time, Jamil-san may...!”

_“His Unique Magic, “Snake Whisper” is going to be a big problem. There’s no telling which will fall victim to it.”_

You didn’t let him finish and forcefully ripped your wrist off his grip, glaring at him through and all. “...Sorry, but I’ll have to go there regardless.” You said, backing away from him.

“Ah, that’s...That’s no good...” He said with a sympathising smile. “Jamil-san may already be there, you know? You’ll get caught again...

“So, let’s go?” He tried to grab you by the wrist once again but this time, you backed up even further, twisting your hips away from his direction. The guy looked at you seriously this time, it seems like something different is finally changing in him. “...(Y/N)-san, please?”

You can forgive yourself for being too cautious of a person, but it just felt really weird how he addressed Jamil differently this time. Why did he suddenly shifted from the respectful _‘Vice Dorm Leader’_ to a familiar _‘Jamil-san’_? 

The way he held you by the wrist felt off as well. Even with the little times you spent with him, it was enough to tell you how nervous he always gets when it comes to you. The poor guy probably had been given a rule to not touch you so casually. He couldn’t even talk or look at you in the eyes simultaneously without a single guaranteed stutter! Seeing how he grabbed you so suddenly without a single bit of hesitation just like that, _it’s definitely weird_...!

“Hey, could you please come here? I’ll definitely lead you to escape!” He said, moving towards you and in that particular moment, you saw red flickering in his eyes for a mere second. You weren’t sure if it was just your mind playing tricks on you, but it certainly was enough evidence to confirm your suspicion. “I promise you so, please...”

“Just come with me!” You widened your eyes as he ran towards you, clearly intending to tackle you down to the ground. You gulped and prepared your body to dodge him, you just wished that the unidentified number days that you were imprisoned did not mess up your ability to defend yourself.

_“...But in any case that happened, would you mind teaching me a little something?”_

You successfully moved your feet to dodge his attack, creating distance between the two of you again. However, even if you have plenty of time to just run back to where the mirror was, you weren’t just going to risk him following you like this. “Just please behave and come with me!” He turned his head to yell at you, his eyes were now burning bright red to suggest that there was no more reason to hide the magic casted on him. He prepared another attack but unfortunately, you were already charging towards him. “Or else Jamil-san will...!”

“I don’t care about that!” You yelled back, despite the fact that his current hypnotized self wouldn’t be able to comprehend what you’re saying. “I’ve come this far and there’s no way in hell I’m going to get caught right now!”

Closing in on him, you moved both your hands to fit just right through the gaps on his arm. Your grabbed a part of his with one hand and blocking his wrist with the other, immobilizing his actions by twisting his dominant arm. He stumbled forward, his head automatically falling down on your shoulder as you hugged his twisted arm close to your chest, restricting him even further. You can feel him struggling and you worry that he might just break his arm in the process which prompted you to keep a strong grip against him to prevent that from happening.

You curled your wrist upwards, putting another hand on his elbow to place more pressure as your body moved to the other direction, pulling his body along. You tried pushing him down by the elbow, trying to control his fall as much as possible but as expected, he was resisting. You gritted your teeth, a drop of sweat fell from your forehead as you repositioned your hand onto his arm once again. His strength seems to overpower your own in terms of combat, so the only way you could do was to take advantage of his mindless state and outsmart him with a very careful defensive strategy.

Keeping his wrist firm against his own back, you grabbed the back of his neck, pushing him down with all your strength with a graceful twist. Finally, his whole body stumbled down to the ground with grunt and you made sure to keep him secured by keeping his arm in a twist. You panted, placing your knee on a specific part of his back, applying pressure so that he wouldn’t have enough strength to push himself back up.

You successfully took him down even with the small knowledge that you got from this same guy, himself when he was conscious of his actions. Your heart was beating so fast, it was a task that was physically training for your body who hasn’t been working out for days. In any case, you needed to do something about your friend, he’s still seemed to be resisting despite being trapped in a hold like this. This meant that he was still in control and his master is somewhere close. You bit your bottom lip, looking around everywhere, trying to find that damn culprit.

Then, finally, you heard someone clapping in the empty hallway, as if you just put on a world-class musical performance. You looked to the side and gulped when you saw the familiar silhouette of your kidnapper. “What an interesting scene you’ve shown me there, (Y/N).” He said with a smirk but you just glared at him. “To think you learned a kind of self-defense tactic like this. It’s not polished, but I’ll praise your ability for learning so fast.”

You glared at him harder, but at the same time, trying to keep your hold on your struggling companion. “Seriously...You never fail to amuse me, Love.” He said, sending shivers down your spine. “So? What are you going to do next in that state?”

“Don’t tell me you’re just going to-“ As Jamil made the slightest movement towards you, you quickly fiddled inside your pocket. 

_“Dealing with Jamil is hard...But it’s not like I don’t have plan, you know?”_

“Stop.” Jamil froze as you held your phone close to you, your voice echoing back. “Don’t take another step closer towards us.”

You kept a stern glare at him, showing the contacts available on your phone, your thumb ready to press anyone. “...Or else I’ll call someone.” You threatened. “How do you think anyone will react once they finally received a call from someone they haven’t seen for days?”

“...I’m not afraid to explain to them what you’ve done to me, Jamil.” You said with a grit of your teeth.

_“Jamil will have no choice but to give up.”_

It was a bluff, even if you press your thumb down on one of the contacts present, you doubt you’ll have enough time to tell them what happened before the battery life runs out. It was a miracle that your phone is still working even when it’s at the brink of dying out. But still, you’ll have to rely on the strength of your bluff for now. It’s not the strongest bluff but for Jamil, it can be the most effective one. Seeing how he did stopped in his tracks, you silently cheered in your head on how he fell for it.

“…You even found your old phone.” Jamil said, putting a finger on his chin as if he was thinking rather deeply. “Funny, I thought I disposed of it though.” 

“Guess using this guy as my dummy this time was the correct choice to make after all. He knew too much information that helped you, huh?” He said, raising his eyebrows in interest. “Anyway, is that supposed to be a threat? I wish you tried harder though but let’s hear it, Dear. What do you ask as ransom to cease this ‘threat’?”

You gulped as you couldn’t quite figure out if he was bluffing back or not. Regardless, you’ll play the game the way you want it to go for now. “…Release this guy from your unique magic.” You demanded. “Get him out of here, away from harm’s way.”

Jamil crossed his arm, a dissatisfied look lingering on his face. “Then, I want you to get away from me too.” You added. “Let me cross the mirror, let me go free, and only then will I promise you that people will never know of what you did.”

_“Jamil will have no choice but to give up...”_

Silence filled the room as you knew you asked for too much, but it was literally the only valuable thing you can ransom for; Your friend’s safety and your freedom, you knew that both was too much for Jamil’s liking. When he answered nothing, that’s when you knew that you had to keep the conversation going, it won’t take long before your bluff stops working after all. “Jamil…Just accept it, you lose.” You said, your eyes softening up at him. “If you could just be…reasonable for once, it wouldn’t have to be this difficult.”

“If you just tried a different method, a different approach to things, everything you ever wanted could’ve worked out in a less violent and forceful way, right?” You persists, watching how Jamil stared at you deeply. It wasn’t a lie anyway, so even if he was trying to read your expression he would’ve found nothing valuable. “I-I…I could’ve reciprocated your feelings, you know…?”

_“Jamil will have no choice but to give up…?”_

A few more seconds came by without any communication happening and you had to really hide the fact that you were nervous of this silence. Luckily, Jamil decided to open his mouth before your anxiety meter could burst through its limit. “...Yeah, I supposed you’re right.” He chuckled as he placed a hand on his hip. “Acting so erratically like this was indeed my bad on my part. My obsession towards you made me stray away from the passive route because I felt as if it was too ineffective.”

“But I guess it backfired against me in the end, huh? You’ve become even more resilient that I expected.” Jamil said with a calm smile, he didn’t look like someone at a losing end though. “It’s just as you said, I lose.”

“Congratulations, (Y/N). You did a good job.”

You gulped as a shred of doubt starting crawl under your skin, was it…Always this easy to convince someone like him? You didn’t want to ask for any more difficulty to add to your level but you felt as if this was way too easy. Suspiciously way too easy. “…Then-“ You tried to say but it seems like Jamil had already beaten you when it comes to speaking the next words.

“That’s why…You there.” Jamil tilted his head to the side, your heart beating fast as his eyes flickered red with dark intentions. He gestured to your friend who immediately stopped struggling against your hold to listen to his master’s next orders.

**“Do it.” ******

********

********

_“Jamil will have no choice but to give up…? Right?”_

Before you knew it, your companion moved his unrestricted hand that you originally thought was unusable to pull something out of his pocket. You were sure that his arm wasn’t supposed to twist like that, considering his position but some way, he was successful. Your heart drop once you saw him raised a combat knife from his pocket, was it there all this time? This was all going too fast, you don’t have enough time to dodge that unexpected attack, not when you’re still keeping him restricted like this. You had no choice but to shut your eyes tight, cower down and prepared yourself from any harm that may come to you.

**_“Right…!?”_ **

However, blood seemed to have been spilled, but no pain had been inflicted against you, your body was cleaned off without any stab wound. You opened your eyes, confused of what just happened but once your vision cleared up, you gasped in horror as blood that was clearly not your own pooled down on the floor you were in. You gasped as you looked down at your friend, writhing as he buried the sharp knife against his own side, creating a rather deep wound. “W-What…!? Hey!” Out of instinct, you got off him as he himself pulled the knife out, which was a bad idea since this allowed more blood to flow out. You quickly turned his body around, laying him on his back as you panicked at what you’re supposed to do. “W-What the hell, Jamil!?”

You applied pressure on his wound, in hope to stop him from bleeding any further. Tiny tears seeping out of your sockets, you glared at Jamil with a scared expression, but he just gave you a smug smile as he crossed his arm, watching the scene unfold. It was then that you noticed that your friend started moving again, you turned back to him and widened your eyes as he positioned the knife right above his neck. “No…!” You exclaimed and quickly grabbed his hands, preventing him from trying to kill himself right in front of you. “S-Stop…! Don’t…Do that…!”

He was strong, whatever Jamil ordered him to do in advance, he was really dead set on achieving that task. The fact that your hands were shaking against his was making it all the more difficult to do so. “J-Jamil…! What…What did you made him do! Stop him right now!” You yelled out for Jamil as you his hear footsteps coming close to you, sweat dripping down your forehead. “H-Hey…!”

“It wasn’t anything special really…” Jamil’s smooth voice could be heard beside you but you couldn’t afford to lose focus when your friend is about to be killed in one wrong move. “Since you won and your plan worked out in the end…I just figured that you might not need him anymore.”

You widened your eyes in fear as Jamil smirked sadistically in your peripheral vision. “So, I told him to dispose of himself when that time comes.” He laughed nonchalantly but maniacally so. “A handy feature, don’t you think?

You gripped onto your companion’s hands, pushing them away from his neck. “No...!” You exclaimed as you studied his face, slowly paling up due to the fact that he still has a bleeding wound on his side, possibly injuring his vital organs. He red eyes wears no expression, since he was still under Jamil’s control but he was breathing rather heavily making you think that he’s in clear pain somehow. “S-Stop it...”

Guilt began to eat your insides as your mouth quavered at the scene. No, you didn’t want anything bad happening to this guy, he was the only person who was willing to help you escape despite all the risk. You said you were not going to put him in harm’s way and yet...! “J-Jamil, please...Cancel that order now!” You turned to the sociopath near you, tears welling up in your eyes as your hands were slowly becoming numb. “I-I...I don’t want him to die...! Please...!”

Jamil’s face remained neutral and apathetic, crossing his arms as if he was just waiting for the final act of your performance. You bit your bottom lip in frustration, of course, he was waiting for you to do something that works in his favor. “...Jamil, a-alright! Alright!” You finally yelled out as you held the growing frustrations in your stomach. “I’ll do anything! I’ll come back to my room and do whatever you want! Just please...stop him from doing this!”

That’s when Jamil raised an eyebrow, humming at your suggestion. You were so close to freedom, just another step and you would’ve waltz out of here as free as a bird. Using your friend’s life as hostage was a scummy plot, but then again, this was Jamil we’re talking about. He knew how you wouldn’t be able to leave the guy that helped you all this time to just die like this. It wasn’t his fault that he’s in this mess, but it’s your responsibility for dragging him along.

“Is that so...?” You heard Jamil said as he crouched down beside you with chilling smile. “Then, why don’t you look at me in the eyes and say that again, Darling?”

...Of course, in that moment of desperation you quickly looked at him, straight in his devious-looking gray eyes without properly thinking of the consequences. “Please...! Stop him right now! Don’t let him do this to himself!” You pleaded. “I’ll do anything! I’ll be good from now on, alright!? I-I don’t want him involve in this!”

Jamil smirked as you widened your eyes, realization had struck you way too late as a shot of electricity went through your mind. Yelping in pain, your head pounded in agony, almost dropping the knife on the same guy you were so desperate to protect. Your dilated eyes slowly flickered in red, trying to resist the magic cursed upon you whilst the guy slowly began to blink back his consciousness, processing his current state.

Jamil stood up and leaned his back to a nearby pillar, an amused but cruel smirk decorating his face. He crossed his arm, ready to enjoy whatever he was going to witness before him. Seeing your resistance, he knew it wouldn’t take long for you to finally submit to his magic. It’s what you always do best, after all.

“...Foolish girl.”

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

It felt like you were dreaming almost, the way your consiousness faded away and the next thing you knew, time had passed way too much. It’s like blinking at night, only for morning to greet you the moment you opened your eyes. Except, this doesn’t feel like dream at all, your heart was beating rather painfully against your chest and you were having extreme difficulty just by breathing. If you were actually dreaming, then you were sure as hell that this wasn’t no sweet dream, no, this was a genuine **nightmare**. 

Drops of tears overflowed from your eyes as you looked down at your trembling hands, both stained with disgusting fresh blood. A few raspy sobs escaped your throat as you dropped the knife almost immediately after realizing your position. You looked down even more and you couldn’t help to force out a pathetic, soundless cry. Your whole body trembled as you remained straddled above your once kind friend, unable to move away due to extreme shock. Stab wounds danced around his body, one deeper after the other as blood seeps out everywhere, creating a huge puddle of fresh red blood.

Your body was doused with this red as well, your dress ultimately turning to its beautiful shade. You hands felt weak with this hue, you tried flicking them away in panic but it sticks deeply onto your skin and even managed to grasp onto your horrified face. “A-Aah...No...No, no, no...” You repeated over and over again, not wanting to believe what you just did. “This can’t be...! I-I didn’t...I just didn’t...! N-No, please...!”

As you desperately tried wiping away the sickening color of red off your skin, you barely noticed Jamil walking towards you, sighing at your behavior. “...You really did made such a mess.” He said, placing his hand on his hip. “So? How did that feel for you, huh?”

You widened your eyes at his question and turned to him with a glare, but rather than anger, it was filled with sorrow and fear. “S-Shut up! T-This isn’t what I wanted...! Y-You’re the one who...!” You tried to speak out, to defend yourself but for some reason, you couldn’t quite formulate your sentences well. Your lips quavered as you looked down at the cold body of your friend, eyes swirling in extreme anxety. “I-I swear, I didn’t...! I...”

“Regardless of who was at fault here, it still happened, didn’t it?” Jamil said. “With your own two hands, in that same exact spot...”

“You murdered him, stabbed his body over and over again as he cried loud to get you to stop.” Your stomach churned at his explanation. You weren’t aware of these details yourself, yet here you were, placed in a position that lines up with his story. “You can just imagine how much pain and agony he was experiencing, to be brutally killed by a friend he trusted up until now.”

“Stop...Stop it already...!” You said, clenching your fist tight as you wanted nothing more than to cover your ears and eyes, but you didn’t want any more blood to stain your already tainted self. “I-I didn’t...want this to happen...! W-Why...Why does these things...”

“Why... _Me_...?” You sobbed, fat tears falling down your cheeks in sorrow as your mind went blank, throbbing in guilt. 

Jamil couldn’t help but to smile deviously, watching you cry your frustrations out loud. A sense of victory and sadism blooming from the inside as you realized in the worst possible way how utterly powerless you are against him. No matter how much you struggle, no matter how precise you plan your escape, no matter how much you resist, your end goal always lines up with him by your side.

It seems like this was the one event that can finally shatter that remaining hope, huh? Jamil was correct to call you a diamond after all. To be able to come this far and even reach the point of worrying Jamil that you might actually succeed in your plan, you’re incredibly strong, that’s for sure. Beautiful and shines the brightest amongst all the other gems out there.

However, when hit in its most vulnerable spot, a diamond can shatter from the inside. Only then, would you realize that even the most reselient of things can be broken down into pieces, never to be fixed again.

It really fits you.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Ironically enough, the cold water pouring out from the golden shower was doing a fine job keeping your nerves heated up. Your skin was already turning red and it stings, yet you kept on scrubbing them until they felt numb. The sickening red had already been washed off your body, draining them down off the bathtub. But everytime you looked at your body, hands especially, you mind automatically flickers back to a pair of bloody ones. You still felt dirty so you kept on scrubbing, using every single soap product in the bathroom.

You felt disgusting, you needed to wash it all off. The dirt, the blood, the _guilt_ \- everything, until a hand finally reached behind you and stopped your excessive scrubbing. “Stop that, you’re already cleaned enough.” Jamil’s voice echoed throughout the bathroom. “I don’t want you to damage your skin.”

No, he’s wrong, you aren’t cleaned at all. Looking closely at your fingers, blood could still be seen stuck in between your nails, if you could just... _scrape_ them out-

But as water drips down on your exposed bodies, Jamil prevented you from making another attempt to clean yourself as he captured you in a tight embrace from behind, pulling you closer to him. Being placed against his lap inside this large bathtub forced you to feel his multiple, wet kisses against your neck and cheek. “...You shouldn’t feel bad.” You heard him say as your breath hitched when you felt his hands beginning to make their move. The pouring shower drew to a close as well, leaving you in the mercy of the steam in the bathroom. “It wasn’t your fault.”

“This is just the fate of those who thinks that they can get along with you for more than three minutes. It’s nothing to be sad about.” You shuddered, one hand was already at your thighs, spreading them open. “I warned him along with the others before too. It’s his own fault for not listening.”

His fingers started playing with your hardened nipples, causing you to flinch and whimper at the same time. “But I hope this comes off as a lesson to you too, (Y/N)...” Jamil caught your chin in a tight grip. “...That your actions affects their fate too. You should stop looking at them as means to excape, unless you want another body to wind up dead the next morning.”

“N-No...I don’t want...!” You protested as you could feel tears in your eyes once again. Was he purposely bringing back some guilty consience left in you? It’s not like it ever left but stil... “Please...”

“Then, I suggest you don’t pull another exhibition like this ever again.” Jamil sternly said, letting go of your chin and snaked back down between your legs. “If you don’t want to be held responsible for more blood staining your hands.”

You squeaked and instinctively jerked your hips backwards as you felt something long entered you. Jamil’s middle finger reach up to its end inside you without even pausing to let you catch your breath. You tried scurrying away but Jamil just gripped one of your breast tight to keep you in his arms. “Don’t move, just stay still.” He ordered as you yelped out when he started moving his finger in and out, eventually adding another one during the process. Those actions encouraged your pussy to drip with liquid, making the squelching noises louder within every thrust, filling you up with embarrassment.

Jamil bit your neck at the moment he inserted a third finger inside you, confusing yourself on which part you screamed at. His fingers were stretching you out from the inside, while constantly pulling in and out of you. You moaned out, unable to contain them anymore as you shut your eyes tight. The way his skillful fingers plays with your fold, circling your mounds whilst tweaking your nipples, and engraving hickeys on your neck was sending you to overdrive. You sincerely hoped that no one was outside to listen to these pathetic moans caused by the man who locked you up against your will.

“Nngh...!” You cried out as his fingers began to move in such a brutal pace that you started writhing against him. Your legs shake as something was building up in your stomach just ready to burst like a balloon the more Jamil stimulates your insides. “J-Jamil...!”

“Hang in there.” Was his simple attempt of comforting as he seemed so focused on giving your the best finger fuck in your life. It did nothing to help you stop yourself from struggling though, the knot inside was just about rip as you could the impact of an incoming orgasm. You clenched around him and you knew that he felt it, the shiver that went up your spine.

You widened your eyes as you couldn’t take it anymore. “A-Aagh...!” Arching your back against him, you cried out with tears automatically falling down to your cheeks. “I-I’m-!”

You couldn’t even finish your sentence as in the midst of Jamil’s unforgiving pace, you just burst out. You squirted all over his fingers, trying to push them out with the intensity of your orgasm. With a few more thrust, he helped you ride out your high, even stimulating your clit to ensure that you had let out up to its last drop. “Haa...!” You let out a breathless moan as Jamil slowly pulled his fingers out of you, creating a small gape on your pussy, weakily clenching around nothing. 

You heard Jamil chuckled as he palmed your poor, needy pussy. “...How was it? Did that felt good?” He asked, biting on your earlobe but you were unresponsive as your head spinned in intoxication. You flinched as he traced two fingers against your slightly ruined slit, gathering some of your sweet nectar. “It’s different from the previous ones we did, right?”

“Today is special, after all.” He said as he inserted those two fingers inside your hanging mouth, pinching your tongue as if he was grazing your own flavor to let you taste them yourself. “I’ll make sure you won’t ever think of anything else but me after I spill my seed inside you.”

Pulling out his fingers, Jamil brought them up to his own mouth and you cringed at the way he licked them up, covered with both your juices and saliva. “...How sweet.” He commented and through your distraught mindset, it still made you sick. He must be living in such a distorted delusion in his head to find something like that as ‘sweet’. 

Your mind felt too hazy to protest when Jamil pushed your body towards the opposite side of the bathtub, pulling your ass against his hips. You clenched your fist, your arms hanging out against the side of the tub, you could feel his hardened cock just centimeters away from your dripping pussy. You panted, it was difficult to admit it but as much as you didn’t want to experience your first time with someone you just grew to dislike like this, you felt hot down there. 

You narrowed your eyebrows together, frustrated tears seeping out of you as you couldn’t help but feel needy, like you needed something to block the heat radiating from within your hole. It was terrible, but Jamil was just naturally talented when it comes to foreplay, making your body feel horny even if you didn’t initially wanted it.

You shivered as you felt his dick rubbed against your slit, which made you contract your insides as a nervous response. Jamil noticed this and leaned closer to you, his breath just lingering against your ear. “Relax. Let me take care of you.” He said which just made you whimper, your heart beating faster than before. “I want you and I know you want me too. There’s nothing to be scared about.”

Then, without another moment of hesitation, you felt his large cock invade your vaginal cavity, fitting in almost immediately like a glove to a hand. You gasped, arching your back to a beautiful curve at the sudden pain shooting down below you. “Nngh...!” You exclaimed, gritting your teeth. 

“Haa...I went in so easily...” Jamil grunted from behind you, savoring the feeling of your insides clamping down on him. “...We’re a perfect fit, aren’t we...? To think you were this ready.”

You shifted in your position as Jamil began to move, making you grip the bathtub as if it was your life support. You felt him going up deeper inside the second time, hitting the ends of what you can offer. With your widened eyes stained with tears, you could only quaver in your spot, looking down as Jamil’s pace began to move faster and faster. “A-Ahn! Ggh...” You didn’t know if those dirty sounds coming out of you was out of pleasure or pain, nonetheless, you couldn’t control them at all.

Jamil hugged your body as he kept pounding his hip against yours, his cock refusing to pull out for more than a second. Your insides felt way too good, creating a personal space for his dick to stay in. Every time he would pull out, your pussy would suck him back in as if your juices were all natural aphrodisiac, making him want to ruin you more. “F-Fuck...!” Jamil exclaimed while you resorted into biting your hand to stop yourself from making dirty noises. Your toes clenched against the porcelain tile of the bathtub as Jamil’s thrusts we’re getting erratic that you might just end up slipping down.

“Haa...! Good...You feel so good...!” He chanted repeatedly right at your ear, his hands squeezing your swaying breast tight. You gulped and shivers of pleasure went up your spine as he even reached out to rub on your sensitive bud. He was inviting another heavy orgasm from you and it was taking a toll on your body. Jamil turned to your exposed shoulder and as if it was natural instinct, he bit down onto it, earning a girlish yelp from you. His teeth sunked on your flesh in a bruising manner, creating teeth marks all over you as if he was using them as a way to keep himself under control.

You were losing yourself in pleasure now, his pace was so brutal that you don’t even have to move against him. He completely trapped you in the bathtub with the will to rearrange your guts whilst you cry out incomprehensible words. “Nngh...! J-Jamil...!” You cried out, feeling your climax turning to its last corner. “I’m...I-I can’t...anymore...!”

Instead of slowing down his movement to keep you at ease though, your warning just encouraged Jamil to pound into you even harder. He hits your special spot multiple times that you’re scared that he may have just damaged them permanently but can’t deny the pleasure it was causing. “That’s fine...Just let it out.” Jamil smirked as he gripped your jaw, to keep your mouth opened as you cried out when he pinched your clit. “Do it, (Y/N). Cum all over me, you naughty girl...!”

And so, with his command, you squirted out your juices as your bladder couldn’t hold them anymore. A strained scream erupted from your throat and your juices exploding out of you like fireworks, using your energy as fuel. You expected such outcome to happen, with Jamil pinching and rubbing on your clit, while his dick constantly knocks violently at the entrance of your cervix. Still, knowing it will happen didn’t help to ease up your exhaustion, your body momentarily losing its balance. Luckily, Jamil’s arms were still wrapped tightly around you, preventing just that.

But do you know what you didn’t expect? A flowing feeling of Jamil’s semen going up inside you without notice, filling your womb up with white. You widened your eyes and turned to Jamil, who looked like he just did the most liberating thing in the world. You were so engrossed in your own orgasm that the idea of Jamil cumming inside you had completely escaped from you. Thus, you were left speechless and unable to process anything as he pump his seed deep inside you. It was only when he pulled out that an overwhelming fatigue hit you, followed by the urge to just close your eyes.

“You took all that in...That’s a good girl.” You heard Jamil praised you as he slowly pulled out of you, a few drops of cum dripped out of you during the process. His cold hands touched your sensitive pussy, shoving some sticking semen inside. 

Panting, you didn’t take into consideration the way Jamil flipped you on your back, the cold tiles attacking you almosy immediately. You crack one of your eyes open just to see what this deranged man was doing, only to almost choke on your own breath when you felt him hang one of your leg on his shoulders. “W-Wha...!?” You exclaimed, fear and panic rising up once again. “Stop...What are you doing...!?”

“I...underestimated this experience...” Jamil said, his long, wet hair draping over his shoulders and a few strands had stuck against his flushed face and sweaty body in such a seductive manner. He moved closer to you, spreading your thighs open, you gasped as his dick pokes against your entrance once again. He licked his lips as his eyes felt feral, his thumb moving to spread your cum-filled hole to make yet another way. “More...I need more. Being inside you felt way too good...”

Before you can say anything, you yelped out as your eyes automatically rolled upwards when he slammed his revived cock inside of you once again. This time, he didn’t even stop to let you adjust and gripped your hips to continue pounding against without holding anything back. “There, there...It’s fine, isn’t it? I’m going to let you drown in pleasure with me, alright? Just...stay still.” Jamil whispered but he felt distant, ignoring your broken sobs beneath and continued ruining what little sanity you have left. “After all...There’s still time before tomorrow, right? It’s still my special day.”

“Therefore...” Jamil reached out to grip your jaw, turning your despaired expression towards him as he gave you a loop-sided smile. “My orders are still absolute.” He gave you passionate but sloppy kiss, with the intention of fucking you silly until the end of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s a fun fact about this story that Yume can’t find a place to put in : ( ＾∀＾)  
> The guy that helped Darling in her (failed) escape plan was unnamed because Darling doesn’t know his name! (´∀｀*) Jamil forbid every Scarabia students to tell their names to Darling because he didn’t like the thought of putting another person’s name in her head. You never know how you might just get attached to someone just because you know their names after all!


	16. Riddle Rosehearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's petty, it goes against the rules, against every moral lesson he was taught, and as the older one, Riddle knew how immature this was of him. But he just loves you so much that it's only fair for you to feel the same thing, right? It's a completely valid reason!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, my brain had overblotted from the over-analyzing some scenes lol ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡ There's a lot of scenes that I'm dissatisfied with but I just don't know how to save them aaaa- But I'll serve this food to you Darling anyways! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Dub-Con | Non-Consensual Drug Use | Drugged Sex**

Riddle was not one to show emotions to make himself feel and look vulnerable to others.

It doesn't matter if they're a close friend or anyone he's familiar with, he just thinks that it's unnecessary for him to do so. Especially after his overblotting incident, it's just his duty to do what's right and recognize his past mistakes. For the first time in so long, he was corrected, he was wrong in so many ways, and he whole-heartedly accepted that. It was a blessing that his own dorm ended up forgiving his tyranny, being able to celebrate another successful unbirthday party as if Riddle hadn't done anything wrong at all. He was lucky to have such understanding friends, but the fact that they forgave him this easily was the exact reason why he's so conflicted with such a massive amount of guilt.

They were so nice despite after everything, just too loyal and accepting that Riddle's heart aches just remembering that he once took advantage of that loyalty. The guilt still chains him up and it was suffocating, but he knew he must not show such emotions. It doesn't change the fact that he's the Dorm Leader, the current King of Heartslabyul, he shouldn't burden anyone with such trivial things such as guilt. They don't have to know, if this was the price for his past actions, then he shall suffer through it all alone. No one needed to get involved in his personal matters, not again.

"...Are you sad, Riddle-san?"

No one...but _you_ , who personally knocked ever so gently against the walls he built around himself.

Riddle didn't know if you were aware of his dilemma or had just consulted him out of pure instinct but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't caught off guard that one day. It was the end of another unbirthday party that you and Grimm were invited to. You had dared to place your hand on his head, stroking his hair once and even asked such an outrageous question. Suffice to say, he was surprised, it left his mouth open but words don’t seem to come out. It also occurred to him that you might've done that deed unconsciously as he could practically see the realization coming down upon you, retracting your hands from his head almost immediately.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry...! I touched you without thinking..." You had apologized, bowing repeatedly but eventually looked up with an embarrassed smile. You scratched the back of your head, a tiny blush decorating your cheeks, feeling silly. "...I guess I just felt something really odd about you today, Riddle-san. It's probably just my imagination but still..."

"...Please cheer up. I'm sure no one would want to see you sad." You said, giving him a close-eyed smile and an awkward ‘Cheer-Up’ pose. "If you have something on your mind, feel free to share them with any of us!"

With Grimm screaming for you from the distance, you gave him one last smile and bowed before turning to your monster friend. Riddle didn't even get to say anything as he stood there, watching your figure disappear in the distance. He found himself reaching for his own head, on the same exact spot that your hand was in and looked down. That was unexpected, he really should get his act together if someone like you was able to tell. It was a relief that you didn't pry too much, that would've been a problem.

...Though, Riddle couldn't deny that something in him felt a little giddy for someone to see through him without words. The way you placed your hand on his head, the way your eyes looked at him, even if it was all done unintentionally. It made his face heat up and his heart could only beat so fast.

They all felt so gentle and sincere. _He liked it._

But even so, Riddle turned around, clearing his throat and shaking his head awake out of such a ridiculous daydream. What is he talking about? Patting his head is a major offense to him personally! It's gesture that makes him feel inferior and doing so will immediately prompt him to decapitate your head off.

However, Riddle narrowed his eyebrows together and pat his reddening cheeks twice, just to calm himself down. You did recognize your mistake and it wasn't intentional after all so...He'll let you off the hook. He might've just been surprised, that's all, there was no more reason to fret over your touch like this.

Riddle needs to get his everything together, he's your _senior_ , for god's sake.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

... _Was what he told himself, correct?_ He thought he was done with this.

Someway, somehow, Riddle found himself inviting you for a private tea party with him one day. He doesn't like this, it feels like he's favoring you way too much, he doesn't even do this with Trey and the others. But one look at your troubled expression in the library that day was enough for him to come and talk to you. Seriously, had he really become this easy to catch these days? Anyways, your woes laid down on a subject that involves magic, it was probably why you look so troubled about it.

"You'll teach me? Really?"

That spark in your eyes was something Riddle had never seen before, it intrigued him for some reason. He originally thought that you were suspicious, suddenly appearing out of nowhere without a single ounce of magic. You ended up becoming a student, a half-student to precise, and not to mention a girl in a prestigious all-boys school that Night Raven. It already sounded problematic in papers and by ear, your whole existence in this school is a clear violation of rules! However, once he took a closer look at the bigger picture of your situation, only then did it occur to him how harmless you really are.

After all, you were just a normal girl who always seems to get involve in a situation you didn't ask for in the first place.

"I see...So, that's how it is." You said, humming. Even without magic to perform the activities written on the text book, you somehow understood the basic concept of the topic. As expected of Heartslabyul's Dorm Leader, his strict but careful manner of teaching was no joke.

Gracefully placing down his cup on a saucer, Riddle ran his finger smoothly on the huge block of text in the textbook. "You don't need magic to remember these formulas, correct? As long as you memorized all of them with accuracy, you'll have no problems in the upcoming tests." Riddle advised as you nodded, mentally taking notes of each and every one of his words. "Now, try to answer this next question with a different method. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out the trick soon enough."

True to what he said, you managed to answer all the questions in your homework and Riddle couldn't help but be amused with your reaction. You look so relieved that you were able to finish them in such a short period of time and with confidence too. This made him want to brag about how he could finish paper works at this amount in an even shorter time frame and with everything guaranteed to be correct just so he could see your amazed reaction. But he decided against it, thinking of how immature of a move it was.

"Riddle-san, you're really amazing...I could never do these things by myself." You whispered with a small laugh as you leaned down on the table, resting your head that had been starting to ache from all the memorization you've been doing. Riddle wanted to criticize your laid-back posture but, in the end, he kept it all on his own. Your exhaustion was to be expected after all, it’s understandable.

Riddle tilted his head to the side. "...Is that so? I do think this is normal for my age." He said, which merely made you laugh nervously and drop a sweat. What he said just proved how much of a genius this child is, having the personality of a workaholic. However, you noticed how he slouched down slightly, with something oddly lonely in his eyes. "...This is what I've been taught all my life after all. I have to be the best of the best."

Ah, of course, he's not a genius without a cost. That much is understandable at least. "That's not true." You said without thinking, making Riddle turn to look at you. Your eyes were closed as if you were in the verge of falling asleep but that dazed, gentle smile remains on your face, telling him that you're still wide awake. "No one can be the 'best' out of the best. A child shouldn't grow up to believe that they can."

"...But unfortunately so, Riddle-san did, didn't he?" You phrased the words like it was supposed to be a response to yourself rather than to him. You opened your eyes, sympathy overflowing from within them that it makes Riddle's heart ache. "I can't imagine how painfully lonely that must've been, enduring and following all those crazy rules."

"But you know? It doesn't have to be like that anymore, you have friends who'll listen and spend time with you now." You said. "You can eat all the tart you want and not have to worry about breaking any rules for even just a second. It doesn't hurt to have fun once in a while."

"That's why, Riddle-san doesn't need to be the best of the best. You don't even have to listen to your mother if you, yourself knew how unreasonable her words are. You are your own person, after all." Riddle looked up at you and you couldn't help but to think of him as a little puppy, learning how to do his first trick for the first time. However, you blinked and covered your mouth when you realized that you just said something extremely rude in regards to his mother. "A-Ah! T-That's not to bad-mouth your mother or anything! I'm sure she was trying in her own way...! I think…?"

A tinge of awkwardness decorated your features as you sat properly on your seat, scratching the back of your head. "...But the point is...I just don't see why Riddle-san needs to be the best at everything. You're already fine the way you are." You said, looking down as you begin to feel really embarrassed of what you're saying. "Honestly, if you were my son, I'd be the proudest mother in the whole world~! No doubt about it!"

Widening his eyes at what you said, Riddle couldn't help but look down as different kinds of emotions swirling inside of him. His mouth twitched but he didn’t know whether to smile or to frown, he's incredibly indecisive right now. But his eyes did soften though, your last words had echoed over and over again inside his head, blocking out every other words that came after. He felt all warmed up on the inside that he clutched his chest tight and didn't seem to hear you say " _Just kidding~_ " in a playful manner. You'll be the proudest mother you said, an _actual proud mother_ who can be proud of someone like _him_.

"...Honestly, it would've been nice if you were indeed my mother in the first place..." He whispered with a strained, quavering voice, his hand clenching harder on his chest. How laughable, he's older than you and yet, he could actually feel himself at ease, consulting you like this.

"Eh...? Eh!? Riddle-san!?" You were about question him, trying to process if what you heard was correct. However, you quickly shot up from surprise in your seat as you looked at the red-haired's expression, a few drops of glistening tears began to overflow from his eyes. "W-Why are you crying...!? Aah, I'm sorry, I-I was joking...! I'm not gonna do it again, okay-"

"Hey..." Before you could say any more, you flinched as Riddle grabbed your hand, shutting you up completely. You fell into silence as he slowly brought your hand up on top of his head, your heart beating in anticipation. "Could you do it again...? Please?"

You felt your face heating up, not knowing how to process this turn of events. It was supposed to be a joke, an example to strengthen a point that you were trying to make. Still, Riddle seemed to have taken it seriously and you couldn't help but to feel a little sympathetic. It just proves that this child had been hungry, yearning for some needed motherly affection that he never got as a child. So desperate in fact, that he's willing to believe that silly little statement of yours.

Your eyes softened as you went closer to him and began to stroke his hair as gently as you could. You watched him sniffle, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tries to keep his cries at a minimum. "...You're still in pain, aren't you? You poor thing..." You said with a smile, purposely making your voice as soft as possible to give him the sense of comfort. "There, there...It'll be alright. Everything's going to be alright."

With that, Riddle couldn't help himself anymore and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you closer. Sitting on his little throne, he buried his face on your stomach, his tears staining your uniform but you didn't mind. All you could really do was to continue stroking his hair and welcomed his head in an embrace. "...Thank you for enduring everything all this time, you've been such a good boy." You comforted, closing your eyes and Riddle could just melt against you. "But we're here now, you don't have to worry anymore. From now on, you'll never feel lonely again."

"You've done an excellent job, Riddle. I'm so proud."

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Who knew expressing his true feelings after so long was this liberating? So...exhilarating.

Riddle felt alive again, it's as if the childish part of him had come crawling back after so long. He felt free, the chains of guilt were no longer holding him back as he began to talk to you more. You would listen to his stories and that just brought a smile to his face every time, seeing how much attention he was receiving from you. Even the dorm students seemed to have noticed his rather cheerful attitude as well and Riddle was receiving good feedbacks. Though it didn’t stop his usual strict supervising method of the rules though, but Heartslabyul just seemed to become a livelier place even with those crazy rules.

...And it's all thanks to you.

It didn't take Riddle long to notice how strangely attracted he was to you ever since that day, you showed him the exact acts of kindness that he had always been dreaming of. An unbirthday party was supposed to be scheduled once every month and of course, you'll be invited along with Grimm but that felt too long of a wait for his liking. Riddle wanted to spend time with you at every opportunity he gets, he wants to drink tea, and talk to you about his day, even outside unbirthday parties. So, he ends up constantly inviting you for a private tea party, he doesn't have any special reason other than to spend time with you but as a chivalrous young man, he wouldn't dare call you up just for nothing. Excuses such as helping you study, research, and advices are always his trump cards whenever he feel the need to talk to you.

Riddle knows he's being overbearing sometimes, especially moments where you're hesitant to accept his invitation. But you have to understand, his world just becomes a lot brighter whenever he is with you. You're the only one who made him feel this good, if he could talk to you for hours, he would never get bored! Your touch makes him melt and your voice is so gentle, so soothing to his ears that he just wants you to sing him to sleep at night. This is just a wonderful feeling; you can't possibly expect him to just dismiss it.

...Yes, that's right, Riddle had just become hopelessly in love with you, it’s to be expected at this point. One tug at your sleeve was all he needed to do for you to realize what he wants and you never fail to deliver it so delightfully to him. He'll lean onto your shoulders and you would automatically stroke his hair ever so gently. He'll grab your hands with pleading eyes and you would immediately wrap your arms around him. He'll huff whilst puffing his cheeks and you would open your mouth to ask him what's wrong, always ready to listen to his worries.

How can anyone **not** fall in love with someone like that? Someone so affectionate, someone so kind, just someone he wished that he had all this time to support him through the thick and thin. Someone who could've gave him the pure love that his mother never properly provided for him. To think that he had come to see you as his number one moral support, it's a disgrace as your senior, isn't it? That would be something he would say in the past but right now, he doesn't care if he's being a child.

You were giving him so much love that it's just impossible not to hoard it all for himself.

...But what he thought to be something exclusive only to him had crumbled away as he began to watch you from the distance. The way you interacted with your fellow first years just makes him green with envy, overflowing with jealousy. The way you would affectionately pat Sebek's head far longer than you ever did with him and even dare to scratch Jack's twitching ears. The way you would wrap your hands around Epel with the widest, cutest smile that you never really showed him before. Of course, he couldn't forget about his own Dorm Students, Ace and Deuce who can freely hang their hands around your shoulder and ruffle your silky hair. 

At times, he even finds himself clicking his tongue in distaste at the thought of you sharing and living in the same space as Grimm. All those little things that you've done to him before had already been experience by others. He wasn't special in your eyes after all, it's such a difficult pill to swallow. It almost feels like he was betrayed and that upsets him so, so much. He knew he shouldn't feel like this, you did nothing wrong, he was aware of that and yet...His heart just feels so empty without you covering it up.

Some things are just meant to be left as it is. Riddle had to do something, he had to find a way to keep you from being with the others. It’s driving him insane, if this keeps up, he’s afraid that one day you’ll just… _You’ll just end up_ …

… _ **Leaving him on his own.**_

Before he knew it, Riddle found himself rummaging through every spell books and potion recipes he could think of. His mind was completely overtaken by the desperation just to find the perfect remedy for his aching fearful heart. He's incredibly picky, he doesn't want a simple spell that erases these feelings, what’s the point of trying this hard then? He doesn't want a love potion that makes you mindlessly in love with him too, that’s the easy way out and he hasn’t sunk so low to try that. No, what Riddle wants to find is something that will willingly make you come to him yourself, something that can make you look at him and no one else. That's right, he wants nothing more than to make you his, to have you all to himself without any nuisance as your distraction.

Finally coming across a promising recipe that passed all his requirements, Riddle was determined to create the said potion. Brewing potions are not his strongest suit, but it’s not like he’s incapable of doing so, who do you think he is? There was an option to just simply let someone create the said potion, someone who most especially could guarantee him a hundred success, but that’s definitely out of the question. This was something the believes that he needs to do by himself, something that he caused with his own effort. In that way, you’ll be able to recognize him more, praising him for being this determined, how wonderful it would be to see you amazed with how far his love could go. 

Just looking at the cute little elegant bottle that he stored the magical liquid in had him sighing proudly, excitement flourishing from within his core. His cheeks turn red as he imagines the effect it would have in your body, the effect that was stated in the recipe he found. He dug deep in his research for this recipe after all, it took him days to completely get a good grasp over the instructions, making sure that it will never ever end in failure. All those hard-work and the pain of trying to hide himself from creating such a dangerous potion from the experienced teachers, it’ll be worth it. A night with you alone is enough to be taken as compensation.

Scheduling another tea party with you was a breeze, Riddle knew your schedule from beginning to end and he made sure to keep this particular day free. He's already at the usual spot in the garden way ahead of time, patiently but excitedly waiting for your arrival, there’s still a good twenty minutes left. Looking up at the spot across from him, the place where his angel will soon sit on, a gentle smile graced his face. He leaned across and uncapped the intoxicating potion in his hands. The content inside was already so strong that the mere scent of it was sending his own drive into a frenzy, how much more would it be if you were to consume it?

Aah...He just can't wait.

With that, he tipped the bottle slightly, a pink liquid, radiating with a dangerous glow hanged from the mouth. Riddle gulped down as he bit his lips in anticipation as it splashed onto your cup of tea, a mysterious spark appearing for half a second, confirming the spell casted on it. The recipe he followed was supposed to be strong and fast-acting, almost immediately after consumption, that's why the instruction said that a single drop was enough to achieve the outcome that he wanted. Riddle was confident that he followed the instructions properly, he obeyed every step, and didn't skip or replaced any ingredients. He dug deep for this recipe after all, there was no reason to doubt the rules.

Oh, but...If Riddle wasn’t going to doubt the rules, then is it a bad thing to say that he was actually doubting his own abilities? What if you were naturally resistant to such a potion? Now that he took a closer look at your cup, it does seem a bit suspicious, what if you detected something in your drink before even having the chance to drink it? What if he misunderstood a procedure without actually noticing his mistake in the first place? He made sure to keep an extra eye on every word to prevent such outcome and every ingredient was also considered high-class, there was no way he had done anything that would cause him to fail!

He's confident, that's true...He _should_ confident but...

... _A few more drops wouldn't hurt, would it...?_

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

It was better to be safe than to be sorry.

Riddle had never felt so proud of decision before as he watched you pant heavily from across the table. Your hands shook so much that you almost dropped your cup, such a shame, that could’ve been a great excuse to collar you down but that’s a plot for another time. After all, he didn’t need to create an come up with something when your body is basically just doing the job for him. Even with a fair distance, he could feel heat radiating from you and looking closely, your pores were beginning to sweat excessively. Riddle could barely keep his lips from twitching upwards, he still needs to keep himself calm.

"What's wrong, (Y/N)? Are you feeling unwell?" He asked and you gasped loudly at his voice, although it was soft-spoken, it still startled you. Those extra few drops sure are doing their magic spectacularly well. "Do you not like the tea?"

"Eh...N-No, that's not it...Um..." You stuttered out but can't seem to understand what was happening to you as well. Your mouth was beginning to salivate, you had gulp them down multiple times or else it might just drool down you jaw without being aware of it. "I-I..."

You gritted your teeth as you dropped your hands to your lap, gathering the fabric in your fist as some sort of stress-reliever. You looked up at Riddle, he was saying something but there was a ringing in your ears that was becoming louder and louder, blocking out his voice. Your eyesight was beginning to shake as well, blinking repeatedly does not help how the world seemed to spin around you. However, nothing could compare to the unusual heat coming out from your lower half, rubbing your thighs together got you feeling some sort of way. This is bad, you were starting to lose your sense self, looking at Riddle alone was making you lose control by the second.

The red-haired seemed to have noticed how you were trying to avoid looking at his direction and that just doesn't sit right with him. You were making such a cute, flushed face, how dare you try hiding it from him? Slowly, Riddle stood up from his sit and walked towards you, grabbing your chin quite forcefully. "Hey, are you okay? Look at me, (Y/N)." He said, staring deep within your widened eyes that were now spiraling in lust. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll do anything in my power to help you."

You were trembling, that somewhat seductive look in his eyes was drawing you in. The way he calls you by your name and his unusually soft voice echoing in your ears, it was making you swoon unconsciously. You don't know if it was your own imagination but Riddle seemed to be leaning closer and closer to you, your lips are so close that you just want to close your eyes and slam a kiss against his-

"Ah...!" You quickly came back to your senses despite your body practically falling apart and widened your eyes just as your lips was merely inches away from his. You didn't mean to, but the panic made you push Riddle away and bumped into the table, the sound of multiple utensils clashing against each other was caused. You clutched your racing chest, breathing heavily as your face was heating up even more. Just what were you about to do just there...!?

You can't even look at the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader properly, embarrassed about the lewd and unsightly thoughts that ran around your mind in that one second. "I-I'm sorry...!" You apologized as you shakily stood up, using the table as support as you were equally weak in the knees. "...M-Maybe...Maybe I am a little unwell today..."

"I s-should...I should h-head back before I...I..." You glanced at the red-haired guy for half a second but that was enough to invite another shot of electricity throughout your system. You quickly looked away; eyes shut as tight as you can. "...Break...A rule..."

You tried to move, to make a way for the exit when you felt arms entangling themselves around your waist, sending a tingling sensation down your spine. "...It's fine..." He said, preventing you from running away, the breathing pattern trailing down your neck was driving you crazy. "It's fine if you break a rule..."

"I-If it's you, it's fine...It's just fair..." He said as you slowly looked at him from behind your shoulders. His eyes were a lot softer than usual, practically begging for attention and at character with the red gradient across his cheeks. "I...I'm about to break a rule too so...Don't leave."

His hands caressed your cheek, preventing you from pulling away like you did before. "Stay with me." His voice was enticing enough that you didn't even realize how he was slowly pulling you close, your lips reaching closer and closer. But this time, he plans to never let you go, not that you can anyway. You can't even comprehend your reality anymore. "...Please."

And just like that, it was as if your whole world was swallowed by darkness. His lips slammed against you and you couldn't stop yourself from leaning closer, one second passed and it already felt so addicting. Resisting what your body wants meant nothing, your mind succumbed to the overwhelming sinful desire coursing through your veins as your tongues intertwined with each other.

Oh, if only you noticed how wide of a smirk Riddle has at that moment.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

It was funny, really...Even with your mind being plagued with sinful thoughts that you would never even think of doing in a daily basis, you were somewhat aware but holds no control. You were aware of how wrong it was, even if you had Riddle's consent, it still felt like you're taking advantage of him. It brought you shame and yet, you just can't muster up the strength to stop.

Riddle was kind enough to offer his room and as soon as the doors was closed, nothing but passionate air of love had overtaken the said place. With your tongues tied with each other, your hands lazily knock off as much clothing as you both can with each other. The heat of the moment was getting the better of you, even if you were actively touching the Dorm Leader, it still didn't feel enough, you wanted more. Pushing Riddle down in the mattress, you parted away with sole purpose of breathing in air, a trail of saliva connecting both your tongues. You don't know why you’re feeling this way, you haven't even dared to look at King of Heartslabyul like this before, but his drunken expression was leaving you hungry for more.

Just so... _ **Damn appetizing**_.

You gulped as your eyes glanced from behind, a thought had suddenly popped inside your head and you're not very sure if it was a good idea or not. Regardless, you still moved down and placed yourself in between his legs, startling even Riddle himself. He shuddered as you began to caress his thighs, looking at him with practically hearts in your eyes, begging for his permission. Your fingers graze his ever-hardening bulge with a drool about to fall from your mouth and that wrecks Riddle's mind as well. "...Do it." He said with a heavy breath. "I-It's fine, you...You can do whatever you want...I don't mind."

Though even before he allowed permission your hand was already itching to unbutton his pants and that confirmation was just what you need to immediately stuff your hands back. Gulping the excess saliva, you hesitantly pulled down both his pants and underwear, just enough to free his suffocated erection from its binds. Your hands shook against his cock, your mind still debating whether you should proceed with the dirty act or not. Though, it seemed useless as you were already at the losing stand, just the look Riddle was giving you was enough to fuel your desires. In the end, you really couldn't handle this feeling, it was too painful to even bother resisting.

With a shaky breath, you slowly but excitedly plop his dick inside your hungry cavern, earning moan from the owner. "Nngh..." He exclaimed, biting his bottom lip from letting out such a lewd sound. You weren't very knowledgeable when it comes to giving blowjobs, but for some reason, you felt like you knew what you’re doing. The way you immediately bobbed your head down without much support, your tongue wriggling around his shaft, and massaging them with your skillful fingers, it must be the effect of whatever was consuming you. It felt stupidly good, it sent shivers down Riddle's spine that he couldn't help but wonder if this was actually your first time.

The thought of you practicing with another man had him puffing his cheeks in disgust. He'll make sure to interview you later, just in case he has another head to cut off. However, now is not a good time to think about something as frightening as that. Not when he accidentally squeaked when your teeth had grazed his cock for just a second.

Riddle's moans were making your lower region hotter and hotter, it was unbearable. "M-More..." He grunted as he placed a hand on the top of your head as a guide. You didn't even notice how one of your hands had snaked down between your legs, feeling the dampened area around your feminine organ. You whimpered around Riddle's dick as you begrudgingly stuffed your own hands inside your pants and panties, finally being able to touch your sensitive flower. 

Aah, this was so dirty and you feel like an absolute whore for continuing such actions like this, what really happened to you? Your mouth is stuffed full of Riddle's excited cock and you're all over it like it's the last meal you'll ever have. Your legs were shaking at way you began to play with your own leaking pussy, stimulating your little bead and inserting your fingers all the way inside. Despite it all, you knew your fingers was nowhere near enough. Even if you keep digging and digging, that special spot of yours was not going to be found by your fingers alone.

However, your sexual frustrations were eye-candy to Riddle as he watches you fumble over him. In the midst of your own desperation, you didn't realize how utterly delicious you look and it was bringing him to an early climax. Shutting his eyes tight, he gulped hard before gritting his teeth. "(Y/N)...(Y/N)...I-I...I'm...!" He moaned out, trying to mouth his warning but the pleasure was slurring his words, unable to complete them. "C-Cumming...(Y/N), I'm cumming...!"

Even if you were fully prepared to take his load, Riddle still felt the need to push you down even further until he was sure that he could feel the back of your throat. With that, he finally emptied his seed inside your mouth, your tongue could feel the hot texture of his cum flowing around your mouth and even escaping through the gaps of your lips. Riddle kept his dick buried inside your mouth as you could practically choke with the way some of his semen goes down your throat. With a few shots of seed fired inside you, he felt too weak to even pull out of the comfortableness that is your mouth. Luckily, you were well and docile enough to do that job for him.

Pulling away, excess semen hanging from your tongue fell down and drips down your jaw like creamy milk. How erotic, it almost feels like Riddle is dreaming as he never thought that he could see you like this beyond his fantasies. He closed his eyes for a second making sure that everything was playing in reality, only to shot his eyes wide open once he felt your smooth fingers grazing against his cock once more. "R-Riddle..." You moaned out; an expression that was not quite satisfied just yet faced him with teary eyes. "I-I...Um...I'm..."

"...Not yet, huh...?" Riddle said before smiling gently at you, he reached for your cheeks and make you look up at him. "What a needy child you are...It's fine, you can do as you wish."

He's so kind and patient, even going this far just to help you relieve yourself from something that even you don't understand. It's just a shame that your eyes were already too glazed over by the overwhelming lust that you didn't even realized that mischievous glint in his eyes.

Nevertheless, his permission got your body moving on its own, quickly but shakenly climbing on his lap before slamming your lips against him once again.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

You arched your back as you lowered yourself down to Riddle's standing dick, squeaking as you felt him enter your leaking entrance. Straddling above him, you tried keeping your balance as you could feel yourself stretching for such a foreign object, spreading your folds for better intrusion. The mixture of pain and pleasure had you squeaking and moaning uncontrollably as you could feel your hymen breaking. "...Does it hurt...?" Riddle asked as you balance yourself above him, his face doesn't seem very different from yours. All flushed and sweaty with the musk of sex floating around. "You can take it slow if you want to."

You wish you could take it slow, to adjust with having something all the way inside your pussy like this, but it's like there's a different person controlling your body. You were aware of your surroundings, you could feel the overwhelming sensation and yet, your body has a mind of its own. You even startled yourself when you began to move, your hips bouncing on his cock despite how much your legs were shaking. "I-I'm sorry..." Another apology slipped from your mouth, something you needed to say for being this shameless.

You couldn't believe this; you were actually above your senior and actively getting his dick wet for your own satisfaction. Riddle leaned in towards you and hang his head on your shoulder, your moans interloping with each other as the atmosphere thickens. Not even a minute pass by and you’re already dripping, a clear sign of your pussy wanting more inside. You thought that this was too much, with the way you could practically feel the head of his dick pounding against the entrance of your cervix like this. But again, you couldn't stop yourself, you even found yourself adjusting to find a better angle, a better way for his cock to fuck the right buttons inside you.

Unknown to you though, Riddle was loving this, wrapping his arms around your waist and occasionally palming your ass as you bounced up and down. He buried his face onto your plum breasts and proceeded to suck a nipple, one that he didn't even think you noticed as you were too busy fucking yourself on him. You suddenly leaned back, balancing yourself by the hands, a position that gave him a full erotic view of the way his dick disappears deep into your womb.

How naughty, he never knew that a few drops of magical aphrodisiac could transform you into such a different type of woman. Especially with the way your hands began to fidget, slowly bringing them down to play with your sensitive bud. "M-More...Please, I..." Riddle always found it adorable how you would cut yourself off in the midst of pleasure. Probably because the rationale side of you would wake up for a mere second, screaming in sheer embarrassment. It was amusing but he knew what you wanted, with your pace going faster and faster, spreading your folds to try and swallow him deep. "I'm...!"

Riddle chuckled as he leaned closer, jerking his hips forward to help your ride out your pleasure, in which had you rolling your eyes all the way back. He grabbed your face and capture your lips for a quick kiss before smiling. "You're close, aren't you?" He whispered. "I can feel you tightening up, such a dirty girl..."

"But it's fine." He said, the sensation of your walls dragging across his shaft was just too exhilarating that it got him drunk in pleasure. "Cum all over me (Y/N), and don't hold back."

"Let's do it together? I won't tolerate any more defiance...!" Riddle said but had to wonder if you could actually hear him as you were already fucking yourself at quite the brutal pace, nothing but incomprehensible moans escapes from your mouth. But that hungry cunt of yours clenching around him was already giving him the answer that he needed. Riddle couldn't help but be delighted with your reactions, so desperate for him and only him. He bucked his hips alongside with yours, helping you reach parts that you couldn't before.

This was the last push that you needed to increase that building pressure on your stomach, more than ready to break your dam. With a sharp gasp, you arched your back, rolling your eyes from where you can see stars and came hard on Riddle. Your juices coated his dick and thighs as your body twitched at the intensity of your high. This prompted Riddle to give out a breathy sigh as he, for the second time, relieved all his seed inside your awaiting womb. The two of you moaned out loud, it was a clear gentle euphoria running through your veins.

Your body felt satisfied, despite the fact that you just constantly violated your own insides with the use of Riddle's generous dick. The experience felt amazing but it took so much toll on your body, you were so exhausted that you just wanna sleep for a few several days. You felt Riddle wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him as you tried to clear out your hazy mind. You felt him finally pulling out of you, causing you to shiver from the unforgiving coldness that went right after.

"Aah...We...We actually did it..." You heard Riddle whisper in your ear as he hangs his head on your shoulder, hugging you tighter. You couldn't see him from your current position but for some reason, you felt him smile. A smile radiating innocence despite what you two just engaged into. "...I'm so happy..."

As fatigue came attacking your bodies at the same time, you both lay down on the soft bed, still trying to keep your eyes open. Though, Riddle could just chuckle at how you're already basically losing at that fight. "Sorry, I ended up r-releasing inside of you..." He said with a cute little embarrassed blush as he tucks a few strands of your hair behind your ear. "Make sure to take a few birth control pills later, okay?"

Riddle leaned closer to you, feeling giddy. "Though...That would be nice..." He said, giggling at the thought. "...For the two of us to have a baby of our own..."

Riddle caresses your face as you began to nod off, you heard his words but you couldn't quite process it well. You were distracted by how tired and sleepy you are, but you were also fixated on Riddle's smiling face. He doesn't seem as upset as you imagined he will be, considering how you basically just whore yourself out to him like this. It's quite the opposite actually and that was surprising, you wondered why. Nevertheless, although your heart beats with guilt, you couldn't help but feel warm on the inside for him to accept you like this.

You wanted to apologize more and thank him for being so considerate, despite how tight his rules are. Today was such a bizarre day, your body acting so shamelessly like that, you don't even know how to explain it. But your mouth couldn't handle another word, nonetheless a sentence, as your eyelids fell heavy. You guessed this might just be for the best, there was still a long day tomorrow and the day after that too, saves you plenty of time to converse with him and apologize for showing him this side of you. But for now, sleep is what you really need, to replenish your energy.

Snapping from his own dream-like fantasy, Riddle quickly took notice as you began to snore away the night. He pouted, he wanted to talk to you more though...But it can't be helped, he knew how exhausted your body may have been after ingesting his special potion. This day was fantastic, he got you to act all willingly the way he wanted you to and even became one with you in the same night!

…Although, Riddle could admit now that it may have been a selfish decision of him to drop a few more of that potion than what he needed to. There were times that you genuinely looked like you're in pain, burning at the moment, and it made him feel guilty. He’ll have to apologize to you when he had the chance. Counting out the part that he actually drugged your drink though, he still needs a lot of time to reveal that to you.

But don’t worry, Riddle knows how to learn from his mistakes, he'll follow the proper instructions next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yume shall now hibernate for a while ｡ﾟ(｡ﾉωヽ｡)ﾟ｡ A few days maybe?? And only then will I finish my math assignment, online don't tell me when I would do my shit because YUME DOES WHAT SHE WANTS LOL (×﹏×) Seriously though, please chill, I'm in the brink of disappearing www


	17. Lilia Vanrouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilia had been watching over his Darling for a very longtime, from beginning and all the way until the end. He had seen both her tears and her smiles, heard every cries and laughter, everything. He was with her throughout the thick and thins of her life. Yet, his Darling had always been a bar that he could never seem to reach no matter how high he could jump. She wouldn't let him, the world wouldn't let him, even a part of himself is preventing him from doing so.
> 
> He's sick of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew~ This took longer that I thought lol ( ◡‿◡ *) This was just an idea that I had and it fits Lilia so much that I just have to write, you know~? Even if it did get a bit dragged out in the end lol (╥ω╥) Anyway, I've been writing this since July so...Enjoy, Darlings! 
> 
> Also, just a a little heads up, things might get uncomfortable in this one! ٩(× ×)۶ Yume tried exploring a bit!
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Dark Themes | Unhealthy Relationship | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence | Pseudo-Incest | Daddy Kink**

It happened in the darkest of the night, in the middle of nowhere, in a no-named town.

Lilia stood high at the top of a bell tower as his menacing red eyes looked down on the chaos that was erupting before him. A gentle breeze blew on his hair so peacefully in contrast of the horrors that was happening from beneath. A mischievous smirk forms on his lips as he watched the flames engulf the houses of the unfortunate villagers, all running for their lives. Green flames roared intensely with no sign of stopping, destroying everything in its way. Bodies soon laying down on the ground one by one, quickly losing what little strength they have left either from a severe injury or the flames that caught up to them.

It was a heart-breaking sight, truly. Lucky for our protagonist though, it takes a lot more than disruption of harmony to break **his** heart.

Satisfied with view he got, the ancient fae jumped down from the tower, only to land ever so gracefully on the ground, his cloth having not a single wrinkle in them. Lilia looked around, the nonchalant smirk remaining on his face as his eyes observed every single thing around him. He found the green flames swallowing the poor humans' home pretty, like a sight of a bonfire in a camping trip. He walked around without the slightest bit of concern for the screams of anguish the people around him was letting out. Lilia even had the nerve to skip ever so cheerfully, humming as if he was walking around in wonderland.

Until, his sharp ears had heard it. A different kind of sound, buried deep within the terror around him.

Lilia stopped to look around, eventually following where he thinks the sound was coming from. It was quite the walk, he had to go through the corners of many burning houses with all its twists and turns, not to mention avoiding any flaming debris coming down at him. He couldn't really fathom it himself why exactly he was following this sound even after realizing what it could be. Perhaps it was the boredom finally getting to him that a single cry was enough to make him this curious? Even if he knew that he was risking the possibility of disappointment in the end, Lilia always thought of how it wouldn't hurt to try.

Finally, he reached a place far back from the center of the town, a cute little isolated house that was also unfortunately destroyed by the green flames. It had become quite the ruin, deteriorating far quicker than the other houses in the town, sparks of flames still remained to decorate the edges. Lilia approached the wreck of a house, finally coming into terms with a large of debris standing in his way. There was no doubt about it, this was where the sound of an adorable blabbing nonsense was coming from, or rather, underneath this material. With almost no effort at all, Lilia lifted up the debris like that of a window shutter and the price revealing itself to him.

Lilia blinked. It was just what he thought it would be.

A baby tucked neatly in a basket, covered ever so lovingly with a warm blanket. The creature sucked their own thumb as they stared at him curiously with big doe eyes.  
Unlike other children in this size he's seen before though, this one smiled innocently upon seeing him, blissfully ignorant of their current situation and their once called home. They laughed, an adorable squeal coming out of them as they must've thought that Lilia was the seeker of a game of hide and seek. The fae was actually astonished on what kind of miracle had befallen on this one human baby to be able to survive such catastrophe. What incredible luck, the universe must've really wanted this poor child to keep on living, even if it's just for a few more minutes. Lilia couldn't help but to return to his usual, laid-back smile as he placed his free hand on his hips, careful to keep the heavy concrete from falling onto the baby.

At least he wasn't disappointed.

"It's unfortunate, isn't it? For us to have met like this." Lilia said, even if he knew that children at this age wouldn't understand any words he'll say. Finally, his hand grew tired of the debris' weight and eventually just threw it in the other direction. The tremors of it falling on the ground reached the child, causing them to laugh once more. Lilia stepped forward and crouched down to have a closer look at the baby who was reaching out for him with their cute, little hands. He chuckled and let them hold one of his fingers as some sort of entertainment.

The baby was very cute, with large (E/C) eyes staring back at him and plum rosy cheeks. Lilia also had come to the realization that the child was most likely a female considering how she was wearing such a cute, puffy dress and headband around her head. Her hair was already a bit longer, giving Lilia the conclusion that she must be at least close to a year old by now. Lilia also paid attention her little basket, it serves as her bed as a few toys were just laying around. Finally, Lilia noticed words written in the hem of her blanket, most notably, her name.

" '(Y/N)', huh..." Lilia read, looking back at the child, who actually responded well at the sound of her given name. He chuckled and brushed his hand on her puffy cheeks. "That's a wonderful name."

Suddenly, Lilia's ears perked as heavy footsteps were heard behind him but the fae did nothing but continue on playing with the giggling child. He didn't need to turn around to know whose presence was looming over him. "Malleus." Lilia called, closing his eyes as he unfortunately has to pull away his hand from the baby, earning a disappointed gurgle. He stood up from his spot before turning around and sure enough, it was the same horned fae that he expected it to be. "Have you had your fun? Are you ready to head back home?"

Malleus silently crossed his arms, not saying anything but his body language was enough for Lilia to understand his response. He then turned his attention towards the cradle of sunshine that his supervisor was so focused on. "A human child...?" Malleus exclaimed, blinking as he raised an eyebrow at the older fae. "Don't tell me that you're going to bring home another one?"

"Well...What can I say?" Lilia shrugged as he gently carried the baby in his arms, removing her from the basket. He smiled widely, his fangs shining under the moonlight as he joyfully spun the child. Lilia looked at Malleus with a cunning look in his eyes, something that the horned fellow had to sigh at. He brought the child close to his face, nuzzling in her warmth before giving her a slight tickle in the tummy, making the child laugh whole heartedly. "You know how much of a soft spot I have for children."

Lilia then brought the child close to Malleus, as if he was flaunting her to him. "See how adorable she is~? I found her under the rubble here and isn't it a mystery on how she survived this long?" He said, excitedly as the child matched his enthusiasm. Malleus merely grunted at his supervisor's behavior, watching him play with the kid in his arms. "I've always wanted to know how it's like to raise a girl, you know~? Like my very own little princess~!

"Besides, wouldn't Silver be delighted to have a sibling this cute?" Lilia said, listening to the child's gentle laughter, like that of bells ringing. "I personally think it'll be fantastic."  
Lilia stared brightly at the child, like an angel given to him by God himself. She was certainly worth keeping, worth raising.

A child desperately spared by the universe, only to befall in the hands of someone like him.

No one was quite sure whether it was a blessing or a curse.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Lilia raised you in a strange but ever-loving manner.

You were placed in a castle so grand, deep within the Valley of Thorns. You were protected, cherished, and loved by not only Lilia, but Malleus and Silver as well. Malleus soon grew fond of you like how Lilia had been the first time and had found himself unable to refuse your invitation to play with him. Silver had treated you like how a brother would, much like what Lilia instructed him to do so. You had no one to fill up the mother role in your very circle but when you already have three eccentric members in your family, what more could you ask for?

Lilia admits that he may have spoiled you a little more than he did with Silver. He would give you anything you would ask him for, even things that you never explicitly asked him about but still somehow, he knew you wanted. It was a bad habit he got from parenting you, but he couldn't help himself especially whenever you would give him those irresistible pleading eyes of yours. To his surprise however, you grew up just fine, you didn't hold any spoiled traits that he was dreading to see. You grew up wonderfully, having remembered all the kind manners and respect that Lilia had specifically engraved in your brain.

Lilia couldn't have been prouder.

"Me and Silver played Knights today! He was so cool! Swinging his sword with a swish and then, bam!" Your little mouth that had just learned how to talk, babbles on and on while making exaggerated hand movements. You were all tucked in your bed, completely dressed in your pajamas with Lilia beside you. He rests his cheeks on the palms of his hand, chuckling at your story. "You should come play with us too, Father! Malleus-sama said he would play as the dragon next time!"

It was already past your bed time but thankfully, Lilia wasn't that kind of overbearing parent that makes a fuss just because they're children aren't sleeping at the right time. Truth to be told, he loved the nights where he got to talk with you like this, hearing stories from you when he was away. "Oh my, that Malleus said that? How controversial~!" Lilia gasped, putting on a fake surprised expression just to entertain you. When he heard you giggled, that's when he returned to his usual, laid-back smile. "I'll come by when I get the chance, alright~? I'll make sure to be the knight who saves you, Princess~"

You giggled once again when Lilia playfully tapped your little nose. "Eh~? But Silver's already playing the knight! Father can't take over his role, silly~!" You said. "Father is better off just playing as Father!"

Lilia puffed his cheeks. "So you prefer Silver being your Knight over me~? How mean, I'm hurt~!" He faked a cry with no visible tears but still enough to pull on your heartstrings. "Did Silver finally became the replacement to the number one spot in my little Princess' heart, I wonder?"

Blinking, you quickly sat up and frantically shook your head in panic. "That's not true! Father is still number one in my heart!" You declared, eyes sparkling in innocence as you laid your head onto him, giving him a big hug. "Silver's a great knight, very cool and amazing, but that doesn't mean he can replace Father!

"I still love Father the most~!"

Lilia couldn't help but smile, feeling genuine warmth in his chest as he stared lovingly at your innocent self. He stroked your hair before leaning down and hugging your small frame in return. You grinned, prompting him to give you a light peck on the forehead, a symbol of deep love between father and daughter.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

This was your daily life. Comfortable, sweet, and wholesome, being well-taken care off by Lilia himself. You and Lilia built your relationship together as family until it grew so strong that things like being unrelated by blood does not matter anymore. He was your beloved father and you were his precious treasure, a jewel hidden away from the public's eye. You thought of how lucky you are, how your relation to one another would forever bloom as that of a parent and a child.  
Lilia thought of the same thing as well.

…Until he, the _wise_ ancient fae, who lived for who-knows how long, had made a grave mistake.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

Something was changing.

It wasn't in his environment, not to Silver, not to Malleus, and definitely not to you. This was just solely on him; Lilia was changing or more specifically, his _feelings_ were the ones changing.

You were at the peak of your youth when he realized such a change. As you grew older, you develop yourself into a fine young lady, still consisting of her childish tendencies but knows the right time to act mature. You became independent and created your own personality even without Lilia’s supervision, baffling him enough to see you as a different person. You were still the sweet little angel that he raised, that much he could understand but it absolutely perplexes his mind to think that he could think of you as so much more than a child. Lilia had sworn to become your parental figure like he did with Silver, but while you live on improving this bond with him, he found himself straying away from that direction.

Never had Lilia expected that this 'bond' would be the one to break the seams.

Lilia wasn't stupid, he had lived long enough to know what he was feeling. Every night, he has a tradition to tuck you into bed, telling you a story of his adventures before eventually, singing you a lullaby until you fall into a deep sleep. This was where his body would suddenly go in auto-pilot and would momentarily forget his own morals and responsibility as the wise one. He himself would be caught off guard by the way his hands would reach out for you, yearning to feel any expose skin he could find as you sleep peacefully, without a care in the world. At the first time this happened, Lilia quickly reprimanded himself, jerking his hand away almost immediately after realizing what he was planning. His eyes widened and nervous sweat would pour out of his pores, his breath going faster as if he was holding his breath this whole time.

**What the hell was he doing?**

Lilia brought a hand to his mouth, unable to comprehend that he was actually thinking of doing such vile things to someone as precious as you. He kept himself from touching you ever since then, trying to kill away his own temptation. He even lessened his time with you, in which he would be heartbroken to see your disappointed face at. Lilia knows how much it affected you, the father figure that was always by your side was now distancing himself away for reasons he won't or couldn't tell, but this was for your own good, _for his own good_. He thought he was a master when it comes to his emotions by now, he thought he could fight off any unruly thoughts about you piling up in his head.

But it only got worse.

It got worse as the years came by, the more you grow up, the wilder his thoughts came by, destroying him from the inside. Your touch can now make him melt and your voice was now therapeutic to him, Lilia could not get his day functioning properly without seeing or hearing from you. This was dangerous, he knew fully well that he shouldn't be developing these kinds of feelings towards you. But you were so damn tempting, luscious enough to just sunk his teeth onto that flesh of yours and finally mark you. You grew up just fine, he knew he raised you well, but for the first time in a long while, he didn't know how this all came to be.

Where did he ever go wrong? Lilia swore he done his best, to become a respectable parent. To become your greatest father figure and yet...

_"Father! Look at this, I made this while you were away! Do you like it?"_

_"Would you believe it, Father? Silver fell asleep on the middle of our conversation again."_

_"Father? Sorry for bothering you but...Malleus-sama seems to be having trouble in the library, would you help him, please?"_

_"I love you, Father!"_

...Lilia grew to **hate** that same exact role.

****

****

A title he used to be so happy to carry, now he despises with all his heart. He couldn't help it, he knew he was being unreasonable but every time you refer to him by that role, it feels like a little bit of his sanity gets torn away. This dark and _disgusting_ feeling in his heart was breaking out of its shell, telling him to just let them out, to let them go free. It took a lot of convincing but Lilia could no longer lie to himself because he did not want to become just a mere father figure to you. With all these emotions you gave him, how can he even think of you as a daughter anymore?

Lilia was a patient man, but these new-found feelings struck deep. All those days of parenting you, watching you grow up into a young lady and calling him by a title that wraps suffocating chains around his body. He tolerated it all, every year, every month, every day, every _hour, every **minute, every second** , until..._

"Stop." Lilia said in a low tone, interrupting your story as you poured tea on his cup. You looked at him with a confused expression, tilting your head to the side. He only looked at you with serious red eyes glowing in the dim lighting of the castle. "Starting from now on, refrain from calling me that ever again."

"...Eh?" You exclaimed, blinking repeatedly and yet, you still gave him a slight unsure smile. "What do you mean, Fathe-"

Shivers then went up your spine when Lilia turned to you with dilated eyes, the temperature suddenly going down. " **(Y/N).** " He called a lot more sternly and you couldn't help but to gulp down of nervousness. This was a behavior you almost never see from your usually silly, laid-back parental figure; it frightens you to the point that opening up your mouth would be considered violation to the law. "I'm serious, child. Don't ever call me that again."

You didn't question it for the second time, you were afraid of what the fae would do if you did after all. "...I understand..." You hesitantly replied, voice as low as a whisper with your head hanging down. The conflict in your emotions had you gripping the tea pot tight, resisting the urge to bug him for a more detailed explanation.

Lilia made the selfish decision of completely forbidding you from ever calling him by that title. You had so many questions that had no choice but to be left unanswered, you were at a lost if you had somehow done anything wrong for your parental figure to add such a cold rule to your day to day life. It was a shock to you, honestly, you don't even know what to make use of your new situation. You were saddened by the fact that you can no longer call him your father now, even if he was the only one who can poise as one. The two of you were not blood-related, so you knew there was no actual reason to call him your own, it was selfish on your part, but still...

"I'll make sure to come back as quick as I can. Forgive the dear old me for being so busy, (Y/N)." Lilia said as he fixed his boots at the entrance of the castle. "Tell me, do you want something? I'm sure I'll be seeing some interesting stuff along my journey."

You gave him his suitcase with a gentle smile as you shook your head. "There's really no need. I just wish for your safety, fath-" You paused as you cut yourself off but that slight slip of tongue had quickly caught Lilia's attention, prompting you to look at the side as the tension began to rise. It was the force of habit; you weren't quite sure what to call him now. "...Lilia-sama."

Lilia stared at you with a rather stern expression before placing his suitcase down on the ground and gently cupping your face, making your eyes turn to him. His hands were very cold, you were sure that this sensation is going to linger on your skin for a while. "Darling, we have known each other for so long, haven't we? I don't think we need any more unnecessary honorifics between us." He said with a small smile, his eyes as caring as you remembered them to be. It honestly made you sad to also remember that you cannot call this man your father anymore. " 'Lilia' is fine, my Dear."

You stared at him with slightly ajar eyes before looking away as he ceased his hold on your cheeks. "...Please take care." You instead say without confirming what he said nor even making an effort to give him an example. Of course, this caused the ancient fae to frown but he has to understand. It's not like you can easily shift from affectionately calling him your father to a familiar call of his name without proper honorifics. "I-I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

It's as if he was looking through your soul at that five solid seconds of pause. You couldn't do anything; it was difficult to even look at him. "I see." You heard Lilia sigh as he grabbed his case, he sounded normal to you again. "As long as you understand, I suppose."

You felt him grab the back of your head before leaning you close to him gently, placing a heart-warming kiss on your forehead. "Wait for me, Sweetheart. I'll be back." He let go with a somewhat seductive smirk and turned his heel, waving back at you. He entered his carriage with the same expression never leaving his handsome face.

Waving as the horses sprinted at full speed, you can't help but place your hand on your forehead, an overwhelming feeling of loneliness and sadness welling up inside of you. It was unfair, you thought, why does he still get to call you by the nickname you were given as a child?

This father of yours was quite the hypocrite too, isn't he?

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

In some way, you envied Silver.

Now, don't get yourself wrong, Silver is a fine young man. He's a bit dense and slow on one side but he's truly a charming gentleman, you still remember how much you relied on him back then. You considered him as a sibling, though you weren't quite sure if he's the older one of the younger one, he may be both. However, you envied his relationship with Lilia, the same parental figure you grew up with. Despite being a busy man, Lilia had the time to accompany him to that famous school, Night Raven College.

While they were having fun in their youthful school life, you remained in that lonely castle deep within the Valley of Thorns. You were given all the time in the world to study by yourself and live in solitude, even the servants refuse to talk to you. You hid away your own disappointment but you were really hoping that Lilia would take you along as well, or at least for that ebony carriage to take interest in you like it did with Silver, in which case both Lilia nor the school never did. The way how Silver just seemed to be so close with Lilia leaves a bitter taste in your mouth, it might have been the fact that it’s because he was the favorite child. Furthermore, the guy was allowed to call Lilia by his natural role, a 'father' so, why was you forbidden from calling him that?

At this point, your only source of excitement was knowing when they were going to come home and you would welcome them with open arms. But even that gets a bit repetitive every time, it's just the same anyways. They would come back and stay for a little while until vacation is finally over before leaving you all alone once again. Seriously, you were sick of that lifestyle, you want to go outside, make friends, and explore places that you have only seen in books. That's why, this time as well, you will definitely make something change in your pathetic boring life.

"I want to go outside." You uttered out, swallowing your nervousness aloud. It was at the middle of the hallway somewhere in the castle that you found Lilia was in, gazing at the beautiful moon from outside the window. He looked so peaceful before but the moment you opened your mouth to say what you want; the temperature seemed to have dropped drastically. A nervous sweat dropped down on the side of your forehead as you were struck with a rare feeling of déjà vu. "I-I'm sorry but it's just that I have been in this place for so long that it's just natural for me to crave the feeling of the outside world, right?"

Lilia merely stared at you with his smile disappearing, as if you have attempted to lay out a joke for him and he was just unamused with its punchline. "...Strange, isn't it? I could've sworn I told you the reason why you can't go outside, Dear." He said in a mocking tone as he raised an eyebrow with a smirk forming slowly forming. You didn’t like it, it’s as if he was looking at you like you were five again. "Guess all those years had finally been getting to me, my memory seems to be lacking."

"T-That's not it. It's true, you did tell me why and I still remember your words from back then...You said it was too dangerous." You said, recalling that one distant memory. "B-But...! If it's so dangerous then why did you allow Silver to come with you, Father?"

_Ah, you said it out loud._

Lilia's eyes instantly dilated once he heard his own personal cursed word out from your own mouth after so long. You saw him flinch and you gulped when you realized what you just said, you were so captivated by your own desperation that the word just suddenly escaped out of you by instinct. You considered apologizing like you always do, but you had a point that you wanted get across so, you decided to risk it all and continued what you were trying to say. "I-Is it because he has more experience when it comes to combat than me? If so, why don't you try and teach me too?" You asked. "It had always been Silver that you were so fixated on training, you never spared me a single glance!"

At this point, all trace of playfulness had disappeared from Lilia's face completely, it frightened you on the inside. You knew that you just activated the side of him that you never wanted to see ever again, but you really wanted him to understand your side of the argument too… _If you can even call this a reasonable argument._ "...Didn't I also tell you to never refer to me by that role ever again, (Y/N)? It **disgusts** me." He said, the way he emphasizes his words felt like venom being dropped on your skin. "You're quite daring to compare yourself to someone like Silver, Dear. You think you can handle what that child can do?"

"The outside world is not as bright as you think it is, (Y/N). Even if you think you're strong, the world will always find a way to trip you over. It's better to live here than to risk that." Lilia coldly said as he turned his heel, trying to hide his irritation by puffing out a sigh. "Well then, I believe our conversation is over...The answer is 'No' and that is final, I don't want to hear anything else."

Not expecting him to end the conversation just like that, you stumbled over your feet to catch up with him. "No, Father, please...! You don't understand, living like this is painful for me too, don't you see?" You said as Lilia was forcefully stopped in his tracks, just to bear witness to your futile perseverance. "Just give me a chance! I know it's dangerous, I know the world isn't as fun as they said in the books, but isn't that how life is supposed to be?"

"Listen to me, Father, I-" His palms stopped in front of your face, cutting you off before you could even end your sentence. This was a gesture that Lilia uses often, a silent warning to say that Lilia has heard enough and it was time for you to really shut your mouth.

"(Y/N), just stop." Lillia said under his breath as he looked down, his bangs looming above his eyes, creating a beautiful red glow underneath. "I don't want to hear it."  
"That role...Calling me your ' _Father_ '..." He growled, biting his bottom lip in distaste. "You know how much I hate that word, (Y/N). Just stop before I snap at you, Sweetheart."

You knew Lilia was getting angry and throughout your years with him, you knew how rare it was to see him like this. You also knew how dangerous his anger could be, you were aware of the line that you were crossing. However, you needed answers. Your life will never change if you continued cowering down like this. "...W-Why...?" You called, it was clear that despite your constant self-reassurance, you were still scared. Especially how Lilia seemed to glanced back to you behind his shoulders, intrigued by your defiance. "...I've...I have always been wondering from way before..."

"Why? Why do you not allow me to call you that anymore?" You asked, eyes staring up at him in sorrow. "It was fine before, right? I looked up to you as if you were my own father and yet..."

"...And yet, why did you stopped treating me like your own child?"

Lilia fell into silence for a concerning amount of seconds, he was keeping his composure and yet you could see how his eyebrow gave a visible twitch. "...I don't see the big deal. Have you forgot? You and I bear no blood relation to one another." He explained with an exasperated sigh. "You are merely a child I found one fateful evening. Don't you think claiming me as your father would be considered a little too selfish in your part, child?"

"Then, what about Silver!? He's the same as I am, isn't he!?" You protested, stepping closer to him. "The two of you are not related by blood as well, aren't you!? Why can he refer to you as a father figure and I can't-"

Lilia clicked his tongue aloud, enough to cut you off your words once again. "Enough! This conversation is over, (Y/N)!" He yelled slightly louder this time, the burning candles decorating the hallway flickered whilst the chandeliers up above were starting to sway, dimming the place for a second. "I told you over and over...That child is different from you. Whatever privilege he has does not always apply to you!"

Lilia started forcing himself to walk a little faster, to escape your consistent babbling but you kept on following him. He could’ve just teleported out of the room himself but he couldn’t find it in himself to do it, since he knew how much it would break your heart. "But that's just unfair, isn't it!?" You continued, making his ears twitch. "What's the point of raising me alongside with him!?"

Lilia gritted his teeth for the first time in so long, his fangs clashing against each other. Oh, he almost forgot what it felt like to be this irritated, it was surprise that you of all people would be the one to cause it. "...It doesn't matter. Don't be so stubborn, (Y/N)...!" But still, he tried his best to keep up his act, he knew more than anyone else how destructive he can get when he let these emotions loose.

Why were you making this so difficult? This was the exact conversation that Lilia had been trying to avoid all these years. "What did I do wrong, Father...!?" You didn't do anything wrong, but Lilia secretly wishes that you did, it would’ve been easier that way. The only aggravating thing you ever did was to repeatedly refer to him by a role he doesn’t want you to see him as. Seriously, you needed to stop. "Tell me so, I can make the effort to fix it!"

**_Darling, if only it was that easy to fix something as sinful as himself._ **

"Father, _please_...!"

That's when you caught up to him and mindlessly grabbed his hand without thinking of the consequence it will bring you. Who would’ve thought that the feeling of your soft hands against his would be his breaking point? Something to finally snap his thin line of sanity.

 **Enough.** He's fed up with this.

Opening your mouth to continue your childish retaliation, you froze as Lilia turned around to glare at you with the most chilling expression in his eyes. You immediately paled at how cold it looked, red orbs glowing underneath his messily cut-up hair. Even with his youthful physique, it was a clear sign of danger. He had never looked at you this way before, nor even seen him do this before, not with those terrifying kinds of eyes.

"...Do you really want to know?"

"Eh-" Before you could say anything else, you widened your eyes in shock as an invisible force had hit you right in the abdomen. Waves of shock had knocked you off your feet, letting go of Lilia's hands, and sending you all the way across the other side of the hallway. The tremors caused by the force had the windows cracking before completely shattering on its own, creating a sound as the pieces dropped down to the ground. The candles that were burning ever so brightly had been whisked away shut and the chandeliers swayed violently. Your back hit the wall in torturous thud, knocking all the breath you have in you as you slide down to the floor. "Ha...!"

You clutched your stomach, the place where the impact had critically landed and coughed violently. The pain had numbed you off your other senses and your consciousness flickered in and out, it was agonizing. With tears slowly forming in the side of your eyes, you looked up and saw Lilia walking towards you in an ominously slow pace. However, in a literal blink of an eye, he was suddenly right in front of you, looking down at your suffering body with an apathetic look in his eyes. So different from his usual loving and caring expression that he had when you were just a child, a literal image depicting how much you have pushed him to his limits.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to learn?" Lilia said as you trembled in your spot, looking up at him with fear in your eyes. "Don't tell me a blow like that already had you feeling this weak?"

You gasped as Lilia had roughly grasped you by the neck, slowly lifting you up in a forceful manner. "A-Agh...!" You exclaimed as your hand instinctively clawed his hands away from your throat. However, that only prompted him into tightening his hold on you.

"...I knew it. You really don't know anything, do you?" Lilia said without any hint of emotion in his voice, strangling you up even more that you began to struggle to keep yourself up on your toes. "You're just a naive little girl who dreams of useless, impossible things. Weak and vulnerable, the world would not appear so kind to your species at all. You're a lost cause."

Tears began to slip down your eyes and down to your cheeks, caused by both his heavy words and his actions. "...P-Please...Ha-!" You croaked out as your airway tightens, you could feel your breath running out. The graze of death had you feeling cold and terrified as you agonizingly open your eyes to plead for Lilia. "I-It hurts...Please, F-Fa...ther..."

Your plead only got Lilia clicking his tongue and fueling up his annoyance but proceeded to harshly throw you back to the ground. You were immediately left in coughing mess as your whole body tries to ease all the pain but to no avail, everything was hurting. In the midst of your desperate attempt to bring back your sense of self, sucking enough oxygen to add up to those that you lost, Lilia grabbed you by the arm. You squeaked against his bruising grip, it feels like he's going to break a bone soon and the thought had you terrified. "You never learn, do you?" He whispered under his breath, pulling you close to him as your weak legs could only take you so far. "...Very well, perhaps it is partly my fault why you ended up this way. I raised you rather spoiled after all."

"Come now." You widened your eyes as finally; Lilia gave a smirk but it wasn't the same smirk that he always had. No, it was much more frightening, much more horrifying that actually had you fearing for your life for what’s about to come. "Let me show you how scary the world can really be."

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

It took Lilia an easy second to transfer both yourself and himself to another place, a familiar, nostalgic place that was his room. You and all the other servant tried your best to clean it up in the times when he's away, but it always ends up a cluster of litter whenever he's home. Tonight was no exception as well, being filled with items that Lilia had grown bored with but never had the motivation to throw away.

However, you were not given another second to observe each and every item as another wave of invisible force had roughly pushed you down the bed. "Ah...!" You landed on your back, the bed was soft and yet the impact still got your body numb. You tried getting up but it feels like invisible ropes with heavy weights attached to them were pulling you back down to the bed, it was making it harder for you breathe even. You cracked open an eye to see Lilia looking down upon you with sadistic amusement lacing in his eyes, though he did not seem to be smiling at all.

"If you're so confident in your resolve to reach the outside world, then go and try to free yourself in that state." He said, his eyes dark and unforgiving, it left you in petrified stance. "It's magic weak enough to be easily broken...At least, in my case that is."

You gasped as the force had become tighter, heavier around your body that you fear that it may actually be powerful enough to crush you down. You struggled, trying with all your might, moving what you can move but only to end up wasting precious time and effort. You don't know how to release yourself from the effects of magic, you were never familiar with magic. This was unfair, Lilia had never even mentioned the basics of magic to you nor ever felt a tinge coursing through your veins. How were you even supposed to get yourself out of this?

Lilia watched as you struggle beneath him, trying ever so desperately to break something he knew you wouldn't be able to. His eyes couldn't help but wander around your pitiful body, taking notice of every little thing as it's been a while since he got a better look at it. The nervous sweat pouring out of your pores, the outline of your thighs rubbing together underneath that long dress of yours, your heaving bosom that had grown alongside your womanhood, and your voice that sounded like it's in the brink of letting out a cry. It's all _disgustingly delicious_ within Lilia's view. He wanted to explore all of it, he wanted to see what you have become, he wanted to be free from his own chains and just _devour_ you right here and then.

"...What a foolish girl that you are..." Lilia muttered as his hand began to unconsciously move towards your struggling body. A gesture that he used to scold himself from doing but now, holds no hesitance for doing so. "But that's exactly why..."

As soon as his cold hands made contact with your cheeks, you flinched and immediately froze, looking up at him in bewilderment laced with fear. Your eyes shone at the way he stared back at you, his cold eyes had momentarily fade away to show that ever loving, gentle expression that you have come to know and loved. It almost brought tears in your eyes at the way he smiled at you so warmly, just like how he used to back then...

"...Would you believe it, my Darling?" Your stomach churned but you knew it doesn't have anything to do with hunger. Your own body was warning you and yet, you were too trapped in by the nostalgia to notice how strange of a smile Lilia had given you in the moment. You didn't have time to do a double-check. "...Someone as dirty as I had become this infatuated with you."

"Forgive me, child."

It took you a while to realize that Lilia had idly straddled above your stomach, his hands gripping the top of your dress. Your mouth hanged ajar; your brain was not too sure on how to react as he easily ripped through the thin prestigious fabric. It wasn't only after a nauseating feeling of dread had come crashing down that you truly realized the gravity of the situation. "A-Ah...!? W-what..." Your voice trembled, wide-eyed whilst gasping in horror, too shocked at the sudden twist of emotions. You struggled against Lilia as he slid down the sleeves of your dress to your shoulders, creating the perfect view of your well-developed breast, along with the garment holding them up in protection. "W-Wait! What...! What are you doing...!?"

Lilia's hands trailed down to your dress, pulling them upwards to reveal your shaking legs, in which you tried to kick him with by instincts. "P-Please, wait...!" You yelled in cold sweat as panic was beginning to eat you from the inside. You gasped as he gripped your thighs, lifting them up to hang just above his shoulder. Tears began to seep out of your eyes as he caresses through your skin, creating goosebumps along the way. "S-Stop! Stop, please!"

"Father...!"

Lilia's body flinched, as if the word was an actual bullet that grazed him. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, his eyes twitching to show how utterly exhausted he is that the forbidden word had come out of your mouth for the hundredth time this night. "How many times do I have to tell you..." He growled with gritted teeth, leaning closer to your face, just so you could see that distasteful look decorating his features. He raised up his hands to grip the protection of your bra, making you suck in a breath. "Why can’t you just understand how much I hate hearing you call me that!?"

As if on cue, Lilia hoisted up your bra, just enough for your fresh mounds to bounce out. Even as you shrieked in terror, he couldn't help but to narrow his eyes, clearly dissatisfied and agitated. "...This is difficult for me too, child." He said as he palmed one of your breasts, earning himself a squeak. "So, stop struggling and be the good little girl that you've always been already...!"

You cried out as he kneads your breast, pinching your bud ever so slightly and had you releasing suggestive noises. "Hngh...!" You exclaimed, ultimately resulting to closing your eyes tight and imagining yourself in a place where you'd rather be. It proved to be a challenge as Lilia shamelessly took one of your nipples inside his mouth, sucking on them. "E-Eek...! No...!"

Your eyes were full of tears, overflowing rather quickly and were dragging across your reddened cheeks. His tongue played along with your cherry, swirling around your areolas and sucking on them until it turns into a fair shade of red. Your cries are getting a bit unhinged, but can anyone really blame you for that? Though, your heavy sobbing could only be broken down into suffocating hiccups but you were unable to stop the tears. Lilia looked up at you, finally letting go of your swollen breast with a haunting lick at your peak nipples and began to study your features.

"…Don't cry, Love." He comforted; his voice almost felt as if he reverted back to the past self on how convincing he sounded. He caressed your cheek, wiping away your tears with his thumb. "Come on, you know how much I hate seeing my Little Angel cry..."

You didn't respond, biting your bottom lip to let out as little to no sounds as possible. Lilia raised his eyebrow at your stubbornness, you're resisting with your eyes closed, but your body could not stop shivering from fear. You were staying strong for your own sake, you were trying to keep him out by imagining yourself somewhere else, were you? Silly girl, your perseverance is one of your lovable traits, but Lilia doesn't intend of letting you escape, even within your own mind. You have to be aware of what he's doing, he will make sure to have you accept this cruel reality of yours.

You gasped as his hands momentarily abandoned your breasts to pay attention to your lower region. One of your legs hangs on Lilia's shoulders, giving him the opportunity to nuzzle his cheek against your squishy thighs. You squeaked as Lilia sensually ran his tongue over your flesh, his seductive eyes never leaving your own. Coating a certain part in your thighs with saliva, he proceeds to suck on it, creating a bruise-like hickey on your skin. Satisfied with his own form of art decorating your features, Lilia gave you a smirk that gave you nothing but bad shivers down the spine.

The moment Lilia opened his mouth, giving you a second-long view of how sharp his fangs are, it immediately got you on edge. "Aah!" You shrieked, arching your back slightly when you felt those same fangs dug so suddenly inside the squishy part of your flesh, creating a way for your blood to come out at. It was as if he used his own saliva as some kind of useless anesthesia of some sort. Lilia clamped onto that abuse part in your thighs, gathering up the overflowing blood into his own. You struggled as much as you can but the magic constricted around you was forcing you to do nothing but to endure the sensation of getting your blood sucked.

When Lilia finally let go of your thighs, blood were lacing around his fangs and a trail even made its way along his jaw. Licking his lips in satisfaction, you mentally prepared yourself for whatever he was planning to do next, although you doubt it was going to do you any good. "Mm, you're as delicious as I always imagined you to be." Lilia caught the little glare you had on him and chuckled. "Now, don't look at me like that. I've been waiting for years to have a taste of you, you can't blame the little old me for being a bit impatient, can you?"

You looked away, not having the heart to keep looking at him this way, you didn’t want to destroy the respect you had for him but he wasn’t doing anything to prevent that. However, you felt Lilia shift in his position to hover above you, grabbing your chin to face him. "Perhaps, you're upset? It's fine if you are, I don't mind." He nonchalantly said as your lips quavered in his gaze. "You've always been such a good girl that it's just justified for you to be upset after all."

"...Though, I highly doubt that's going to change anything." Lilia said in a low whisper as his other hand snaked further down where your thighs were, causing you to gasp as he reached for your special part very quickly. You looked down in panic, but the firm hand on your jaw kept you from doing so. "No. Just look into my eyes and don't mind anything else. It'll be better like this, I promise."

Anxiety built up inside of you, Lilia could see the distress on that tearful eyes of yours. He should feel bad, he never liked seeing you filled with so much stress, but a part of him couldn't help but find your whole appearance rather appetizing. Perhaps it couldn’t be helped if he’s such a gluttonous creature, he was never one to be satisfied with what he could have. Lilia truly pities you from himself. "No...!" His hypnotizing trance was rudely interrupted when you suddenly shut your eyes tight for having his hands finally enter your cotton panties. "Please...! D-Don't...!"

"Don't close your eyes on me, Dear." Lilia said, shaking your head slightly as if to knock on your consciousness. He gulped in excitement as he moved his fingers against your slit, building love juice that you didn't even notice you were releasing. "...Or else you wouldn't know where I would suddenly attack you~"

You shot your eyes open only partly because of his words but really, it was because a single finger had suddenly entered you without a warning. "Haa! Nngh...!" You writhe in your constricted position as you felt it digging deeper. "N-No...! Stop, I-I...!"

However, instead of obliging to what you've been pleading this whole time, Lilia inserted another finger in you. You writhed in your position, as you gripped the sheets under you tight. Rather than pain itself, it was the pressure that was getting into you, being inexperience in this field. "Just relax, my Darling..." Lilia knew that, he was careful with his fingers, thrusting in a decent pace, designed to get your body used to his touch. "Let _Daddy_ take care of you."

That phrase caught you off-guard, your face turning redder than it ever was at how dirty-sounding it was. Lilia caught a glimpse of your bewildered face and couldn't help but to laugh at it. "Oh, what's wrong~? Aren't you the one who've been dying to call me by that role?" He teased; his smirk looking so smug as you squeaked when he dug his fingers deeper inside you. "Now that I think about it, don't you think it sounds better than a mediocre "Father"~?"

"...N-No...!" You denied, looking away in shame, only for Lilia to chuckle once more, leaning against you.

"Now, don't be like that~ You're gonna make Daddy sad~" Lilia pouted but it was clear that he mocking you, especially when his current grin is as wide as a mile. You gasped as you could feel another finger prodding your hole, causing you to shake your head in defiance. "...You're so wet down here, Darling...Is Daddy pleasuring you good~?"

You yelped out when he inserted the third finger in, your legs shaking as your hole felt so stretched with just his fingers stimulating your insides. Lilia smirks as he spreads your hole, enough to see your dripping cunt, clenching over nothing as if it's just waiting for something to swallow whole. "Doesn't it feel wonderful~? You have such a magnificent pussy, being all so prepared for Daddy like this..." Lilia kept on whispering nothing but dirty things in your ear, his fingers resuming on pumping inside you. "You can feel it, can't you? That pleasure building up in your tummy?"

You kept your mouth shut, stubbornly biting the bottom of your lip to even admit such an embarrassing thing. Instead, you just shook your head childishly, which was just adorable in Lilia's eyes. "How cute...But good girls shouldn't lie, you know?" He said, making you gasp sharply as his pace becomes faster and faster, repeatedly hitting your pleasure buttons. "You're close, Daddy can feel it. His little girl's very close to her very first orgasm...!"

Lilia thrusts his fingers harder and deeper, expertly playing both with your clit and folds at the same time. The excess liquid coming out of your pussy was giving out such dirty squelching noises which holds your head down in shame as it echoes throughout the room. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on something else but you couldn't help but wonder at the way his fingers moved inside you. You didn't even notice how your hips were slightly moving in synch with his pace. Lilia was right, something was building at the pits of your stomach and it was seriously giving you a lot of pressure. The more he hits your buttons the more it wants to come out and you just fear that it may just come... **bursting** out...!

...But it never did.

You gasped as you shot your eyes open in surprise and a slight bit feeling of disappointment laced around your features. Lilia pulled out his fingers out of you as fast as he went in the first time, smirking at your flabbergasted self. "...But Daddy's feeling a little bad tonight, you see~" He teased, bringing his fingers coated with your dirty juices to his mouth. You widened your eyes, watching as his tongue lapped up those same exact fingers clean. "You haven't been good as well, have you? If you want to feel good, you gotta convince Daddy that you deserve it. That you _earned_ it."

Lilia snapped his fingers and almost immediately, the magic weighing you down had disappeared just like that, allowing you to freely move as you want. He brought your leg down as well, causing your trembling body to scurry away from him by instinct. "Go ahead, entertain me, Baby." Lilia challenged with the same seductive smirk on his face, confident of how things will turn out. You stared at him wide-eyed, fearful but for some reason, you can't bring yourself to just make a run for the door. Not like your shaking legs could bring you so far but even so… "I know you want it."

Breathing heavily, it pains you to say that you actually want, _no-_ **need** him to continue. The pressure in your stomach was unbearable and was cruelly left unfinished, you just want it over with. Whilst your body trembles, your mind debates with itself whether the satisfaction was worth spending your pride and self-importance with. Lilia can see fresh tears in your eyes again due to the frustration and honestly, he couldn't help but sigh. Your body matures but you're still that adorable child he took care of a long time ago, stressful situations always lead to tears when it comes to you. He smiled and began to caress your face, comforting you like he would always do from before.  
"Alright, Daddy will make it easy for you, okay?" Lilia said as you looked up at him, distrust was clearly written on your expression but he paid no mind to it. "All you have to do is to spread your legs wide and say what you want Daddy to do. Easy as pie, isn't it~?"

 _It wasn't._ That horrified look on your face says all the wrong things that you wanted to point out in those 'simple' instructions. "B-But...!" You tried to protest back with your voice sounded weaker than you wanted it to be. "I-I can't possibly..."

"Oh, but you can...You want to feel good, don't you?" Lilia cooed as he clasped your hands together, his mischief stirring different emotions in you. It was as if he was hypnotizing you to do something your self-conscious would never forgive you for. "...And because you're a good girl, you'll do what Daddy says, won't you?"

"Come on, Baby...Just say the word and let Daddy do the rest~" You gritted your teeth together, your eyes swirling in fear and stress as to what you should do. You knew you shouldn't play with what he what he wants, he was manipulating you into doing what he wants and you didn't want to contribute to that. It's wrong, you should just run away while you still can and ask for help, just find someone who can protect you from this vile man. But...But on the other hand, your body was desperate, he forced your body to like what he was coercing you to do, but then take it away immediately. Lilia was dangling the price in front of you and he knew that it wouldn't take long for you to mindlessly reach for it.

You gulped; you really shouldn't be hesitating in the first place but this pressure is incredible torture for your body. It was too heavy for your body and mind to fully comprehend; you can't even tell which is wrong and which is right anymore. Your mind was being filled with dirty thoughts that Lilia had so cleverly laid out for you and you wanted it to stop. Looking up at him with a heavy heart, you could barely notice how your shaking legs had slowly began to open up, giving him the desperate view that had him grinning in victory. Closing your eyes shut in humiliation, you spread your own leaking folds in shame.

"P-Please..." You stuttered, a single tear rolling down your cheeks. "Please...M-Make me f-feel good..."

Lilia leaned over, cocking his eyebrow upward as his smirk was getting wider. You cracked open one of your eyes to see how he looked like, but his expression was still waiting for something else, like a cherry on a cream. The sentence you just said already left a bitter taste in your mouth but you absolutely hated how you knew exactly what he wanted to hear next. "...Please..." You forced yourself to beg, your face burning hotter than it ever did in your life. "... _Daddy._ "

With that, a lovesick expression twists itself in Lilia's face, a lopsided smile gracing his youthful features. "Gladly, Darling~" He exclaimed, as you could hear shuffling of clothes and his hand gripping both your thighs. "I'm so glad you're being so honest~"

And in that moment, something way different from his fingers had excitedly entered your awaiting hole, causing you to arch your back. With a sharp gasp, you gripped the sheets tight as Lilia pushed himself in, his expression clearly set on pleasuring both you and himself. Despite having a frame that resembles a young man, Lilia was a surprisingly bigger, scarier man down there, being able to stretch you farther than he ever did with his fingers. "W-Wai-Agh...!" You tried to protest, to have him give you a little time to adjust since he doesn't seem to be slowing down but Lilia feigned ignorance and just continued plowing his way inside you. "Nngh...! P-Please, it...It's too...!"

At some point, you clenched so hard on him that it stops Lilia's momentum from going all the way inside, which made the fae's brows twitch in slight irritation. You panted, trying to catch your breath and getting used to something being inside you. You're still experiencing extreme difficulty that your virginity is being taken away by a man who you once dubbed as your father, anyone could tell that you're having a hard time. "Baby...Could you relax a little? I promise I'll be gentle~" Lilia purred with a terrifying smile before taking hold of your thighs and lifting them up apart. "...Or else this is just going to be harder for the both of us, Love."

Without a warning, Lilia slammed himself balls-deep inside you, simultaneously knocking your breath out so suddenly. You shrieked as a natural response but Lilia had never felt this ecstatic in his long running years of life. Regret came filling you up as he began to move, he wasn't as gentle as he made himself to be, he doesn’t seem to be holding back at all. "N-No...! AHn! Fathe-!" He forced your legs to wrap around his waist, grinning at the way your eyes widened in terror, he was really going feral on you.

"Oh...? Did I just hear you calling me that again?" Lilia hummed as his eyes darken almost immediately, causing you to shiver at your own slip of tongue. "Just when I was giving you a chance...You really have been a bad kid..."

Lilia cupped both your cheeks tight, staring at those deranged dilated eyes had you feeling as if you were looking at Death himself. You shook your head in fear. "N-No, no...! I-I didn't...I-I'm..." Your voice broke down, trying to adjust but his repeated brutal thrust doesn’t seem to be helping you a whole lot. The pressure inside your stomach that you thought had simmered down was coming back, ready to pop open your poor bladder. He wasn't doing anything to intensify the ache in your body just yet, but you knew he's just waiting for that perfect time to inflict this upon you. If you don't do anything soon to redeem your mistake, you fear that your body might just break down on you. "I-I...! Um...! **Daddy**! I-I said Daddy...!"

You forced yourself to smile, in hopes that a fake facade of happiness could fool the ancient fae into a better mood. However, the constant tears running down your cheeks was speaking the undeniable truth. "P-Please, Daddy...! S-Slow...Slow down please! I-I can't..." You shut your eyes tight as you couldn’t keep a straight a smile at all. "I-It hurts...!"

However, upon coming in contact with his eyes, you were immediately petrified with how cold it looked, you clearly have done something that he didn't like and you have no clue on what it is. You felt his nails digging onto your skin as he continued ravaging you like there's no tomorrow. "...I'm flattered, Baby...I really am." He said as listened to your screams once he hit a very specific part inside you. "But lying children deserves their fair share of punishment too."

Although Lilia was making it sound like it's his own form of discipline, a single look at his thrill-stained expression could tell how much he was enjoying this immoral actions of his. You struggled, he was getting more and more aggressive and it wasn't making it any better for your growing orgasm. "P-Please...!" You begged to at least get him to understand your needs, that you didn't like his rough way of treating your body. You panicked, gripping his arms tight as you widened your eyes in desperation. "I-I'm...!"

But instead, all you got was a cruel, sadistic smirk as Lilia pulled all the way, only to slam back as harshly as possible, knocking your insides out of the away. You screamed as you could physically feel his cock had severely damaging your cervix, stirring up your guts even more. With that, you came hard and uncontrollably against him, lubricating his cock even more and staining his clothes. The orgasm got you seeing stars as your twitched from overstimulation. With a proud huff, Lilia pulled out of your abused hole still hard and unfinished, just to watch your gaping cunt squirt out transparent liquid like that of a broken water pipe.

"Was that your first orgasm, I wonder~? I'm glad, you did so good!" Lilia praised you so cheerfully as your body tries to recover from the intense experience. However, not even a minute passed by when the excited ancient fae had flipped you on your stomach. You gripped the sheets tight as you attempt to look at him from behind, confused with the sudden change of position. "But that's still not enough."

You instantly widened your eyes as he lifted your ass up in the air. "E-Eh...!?" You exclaimed, your voice barely recovering its original breath. You squeaked as you once again felt his wet, hard dick rubbing against your slit.

"Can you feel it? Daddy's not yet satisfied~! It's not fair if you're the only who's having so much fun~" Lilia whispered in your ear as he spread your folds from behind, opening up the usual pathway for his dick to re-enter in. "So, make Daddy feel good too, yeah~?"

Another sharp gasp escapes you as you could feel him invading your insides once again, your vaginal cavity couldn't just take a break. You sobbed as you buried your face onto the pillow, staining them with both your tears and drool as Lilia pounds you from behind. You can't even build up enough energy to scream and beg anymore, every thrust just left you in a moaning mess. Within every attempt of an escape, trying to crawl away from his grasp was useless, especially on how Lilia grabbed your arm from behind to push into you better. With his hand gripping yours, Lilia immediately noticed how weak you've gotten, the hand he was holding felt as if he was holding a doll's lifeless limb.

"...Just hang in there for a little more, Darling. You can't fall unconscious just yet." Lilia leaned against your back, wrapping his other hand around your torso. He took hold of your jaw and brough it up, prying your face away from the stained pillow. "You'll miss the most important part of this experience. Come on...It's your first time too."

Though he says that, your mind felt too broken and all you could really let out was uncontrollable hiccups. If he actually listens to you and just quit on rearranging your guts like this, maybe you'll try and think this one carefully. But instead, you sob without a break, the burning feeling of your skin slapping against skin was too much for you to bear. "Haa...I know, let's wake you up a bit." Lilia suddenly said as you flinched, a sudden sign of life in you, when his hands travelled down onto your lower abdomen. "Don't worry, I'm close anyway, so it wouldn't take long now~"

"Ack...!" You widened your eyes as Lilia starts to add pressure on that spot, sending an intense shiver throughout your whole body. "Nngh...! W-What...!? N-No- Aagh!"

That's when you started moving once again, bringing a smile to contort on Lilia's lips as he kept on massaging your lower abdomen. You were unconsciously moving your hips against him, stimulating his dick even further as you try to crawl away from his touch. Combined that with Lilia's never-ending thrust and it was enough to drive you absolutely insane in pleasure. It was as if he was gently punching that sensitive part of your bladder, warning you into another terrifying batch of orgasm. "S-Sto...!" You breathe out, rolling your eyes upwards as you gripped the sheets tighter. "P-Please...!"

"You're clenching around me so hard, my Darling~! Haa~! Why would you even say that when it feels this good~?" Lilia snickered as a line of drool had escape in the side of his own mouth, showing how even he was drowning in the said pleasure. He gripped your hips tight after he was done abusing the pressure point in your abdomen and grinning like a mad man. "But I suppose I understand! Poor baby, aren't you just needy for Daddy's cock~?"

His thrusts became even more erratic, that sudden penetration hitting straight into your cervix had you breaking your guard, prompting you to once again release everything you had in you. You shuddered in response, but Lilia continued hammering your pussy down, shaping them into the size of his cock. "Good, good...Such a good girl...!" Lilia said in ecstasy, the sheer delectable taste of your form had his own seed building up ready to burst. "Ha...I'm about to cum, Sweetheart! Would you be a dear and take all of it~?"

It took you a while to process his words, but even if you did as quick as you wanted to, your mind was too fucked out to even protest back. Nothing but incomprehensible sobs and moans escapes you but Lilia took it in himself to translate it all to consent. "Wonderful! It would be nice, I promise...! To fill you up with my own children..." He said, feeling that same pressure in his stomach and finally, he placed all his strength to thrusting as deep as he could inside you. "...We'd finally be able to...Become what you've always wanted, Honey..."

A shot of sticky liquid stuck onto your insides one by one, officially claiming your guts as one with the person inside you. "...A family, Darling..." Lilia whispered as he bit your ear, moaning as he forced all that he had in you, filling you up to the brim. You hanged your head down in exhaustion, seeing how his thick white semen drips down from your stuffed cunt. You've already concluded how much of a pain it would be to clean the sheets with all these dirty stains. Your eyes couldn't help but be all apathetic in all of this, even if you were still screaming on the inside, you've been throwing a tantrum this whole time that you just used up all your energy at this point.

Lilia wasn't human, that much was clear to you, especially how you could practically see a small bulge in your stomach as you were being filled up. The amount of semen this man has was unbelievable, some had already been slipping from the gaps of your pussy. You were almost sure that at least one sperm had already penetrated your womb at this point, making the act of getting pregnant likely possible. Still, it doesn't make you any less disgusted with yourself now that you have come in terms that you have just became one with your father figure. A man that you had once admired and took care of you since you were young, everything being spilled inside you reeks nothing but of sin.

"Mm...You've done a good job taking all of my seed in, my Dear." Lilia said as he slowly pulled out, creating a pathway for his cum to idly flow out. With no support left, you collapsed onto the bed and onto your side, your eyes dead and exhausted. You felt the bed shifts from behind you and a hand snaked in between your legs and onto your cum-filled pussy, slipping his seed back in. "It'd be nice if you can give birth to healthy children, to _our_ children."

With those words, you couldn't help but tear up once again, your voice was too hoarse to say anything but the emotions building up in you were too much. "It doesn't matter when, I'll provide you as many children as you want, Darling." Lilia gave you a sweet kiss on your temple, despite being covered in sweat. "You'll never feel alone anymore. We'll become the family that you've always wanted."

Your shoulders shook as you sob, but your eyelids were far too heavy and sleep was already carving its way into you. "...Fath...er..." Lilia heard you mumble out one last time before letting deep slumber to take over your vulnerable body.

Lilia clenched his fist and bitterly clicked his tongue, a bittersweet sigh coming out of his mouth before letting it slide this time, it was no use getting upset over it anyway. Of course, it wasn't going to be this easy to change how you view him, he knew that himself. He was really the only one capable of fulfilling that role in your eyes that you refused to look at him in other way, you were once his number one fan and look where that got you. With a bitter laugh, Lilia hugged you close against his arms, letting you lean against his shoulders and kissing your forehead good night, like he used to, but this time carries a different kind of love within them. "Just you wait, Sweetheart. I'll definitely play a better role than that." He whispered, nuzzling onto your warm self. "...You and I are never suited as mere father and daughter. I'll open your eyes to the truth, Darling."

After all, Lilia is confident that he still holds the number one seat in your heart.

Just like you do in his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the whole "Pseudo-Incest" vibe doesn't affect you Darlings too much~! (つω`｡) Honestly, Yume loves trying out a lot of darker and nasty kinks that she hasn't tried before, it's fun and it may be worth the experience! ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ ) Yeah, I'll suck at some of them and I'll probably do it wrong but that's why, I have Darling Readers to criticize my work (U w U) Always feel free to point something out and don't be afraid to roast Yume, Sweethearts! lol This is a good way to level Yume up to an even more hornii degenerate being~! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ
> 
> Also, can I just appreciate the fact that Yume is getting comments that is in a different language? (*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ) My heart beats in absolute happiness that my hornii is reaching other Darlings in the other side of the world ｡･ﾟﾟ*(>д<)*ﾟﾟ･｡ I'm sorry if I can't reply in Spanish, Chinese, or in any other language aside from English and maybe Japanese, and I only use google translate to understand your comments but please, I want you all to know that I appreciate all of you a whole lots! Thank you for reading Yume's Hornii Works! σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡


	18. Vil Schoenheit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss and they lived happily ever after just like that? Vil had always thought that something as half-assed as that is simply unacceptable, just plain lazy writing in his opinion. If a romantic fairytale is what the world had wanted all this time, his love story with his Darling would've been better. Maybe then the world would know what it's really like to live in a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think any of you will understand how utterly **NERVOUS** Yume is to post a Sinfic for Vil, that's why this took so long, like **AAAAA-** this man is too beautiful and I dont think I can do him the justice that he deserves NO MATTER HOW I HARD TRY. **Pls-**
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Dollification | Unhealthy Relationship | Dehumanization | Non-Consensual Drug Use | Drugged Sex | Dark Themes | Depictions of (Possible) Graphic Violence**

It all started with a sip.

One sip of a seemingly harmless tea was all it took to ruin your life.

Your balance was the first to be cut off, allowing you to stumble upon your own feet and knocking the most authentic utensils off the table. You once tried to hold yourself from falling completely but even your arms had given up on trying to work. You landed on the ground with a rough thud, your heart was beating so fast in your ribcage whilst your brain was desperately processing for a reasonable explanation. You were left in cold sweat, unable to move anything aside from a few twitches here and there, even turning your head was a challenge. With your bodily functions suddenly falling so useless like this, you naturally panicked as a batch of heavy breathing escaped you.

A feeling of dread went up your spine, a poisoned tea was not the first thing that came into your mind during all of this, it didn't taste any different than the usual, and the aroma was as inviting as ever.

It was only when you heard the haunting clicks of someone's heel heading towards you that you noticed something very strange. His slender legs blocked your vision and you almost strained your neck just by glancing up at him, sweat dripping down your forehead from the tenacious effort. "V-Vil-san..." You called out his name, your friend's name. God, even your throat is uncooperative with your commands, merely speaking feels as if a thousand needles were all simultaneously poking your vocal cords open.

But really, you still find it very strange, especially now that he's looking down upon you so apathetically like this. Despite the fact that your body is clearly suffering from something that you have yet to find out, _Vil seems to be awfully calm about all of this_. "H...Help, please...!" But even with that suspicious trait, you still called out for him, who else could you turn to at this desperate moment? He was really the only one capable of doing so as of now.

Surprisingly, he did reach for your aching hands, clasping his smooth ones over yours as delicately as possible. "Are you familiar with the tale of the Princess who danced with Death upon eating a Poisoned Apple?" You couldn't help but be lost at what Vil had suddenly asked of you. He pulled your body up from the ground, until you were in his arms, embracing you by the waist since your legs have been practically rendered useless. "...But because of a Prince who fell in Love with her at First Sight, she was saved."

Vil sat you back down on the chair that you once resided in just a few minutes ago, watching as your body slumped down without any support. He placed your hands properly on the armchair, so that it doesn't limp on your sides. " _How_? You might ask. By a _**True Love's Kiss**_ , of course." He said with what looks like to be a smile from your angle, you couldn't move your head to adjust your view of him anymore so you had to make use of what you can see for now. "What do you think of it? It's the perfect romantic story to tell the children, isn't it?"

Vil tucked a stubborn strand of hair behind your ear before holding your head up by the chin. There, your twitching eyes finally had a good look at his handsome features, looking down upon you with an unfamiliar emotion swirling in his eyes. "...But I always _**hated**_ that ridiculous story." He confessed with a sigh, you could only stare up at him with widened eyes, wondering where he's trying to get at. "The Princess was just a naive little girl and the Prince was stupid enough as it is. Even as a child, my opinions never changed about it."

Then, you saw his other hand reaching for the unfinished tea you were drinking earlier from your peripheral vision, a spark of distress had suddenly come down upon you. With widened eyes, you glanced at Vil in hopes of finding out what he was going to do but you were met with nothing but a disturbing smile on his lips. "But doesn't it resemble you a bit?" He suddenly said, finally shifting his attention to you.

"Eh...?" You breath out, lips quavering as your body twitched in response. "What do you-"

"A naive child who writhes on the hands of the friend she thought she had upon drinking a cup of tea that she didn't know was tampered with." You widened your eyes as everything just slowly clicked by that single, meaningful sentence. Then, you gasped as Vil placed the rim of the teacup on top of your lips, the mesmerizing swirling liquid of the tea now looked so deadly when you took in consideration on its true purpose. "Similar, yes...Except for the fact that you don't have a Charming Prince that will come and save you."

" _You only have me_." His haunting words was left echoing in your mind as he opened your mouth and forced down the remaining liquid inside.

"M-Mmgh...! Aa...!" Gurgled sounds came out of you as warm tea flows down your throat, almost choking you in the process. Vil's hands was firmly locked onto your jaw, not allowing you to close them until he made sure that you have swallowed the drink until its very last drop. His nails were digging onto your cheeks, causing tears to escape your eyes whilst your lips quaver, a line of liquid escaping in the sides of your mouth had already dripped down and stained your cloth.

With a final gulp, Vil finally released you from his grasp, allowing your weak body to fall limp on the chair. The beautiful antagonist before you had crouched down to your eye level, carefully wiping your mouth with a clean handkerchief. "...If you think about it that way, doesn't your version of the story sound better?" He asked, but it was clear that he wasn't expecting any answers from you at all, not that you have any at the moment. "It's much more realistic and we can sweat about the tiniest little details."

Vil grabbed your body once again, resting your head on his shoulder before taking a hold of your legs. He neatly picked you in a bridal manner, gracefully turning around to transport you in a place that you can't quite see. "Come now, my Little Doll. Let's get you all dressed up." He said with a satisfied smile decorating his handsome face, as if he wasn't holding your shivering body against his arms. "After that, we'll talk and we'll play. Let's create a beautiful story for ourselves, much better than the ones out there."

"I wonder what kind of happy ending we'll get." With his heels resounding against the empty hallways of the elegant Pomefiore Dorm, Vil lovingly nuzzled against your cold cheeks, ignoring how your skin practically shies away from his touch, creating goosebumps as protection. He then stared dreamily at nothing, as if he was getting his creative side of brain to work. "But let's start from the beginning..."

" _Hm...Let's see_..."

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 _Once upon a time_...

...There was a man who existed along with everyone else in Twisted Wonderland, but Vil Schoenheit was loved and praised by the people around him. His hard work had earned him a reputation that made it difficult to find someone who doesn't know him or at least hadn't heard of his name before. Beauty was his strongest weapon, both inside and outside as he was able to master the very essence of its element. He had always admired the Beautiful Queen from the Great Seven to the point that some people even believed that Vil himself was the reincarnation of this one legendary figure.

It was no surprise when the ebony carriage had chosen his soul to study at that prestigious Night Raven College. Everyone had high expectations of Vil, not only was he beautiful, but also had the intelligence and the personality. Acquiring the position of a busy Pomefiore Dorm Leader whilst perfectly maintaining his popularity as a model and an actor, he was thought to have everything.

"Mira, mira, tell me. At this moment, who is the fairest one of all?"

...Until one day, a certain discovery had completely cracked Vil's supposedly unbreakable composure.

" _Searching across the web for the accounts with the most mentions of "Fairest of one all" resulted of_..."

" ** _Neige LeBlanche_**."

Vil knows more than anyone else that fame and recognition doesn't last forever, no matter the species, everyone is considered an easily distracted creature after all. If you're not careful, years of hard work would crumble in a snap, that's the reality that he chose to live by. That's why, one must keep making themselves relevant and interesting, or else they'll lose their purpose, they'll be disposed of, and replaced by something else far more entertaining. Vil had the talent to live by that system, being able to stay as memorable with his fans' heart that even those who look away from him would still come right back. This is the result of his hard-work, an achievement that he treasures the most, the bond he has with his audience, _**and yet**_...!

 _He_ appeared; **Neige Leblanche** , an actor younger than him by a year, someone who unknowingly trampled over the image that Vil had created. Born with hair as black as ebony, lips as red as a rose, and skin as pale as snow, he was certainly the type to be held in high regards just by appearance alone. People were quick to dote on him and fell in love with his lovable personality. His skills and talent were not something to laugh about either as tons of offers had already came to scout him for an agency. This was the person loved by all things beautiful, the one who flawlessly surpassed Vil, _the fairest of them all_.

...But Vil did not like him one bit.

He was just a kid that got through this industry with sheer luck, Neige wouldn't be able to compare with how much Vil has to work to get where he was. The boy had gone through all the hardships like it was nothing whilst Vil had to change so much of himself and maintain that change just so he could stay in the same position. It's almost offensive, an insult for someone to be this blessed to stand almost in the same stage as him. It just wasn't fair.

So, Vil tried _everything_ , to show that he could achieve so much more than a boy who basically skipped through the trials and errors of his career. He wasn't one to use underhanded techniques, he wasn't as barbaric as the Dorm Leader of Savanaclaw, and he wouldn't even dare to bring such shame in his name. No, Vil is determine to prove that he could bring Neige down even without resorting to violence or any dirty tricks. He swore to win this frustrating fight with his own efforts and retain back the position he once held. If he had been considered as fairest one of all, then it sure would be a given that he could take it all back once more!

...But even so, the world doesn't seem as fair as he wanted it to be, it's just how it is. Vil knew that and yet, he still tried to fight that reality with all that he could. Seeing how Neige receives the grandest of awards that Vil could only ever dream of having, offered important roles that he always wanted to have, and loved by millions and millions of fans around the world of Twisted Wonderland, it almost felt like a message saying that Vil would never be able to beat the boy who was loved by beauty. Neige had unknowingly stolen everything from him and that's something that really hurt. The world doesn't care about how hard you worked for something if there wasn't anything special about what you are on the outside, that's the reality of it all.

"...Mira, Mira. Tell me, at this moment..."

Vil tried everything, he did everything that he could to raise himself back up but was left empty handed. Neige still shines as bright as ever, that kid that had become too high for him too reach. Vil wasn't one to mop around something like this, but it was just all too unfair for a kid like him to be chosen as the epitome of beauty.

"Who...is the fairest one of all...?"

Vil didn't even need to hear what Mira had to say, the robotic voice of his phone just adds more salt to his wound. Even so, his phone had been bombarded with search results and the same black-haired individual appearing over and over again. Another push from the people of this world to stray him away from what he truly wanted to be.

" _Searching across the web for the accounts with the most mentions of "Fairest of one all" resulted of_..."

" _ **Neige LeBlanche**_."

...With his current self, Vil couldn't help but feel pathetic of how unfair his situation is, acting like a child jealous of other's possession. He, who tried so hard to grasp and understand what it means to be beautiful had easily been trampled over by a kid who knows nothing of it. It's not even worth laughing about.

Maybe this was his limit after all. Effort is one thing, but maybe that's all there is to it. Vil could never defeat the cruel reality of this world, how painfully ignorant these simple-minded people could be. Deep down, maybe he really wasn't the one worth holding the title of the "Fairest One of All" after all. Vil had only been given a taste of what it felt like to be under that crown, only to be thrown off as fast as he got it. Maybe he really shouldn't have exerted this much attention to it if he knew he wasn't suited for it in the first place, maybe it's that, you know? The world must be teaching him a lesson on when was the right time to give up, and no doubt about it, _it was probably this moment_.

" _Vil Schoenheit_."

But as the cloak of negativity had almost engulfed him whole with sorrowful hopelessness, someone suddenly appeared to fill that wound on his heart. A delicate hand snaked up to cover the illuminating screen of his phone, preventing him from seeing the pictures that perpetuates these feelings inside of him. Lifting his head up from the screen with widened eyes, you came into his view, a gentle expression gracing your features. Your smile was warm enough to melt the icy cold worries he had around his heart.

"I think it's Vil Schoenheit."

You said with confidence, as if your choice would've changed everyone's view about him. "I believe that you're the fairest one of all, Senpai. It's definitely Vil Schoenheit!"

Vil knows who you were, who doesn't at this point? You were the supervisor of a peculiar monster, someone who was called by the ebony carriage despite your lack of magic capabilities. He had heard a fair share of stories from other people regarding the troubles you've been involved in for the past few months. Because of this, Vil had done his best to stay away from you, not wanting to get dragged into your idiotic antics and yet, here you were. Standing tall with the cheeriest smile he had ever seen you make; it should've gotten on his nerves.

You probably had no clue what he was going through, you radiated an emotion opposite to his after all. It should've been irritating as well, considering that you just came up to him, telling him words that he really wanted to hear. Your actions should've come out as rude and yet, Vil knew deep inside that he needed those words, even if they turn out to be lies. It's an attempt to comfort him, but you were just one person, how can it change the results of what Mira is trying to say?

"...What are you saying? You silly girl." Vil said, looking away as he stuffed his phone back on his pocket. He's a senior to you by two years, so if you were to comfort him at this point, it would look pathetic on his image. Not that he'll ever say that he had already been pathetic before but...That said, he couldn't deny the fact that he was thankful at some degree, your words had certainly pulled him back.

Vil got nothing else to give but an innocent laugh. "While Mira might say otherwise, I'm definitely on your route! Vil-senpai is the fairest of them all!" You said with such optimism, he could only wish to have some of that in him. "Oh, and I'm not just saying that for myself, you know? Everyone else who knows you thinks the same as well too!"

"The students of Pomefiore, the teachers, and a majority of Night Raven College. They all think the same about you, that you're a beautiful person both in and outside." Vil stares back, listening to news that he had already have prior knowledge of and yet still, it sounded different when you're the one relaying it to him. He wonders what it was, the enthusiasm in your voice was lifting his spirits far better than how others would. "That's why, who cares if the rest of the world doesn't think you're the fairest one of all? The Vil-senpai we knew exceeds far better than that old-fashioned title!"

Then comes in that wide carefree grin that brings light to shame, Vil thought that if you kept on grinning like that, you'll grow wrinkles faster than expected. "...It's the title passed down from one of the Great Seven, the Beautiful Queen, nonetheless. It's an honor to have that title so, you shouldn't make light of it. Calling it 'old-fashioned' is straight-up rude to some, you know?" Vil strictly said, closing his eyes as you flinched, as if his words had pierced through you like arrows of criticism. However, lifting back his eyelids and seeing you in a nervous state of laughter brought a gentle smile on his face. "...But, _thank you_."

Placing his hand on top of your head, he stroked your hair ever so gently as you looked up at him, blinking. "You're a problem child, but your words certainly know how to cheer someone up." He said, making your eyes widen in disbelief. "Thank you, I'm touched, really."

Up to this point, you never had clue on what could be that of Vil Schoenheit's personality, always basing it off with what you hear and see. You came up to him because he looked gloomier than usual, so you wanted to lighten him up because you simply just couldn't ignore it. But the way he smiles down at you with sincerity and the care radiating from his hand had your views of him skyrocket. Your growing respect for him had immediately shifted your face into an excited toothy grin. Somehow, all the complains Epel had for him suddenly felt like a joke, a man brimming with this much kindness just doesn't fit his description of a strict monster at all!

"Really~? Vil-senpai, did I make your heart race~? I'm embarrassed!" You teased but indeed, an embarrassed little blush appeared on your cheeks as you scratched the back of your head, feeling proud of your achievement. To your surprise, Vil only lifted a hand to gracefully cover his mouth and let out a refined chuckle. That alone made you so proud, a reaction that you wouldn't expect from such a strict person. Maybe Epel was just looking too deep into him if he can actually go along with your silly plays!

" _Who knows_?" Vil could only smile back.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

You weren't the epitome of beauty yourself.

Vil would even straight up say that you're far from it actually, but he wouldn't go as far as to call you horrendous either. You were just one of the normal, average bystanders to all things supernatural. There's nothing particularly special about you, no peculiarity, no interesting history, you were just your own person.

Instead, you hold a different kind of beauty, one that Vil hasn't seen for quite a while. Your beauty lies somewhere in your heart, rather than appearance, that faint beauty that no one would've been able to see so easily. Every time you would approach him without becoming nervous like the others, he gets to see that beauty glow to its finest. You may not have well-practiced etiquettes, you may not have the most graceful figure, and you may not have the most flawless skin of all but you still shine in your own way. You were brighter than any kind of jewel that Vil could think and that is simply _beautiful_ in itself.

That kindness alone was enough to draw him to you, that compassion you give him just to make sure he isn't thinking negatively again. You don't treat or worship him like a god, instead you treat him as a close friend and for the first time, Vil felt honored to be just that. Spending time with you had become his favorite past times, drinking tea, doing your hair, and make up, and just talking in general.

 _"No matter what happens, Vil-senpai is still the fairest one of all in my heart_ ~"

Ah, that's right, perhaps that teasing personality of yours was one that he wasn't a fan with. It wasn't necessarily bad, but Vil doesn't like how you're so good at it. Telling him that you love him the most, that he's the only one for you and all that stuff, you would say them with such a bright smile that it was hard to tell when you were being serious or not. But of course, if Vil is such a great actor then, it's just natural for him to determine that everything you have said so far was laid out to be platonic, nothing more than a friend's compliment. He knew and yet, he couldn't help but to be struck with a ray of _disappointment_ , making him wish that he never had that ability to tell in the first place.

...Because Vil was starting to wish that everything you were saying was true by heart.

A great and rare achievement, wasn't it? He never thought it's possible either, especially from someone like you. Vil could just imagine how shock you would be to know that you, of all people, **_had come to capture that Vil Schoenheit's heart_**. It's so unlike of him to beat around the bush like this, but it was a shame to say that he actually felt somewhat **shy** around you. His cheeks would heat up with every smile and ' _I love you_ 's though he would never let you see it. Despite that though, Vil knows that even if you do have come to see him just as a friend, it would still be fine, it wouldn't keep you from spending more time with him. But that's the thing, there was still that possibility of rejection and the thought couldn't help but to **terrify** him.

...As long as that possibility stands strong, Vil won't say anything, the gap in your affection for each other is far too different. He can keep spending time with you like nothing is wrong, but he can never bring himself to say what he really wants to say, _how much he truly loves you_. It's scary, to say the least, he's ashamed to say that he, a proud actor who had been independent this whole time, actually **fears** that he might lose the one and only support that he needed. He relied too much on that kindness of yours it seemed, it was just so, **_so_** comforting that he was unable to feel the same even for the biggest of fans. He doesn't care about holding the title of the being the fairest one of all at this point, all that matters is what you think of him.

That's why, he'll do everything he can to slowly change the way you see him. Vil had always been a patient man, this _shouldn't_ be a challenge.

But then...He realized the other side of the spectrum after further observations. Much like how you weren't the most special to Vil at first, he himself realized that he wasn't special to you to begin with. You showed him an overwhelming amount kindness, support, and affection, but you also did the same thing for everyone else. You were giving away your kindness to people other than him, _you were giving away your beauty for **free** and it just rubs him the wrong way_. Vil wasn't a special person to you at all, you see him just like how you see everyone else, a friend that stood no chance at entering a romantic relationship with you.

...But that shouldn't be right.

Because... _Because_ even if he wasn't the first one that you talked to upon entering this world, that short conversation you had that one night was enough for Vil to consider you as important to him. He had come to know you more than anyone else, more than the Headmaster, Grimm, Epel, or those two other potatoes you're always with. You shouldn't go out to share your importance with someone else just like that, your beauty is going to rot if you mindlessly give it to other people. You can't just make him feel this special if you're just going to treat him like everyone else, _**you're making him feel stupid for loving you**_...!

It was selfish of him, yes, but you were the one who offered yourself to him in the first place. You wanted to help ease up his mind, so in that time where he really needed that help, won't you come and take his hand? No one had ever seen that rare beauty of yours just yet, he's the only one who can refine it to its finest. It's better to leave yourself at his care just like he trusts you that you would do the same to him.

 _That's why_...You don't have to look at him with betrayal laced over your eyes, this was all for the greater good. That paralyzing potion is just temporary after all, he made sure it was colorless, odorless, and tasteless so in the end, you still tasted a finely brewed tea. It's the perfect potion to end your very last tea party with him as a friend. You may feel weak and your whimpers may go through deaf ears but you just have to trust him, okay? All will be fine, Vil just have to educate you about a thing or two about beauty or you would run away on your own, would you?

Nothing is ever black or white for this is all for the name of love and beauty.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

 _"P-Please stop_...!"

Only when Vil had taken a closer look at you did he realize that the way your tears stream down your cheek was as dazzling as the stars above. Your body was listless and unmoving as it should be, it sure doesn't match with the way you scream in terror underneath him. Ridding you off your clothes had only made you look like more like captured angel with their wings clipped behind, it's cruel but it's oddly satisfying to look at. Vil thought that he might as well fix your appearance as well, placing light make up despite the risk of it getting ruined sooner or later. It's supposed to be waterproof but since you suddenly started crying so much than expected, it wasn't doing quite a good job preventing smudges.

Vil could've brewed a stronger immobilizing potion, but he made this one so that it could only affect your body, not your ability to communicate, hence all your cries. He just thought that it may be a waste, it was your body that he wanted to control, so he's generous enough to free you off your sweet voice.

Lifting up your legs and hanging them on his shoulders only gave him the opportunity to hear you squeak with the way he pulled you closer. Breathing out as he carefully gripped your hips tight, he rubbed his erection onto your fairly wet slit. He didn't know if it was because you're aroused or you're scared, either way the feeling had him excited but wary when he looked at the expression on your face. "P-Please...No, don't..." You whimpered as you stare back at him with a horrified look, hoping that your pleas could somehow tug on his heartstrings.

What you didn't know however, was that _it really did_ , you were successful in a way. Only that the outcome was just a bit different than what you expect it to be though, it's just not enough for Vil to cancel out his plans. He didn't like seeing you in pain, don't get him wrong, but that's exactly why he was doing this. He was teaching you, that's all, this was a necessary sacrifice to make you see things his way. So, with that thought in mind, he turned a blind eye at your own suffering and proceeded ripped you off with what little innocence you have left.

Vil tried entering you as gently as possible but the sensation and your tightness was making it impossible for him to do so. "V-Vil-san...! Please, i-it hurts...!" You whined; you were unable to move with your own free will but it seems like the potion could not cover the unconscious shivering your body is doing. More line of tears overflowed from your eyes which caused Vil to narrow his own slightly, disapproving.

"...Enough with the tears, Darling." Vil said in a soft voice as he reached out to wipe them all away. "We don't want your eyes to get all puffy and swollen now, do we?"

You didn't know how to respond to his comment, it wasn't the most important thing right now and it definitely wasn't what you wanted to be addressed. But you don't know what to do, even if you tell him to stop or try to scream as loud as possible, Vil just wouldn't listen to you. You could only shut your eyes and whimper when he started moving, his cock sliding in and out of you so precisely. You can hear him breathing out loud as if he was savoring the feeling of being inside you like this. You don't know what he's thinking or if he's even thinking at all, but even if you do, you were too distracted by the surreal feeling of him invading your insides

As expected, you're warm and your insides are shaped just enough to accommodate his size, it was almost like you were made just for him. He moved his hold down to your wrists so that he could lean down and observe your cute little reactions as close as he wanted. He had always imagined that claiming you would be ecstatic, although his fantasies didn't have you trapped in an immobilizing potion nor were you would be crying this much. But it seems like he underestimated that imagination, he had never thought that it'd actually be this good, this addicting to have you wrapped around his arms like this. Your moans, your tears, your warmth, your body, it's driving him to his absolute limits that he fears that he'll be unable to control himself as time goes on.

He's already losing sight of that control this quick; it's taking his everything not to mess your body up and cover your skin with unruly bruises. Vil wanted this moment to last long but the pleasure was driving him into an early climax and seeing your lewd facial expression was not making it any easier. With a sharp thrust, he heard you hitch a breath, gasping as your insides clasps around him harder than it ever did. Such ministrations caused your juices to overflow, shamelessly staining his bedsheets. It's a delicate piece of material but no trace of disappointment was placed on Vil's face, he was too focused on his ever increasing thrust and not for long, his seed had coming rushing out and into your womb.

You responded with a terrified whimper; your lips quavered as it got a bit tired from your heavy sobbing. But once Vil pulled out of you, the cold feeling of emptiness quickly overtook your body. He's out of you but the essence of his seed was still haunting your no longer virginal pussy, he's out of you because he had already succeeded in tainting your chastity. The thought had you shaking, despite being unable to feel your nerves and muscles complying to your commands. Your eyes were a little hazy, the blurry vision of Vil had you confused as he was still on top of you doing whatever it is you think he was doing; you couldn't really tell.

Before you knew it, however, you were flipped onto your stomach albeit carefully. You just experience such a tiresome task, so it was justified for you to feel this fatigue, but what Vil was currently doing suggests that what you think does not matter in this case, at least not right now. Lifting your hips up with a little to no effort, if you could move you would've taken a peek at what he was planning. "...V-Vil-san...?" You called out, fear and confusion had intersected in the back of your mind so you didn't really know what reaction to give. "W...What are you-"

"...Because it's not enough, is it?" Vil's usual intimidating voice rang from behind, although it felt a lot raspier than usual. You flinched as you felt his perfectly manicured nails pierced through your flesh. A familiar wave of panic went through as you felt the head of his cock, wet with your own previous fluids rub against your clit. Vil must've sensed that panic as his eyes softened and you felt him lean closer. You don't know if it's just your imagination but with his hot breath tickling your ear like this, he sounded unusually excited. "Rest assured, Love. I won't be too harsh on a body as delicate as yours."

"...Unless you gave me a reason to that is."

Vil didn't hold back this time, the way he thrust back inside with no hesitation had you letting out a high-pitched scream. There was no need for him to wait for you to adjust to his length this time, he knows that your body had gotten used to him in some extent after all. He started off fast and deep, finding your special spot rather quickly and proceeded to abuse that button. Within every thrust, he was becoming a lot rougher as his nails dug onto your flesh, almost to the point of breaking them. He said he won't be too harsh on your body, but Vil, of all people, should know that with how strong his current grip is, it was undoubtedly going to leave a pretty nasty mark.

However, he didn't seem to care, frightening you even more when he merely chuckled when you cried out loud, whining from the pain. "It's fine, Darling...A little bruise is no big deal, I'm going to fix it all up for you right after..." Vil breathe out, except you didn't think you're going get just a ' _little_ ' bruise here and there. As if that wasn't enough, he pulled your hips closer, burying his dick deeper inside you and readjusted his hold on your ever-growing abused piece of flesh. "...Trust me, Honey...I'll take care of you..."

"So, it's alright...Just submit your body to me, just give your everything to me." You felt something wet dropped down your back, in which you assumed was his sweat, considering the speed he was going from ramming you from behind. At this point, you couldn't think straight nor even hear his voice properly, your vision was darkening and you just don't think you have enough energy to carry on. You knew you were moaning uncontrollably with the feeling of his dick in and out of you, constantly hitting your womb, but you were unable to take control of your own situation. Maybe it was the intensity of your second orgasm that brought you over the limit, you didn't even feel it coming and just came out so suddenly when Vil had found that very special spot.

You must've passed out after that; a weak scream was all you could remember letting out before everything went dark. You didn't know exactly when Vil had come or how long he had been playing with your body after that. It was only when the middle of one night had come that you woke up in cold sweat, just to feel every pain you've missed coming back to you. The potion had long worn off and the feeling of control around your own body had actually startled you. You panicked that night, hugging yourself with a loud sob, trying to ease the pain shooting all across you.

You didn't even realize that there was someone else occupying the other side of the bed and your sudden breakdown had quickly woken them up. "...Why are you crying for at this hour?" You looked up at Vil with terrified eyes, he was in a robe with his hair undone, his appearance alone had been something that triggered that memory just before you passed out, causing you to cry even louder. Despite the fact that moving meant more pain to be felt, your body instinctively moved on its own and tried backing away almost immediately. Your fearful reaction laced in pain just made Vil sigh, so with a quick work of his hands, he had you trapped back on his arms. "Come on, you should go back to sleep. This is not going to be good for your skin."

You couldn't comprehend his attempt of trying to comfort you, the way he was acting like he didn't just forcefully violate you for who knows how long had you trembling so bad. "P-Please...Don't...! N-No...No m-more..." You attempted to shield yourself away from him as tears stream down your cheeks. "It hurts...It hurts so much..."

Vil could only stare at your form, blinking as if he just remembered something and brushed his fingers against your cheek, gently flicking some tears away. "Seriously...You're such a problem child..." He said, his voice as strict as ever but his eyes were soft and sympathetic. He reached out for something beside the bed, a potion that he had long prepared before. He popped it open and the sweet aroma was actually quite calming, at least for your cries. "Here, drink this. You were supposed to do so before passing out but...I guess that's just like you, huh?"

If it weren't for the fact that a potion that he had made was the one that got you into this mess in the first place, you would've drunk that pleasing-looking liquid without hesitation. But remembering your past predicament, you couldn't bring yourself to trust anything that he gives anymore. You quickly turned away in an attempt to kill off your own temptation, a gesture that got Vil clicking his tongue. "Come on, don't be stubborn. It's a special healing elixir, it'll put your body in ease." He tried his attempt of convincing as he pulled you closer, but you just kept on pushing the bottle away in refusal. Although it was quavering, your lips were shut tight as if you're ready for the moment he forced that concoction down your throat. "...You did say that you're hurting, didn't you?"

Your constant refusal and head shaking were making Vil impatient and upset in all honesty. This healing elixir has the property to be able to clear out any exterior defections, and although it's an ugly thing for him to admit, he did get way too excited and got some of your precious skin bruised. That's why, you absolutely have to drink this miracle medicine, but you just wouldn't comply, it was honestly vexing. However, Vil knows he had no right to criticize this behavior, he supposed that he may be the one at fault after all.

So, with no other moves to play, Vil breath out and brought the potion to his own lips, gathering all the magical liquid inside his mouth. It got you confused at first, especially when he brought his hand on the back of your head, pushing you close to him and violently slammed his lips against yours. You widened your eyes in surprised and tried to pull away, but he kept you locked in place as he slowly but carefully transferred all the contents in yours. In a panicked state, your immediate response was to swallow everything that you were given, otherwise you'll end up choking, though some had slipped down to your jaw. It turns out, Vil was really telling the truth when it says that it was a healing elixir, an amazing one at that since all pain was fading away from your body, giving you a sense of needed relief.

Finally, when Vil was sure that you had drank everything that he could offer, he let go of your lips to give you fresh air to breathe in. You coughed a few times, but didn't complain any more than you usually would since there was literally nothing to complain about. "There, it wasn't so hard now, was it? Just like what I told you, right? It's a healing elixir so you should feel better." He said, stroking your hair. "...Have you calmed down?"

You didn't respond, but instead, a sudden wave of drowsiness had gleefully entered your stream, since there was no more pain to block it all away. Vil raised his eyebrows at the way you yawned, your eyelids were just about to fall. "Feeling sleepy now, aren't you? You're so spoiled..." Vil said but ending his sentence with a chuckle as he embraced you tight, gently letting your body fall to the soft mattress. "Come, I'll keep you warm for the night. I'll even sing you a lullaby."

And so, even if your mind knew fairly well that this man that had used to be your friend could no longer be trusted, your body was craving for that warmth he offered. Like a child to their parents, you slowly lowered your shoulders, letting your guard down completely as he begins to sing a soft tone for you. You thought of how gentle his touch is around your hair just before you closed your eyes again.

Unbeknownst to you however, this was the exact reaction that Vil had wanted you to have from the start. By laying you down closer to him like this, you were indirectly sealing your fate, spiking up his addiction even more. Now that he got a taste of you, there was no way he's going to let you go anytime soon. Your feelings are still unclear, but with enough time, Vil can get you to love him back full-heartedly and with no potions involved. You're docile now, so who's to say that he can't do it again?

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

You were trapped in his room ever since then. Whether Vil leaves for school or for work, you would be left with nothing but this luxurious room to explore. Escaping is a possibility, but that's easier said and then, especially with that heavy chain around your ankle that could only extend so far as to reach the bathroom. You knew Vil well enough to know that he wouldn't prepare you anything with no strings attached to it too, and his unique magic does a good job at keeping you on your toes. You could never know where he could place a curse or if he ever casted one in the first place.

For all you know, you can be cursed at the moment you got yourself out of these binds, a scary thought but you tried to shift your mind off it. In the end, you chose the path of wishful yet naïve thinking, _you just needed to break these chains and escape through the front door, right_? You knew how obvious of an option that was but could you forgive yourself for being too hopeful of a person? That blinding optimism was the only thing that was keeping you from losing your sanity. Vil can't restrict you forever, so it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

Oh, how you wished you had known that it would. That it really, **really** would.

You can still remember the first time he noticed your attempt to escape, he literally left no single stones unturned. You just started and was far from even getting out when his observant eyes had noticed those scratches around your chains, something that immediately told him had been done rather purposely. You tried lying your way out, saying how you don't know anything with whatever he was talking about, but the intimidation that you were receiving from Vil was overwhelming.

"Little Dolls shouldn't move from their designated shelves. If you were made out of porcelain, what do you think would've happened if you were to lose your balance and crash down to the floor?" His words haunt your mind up to this day as he popped out a familiar vile of potion. You were backed into a corner with his entirety toppling over you, increasing the creeping fear inside of you. You squeaked and your body trembles as he harshly grasped your jaw, forcing your terrified gaze towards him. "...You will break for sure. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you, (Y/N)?"

The strictness in his voice did not fail to cause tears to prickle on the sides of your eyes, silently begging him for mercy. You flinched as his grip got tighter, forcing your mouth to open, bringing the potion closer in the process. "That's why I absolutely have to do this, it's all necessary. I don't want you to bear a fate as ugly as that." For a brief moment, his eyes softened up, almost sympathetic in a way. "...Because I love you, Darling."

"So, just be a dear and accept your punishment." He said and shoved the rim of the potion onto your mouth, forcing the substance to ran quick down your throat. That was the first time that he properly stated his confession and suffice to say, it left you stumped which was the perfect opportunity for Vil to capture. You felt it again, that feeling of helplessness as you nerve shut down in a span of seconds with your consciousness still intact.

Your punishment at that time was spent in the same bed once again with Vil having complete control over whatever he plans to do with you. Placed in whatever position you were put in, you don't get a say in any of it at all as he fucks you like a lifeless ragdoll, claiming your insides over and over again. It doesn't matter whether he was being rough or gentle, the results would always be the same as he successfully implanted the price you have to pay for your past actions. Thankfully, Vil was the type of guy who can control himself when it comes to you, he knew his own and your limits and would stop just before your mind would completely break. He doesn't let you go that easily though; his words alone were manipulative enough to stir your mind to insanity, making you believe things that he wants you to believe right after.

You came to hate that potion eventually and would always fret at even a single mention of it from Vil's mouth. It was the one thing that can render you useless but aware and awake to experience what was about to happen to you. Since it doesn't have any distinguishable features, it was very easy for Vil to slip a drop onto your food or drink without you realizing. You don't even remember what you did wrong to deserve such punishment, it all just depends on his mood most of the time. It reached a point where you couldn't bring yourself to eat properly, doubting every little food Vil serves you.

It doesn't always end up in punishment whenever you were given that potion though, _that's the good thing_. When you've been good but still got drugged, that means that Vil probably just wanted to try something with you that he wasn't sure you'll cooperate with. It was as simple and innocent as fixing your hair, dressing you up, placing make up, and painting your nails, everything that makes your " _beauty_ " stand out even more, but it doesn't make you hate that potion any less. If dress up was what he wanted to play, then you could've played his game no matter how detestable he is to you now, it's at least better than being pounded by him from behind. Before you knew it, your hatred for that potion had unknowingly brought you to the mindset that ultimately favors Vil in the end.

You were actually trying your best to please him now, to keep him in a good mood so he wouldn't need to use that damned potion anymore. You hated yourself for resorting to this, but you don't want to pour that cursed liquid down your throat any longer. It's even worse when you would try to actively refuse too, that smug smile on his face was enough to make you shrink back and regret everything.

"Oh? You don't want to, you say? How strange..." He would play with you, knowing fully well the he'll end up winning anyways. "Then, would you prefer something else to be put in your mouth then?"

He would offer you choices like that sometimes, staring down at you like he's the most generous person in the world. He knew what you're answer would be and understands that you would be too embarrassed to say your choice out loud, so he would take initiative and kneel you down on the floor, right between his legs. You're always hesitant about it, yes, but at this point, getting your mouth stuffed full of his cock had been a better outcome than to drink another bottle of that wretched potion. At least, this one gave you a lot more freedom, being able to move your hands around his shaft, and bobbing your head up and down.

Don't get yourself wrong, it's not like you’re doing this because you want to after all, or that's what you kept on saying to yourself at least. If there was any other way, you would've done it by now but Vil really knows how to restrict your choices here. Instead, you were left walking on these eggshells, to keep your captor happy.

"Since you refuse to drink such a potion, I'm sure you wouldn't have any problem swallowing my seed instead, would you?" Vil taunted, his long-awaited climax had led to his hands firmly wrapping themselves around your mouth. He was fixed on keeping his semen inside your mouth and to drop just a single drop of it is simply unacceptable. Seeing your scrunched-up eyebrows and tears had only made him smirk. "Don't look at me as if I'm the villain here. This was your choice, Sweetheart. So, _take responsibility and **swallow**_."

Slowly but surely...You could feel yourself crack.

It was honestly a miracle that you were able to say that after these past few days. Vil was not a violent person, nor a rough or a sadistic one, he doesn't take chances and knows the right time to strike. He knows which buttons to press and the prices he has to dangle to get you to do his bidding. His punishments didn't need to necessarily inflict pain, sometimes his words were enough to traumatize you into never doing anything again. It was his ability to mess with your mind that scared you the most, the way he taunts and plays with your situation, greatly altering your own beliefs.

" _The choice is yours, my Darling_."

Vil would always tell you that but he makes it as though whichever you choose in the end would always be the wrong one. It doesn't matter how many choices you have or how much freedom you have in those choices if all of them lead to an outcome worse than the last. When things get rough and you could just feel yourself burning from the inside, that's when he'll come in and wrap you around his arms, giving you the comfort that you needed. He makes it very clear that whichever way you look at it, _nothing is worth it_ , that you should just played the cards that he laid down before you. It's such an abusive mindset, but deny it as you may, he had already successfully brought you to believe in those words little by little.

That's why, you were so focused on trying to keep your sanity alive, to look at things in an optimistic view despite the fact that you're no longer able to see the whole picture. Because of that foolish determination you had, you refused to acknowledge the fact that Vil had already won and achieved what he was going for with you. He used your own desperation against you, turning your original belief into a mix of paranoia and fear. You didn't realize that he had already succeeded into turning you into one hollow puppet.

A beautiful doll destined to sit in the shelf for Vil to play dress up with.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

"As expected, that shade of purple really fits you well, doesn't it?"

Even if he goes on complimenting you like this, you couldn't find it in yourself to see the point. Even if he sat you down in a fancy little throne like this, decorated and made pretty with a dress so heavy with pure make up, _you feel absolutely nothing_. Your eyes were a proof of that, if anyone could see you right now, they could easily tell how utterly _exhausted_ you are. That familiar immobilizing potion was currently running through your veins and you were sat in a way that you could only see the ground.

"Your face is blemish-free, you have an excellent body line, and your hair is all silky." Vil counted your " _charms_ " as he dabbed a sponge full moisturizing cream on your bouncing cheeks. It was difficult trying to understand him and so, in order to compensate for this, you just chose to block his voice out. "I just wish you weren't so stubborn and let me hear that precious voice of yours, but I digress. You're doing better than before at least."

You tried your best to ignore his ramblings, you've gotten used to your daily routine anyway. Just let him ramble on and on until he's satisfied and he'll leave you alone eventually. It's just like he said, after all, you don't have to do anything but grasp the concept of time and guess when he's going to leave. This was a little game you created in your head, you didn't even know if Vil is aware of it or was just blissfully ignoring your behavior. You'd be so caught up with this game of yours that you wouldn't notice when Vil would actually stop talking. "Ah, that's right. I bought some accessories that will surely fit you."

...The same goes for that unnatural twitch down your hand.

"Of course, I had some of the famous designers in Twisted Wonderland to designed it so it's definitely-"

In fact, you were so distracted playing mind games with yourself that you didn't even realize that your hand just suddenly moves on its own. You yourself was startled as your hand shot up and slapped Vil's flawless cheek with a fair show of strength. It wasn't as strong as anyone would think, just enough to make Vil shift to the side with an understandable look of surprise in his face. It didn't even seem to hurt, you know it didn't hurt, but that fit of retaliation had a fit of suppressed emotions running in you, to your own surprise. "L-Let me go..." Your mouth moved on its own, your throat struggling to function after days of keeping your frustrations quiet. " **You freak**...!"

It was all silent for a while, until you heard an exasperated sigh from the Dorm Leader before looking back to give you the coldest of look. "...Ah, that was surprising. The potion seemed to have worn off rather quickly this time." Vil said as he grabbed the wrist that dared to attack him. "Your body must've developed a tolerance of some sort. Well, I wouldn't blame you."

You attempted to lift up your head, having to gain this new-found determination to fight against him once again. However, just when cramped up your neck to fully look at him in the eyes, a loud smack of skin echoed around the room as his hand went in to slap you harder and faster than you could've ever done. "Ah..." It took you a while to process what just happened, feeling as your cheek slowly burned in red.

"You have some nerves to try and lay your hands on me like that. Did you not think of the consequences that will bring you? Foolish Little Doll." Vil said as tears began to prickle on your eyes, ones that you didn't even realize were forming at all. However, your tears did not faze him at all, not this time. He had seen your fair share of retaliation in the past but not once had you actually looked this hostile after trying to injure him, it doesn't fit your current appearance and that alone was irritating him. He will not tolerate these actions; you won't learn your lesson if he's being soft all the time. Instead, he gripped your wrist harder. "You were doing so great, being my cute precious doll. To think you still have this much fight in you."

"A-Ah...!" You exclaimed as your somewhat dead eyes contorted in fear as you realized Vil's grip was not loosening up. It was getting tighter and tighter, twisting them in a way that you could practically feel your joints crack in discomfort. "S-Stop...It hurts...!"

With your confidence trampled down, your protest barely came in a whisper this time, Vil heard it but he paid no mind to it whatsoever. "But I guess that's one of your charms so I supposed it can't be helped." He said, sighing as if he didn't just hear you gasp in pain as he kept on twisting your wrist.

"S-Stop...! Y-You're going to-!"

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to do it as clean as possible so it won't leave a mark." Vil openly admitted as you stare back at him in fear, tears fell down your eyes as you attempt to take hold of his grip but to no avail. Your desperation led to nothing as he grasped your frail wrist tighter, preparing to give the final crack which caught your breath on a hitch. His cold stare was making everything feel as if this whole ordeal was an execution, _that everything had been your fault_.

...A broken bone isn't a big deal, you know? After all, you have someone like him who specializes in herbalism as a lover, he can create as many elixirs as you needed. It's not like he can bear with the thought of you having an injury anyway, you're a treasure that he can never ever abandon. What's important here is that you learn the lesson that comes in with the pain, a pain that you had brought for yourself. If you break, he'll fix you up with no problem because that's what you are right now, right? A mere object to fuel his obsession.

...But don't worry, you'll come to understand eventually. It's not like you could do much to change **_his_** happy ending anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have been wondering what happened to Yume, well...Other than the fact that there's been a lot of natural disasters that took down our line of power for almost a week and my anxiety with writing for Vil, I've also been binge watching Vtubers and the Black Clover anime (It's really good)! Yume is slowly, _slowly_ getting addicted to playing Genshin Impact lol \\(//∇//)\
> 
> By the way, can I just say that the lack of yandere lewds for Genshin and Black Clover is making Yume hornii sad (＞人＜;) Like, please... _Don't make me be the one to do it-_


	19. Cater Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As his Darling's loving boyfriend, it was just a given that Cater would be the one to guide her first ever Halloween Party here in Twisted Wonderland to a fun success. So much things that he can show to impress her and deepen their love, but when something gets in their way unexpectedly, that's when Halloween really lives up to its role as a 'scary' event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _ihatethisihatethisihatethis-_** 2 MONTHS OF NO UPDATE AND THIS IS WHAT YA'LL DARLINGS GET??? **The disrespect lol** Yume flopped somewhere in this Sinfic and I wasted a perfectly good request! (*'Д｀*) **WHY IS THIS HALLOWEEN-THEMED YUME-**
> 
> **ALSO I DESPERATELY RUSHED EDITTING THIS BECAUSE THE NEW POMEFIORE EPISODE JUST SLAPPED ME IN THE FACE.**
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Yandere | Non-Con | Extreme Jealousy | Unhealthy Relationship**

Cater loves you very, **very** much.

You may think that his clingy and affectionate behavior is just for show when in fact, nothing that he had ever done or say to you had been an act ever since this relationship started. Granted, he wasn't always like this the first time he met you, he was just that cheery senpai you can rely on and he intended to remain like that for everyone else, favoritism is a big no-no! But love seems to have its own way with him, rather quick and effective actually. To think that you carry the exact traits he wanted in a person, allowing his mind to shift the perfect and ideal love story he had in his mind into reality. Cater fell in love in the most cliché way as possible, but people who thought that at first can go suck it when it's you, yourself who accepted this reason of his eventually.

Yes, after days of contemplation, Cater decided that one day he was going to be the bigger man this time. No fooling around, you needed to know how he feels about you, there are too many risks after all. The obvious one being that you are the lone woman in a school specifically designed for men, the possibility of others falling in love with someone as dear as you and confessing their love before him would've absolutely destroyed his confidence and self at this matter. Then, there's also the fact that you're not even from the same world as him, you're going to leave someday and he at least wanted you to know of his feelings before you do. He accepted everything he could accept, even if some can leave him depressed for days, he was still ready to hear your answer.

But then it seemed like his over preparation was unneeded when you had surprisingly accepted his silly confession with ease. Cater could still feel his cheeks heating up and adrenaline rush every time he looks back at that time. The way you nodded and smiled back made him feel like his worries and the confidence that brought him to that moment had been paid off completely. He regretted that it took him this long to confess, if he had known, he would've had you in his arms far earlier and longer. But it is what it is, you accepted him as your boyfriend and he could not be any happier, his fantasy had finally come true.

Since then, everything had been spent in pure bliss, mostly for himself at least. His friends could absolutely tell even without him ranting about it for an hour or so. His Magicam says it all too, dozens upon dozens of pictures about the two of you were uploaded in a span of three days. You thought to yourself of how enthusiastic he is about it, maybe even more than you expected, but you didn't want to kill off your boyfriend's excitement so you let him for now. You found it cute how giddy she was anyway as back then; it was difficult to tell whether his emotions were genuine or not.

You were glad how his eyes look much more alive than before at least, it was fluttering to hear that it was because of you, despite not really doing anything special at all. Sure, he's a bit clingy and dare you say, annoying in one side but you love him nonetheless.

And so, onto the current situation we go, Cater loves you, so he had to make sure that you're happy and having fun the whole time. Since you were not from of this world, he had taken the liberty to make sure that you get use to every nook of Twisted Wonderland.

Especially when something as important as Halloween comes up, a quite literal undying tradition of Twisted Wonderland! It's just luck that the two of you are in the place where you can celebrate it the best, Night Raven College. So, with him as a Steering Committee this year, he'll make sure that you'll have the best Halloween of your life.

...Hopefully enough for you to forget about your previous experience with Halloween back in your world.

_It'll be a problem if you suddenly get homesick now, won't it?_

But alas, things didn't seem to go as planned this year. Magicam Monsters came by, and as part of the Steering Committee, Cater was forced to post-pone a lot of plans he had with you. You keep on telling him that it's fine, that you'll enjoy Halloween even if he wasn't around to guide you. He was a bit jealous when you said how Grim was enough, but he couldn't deny how much of an angel you sounded like, worrying for him like this. It was such a shame; you were so cute in your little witch outfit too! He already snapped a few pictures, _even ones that you're not aware of_ , and he wishes so bad that he could upload it on Magicam but even that is a dangerous place to visit right now.

To ease up his grief, Cater decided to just do his best with his part of work, scaring and throwing away rude customers. He bets that if you had seen him right now, you'd be incredibly proud and that alone was more than enough motivation for him to keep going! He'll have to work harder, make sure the last day turns out to be a success, and let you attend the best Halloween party you could ever dream of.

However, even though Cater was looking forward to it, he still couldn't help but be worried, you might be really lonely without him right now after all. You might get lost and with how cute you look, there might just be someone who'll go out and flirt with you. That thought makes his blood boil, everyone in this academy practically knows that he's already embedded in your heart now, but the customers don’t. Cater flinched at the sudden thought as paranoia creeps up his whole system, a nervous sweat dropped from his forehead...Now, that's an unsettling thought right there. Who knew something like this could make _the_ Cay-kun this anxious? He really, really has to work faster if he wants to see you early.

"Um, Cater-senpai?" Cater looked up as Ace called, raising his brow in wonder. "Could you, like, um... _Calm down_?"

Cater, with a neutral smile, blinked repeatedly and tilted his head to the side. "Hm? What are you talking about, Ace-chan?"

"He means that with every Magicam Monster that comes by, you're getting more and more aggressive, Cater." Trey explained as he gave a calm smile, he sounded concerned but the way his eyebrow shifted upwards made Cater feel like he was amused instead. "While we do appreciate your hard work, you really shouldn't forget that these Magicam Monsters are still customers, no matter how detestable they become."

"That's right. If we end up injuring these customers for real, it'll be bad for the reputation of both our school and Heartslabyul in general." Riddle advised, crossing his arms…

"And you're really becoming _really_ scary so, chill out please!" Ace said, hugging himself as a shiver went down his spine. "You started with a playful smile, but now you look at the Magicam Monsters as if they're already dead! I'd be freaking out too if I was in their place!"

"O-Oh...? Really? That sounds pretty extreme even for Cay-kun but I guess that's still my bad!" Cater said cheerfully and covering it with a nervous laugh. It wasn't a lie per se, he really was unaware that he's releasing all his frustrations to these unfortunate customers. "Haha, sometimes I really do get lost in my role and take it **way** too seriously, yeah~? I'll be careful next time~!"

"As expected, Diamond-senpai's such a capable actor. I should really learn from him to further my experiences!" Deuce complimented, buying the guy's deceitful silliness completely. However, he did lean towards Ace, lowering down his voice for the senior to not hear. "...Though I don't think that's the proper reaction one should give when he literally just slammed a Magicam Monster into a nearby wall. That was pretty brutal, even for an act."

"No shit, it was brutal...!" Ace whispered back, paling at the thought and confused how Deuce wasn't too bothered by it. "That's not even in the script! We're lucky that the Magicam Monster was too scared to notice an actual assault there!"

The duo was whispering to not hurt their senior's feelings, and yet Cater could hear them loud and clear. He just chose to ignore their bickering since they were in the right anyways, a proof that he really has to cut the tendency to shift his attention elsewhere but the act. He just couldn't help himself, to think that you, his cute little girlfriend, is waiting for him in a lonely hour. If he didn't just actively vote himself as Steering Committee, he would've ditched this whole Halloween task altogether and run straight into your open arms.

But in the end, Cater could only let out a sigh and prepared for the next possible Magicam Monster to come by, this time with a clear grasp over his emotions. There was no used in complaining about it now, all he has to do is work fast, right?

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

"Rejoice! For the Halloween Party will be continued in the end!" The Headmaster, Crowley announced cheerfully as the Steering Committee cheered along, relieved and proud of the outcome. "I don't know how you kids have done it or whatever happened to the Magicam Monsters, but that is at least a bunch of worries out of our shoulders!"

"Aah~! This is such a happy ending, I'm truly glad. Now, I wouldn't have to go so much as to butt heads with the police~" Crowley hummed under his breath, but it was clearly obvious what his real source of happiness here. Regardless, the Steering Committee members exited the room one by one to tell their individual dorm residents about the good news.

Deuce and Cater was leaving just as excited as well, for a different but similar reason, of course. While Deuce was eager to announce the conclusion to his own dorm, Cater is basically having a fever dream that finally, after all this time, he gets to fulfill that one Halloween date he wanted to have with you. He thought of an excuse to part ways with his junior to head straight to you, a little white lie to benefit the future, but luckily, Deuce himself had helped him with that. "Ah, Diamond-senpai." He called. "I'm in charge of stamping right now but I really want Grim and (Y/N) to know about the party..."

Deuce almost had to cover his eyes for how bright his senior looked all of a sudden. "Ah~! Good timing! Just leave it to me, Deuce-chan! I was-" Cater coughed awkwardly, looking to the side as he tries to hide his extreme excitement. He just really wanted to ditch this all right away, but obviously, he can't say it like that since Riddle would probably off him his head. "-I mean...Vil-kun, Jade-kun, and I were just about to come visit her, you see~?"

"That's great! Then, I'll take my leave and go straight to my post!" As usual, Deuce was too naive to see through his suspicious actions and enthusiastically bowed as he turned his heel and ran away. Cater waved with a smile but as soon as he was gone, he practically bolted out of the school to your dorm. His excitement is overwhelming, he hums as he skips on his step, a wide smile spreading across his face. You were excited about the party as well; he just can't wait to see what kind of expression you will have.

Will you smile wide like he did? Will your cheeks flush in surprise, asking him eagerly if he's joking? Will you praise him for doing such a good job acting? What kind of treat would you give him? _Oh, to hell with that, **any expression would do! He just really wanted to see you right now!**_

Finally Cater grew closer to your location, fully expecting a line of crowd gathering around, since your dorm was practically all over Magicam. He looked around and with his observant eyes, he lights up at the sight of your little witch hat in the distance. He walked faster, raising his hand to catch your attention. "(Y/N)-cha-!"

"That is such a cute witch outfit! It really fits with that adorable talking cat! Can I take a picture of the two of you~?" One girl squealed as she took out her phone excitedly, waiting for your reply. You blushed but smiled widely with Grim smirking in your arms.

"Of course!" You replied enthusiastically, doing the best post you could ever make along with Grim doing the same.

"Alright! I'm going to give you my most awesome post! Be honored!" Grim yelled out, raising his hands up.

The crowd cheered louder, consistently snapping pictures all around you and your little monster companion. The flashes were there left and right, almost blinding you both but the satisfaction it brought you made it pass the hook. You wondered if this is what your upperclassmen, Vil feels like when he's out on a photoshoot, either way it did a great job boosting your photogenic side. Cater in the background however, blinks repeatedly as he watches you prance and pose for multiple cameras. _Huh, that's weird..._

**...He thought he was the only who can take shots of you like this though...?**

You were laughing and that smile he loved so much was plastered on your face for the world to see, but for some reason, it didn't feel the same. He should be relieved that it was no magicam monsters you're encountering here, just a bunch of regular entertained customers circling around you and Grim as if you two were mascots in a theme park. There was absolutely no reason for him to feel this... ** _disappointed_**. He was worried all this time, thinking that you might've been lonely on Halloween since work had dragged him away, but here you are, dancing and laughing for men, women, and children alike. Somehow... _Somehow_ , he's incredibly irritated to see how you're this happy even without him by your side.

You didn't know what you were doing, but whatever you did had somehow entertained your audience. It warmed your heart to see them all this happy, especially in the presence of children. It motivated you to stay in your character even more. "Miss Witch! Look this way please!" One guy called, his phone ready to snap a picture of you, waiting for your consent to pose. Cater instantly glared at that person, even if all he could see was the back of his head.

To Cater's dismay, his request seems to have captured your attention. "Of course! But are you sure~?" Feeling inspired to be a little mischievous as your character implies, you turned to the guy and walked towards him in an almost seductive fashion. You delicately lifted his chin up, making the stranger blush, which you found cute in all honesty. "You might get cursed, you know~?"

You ended your sentence with a playful wink, giggling eventually in his flushed reaction. "I don't mind!" He replied before you posed and he instantly took pictures on his phone. With that change of tone, Cater couldn't help but be flabbergasted. **_What the hell was that...!?_** It was a side to you that he had never seen before. You were the wild type who would try basically anything at least once but Cater never actually thought that you'd go so far to be all that flirty, _to a stranger nonetheless!_ Cater didn't noticed it himself but throughout of it all, he just started aggressively biting his thumb in annoyance, using it as a way to control himself.

**He's in public after all.**

It was a good thing that he was wearing gloves, or else he would've bit his nails so much that it would probably bleed. "Here too! Here too! Please look this way too! I don't mind if I get cursed!" One girl's call captured your attention this time, amongst the other requests you're getting in the crowd. Cater could never actually hate women, since he used to be quite the flirt as well, but it doesn't mean that that he disliked this one less than the other one. It would've been nice if she just kept her mouth shut and keep her dirty requests for herself.

"Of course, Cutie~! If you're that desperate!" Your seductive little responses was not making it any better, it was making it worse in all honesty. Cater began tapping his feet slightly and impatiently onto the ground, waiting for this whole fiasco to end. He could've just dragged you away, but that wouldn't leave a good image on the customers, not to mention suspicious behavior on his part. They were going to be gone in a few more hours anyway, it would be wise of him to not fuck anything up at this point. But still, he never realized that there was actually a day where he'll be this irritated at the thought of taking pictures.

Fortunately, before he could actually reach his limit of waiting for this joke of a photoshoot to end, the customers were suddenly informed to be called somewhere for an announcement. One by one, they all left the area, some still enchanted by your acting, so friendly and waving goodbye at you. Finally, you and Grim were alone, giving Cater the opportunity to finally come and talk to you. He almost forgot the news that he was instructed to tell you, though his mood doesn't feel as good as the news mentioned. Still, he pulled up a smile, one a lot more forceful than the others and walked up to you.

"Whew~! That was tiring! Glad we could finally have some peace and quiet..." Grim complained, hanging lazily on your arms.

You giggled at him, but still somehow agreed. "It was fun though, right? You finally got that recognition you wanted." You said and raised an eyebrow. "But still, all you really did is pose and sit on my arms the whole time. If anything, shouldn't I be the one more exhausted than you are?"

Grim was about to retort back but it just so happens that it was the time that Cater decides to show up. "Hey, Grim-chan~! Hi, (Y/N)-chan~!" He called cheerfully.

"Cater!" You and Grim called back in two different tones as you turned towards him. "What's up? Are you finished with your meeting? How did it go?"

Cater laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "It went fine, of course~! In fact..." He said, opening his eyes which strikes to you as a little darker than usual, but you decided to ignore it. You instead focus on his incoming news. "It went so fine that the Headmaster had cancelled the thought of cancelling the Halloween party! Surprise~!"

_...In the end, he was so distracted trying to keep his emotions under control that he actually missed what kind of expression you made._

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

**Mission accomplished.**

The long-awaited Halloween Party was a success, everyone had done their best to evade its cancellation. With no Magicam Monsters in sight, all students, teachers, and customers alike were all left in smiles.

Of course, the includes you.

You rode on the ship with Cater and the other Steering Committee Members, smiling and waving at the customers. You gently threw candies to children holding their hands up, entertaining them with Grim on your hands. Cater does the same, but kept on giving secret glances at you from time to time. It should have been great to see you this happy and believe him, it was the most refreshing thing he'd seen all day. It was his own enjoyment that he can't seem to pull up in its absolute limit, he just can't seem to bring more life onto his smile.

"Cater, this is so fun! Thank you for letting me ride with all of you!" You thanked your boyfriend, who flinched when he realized that he was starting to doze off once again.

"...Yeah~!" Cater replied, giving you a close-eyed smile, one that he purposely made suspiciously different than normal. A selfish part of him wants you notice his bad mood, to go up to him, and ask him if he was okay, to which he'll reply with a cryptic answer that leads you to worry even more. You spent so much time with him already so you're basically an expert when it comes to figuring out his emotions, but it seems like it's different this time. You were so distracted with everything around you, engulfed by your own enjoyment that you didn't even give him a second glance of worry. Your attention was back on the crowd, playfully winking and throwing imaginary kisses on the people who you charmed before.

Cater clicked his tongue quietly, irritation building from his core once again that it was getting harder to control now. " _...Anything for you, Sweetheart._ " He bitterly muttered, turning back to his own position and forced his facial features to lighten up for everyone. Even if Cater was sure that you did not hear a word that he said, nor notice how annoyed he is.

The celebration continues, confetti flying around with a huge feast ready to feed every single guest available. Cater casually talks to his friends, joking around as usual but still couldn't help himself but keep on glancing back at you. As Grim's supervisor, you were running around trying to get him to stop eating food on other people's plate. There were still customers around so, it was obvious that you were trying to keep your character up even if you were having trouble chasing Grim around. They were mainly children, which would be fine in itself but ever so often people by your age or older would come up to you and ask for a picture, in which you would gladly comply.

_There it is again_ , this destructive jealousy overwhelming within him every time you go out and talk to someone else, **to a mere stranger **. It frustrates him to no end, it was one thing to be polite with the customers, but do you really have to be that **damn **playful and flirty with them? You almost never act like this towards him, _so what was the big deal?_ You're already in a relationship with him, so why are you acting like you're an available woman, winking and throwing kisses to other men and women? _Are you... **secretly plotting something behind his back?**_********

********

********

"Cater?" A voice calling out snapped Cater out of his unpleasant trance. He was so consumed by his own delusions that before he knew it, he ended up biting his fork rather aggressively. His uncharacteristic behavior and the dark look in his eyes caused his classmates and friends to stare at him weirdly. "You seem a bit distracted. Are you not doing good?"

The voice who called out was Trey, who tilted his head in wonder, along with the few students present. Cater blinked a few times, trying to find an excuse for his somewhat unhealthy behavior. "O-Oh...! Yeah, it's nothing~!" Cater said, letting go of the chewed-up fork and scratching his head in a silly manner. "Just trying to remember a cake I saw earlier, it's a pretty blue cake with edible and decorative roses on top! I was thinking of taking a quick pic since it's oh-so adorable the first time I saw it!"

"But Cay-kun's got hit by a bit of the forgetsies, you see~! I can't remember where they put it anywhere!" Cater pouted as he whines, some students slowly getting his point the more talkative he becomes. "Sorry, I get all super serious when I'm focusing on something this much. So, don't worry~ I'm actually like, doing really great right now."

Laughing his lying mouth off, his excuse had successfully bought some students' favor as they hummed in understanding. They were mostly the younger ones and the naive ones, but the older, more observant students, not very much. "Ah, is that so..." Trey was one example of those students, though he nodded and hummed like everyone else. He didn't seem to have any plans on prying any further but he still does find his actions quite suspicious.

"...W-What's up with that...That's way too scary of a reaction...!" Idia completely bought the lie, but was nonetheless terrified as he remembered his classmate's chilling look from earlier. "Are you sure you're not planning anything bad...!? O-Or, are you a serial killer-!? No, wait. Actually, please don't be that. That's way too cliché of a plot twist."

With Idia's somewhat of an anti-climactic reaction and immediate disinterest, everyone else couldn't help but to just laugh it off. "Haha...But really, if you want to rest then we don't mind taking in your place for now." Trey said with a calm and supportive smile.

"Ah, no, no...It's fine, Cay-kun's really fine, you know~?" Cater protested, laughing nervously. _**God** , acting in a bad mood is hell_, he just wished that he can get this over with. However, before he could continue his refusal, he heard a chuckle and quickly turned to the little yet wisest fae in the table.

"Oh, no. Cater, we insist." Lilia suggested, a cute and childish smile plastered on his face. It didn't take a genius for his eyes to observe the surroundings, being such an elusive person that he is. Lilia instantly caught a glimpse of you in the crowd and in that moment, he managed to put two and two together, finally finding the source of Cater's worries. "...There's somewhere you want to be right now, correct? You can't just waste all your time here~! Live out your youth, Cater!"

Cater turned somewhat serious, understanding what the fae was talking about completely, especially how his cute appearance suddenly turned so sinister. Bringing up his oversized sleeve up his mouth, he laughed, his fangs clearly showing. "Rather...I reckon that there might just be someone else that you want to be with right now, right~?" Upon seeing Cater's passive reaction, being all silent than his usual and expected reaction, Lilia chuckled. He seems to have hit the nail right on the head, there was no surprise there, hooray for him. "Go, Cater. Leave things to us, you are not the only Steering Committee in here after all."

Cater looked away, feeling kind of embarrassed that his facade was not too strong to be able to escape Lilia's observant eyes. However, looking in the distance, he saw you yet again, happily entertaining another customer who probably requested a picture. It makes his blood boil, but also makes Lilia's offer all the more tempting. "G-Geez...Fine~! I could never really get by you, Lilia-chan~!" Cater gave up and turned his heel, waving his hands to his classmate and friends. "Then, I'll take that offer~ Trey-kun, Idia-kun, cover up for me, okay~?"

Trey agreed whole-heartedly, being the reliable individual, he is while Idia couldn't help but to watch his figure disappear as to who knows where. "...I suppose I don't get a say into this, huh..." He said through his helmet, looking at both Trey and Lilia, smiling back at him.

"Nope~" Lilia cheerfully replied, placing his hand on his shoulders, dragging the fiery haired guy away, despite his own excuses.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎

"(Y/N)-chan~!" Cater playfully called out as he slipped his arms around you, a bit tighter than he intended to. Somehow, your surprise reaction drowned out that suspicious actions of his and instead, looked back at him with wide-eyes.

"C-Cater...! You scared me a little there..." You laughed nervously, scratching your head silly. "I thought you have Steering Committee work?"

Cater puffed his cheeks and proceeded to hang his arms around you, pulling you closer to him and hanging his chin on your shoulders. "Aww...You don't miss me? Cay-kun's been working all day!" He whined like that of a child but unknown to you, he was resisting the urge to bitterly click his tongue. Instead, he embraced you tighter as he stares off the distance behind you, eyes darkening. It seems like he really took your words into a personal level. "Aren't you happy to see me, Sweetheart~? Well...You _do_ have a lot of company in your hands after all so it's no surprise there..."

You blinked, gently patting his back as you did notice the weird remark, though it had been barely a whisper. "That's not true...I _am_ happy to see you, Cater, it's just that..." You said, pulling away from him but trailed off your words as you met eye contact with him. There was something unfamiliar in his eyes, an emotion that you have never quite seen before that it made you concern, _nervous_ even. "...Actually, never mind. Cater, are you okay? You seem a bit... _Different_."

"Hm? Am I now?" Cater gave you a close-eyed smile so you wouldn't have to see anything that was speaking out to you through his eyes. Instead, he grabbed your hand and began walking, seemingly inside the huge crowd of the party. "Come on~! Halloween isn't going to last forever, Honey! Let's make it the best you'll ever experience, yeah?"

He never turned back to look at you nor had he ever waited for your reply, you didn't think he ever intended to in the first place. "Y-Yeah..." You said with doubts filling your heart, his behavior was so painfully different that it was seriously making you worried. It almost feels like that he was doing that intentionally, just to capture you in such guilt.

You can only wonder what was going on and since you didn't have anything to base your suspicions on, you naively followed Cater.

♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎  
"Wah...That was so fun..." You said with a relieved sigh, slumping down on Cater's bed. Time really goes by when you're having fun and before you knew it, Halloween has ended right before your eyes. Everyone will have to wait yet another year for it to come and make space for the upcoming holiday.

For whatever reason he may have, your boyfriend had decided to take this opportunity to invite you in his room. You thought it was great timing too so you agreed almost immediately, if he wanted to have a little talk then, maybe you could've brought up his earlier actions. "Thanks for spending time with me, Cater. It really means a lot."

You expected some sort of reaction from the guy, like a wide smile, or a squeal, or a hug of some sort, just a reaction that you were used to experiencing. However, you were met by with silence, Cater looking to the side as if he was in deep thought. "Uh...Cater?" You called, thinking that perhaps he hasn't heard a word of what you said. "...Are you listening?"

You initially thought that he may have something else on his mind, which was fine since you knew how busy he usually is but the way he glanced at you suggests otherwise. He was listening, but it doesn't look like he wants to acknowledge whatever you were saying. Somehow, it made you feel a bit irritated and quite frankly worried; he feels really stubborn right now.

"...Yeah, really fun. You really look like you were having the time of your life there, Honey." Cater let out a humorless laugh, which was something that you've rarely hear from the guy. He looked back to the side and the way he shifted his attention away gave you a clear look at what he was holding in with those eyes of his. "...Especially around those people."

...He sounded really sarcastic, annoyingly so, that it was flared up the red flag alarms in your system. "...It doesn't really sound all too pleasing when you put it like that, you know..." You said, giving him the benefit of the doubt even if you knew fully well that he was being difficult for whatever reason. Your voice was gradually lowering down, that doesn't seem to be a good sign from you either.

Cater chuckled, it gave you shivers as somehow, it didn't really sound like him at all. "Oh? Really, now~? But I'm not wrong, am I?" He said, challenging your mental capacity as he finally turned to look at you. A drop of sweat fell down from your forehead from what you assume is nervousness.

Why were you so nervous all of a sudden? Is it because of the way he looks down at you? The way he's making you feel like right now? "In fact, you were probably so busy flirting with all those people that I didn't even occur to you during all that, huh?"

...Or perhaps, you were just getting scared.

With an incredibly offending line like that, you couldn't stop yourself from looking up at him in shock. "Eh...F-Flirting...!? With who? The customers...!?" You tried clarifying in hopes that you just misunderstood what he said.

Your boyfriend had always been quite the joker so, perhaps this might've been a silly little joke that went over your head. However, although Cater was smiling down at you, his eyes felt too cold to be pulling out a joke like this, let alone something as... _Destructive_ as this topic. _**He was dead serious.**_ "Cater, I was entertaining them! Just like what you guys are doing...!"

"I may be different from the rest of you, but I, along with Grim, are still am a registered student of Night Raven College, am I not?" You tried to explain your situation as calmly as you could, ignoring how stupid it is for Cater to ever think this way about you. "Whatever lead you to the conclusion that I was actually flirting for real...!? When you know that I already have you...?"

His smile dropped, but that wasn't a good sign at all. "Then, it just should've just stayed like that!" You flinched as he raised his voice louder than usual, a volume that you thought he's too unmotivated to reach. "You didn't have to interact with the customers at all. That's what the Steering Committee are for, Sweetheart."

"B-But...Even if you tell me that, there were a lot of customers! Especially when the Ramshackle Dorm has become such a popular attraction-"

"-And that is exactly why you didn't have to interact with them, (Y/N)-chan." Cater clenched his fist, the way he started gritting his teeth together didn't escape your observations as well. "You should've just left it to the ghosts, to Grim, since they were the ones who the people actually came for."

"Don't you understand? As your boyfriend, I was terrified to see you being showered with attention like that!" Cater shouted, and for a moment right there, it felt like the Cater you knew from back then didn't seem to exist anymore. You were starting to wonder if this was really your loving boyfriend you're talking to. "You didn't have to do all those kisses, all those poses, and all those other stuffs! What do you think would happen if a Magicam Monster just suddenly...swiped you away...!?"

"Cater..." You raised your hand in defense, still trying to calm him down. Honestly, you wanted to argue more, to show him the flaws in his logic, but seeing how erratic he's becoming, you decided to back down. It's frustrating to admit but maybe this was just his real self after all. You were so used to his cheerful personality and though you knew that Cater was more than that alone, trying to discover the truth yourself just went over you. "Look, Y-You're overexaggerating, alright? Let's-"

"I'm overexaggerating...!? Darling, I..." You flinched, mentally preparing yourself for another outburst but Cater seemed to forcefully shut his mouth, trailing over his words. He seems frustrated but even himself doesn't know how to express it, judging by how he kept looking at the side and constant biting of his bottom lip. In the end, he ran his hand over his hair in defeat and disappointment, looking back at you. "...You really...Don't understand, do you? What I'm really feeling."

You want to say that you do, that you knew that he was just feeling some petty jealousy, that all couples feel that, even yourself! But you also knew that you don't understand at all, you didn't understand why he's so angry even if you were trying your hardest to explain the situation to him. "...With all those strangers around you, the possibility of you getting taken away by other people was extremely high. So high that it scares me." You looked down, fiddling with your fingers in nervousness. This wasn't normal, you have to say something or else Cater would just end up...tricking himself. "I just don't want to lose you. I love you too much for that, (Y/N)!"

"Do you not feel the same way...!?" You looked up at him with widened eyes, in disbelief that he actually said that.

"...W-What are you saying...? You're scared that I might just run away with someone else...!?" You rebutted after his long and unreasonable venting; you couldn't help it. It hurt you to see how distrusting Cater actually is to you. "That's not going to happen, Cater! You know that's not going to happen! You're my boyfriend, aren't you? I'm not just gonna...run away with someone else!"

You felt pressure in your thoughts, like you want to scream but you just couldn't for the sake of saving the conversation. Instead, you held it in and released it in a form of a simple but exhausted sigh. "L-Look, maybe you're just tired. That's why you're saying all these...things." You looked up at him, eyebrow scrunched up but were still trying to smile anyways. "Why don't you get some rest? I-I'll go back to my dorm so you can get s-some alone time too."

With a heavy heart and quite honestly, disappointment and hurt flowing through your veins, you stood up from his bed. It can't go like this, but you knew that just by this conversation alone, there was a huge stain on your relationship. Call it running away or dodging the problem here but you believed it was best to leave your irrational boyfriend alone for now, to somehow clear his mind. Too dejected to even remember to say your goodbye, you walked past him as you were ready to head out of his room. However, before you could do so, Cater spun around sharply and quickly grabbed your hand, keeping you in place.

His actions quite literally knocked you off your breath as you stared at him, surprised. "Cater...?" You called out, but froze in your spot as you felt how cold his gaze was. "...H-Hey...? Cater...You're scaring me here, baby..."

To your surprise, Cater finally smiled but it was by no means a genuine one. It was even more distorted than his usual fake ones that it scares you. "You...Didn't exactly answer my question though?" He said calmly, but there was so many emotions swirling inside those eyes. "...So, that must mean that I'm really not enough for you, huh?"

_"What...?"_

"...Then, how about playing with me instead, (Y/N)-chan?"

In the midst of your confusion, you felt a pair of hands on your cheeks, snaking from behind without any warning. They lift your head upwards, your mind still in the process of comprehending everything, and there you saw... ** _Cater_**. Another Cater looking down upon you with crazy in his eyes, holding a smile so wide that it hurts even your own cheeks. "Eh...?" Was what you could only croak out in that situation, too frightened to even move or talk.

"That Cater probably had bore you already, didn't he? Well then, you're in luck!" He cheered with a laugh. "I'll be his replacement! I'm wa~ay better than that Cater! I'll love you even better and won't let you out of my sight~!"

You felt someone else grab you by the waist, pulling you to the side, away from that deranged _Cater_ clone. However, you shouldn't really have expected anything for the next person to capture you was yet another product of your boyfriend's unique magic. "...Oor~! You can have me! I can entertain you for days and won't end up like those other Caters around!" He said, confidentally as he grasped your hand so tight. "So, you don't have to worry anymore! You won't need anyone else but me in your life! Hehe~"

You felt more presence in the room, causing you to turn around and check the commotion, instantly feeling your heart stop as you saw a few more clones of your boyfriend popping up out of nowhere. All have their attention to you with different kinds affection, look, and plans. You were left speechless and unable to move, aside from the uncontrollable shivers you were getting. Suddenly feeling so claustrophobic, you could feel tears building its way out of your eyes as you desperately searched for the original Cater, _he wasn't by your side anymore_. Blocking out the sickening words of unhinged love these clones were throwing at you, you finally settle your eyes on a particular Cater in the distance, nonchalantly checking his phone out.

"C-Cater!" You called out, your mind still not in their right place, but immediately regretted as soon as you realized that every other man in this room shared the same name, the same face, the same everything. You paled as everyone looked at you with a terrifying glint on each of their eyes, their looks burning through you with the heavy burden of love.

_"Yes, my love~?"_

_"Could it be that you finally settled for me~? I knew it!"_

_"Nu-uh! It's me, right~? Darling, answer me!"_

_"Honey~ Let's just cut the act! We're meant for each other!"_

_"Aw...You're so cute when you're all flustered like this...Let's take a selfie~?"_

Breathing heavily, you pushed away the multiple hands coming out to grab you and tried to make your voice to the original's ears. "N-No...C-Cater...!" You yelled out, ignoring the clones' voice and believing that the original would hear you. Fortunately, he did turn around to face your direction, even if it was just a slight glance with an unreadable expression, ones that you could even compare to someone dead. "W-What do you think you're doing!? Deactivate your unique magic right now, please! Cater!"

You didn't mean to sound so demanding, but you were panicking. What else would you be able to say? With the hands reaching out for you, it triggered alarms in your mind so you were forced to fight against it. You wanted Cater to listen to you and come back to his senses, but sure enough, a hand finally wrapped itself around your mouth, silencing the remains of your protests. You heard laughter everywhere, especially when you fearfully looked at the original.

"...Oh, (Y/N)-chan, what's wrong? Why are you panicking this much?" Cater said as he calmly took a chair from his desk and placed it across from you. There, he sat on it in a reverse position, leaning his cheeks onto his palm. He pulled an innocent yet, cruel smile on his face, his observant eyes look as if they're having fun, enjoying the way you struggle. "You...Didn't really see much of my point so, I thought...It might've been better to show you."

"Mmgh...!" You were forcefully pulled away from where you stood and came crashing down the bed. However, you didn't remain in the comfort of the bed for long when one clone pulled you up from behind and into their chest, forcing you to lean onto them for support. You struggled, but the abundance of Caters got your wrists in a tight and inescapable bound.

Cater laughed. "I'm not enough for you, am I? Well, it's your pick! How many do you want? Honey?" He asked, childish excitement seeping out of him as he mused at your pleading eyes. He's basking in the fact that you were struggling to keep hands off you in a futile effort. "Three more? _Five more? **Ten?**_ "

"They might even alter their personalities and interest just for you so, you should just have fun with them~" A muffled squeak came out of your throat as one hand finally gripped the hem of your shirt, pulling them upwards. Cater could only smirk at your exposed chest, another clone coming to grope your two mounds. "...Well, in the end, they're all still me anyways, so you don't have to worry~"

_"Have fun, (Y/N)-chan~"_

...And with that ominous wish me of luck, the original Cater finally stopped talking and settled back on his chair, resting on his hand to enjoy the scene before him. His figure getting blocked out by other Caters, causing you to scream through the hand on your mouth, shaking your head frantically as tears finally fell after holding them in for so long. A hand snaked down underneath your skirt, caressing your thighs as they go further up. All you can hear are the Cater's voice haunting your ears, their playful giggles were creepy and disturbing, especially when one just looked at you straight in the eye with sadistic amusement lacing around them. That same Cater went down towards your chest and in an abrupt action, sent electricity through your body as he clasps his mouth onto your nipple.

You widened your eyes in horror, feeling his tongue swirling against your slowly hardening buds whilst one hand pinches its twin, uncomfortably so. Not a second pass and your worries add up with one hand tangling their fingers on the waistband of your panties, slowly pulling them down to your thighs. This sent your body into an automatic fight response; your strength was not enough to free your wrist away from the Caters occupying them but the hand on your mouth was unlucky. With all you can muster, you quickly moved in and bit the hand off you, which was successful as one Cater reacted as you expected. "Ow! Come on, (Y/N)-chan, that was mean!" He scolded, finally retracting his hand away, trails of your saliva on his palm was the proof of your resistance.

You barely paid the Cater attention and instead turned to the one sucking on your breast. "S-Stop it...!" You exclaimed, gritting your teeth, trying to shake him away. "Cater, please...!"

However, unlike the previous Cater who completely given up on trying to gag you, this Cater only gave you a dirty look. You shivered when he gave an audible smirk, and before you knew it, he cheekily bit on your nipple. "Aah!" You exclaimed, your body trying to retreat away from his touch, only for you to fall backwards in between of one Cater's legs.  
Giving your peaked nipples one last lick, Cater seductively looked into your eyes. "Being feisty will only make me want you more, Sweetheart~" He bopped your nose playfully, but that lovesick expression on his face was making hyperventilate. "Cay-kun really loves that cute side of you too!"

You were pulled back by the hands binding your wrist, before you knew it someone was hoisting you up by the thighs. "Eh...W-Wait..." You whimpered two Caters work together to forcefully open your legs, which was not a very difficult task to begin with. They just wanted to play with you, touching you within every given opportunity. Regardless, you still screamed, shaking your head as everyone looked down at you with lust swirling within each of their eyes. Almost immediately Cater went straight to your lips as soon as he found the opportunity to do so, however, his hands were entering a different story.

Naturally, with your underwear already discarded previously, you were wary with his touch. "N-No! Cater! Wait!" You tried to kick away, but the hands, or magic, or whatever force that helped you run away was not making it easier for you. It wasn't only the humiliation of extreme exposure that was irritating you, the noises that these Caters were making was sickening. Every laughter feels like they're taunting you, and their eyes were staring right into your soul, sadistically deciding on what kind of twisted game they should let you experience.

"Haa!" You squeaked in surprise as you felt two cold fingers inspect your virgin hole, spreading its delicate folds.

"Uwah~! You're so pink down here...!" Cater said with a giggle as he began to play with them. "Aw, are you feeling shy? Your insides are clenching so much, so cute~!"  
"S-Sto...!" You exclaimed, tears prickling by the side of your eyes as you desperately tried fighting back. However, you're just one person against this many clones of your boyfriend, you were overpowered quite easily. Suddenly, you gasped as the same Cater deviously gave your pussy a sensual lick, giving your clit a teasing suck. Whimpering, you tried to close your legs and even attempted to kick this Cater away, but more pair of hands caught you by both thighs.

"Nu-uh! Don't be shy now, (Y/N)-chan! You'll ruin the fun!" That Cater said as he lifted one of your leg, holding them tight so, you wouldn't harm him too much. To make things worse, you squeaked as he gave you a malicious smirk before giving tiny kisses to the tips of your toe, ultimately giving them small licks here and there. "You should just relax, yeah?"

"...But when you think about it, isn't this becoming a little too boring~?" One Cater above you, the one holding your wrist down pouted as he enviously stared at the Cater that was eating you out. "That Cater hogging (Y/N)-chan's sweet spot all to himself! No fair, I wanna have a taste too~"

"Then, why not do it~? There's nothing stopping us, is there?" Another Cater came to his support and you flinched as he leaned close to your face. He dreamily studied your terrified featured first, as if he was just feeding off on your fear before giving your cheek a single lick. His tongue ran near your eye, scooping up your salty tears, making your skin crawl along the way. "We're free to do _a~anything_ we want to our dear (Y/N)-chan~ Right~?"

He gave you a kiss on the cheek, before leaning dangerously close to your face. "...Right? (Y/N)-chan~?" He whispered and slammed his lips onto yours without any warning. His hand went to reach down below your stomach and to the Cater that was happily lapping you up, deciding to give some aid. Spreading your folds further apart for his other self to indulge in, earning him a muffled yelp from you.

"Then, I'll be taking in charge of here~!" One Cater licked his lips excitedly before diving back on your breast and sucked on your nipples like a baby. His other hand doesn't disappoint when it comes to playing with the other two, pinching your hardened peaks.

Your mind was numbing, and yet your heart was pounding so hard and fast inside your ribcage that it was starting to feel like actual pain. Your body was feeling so much emotions at once as different sensations that you shouldn't be feeling together were forcibly mixing against each other, it was making it nearly impossible for you focus on more things at once. Hands were everywhere, caressing and groping you anywhere they could, as well as tongues slithering across your skin, you have no idea what's happening anymore. You flinched as a finger went up your precious hole, and then another came in, and another, thrusting in and out in amusement. Everything felt sensitive that even things as that was enough to sent you to overdrive.

How could you not when there's about three fingers loosening you up, whilst a tongue was constantly flicking your clit? You could barely breathe, the Cater in front of you pulled away to give softer kisses but even then, you still felt suffocated. Your stomach twists in knots, resulting of your walls clenching down on Cater's fingers, which you cursed at once you heard a little chuckle from below. "...Is it time, Darling~?" He purred, and fastened his thrusts to reach and hit your special spot better inside. With his announcement, the other Cater were pleased and to your dismay, became a lot motivated to continue their actions.

Hitching a breath, you quickly realized that with this kind of speed, it would be an understatement to say that you were close. So, in the midst of panic, you closed your eyes as a final retort and hope for best of worse to come. You climax came drawing in further and further...

...Until that Cater cruelly pulled his fingers out with a teasing smirk. The orgasm denial had you whining but as you heard the sound of a belt unbuckling, followed by a zipper, your ears perked up. "C-Cater..." Your wary eyes glanced up to him, but all he did was to give you a smirk that sent nothing but bad news down your stomach.

He tilted his head to the right in a cutesy manner. "You're so cute, starved for my touch already~?" Cater cooed at your trembling self, watching as you widened your eyes in realization. He chuckled, finally taking out his aching cock from within its confinement and mused at the way you froze. "...But Cay-kun...can't really hold back anymore too, you know?"

"N...No...!" You gasped, attempting to move your hands again but always seems to forget that you were still tightly restricted. Nevertheless, you still tried, trying to yank away your limbs from the others. Desperation flows through your veins that you didn't even realized that your tears were falling again, frightened and desperate tears.

Cater placed himself between your legs and instantly, you felt his head rubbing itself on your slit. You shook your head and tried to look around your surroundings to find a way out but ending up drowning yourself in despair as this only gave you a better look at each Cater's disturbing expressions. All filled with sick excitement, they mused on your terrified expression, ready to help each other out and to subdue your struggles with all their energy just so they could have their fun. Ultimately, this fear had overtaken your heart, giving birth to another level of hopeless, especially when Cater had his cock poking against you.

Unconsciously, you found yourself looking to the side and saw him, _the original Cater_ looking like he's casually watching a movie with the same smile he had before. "C...Cater...Please..." You whimpered, tears streaming down your cheeks and your shivering body certainly caught his attention. "Please...S-Stop this...Help...Help me...!"

"I don't want to-! Agh!"

However, before you could finish your cry for help, you cut yourself off with a scream as you finally felt the rude entrance you were dreading for. The Cater in front of you had slammed himself inside your weeping hole without even a single warning, grunting as he forced himself all the way in. You felt someone else grab you by the chin, covering your mouth to muffle all your screams. "Aw...It's because you looked away, Darling..." This Cater said, turning your face towards him. The sad expression in his eyes were so fake that it makes you absolutely sick.

Without much deliberation, you felt movements and gasped when you realized that this Cater was not going to give you any chance to adjust at all. Seemingly irritated by your sudden shifting of your attention, the other Cater's expression changed, his eyes darkened as he looks down at you, disgust lacing in his cold eyes. "...Hey, you shouldn't be looking at other people when you're making love with someone else, **whore**." He growled, roughly shifting your look down to the Cater fucking you, making you watch as his dick appear and disappear inside you. "Focus on what you already have, you ungrateful bitch."

His words shocked you to your very core, to the point that you immediately shut your mouth, trying to calm your sobbing down even as to not make this particular Cater angry anymore. It took your everything to stay conscious, to not let yourself drift away as you bounced in and out on his cock. But with all of that said, you ended up closing your eyes shut as well, not wanting to see this unfold before your eyes. Of course, the Cater holding your jaw did not like this one bit. "Hey, hey...Honey, are you sleeping~? I can't believe you; this is not the time for passing out!" He roughly shakes your head in an attempt to wake you up, but you remained stubborn. "Come on...Open your eyes already-!"

The way he was roughing up your mind, combined with the Cater constantly pounding your insides without stop hurt like hell, but you just couldn't bring yourself to open your eyes like he ordered you to. You can't, not when all you can see is the faces of the boyfriend that you loved with all your heart. When you first realized your crush on Cater, you used to childishly fantasize a lot about your future with him if it ever comes true. That girly feeling you get whenever you'd imagine the two of you finally reaching this point, having sex and all that, it was a wonderful for any woman your age. Never had you imagine that fantasy would turn out like this, a nightmare, you love Cater but this was too much for you, it wasn't how you imagined it to be at all.

You squeaked like a kicked puppy when you practically heard that one Cater growl at you, clicking his tongue in irritation as he tightened his hold on your jaw. You swore that he might broke something in there if he doesn't stop, but as you brace yourself for any rare profanity that would come your way, another Cater chimes in. "Hehe, now...Don't be too mean on our little (Y/N)-chan..." He said, calming down his clone as you felt his hand on your leg, lifting one up. "It's her first time, right? She's just a little shocked, that's all. Isn't it our job to help her to ease down?"

"Yup! That's right~!" Cater, the one who had the privilege to steal your virginity away blurted out, pushing your legs near your chest for better intrusion. You squeaked through the hand that covers your mouth on how uncomfortable it felt. You can feel him shaping your walls to his size, as well as your pussy unconsciously producing more liquid for him to slide in better. "Making (Y/N)-chan feel good is our top priority~!"

You can feel his hot breath in you, he sounds so aroused with those heavy breaths. "...Well, not that I can say much anyway...I-I'm having way more fun than I need to..." He admitted whilst rutting against you. "Aah...It feels good, (Y/N)-chan's insides are so good...! I-I can't...It's so tight and warm..."

"Aahh...! I can't take it anymore...! (Y/N)-chan, I'm cumming!" Cater snapped, not being able to take the amount of pleasure he was receiving. Though, his announcement did not halt his actions at all, if anything, it had even became a lot rougher than before.

"Already!?" The other Cater exclaimed, bewildered by his clone's weak stamina. Honestly, even in the midst of your current situation, you still had the ability to think of how bizarre this was. It really feels like there's other Caters in the room, ones that doesn't even feel like actual clones anymore. "Geez...You're no fun if you can't even last longer than this!"

"Now, now~! (Y/N)-chan's just so irresistible, isn't she? It's a challenge not to be too charmed!" One Cater laughed so casually, he was one to talk, you thought. This one was the one who was treating all of this like game the most. He turned to you, who still had your eyes stubbornly shut close despite the stimulations being inflicted in your body. You felt him near your cheek again, his breath lingering on your skin. "...But it would be a disappointment if you were to miss out on this, Sweetheart~!"

A bad feeling immediately stirs inside your stomach as soon as you felt a pair of hands grope your breast once again. "So, Cay-kun would really appreciate it if you open your eyes, yeah~?" And with sharp movements, Cater suddenly pinched down hard on your already sore nipples. You snapped your eyes wide open with a scream coming out muffled as always. With that opportunity, Cater smirked and leaned your back towards him, laying you into a position that sandwiched between two clones.

"(Y/N)-chan, you're so cute...So cute..." The other Cater continued moaning out your name, his forehead leaning onto you as a way for you to only focus on him. You considered communicating with him again through expressions but unfortunately, you had a better grasp on his emotions better than he does to you. Even if he was a clone, that lovesick look on his face was no joke, with a mind a broken as this one, you doubt you could ever go through him right now. "Aah...(Y/N)-chan, (Y/N)-chan~! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, okay~? Make sure to take all of it inside you~"

With a thrust deeper than it had ever been, enough for you to shift through your position, he leaned in closer with that unsettling smile on his face. "I love you~" He whispered, his hand on the back of your head, stroking your head so gently.

And then, you felt something burst inside you, capturing you off-guard and yet, you didn't know how to react to it. You didn't know if your throat was too tired, but for some reason, aside from a few noises here and there, no actual words or scream came out of you. Even if you felt your restraints loosen, the hand covering your mouth getting off, you were in a state of shock that you can't even do anything. Even your sense of hearing feels off, the giggles of the same person bangs on your eardrums, distorting them to the point that it hurts. Yet, despite it all, there was one thing that you could confirm for sure and that was that you were tired.

Extremely so.

"Haha! You really took it all inside! That's a good girl..." You felt a hand pat your head, like a dog of some sort. Glancing down, Cater was slowly pulling out of you and the feeling of it dragging through your battered walls was surreal. He actually went inside you, it was no hallucination, everything that you felt up until now was real and that thick white liquid dripping down your thighs was the proof of all that.

With that realization in mind, your heart beats in panic, the consequences of doing something that you shouldn't have befalls on you all at once. But for some reason, your face remains stoic, broken, but still stuck in disbelief. You waited for the clones to stop talking and teasing you at your current state, maybe then will they disappear one by one, leaving you to the presence of your boyfriend, your real boyfriend...Well, even if that was said and done, you didn't exactly know if you could actually look at him in the eyes after this.

"He~ey! What are you doing dozing around like that for, Darling~? You're gonna kill me with that cuteness of yours someday~" Someone poked your cheek as if to taunt you. You didn't mind him, he was a clone that was going away soon anyway, there's no use to protesting about it now. "But even if you're cute and all, you still shouldn't sleep yet, okay?"  
"After all, it's my turn now, you know~?"

Eh...

You were suddenly pulled by the arm, which you flinched at as they already sore from earlier treatment. You crashed at someone's chest, if it was the same clone as before, you honestly didn't know. All you know was that you're once again in a bad position, straddling on a clone's lap like this. With bits of your strength, you leaned onto this Cater for support before looking behind you to see a bit of context. You could only widen your eyes as his hands went to slowly massage your ass cheeks, as if preparing you for what was going to happen.

"W-Wait..." You whimpered, gulping down, trying to somehow move but your body was aching. You were scared, you were scared of yet another cock just inches way from your restless pussy. Cater's hand shifted onto your hips, slowly adding more and more strength, giving guidance the more you lower down. "Aah...N-No, I-I can't...Please..."  
...However, try as you may, the pressure that was weighing down on you was getting stronger and with your body in a practical verge of shutting down, there was no way you could prevent a thing from happening. So, with no other choice, you hugged the current Cater tight in hopes of easing up the pressure of his cock entering you once again. "Aah...!" Still, it wasn't enough to actually block off the sensation, your body was not used to it after all. Letting out a scream that actually pains your throat than it already does, a new batch of tears prickled in your eyes as you trembled in your spot, hugging Cater tighter.

"Oh...It's so true...! (Y/N)-chan's insides are so warm and tight~!" This Cater had similar reactions to the other one, just as deranged and insane, not knowing the actual weight of his actions.

A sudden flash of a camera interrupted your line of disoriented thoughts and quickly caught your attention however. You looked over and your eyes shone as you saw Cater, the original Cater with his phone out, a playful smirk on his face. "...Yup, and saved to my (Y/N)-chan folder~" He giggled, not even minding your situation at all. "In whatever state you're in, my Darling still looks as precious as ever~!"

You could feel yourself tear up more, probably because of the overwhelming feeling of finding that someone who could actually save you...Though, he was also the one who got you into this mess in the first place. But that didn't matter for you right now, you just wanted out of this and this man was the only one who could do that. "C-Cater...!" You called out with what little voice you could make, fortunately loud enough for your boyfriend to hear. "Please, help...! I-I don't want to do this anymore...! I-It hurts...!"

You reached out for him, your eyes, albeit weak and dark, were full of desperation, ones that Cater was never really good at handling. "Please...!" Your last voice turned out to be a whisper, but Cater could still feel the emotions behind it.

Blinking repeatedly, Cater gave you a pitiful smile before slowly joining his other clones on the bed, specifically coming in close to your face. He tangled his hands with your fingers, gently holding them to let you feel his warmth and observed how you're clinging so much to his clone, as if hanging on for your dear life. He doesn't understand it himself why he thought this was a good idea, to break you using his own clones so that you could never see anyone's face except his. Maybe he really was the one who was messed up in the head, but seeing you bouncing on someone else's dick, that was also technically his, there's something weirdly arousing about it.

"Oh, my poor (Y/N)-chan..." He muttered lovingly, tucking away strands of hair from your face. "If only you hadn't talked to those people, huh...? Maybe this wouldn't have to happen."

"But see, if I don't do this to you, then you'll never learn, won't you?" He said, gently grabbing your chin close to him. That defeated look on your place just simply excites him, it's crazy even for himself. He doesn't know what the hell was wrong with him for feeling this satisfied. "That's why, I won't stop, Sweetheart. Not yet."

Your lips were quavering with each moan that comes out of your mouth, and with Cater's current delusional mind, he had foolishly mistaken the actions for cold. So, as a way to make you feel better, he gave you a gentle, sweet kiss of comfort. It was probably the warmest and kindest action you've received this whole night.

"...Not until you learn your lesson." He giggled, smiling as if he didn't just signal his clones to do more. To lay their hands on you once more, regardless of mind break. "...Cay-kun is the only one for you and no one else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BE HONEST, DARLINGS (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ This doesn't hit as much as the other Sinfics, right? There's something... **missing**. It lacks a certain spice hmm...BUT YUME ACCEPTS CRITICISM (っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥) So, roast me all you want lol I need to keep my shit together, it's a new year, goddamn it! I hope you all have a good 2021! 
> 
> In case you're all wondering where the **FUCK** Yume was in the last 2 months, well...I was playing games, doing all sorts of things \\(//∇//)\ lol I thought to take a break from Twisted Wonderland for a moment, and have a little vacation visiting other fandoms.
> 
> That said, I went to play two games and that was Your Turn to Die, _which gave me crippling depression that left me crying in my bed for three days _:('ཀ'」 ∠):_ and finally, **finally...!** Yume tried playing Obey Me! ٩( ᐛ )و It was finally available on Japanese App Store, but I refrain from playing it earlier because the men in there, they look **I N T I M I D A T I N G AF** lol but it's a really good game ( ' ▽ ' ) albeit addicting...


	20. Kalim Al-Asim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling has been crossdressing as a guy this whole time in order to get into Night Raven College! Turns out, she was drinking a potion that changes her gender this whole time! However, the potion had run out and it takes great amount of effort to gain another batch! 
> 
> How is Darling going to hide her true gender now? Only the staff and Grimm had known about this, after all. But if the students were to find out, Night Raven College’s reputation would suffer!
> 
> So, as a solution? Crowley decides that it would be best to reveal it the reliable Dorm Leaders! Instructing them to do whatever they could do to protect Darling’s gender! 
> 
> Little does anyone know that because of this discovery, our dorm leaders now have a different plan for Darling~! Of course, they’ll keep your secret, but just know that they don’t offer their service without a reward, sweetheart!
> 
> ♥ Kalim’s Side ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to continue this series since I really find the concept really fun and hornii lol It's really just the kind of shiet Yume would pay to watch unfold before her \\(★ω★)/
> 
> Also lewding your best boy really does hit different, huh…I love you, Kalim but now that I've done this, I lost my 0.3% chance of going to heaven now, Sweetheart ♡ (˘▽˘>ԅ( ˘⌣˘)
> 
> **♥︎ Warnings ♥︎**  
>  **Dub-Con**

If attending a prestigious school of magic as a human without the ability to cast the said sorcery is tricky, imagine the same scenario but that school of magic is an all-boys institution and you just happened to be a full biological female. It all becomes a lot more than tricky, doesn't it?

But lucky for you, you didn't have to imagine at all. For that was your exact situation right there.

It's like someone up above just got bored with the current difficulty of your life and suddenly decided to maxed it out on extreme without your permission. You made yourself as androgynous as possible, the potions that the Headmaster _graciously_ offered you had seriously been your miracle drug. But even something as that can't become a permanent solution. Your only way of escape is to find a way back home where you belong, but something tells you that it's not going to happen anytime soon. You have no choice but to cover your own ass for now, at least until either the Headmaster got you another batch of gender-changing potions or finds a way to transport you back to your own world.

PE was especially difficult; it was a good thing that your uniform was too big for your figure or else these men would've seen something very questionable. It would’ve been nice until you realized that running around and being active whilst wearing these clothes literally radiates the heat of hell. 

Today was no exception, while everyone else flies on their magical broom, you remained on the ground and a slave to the burning sun. Panting, you couldn't feel any air visiting your body, it was suffocating. What really irks you the most is that when Professor Vargas finally dismissed the class, you have to wait for everyone else to change in their locking room. Ace and Deuce would invite your over to change already but you'll just smile at them, saying how you'll remain basking under the sun for a little longer. You wished you can think of a better excuse, but as long as no one calls you out on your bullshit, even in the midst of your sweat pouring down your pores like waterfalls, it was the best you can do.

...Well, that's that. You couldn't help but to sigh in relief at the moment you took off your uniform. The cold air was like a blessing from God himself as you savored it for a little longer, _you were alone in the locker room now anyways_. You fanned yourself, thinking of how nice but brutal the weather was as you used a clean, cold towel to wipe away your own sweat. You opened your bag in search of a fresh batch of uniform to wear, as much as you want to, you can't stay here for a suspicious amount of time. Ace and Deuce had probably gone to their own individual clubs by now, while Grim is covering up for you, you sincerely hope but you doubt so as that monster friend of yours gets distracted very easily. You're just gonna-

**"Ah."**

Upon hearing another voice in a supposedly empty locker room, you immediately paled, your life flashed before your eyes as you quickly turned around to face the guy. You seriously ran a whole calculative plan in your mind and considered knocking them out, despite the fact that you haven't even had a single experience in doing so. You just hoped that the sheer desperation could help you, however, just when you were about commit your plan, you froze as soon as you came in eye contact with a pair of familiar scarlet eyes.

"K-Kalim-senpai...!?" You couldn't help but to yell out as your legs were in the brink of collapsing with how much it was trembling.

"O-Oh, Hey there...!" Kalim exclaimed, waving awkwardly, his eyes having a hard time to stay on your face. He was panting slightly with sweat glistening down against his skin, suggesting that he might've been running around before coming in here. You seriously did not hear him coming inside which made you wonder if he had already been inside and you just didn't notice. Nevertheless, the poor boy unconsciously glanced down to see your body only clad in underwear. He didn't look like he knew what to do but his body language says it all as he gulped down. "Sorry!"

Kalim eventually covered his eyes and turned back around, his face uncharacteristically burning up as your current image engraved itself on his brain. "I didn't know you were here and I-I..." He tried hard to make himself look less suspicious as his hands waved around comically. For some reason, he wasn't able to talk well at all, despite being the usual a loud mouth.

God knows just how much your heart started beating again in such relief, happiness overflowing from within you that it almost brought tears into your eyes. "T-Thank God...!" You dramatically said, leaning onto one of the lockers, whimpering.

"W-What's wrong?" Kalim asked, trying to look behind him but the thought of seeing you with your clothes off had him physically frozen. "If there's anything I can do, I'll...!"

"N-No! It's fine, it's fine, you didn't do anything wrong, Kalim-senpai...!" You said, trying to ease the worried boy. "I-I'm just so, so relieved that it's you."

"Oh...Is that so...?" Kalim blinked as you saw him tilting his head to the side. His back was facing you but you could tell that he soon pulled a huge smile on his face. "I don't quite get it but I'm glad!"

"But that was close! If someone else had entered this room, your secret would've been exposed!" Kalim pointed out as he breathes a sigh of relief, putting a hand on his chest. "If that were to happen then, we as the Dorm Leaders who knew would've failed! I'm so glad...!"

"This is dangerous so; would you mind if I stay in here while you're changing?" Kalim asked, cheeks turning pink as he sheepishly scratched his cheeks. "Ah, don't worry, I-I won't look or anything! I just wanna act like some sort of guard, you know? In case someone else were to enter..."

You gave out an awkward and nervous laugh, but did the same sigh of relief. "I-It's fine, I'm thankful! Please do just that." You said with a nod, it's great that Kalim was this willing to help you out, he's such a good person.

You don't plan on mentioning it but it's also an added bonus that it's Kalim, out of all the Dorm Leaders out there. Riddle and Vil would've scolded you, the ends of their nagging are practically non-existent and you just don't think you're in the right mood for that. Leona and Azul would've teased you about it, even blackmail doesn't sound too far off with them and they would definitely ask for something frightening in return. You don't get to talk well with Idia when he's flustered, he would probably run away and leave you without any defense while Malleus wouldn't really be a problem, just someone who'll be painfully awkward to talk to. Regardless, praising your lady luck was all you could do to have someone like Kalim, who's open-minded and can understand your situation without further explanation.

Putting your mind at ease, you proceeded to strip the remaining of your cloth to change into a different outfit for the day, unknown to the expression that the Scarabia Dorm Leader was making. His face was burning red and his sweat rate was unusually high that Kalim awkwardly starts to fan himself, placing his hand on his forehead to check if he was sick or something. His ears twitched as he hears your clothes shuffle, signifying that right now, you're naked from head to toe. He tries shaking his head as thoughts upon thoughts piles up in his head, some imagination even seems way too assertive than usual. No, this wasn't like him, he shouldn't be thinking these kinds of weird thoughts when you're literally behind him, changing as we speak.

Kalim gulped in mid thought, scolding himself that he shouldn't act like this when he himself told you that he was going to protect you. But listening alone makes him feel very restless, even if he tries slapping himself slightly on the cheek to keep his sense of self up. It was so weird, perhaps he has eaten something laced with a potion that Jamil was naturally immune to, but not him. He has to ask him about it later, perhaps that would explain why his face felt unusually hot, his ever-increasing heartbeat, and this... _ **Strange feeling of tightness in his pants**_. He bit his bottom lip, he wanted to ask if you were done but he didn't want to seem as rude, you're a girl after all and should take however many times as you needed.

Kalim knew that he was attracted to you in some way, even before knowing that you were actually a woman. He doesn't really care about something as small of a matter like gender, so whether you were a girl or a boy doesn't change the fact that he likes you. He was just glad that you trust him like this, but at the same time, it forcefully backed him into this corner that was slowly making him realize how far this crush can really go. _Such terrifying urges_ , Kalim thought, it's flowing throughout his whole body and never had he once fought a temptation this much. **He wants to try them all out.**

But he mustn’t, because he promised that he'll never look, right...? That the reason why he's here was because he needs to keep on a look-out, it's his job as a Dorm Leader to protect the other students! ...But still, it hasn't been long yet and he doubts that you're finished, with all these other things you have to do to cover yourself up, waiting feels like torture! Every nerve in Kalim was just screaming for him to turn around and watch the scene unfold before him instead. Which was wrong and he knows it wrong, that he should just be a good kid, and an ideal upperclassman for you but...

...Maybe these urges are the ones hinting about what he should do after all? He'll just keep on hurting here if this goes on, he'll just need to take a little peek to satisfy his curiosity and get this all done with, right? _**Just a peek, alright?** You won't notice! _Kalim gulped once more, sweat felt colder down his skin now as his body began to move on its own, his line of sight slowly turning and turning to finally see you with all your glory closer and...__

__**Kalim suddenly stopped** , freezing in his spot before he could actually see anything, not because he had a change of mind or anything, _but because he heard it_. He heard a sound from outside that alarmed him greatly. **Footsteps** , large resounding footsteps coming towards this very room. His emotions and instinct got a better of him as he quickly turned around to face you without hesitation this time. His mind forgetting about his earlier embarrassment, replacing them with the goal to protect you from what's to come._ _

__**"(Y/N)!"** _ _

__Kalim began to move, twisting in his spot to sprint towards you as soon as he heard the doorknob to the locker room move. You don't seem to notice what was about to happen just yet, staring at him wide-eyed as he wrapped his arms around you. "S-Senpai...!?" You whispered slightly, extremely startled by his sudden action._ _

__However, Kalim paid no mind to your concern for now as he quickly glanced around, actually trying to make his brain work to find a way to escape the situation. Kalim's eyes eventually landed on your open locker, the only possible solution to the current problem, and without a second thought, he shoved both himself and yourself inside. You didn't even get to say anything or even knew why he suddenly started to react like this. Kalim slammed the door close and the two of you were squished inside with the wall and his body sandwiching you in the spot. Your face flushed red with the thought of you barely even dressed, you can feel the warmth of his body behind you, making your knees weak in response._ _

__"K-Kali-" Before you could say anything more, Kalim quickly blocked off your mouth with a hand. He leaned closer to look at you in the eyes, placing a free finger in front of his lips._ _

__"Shh, stay quiet, alright? There's someone outside." He whispered as gently possible as you were about to protest when a bunch of voices echoed from outside the locker. In that instant, you froze and finally understood what he was trying to do. Sweat dropped from your forehead as you kept your nervous breathing shallow, to the point of barely breathing anything at all._ _

__You were not ready, you were so sure that nobody else would come back to this room once they've used it for the day so, you were taking your sweet-ass time embracing the air of freedom. You barely even had your clothes put on! With your barely buttoned up shirt, you stand there embarrassed as you were still on your underwear._ _

__Hearing a bunch of teenage boys talking to each other from outside had your heart beating like crazy, you didn't even hear them coming at all, proving how much you weren't paying attention to your already risky situation. If it weren't for Kalim who was there to guard you and acting quick, you would've been found out, your secret that the headmaster told you to keep would've been found out. You wouldn't even be allowed to attend this school anymore; you'd have no place to go. To make matters even worse, there was still a fat chance that they could hear you inside this locker and check on it._ _

__It was a scary thought, but you stop yourself from thinking about it._ _

__So, naturally, with those thoughts piling up in your head, those what-ifs scenarios slowly got you teary-eyed. Kalim quickly took noticed of your trembling, the way your shoulder hitches as to suggest your silent sobs. "H-Hey..." He grew concerned, leaning close to your ear to let you hear but making sure not loud enough for the outsiders to hear. Looking closer, he widened his eyes to see your expression so terrified, and your reaction was akin to a panic attack. Kalim didn't like it, he doesn't like seeing you in that much discomfort, and at that point, he knew he had to act fast._ _

__That's when he rests his head on your shoulder, startling you with the warmth that radiated off of him. His other hand gently wrapped itself around your waist, tight enough to make you feel safe and it worked. "Hey...Don't worry, it's fine..." He whispered right at your ear and somehow, his voice calmed your nerves. You couldn't see his face from this angle, all that was in front of you was this metallic wall of the locker, but you could physically feel Kalim's smile manifesting in your mind. "You don't have to be so afraid, I'm here...I said I'll protect you, didn't I?"_ _

__Slowly, Kalim took his hand off your mouth, trusting that you won't make any more impulsive noises. "...Yeah." You whispered back and leaned back against him, securing yourself in his arms, using his warmth as a blanket of comfort._ _

__For the whole duration of the two of you inside that locker, you waited for the men outside to leave the room for good. Kalim's arms around you felt nice, having to play a major part in calming you down. Suddenly, you don't feel too bad anymore and you could quietly ease your stress down little by little, it was honestly like magic. Maybe it was because of his gentle voice, maybe it was his soothing presence, or maybe it was all the good qualities about Kalim combined together that made you feel this way? Whatever it was, it was working and you could just feel yourself staying in this position for a bit longer._ _

__But a familiar sound of a door had knocked you out of the appealing trance that Kalim had generously put you in, the sounds and footsteps of the people outside slowly fading away. You opened your eyes as you tried listening in more and as you guessed, they were thankfully exiting the room without suspecting anything. Waiting for another minute, the room outside was once again plagued with silent, there was no more people hanging around to risk you of your true identity. "I...I think they're gone..." You whispered quietly, before letting out a fairly loud sigh of relief when more silence was given from outside. With a smile, you turned around to face your senior. "Kalim-senpai, we did it...! They're no longer-"_ _

__However, as you turned around to face Kalim, you stopped and stared wide-eyed to see a rather... _unique expression_ on his face. He wasn't making eye contact with you, instead taking interest with nothing on the side and his face was laced in a dark red blush. He looked embarrassed, and quite honestly, he looked a little troubled, judging from the way he bites his bottom lip in a frustrated manner. "...Kalim-senpai?" You called out, blinking at the rare expression he was making. "A-Are you okay?"_ _

__Kalim seems startled by your voice, before giving you a twitching smile, **a painfully forced one**. "H-Huh...Yeah. I'm fine...I think." He said, muttering the last part as he once again closed his eyes. It almost seems like he did it as a way to refuse in seeing something._ _

__You blinked more, getting concerned by his behavior at the moment. "Yeah...But anyway, you don't look too good, Kalim-senpai." It was the first thing that came into your mind, the reason why he looked the way he is must be the lack of space in this cramped locker. "There seems to be no one outside anymore, so let's-"_ _

__"A-Ah, wait...!" Kalim called out, a hint of desperation was in his voice. You flinched as you felt his arms around your waist tightened, as if to keep you in place. "I-I know there's no one outside anymore, but..."_ _

__"Can...Can we stay here for...A bit longer...?" He asked, startling you altogether and destroying your first initial thought. Electric shivers went down your spine as he proceeded to bury his face on the crook of your neck, like a cat begging for attention. His body feels way hotter than before. "...Please."_ _

__It was a weird request, he doesn't look all too well himself and with the way he is right now, you don't think his inhalation could last in this space. You fear he might pass out at some point, but he seems to really want this request to be granted. You did owe him a lot just now, so maybe you thought it was fine if it was just a little longer. "Sure, I guess we can do that." You said with a small smile, before reaching your hand out and patting his head._ _

__A few more seconds passed by, you started feeling the awkwardness seeping through, but you kept your mouth shut. His shallow breathing was calming though, but his embrace comes in with a subtle tightness once in a while. He was pulling you closer to him and while that was fine, you thought that there was a limit to all of this. "Um...Kalim-senpai...?" You called, but was met by silence._ _

__However, your senior did lift his head up though, along with a noise that sounded more like a groan. "(Y/N)..." He called; his voice seemed shaky which got you raising an eyebrow. What followed next certainly caught you by surprised as he let out something like that of a tongue clicking away in frustration. "Sorry...!"_ _

__Yelling out that apology, his hands moved fast around your torso, feeling your whole skin in one go. You squeaked as you felt them underneath your bra, immediately lifting them up to let your mounds escape. Just as fast as you could gasp about it, Kalim caught a grasp on one of them, your nipples settling in between his fingers. "Ah...!" You gave out a shaky gasp, arching your back at the feeling._ _

__"I-I'm sorry...! Sorry..." Kalim kept on whispering right at your ear as he kept on fondling one of your breast. "I can't...hold it back anymore..."_ _

__You leaned your hands on the other side of the locker, trying to support your own weight as you started to pant. "I-I just can't...I really, _really_ want to touch you, (Y/N)..." He said, breathing heavily as he pinched your nipple in the process. You yelped out loud, turning as it suddenly dawned on you how lewd it sounded like._ _

__"Kalim...senpai..." You moaned out, your heart was racing as you felt his other hand on your thigh. Goosebumps formed on your skin, which caused you to instinctively close your legs together. "T-That's...no..."_ _

__You felt your senior sigh heavily down your neck, and without thinking too clearly about it, you turned towards him. Kalim came to look up at you as well and for a moment, you saw the cutest expression that you had ever seen him do. He looks genuinely disappointed, his eyebrows scrunched together and his eyes were begging you like that of a lonely puppy. Of course, it pulled on your heartstrings pretty quick, the way he bites his bottom lip like he's about to cry could not help but awaken all the sympathy you have within in you._ _

__"(Y/N)..." He called, or more like he _whined_ as his eyes soon become half lidded and his face was redder than before. Honestly, his heat was radiating through his clothes that you were starting to worry if he's actually just sick or something. However, you were proven otherwise as he merely leans closer to you, his hand trying dig deeper onto your closed thighs. "Please...?"_ _

__"Nngh..." You exclaimed, closing your eyes in an attempt to avoid the temptation but Kalim just leaned in closer to you. Feeling like he's not going to stop bugging you about it, you faced Kalim again, you opened your mouth to speak. "I-I'm-"_ _

__However, this proves to be a fatal decision as without any warning, Kalim suddenly slammed his lips onto yours. He was quick and precise about it too, the way he quickly wrapped his lips against yours, taking advantage of the small gap you unintentionally opened up for him and slipped his tongue inside. You could feel his patience running thin as he deepens the kiss, it almost like he was waiting for this opportunity for so long with how hungry he seemed. With an effective show of attention like this, it got your legs trembling open, giving Kalim's hand an unintentional entrance._ _

__Scooting his body closer to yours, you gasped through the kiss as you felt something hard poking against your ass. You whimpered as Kalim slowly let go of your sore lips, but not before smothering his tongue all over yours, trailing a strand of saliva in between. You felt his hand going underneath your underwear and onto your sex, making you arched your back as he instantly found your sensitive bud._ _

__"K-Kali-!" You tried calling out again, slightly knocking on the locker walls, however was cut short when the said guy attacked your lips once again. You shifted your body, unsure of what to do as both of his hands were on your most sensitive parts. There was a hand aggressively massaging your breast while the other was playing with your folds, spreading your labia apart whilst rubbing on your clit, gathering your juices as much as possible. You can't focus at all, not when he's forcing your attention onto him and nothing else, you had no choice but to kiss him back. You also noticed the way he was grinding his hips onto your back; you could feel his hardened member through his clothes and it made you shiver in anticipation._ _

__You felt Kalim inserted a sudden finger inside your cavern, making you break the kiss to moan out loud. You looked down at where his hands were buried inside your slowly soaking underwear, lips quavering as a bunch of emotions mixed together. His hands moved viciously and you can feel him digging another finger in, making you shriek. "Aah...Just hold on a moment, okay...?" Kalim comforted from behind, keeping a secured hand around you, just in case your knees were to totally give out. "It'll be over soon...I just have to...To...!"_ _

__"Nngh...! Aah..." Kalim felt bad just hearing your whimpers like this, but at the same time, something about it was just undeniably addicting to hear. He can feel your inside clenching down on his finger and just from that, he knew that you were close. Kalim could only imagine and wonder if you were feeling the same pleasure as he was, just rubbing against you like this. He had no confirmation, your moans were dubious enough, but they were pleasing to the ears regardless, he just knows that he needed to step it up a bit more. If you wanted to release then he just has to do his best in his part, right?_ _

__"Kalim-senpai...! I'm...! I-I can't...Anymore...!" You exclaimed, tears of presumably embarrassment hanging by your sockets as you arched your back. Kalim didn't know if it was intentional or not, but this new angle with you leaning back against him, gave him a better way to ram his fingers inside you. "I'm gonna...burst...!"_ _

__He nuzzled by your neck in a comforting manner. "I know...And it's okay...!" He reassured with a gentle breathy chuckle; his voice twisted your stomach in knots even more. "You can let out as much as you want, I'll help you out...Okay...?"_ _

__"...That's why, it's fine...Let out everything! Don't hold back!"_ _

__With a final shriek of pleasure, the dam inside you had finally broken down and the stimulations on your clit had helped further its intensity. As you childishly claimed beforehand, your juice, _quite literally_ , bursts out of you and looked as if they were pushing Kalim's fingers out. However, your senior's fingers remained lodged deep within you, acting as a clog not to keep your orgasm at bay, but to actually agitate them. Nevertheless, your love juices overflew to completely soak your panties and slid down your thighs. You panted heavily as your legs tremble at the sight, the sticky yet transparent liquid dripping down on the locker floor was enough to fill you up with sheer embarrassment._ _

__Once Kalim had come to see how your orgasm finally died down, he began to pull his fingers out, painfully slow. It was as if he didn't want to leave out of your warmth yet, like he just wanted to keep on pressing your sensitive button and explore your insides with just his fingers. "...Haha...You came a lot, huh..." You heard Kalim chuckle behind you, shamelessly flaunting his fingers smothered in your juices in front of you. "My fingers can still feel the sensation of being inside you...It's amazing..."_ _

__As if your face couldn't become any redder than it already is, Kalim just nonchalantly plopped his fingers inside his own mouth. "A-Ah...!" You exclaimed, not exactly knowing what to say when you're this embarrassed. You ended up watching with a red face at the way he sensually licked his fingers clean, his tongue tangling itself at every nook and cranny just to get the tiniest little taste of you out. "K-Kalim-senpai...That's...! Y-You shouldn't..."_ _

__You couldn't finish your sentence at all, you don't think you're that shameless to even attempt to anyways. You looked down instead, resting your eyes as you listened to the lewd sounds he was making whilst sucking on his own fingers. Kalim glanced at your flushed expression and slowly halted himself from tasting more of your sweet love juices. " _So cute_..." He mumbled out, barely audible but still able to capture your attention with how close of a radius the two of you are._ _

__"...Hm? Sorry, w-what was that?" You asked, about to turn your head towards him._ _

__However, you gasped as he suddenly pressed you against the locker wall, so close to the point that you could barely even turn your head anymore. "S-Senpai!? What...!?" You exclaimed, as you felt yourself being bent over, your hips being pulled towards him with your ass clearly showing. "Um...!?"_ _

__"S-Sorry...I...I can't take it anymore..." Kalim said in between heavy breaths. A part of you was greatly concerned as the way he breathes through his teeth makes it sound like he's in genuine pain. However, it still didn't slow down how fast your heart was racing, especially how quick and precise he is when he pulled your underwear down. "I thought it’ll be all over if I touch you once but…”_ _

__“It’s not enough…” He painstakingly mumbled out. “ _ **It hurts**_...It hurts to not be inside you..."_ _

__With an excited smile, he proceeds to trace over your wet pussy like it hasn't just been fingered so meticulously earlier. You felt shifting behind you and soon heard a sound of pants being unbuttoned. You squeaked when you felt something hard and wet, that was definitely not his fingers, rest just below your slit, slightly moving them up and down as if to smother your juices on it. "You were so warm...I'm sorry, but...I want you so much that it hurts..." Kalim admitted, wiping the sides of his mouth as drool somehow found its way down. He sounds so full of remorse, but he couldn't deny that his eyes just hold nothing more but love and lust right now._ _

__**He just can't wait anymore.** _ _

__"I-I just have to...I need you, (Y/N)...!" He grunted as he gripped your hips tight, perfectly aligning his cock onto your hole and rammed it deep inside in one go. You gasped sharply; a scream couldn't even make its way out your throat that fast as you were left with a strained cry. Thankfully, you were already as wet as you could go, allowing his entrance to be as slippery as soap. However, Kalim did actually need to exert a lot more force to shove all his excitement in within one go, he still regrettably hurt you in the process. "Haa...! Sorry! Sorry, (Y/N)...! Are you okay...!?"_ _

__Though he sounded genuinely concerned, you couldn't bring yourself to respond to ease his worries. Everything was coming at you all at once, the emotions, the pressure, the sheer intensity of this heat all building up from within you. You just can't help but to let out moans and groans as you balled your hands into a fist against the locker walls. Kalim gulps at your lack of response, his anxiety building up especially now that he doesn't know your current mood. However, his hands still gripped your waistline tight, both to keep a hold of you and secure your position._ _

__"...I-I'm gonna move, okay...? Haa...Crap, this feels so good...I feel like I'm losing myself..." Kalim panted as he mumbled the last part, he slowly pulled and you flinched visibly as you instantly felt his cock dragging against your walls, pushing mini pleasure buttons along the way that sent electric shock all over your body. However, the moment he pushed back in was when you widened your eyes, feeling the impact disrupting your whole system and made you arched your back as a high-pitched moan escaped you. Seeing your reaction, Kalim immediately wrapped his arms around as some sort of comfort for your body. "I-It'll just take a moment, I'll be quick! I swear...! I'm...I'm just gonna...Nngh..."_ _

__He continued to grind his hips against you, slowly mastering the movements once he got the taste of how it works the first time. You're still incapable of talking, so he could only listen to your sweet gasps and moans as he hanged his head on your shoulder, biting his bottom lips in guilt. " _Gaah...I'm such a liar..._ " He thought, unconsciously pulling you closer to him at every thrust when he sensed that you were slowly shifting away from him. " _I-It feels so good...! There's...There's no way I can be quick about this! Aah, I'm such an idiot...!_ "_ _

__Despite his contrasting inner thoughts though, his movements continued to become a lot more ruthless than before. Like he's really trying to stab you into two by trying to reach a deeper, more pleasurable spot inside you. It doesn't help the fact that your walls were constantly squeezing against his dick too. You were so tight, so obvious that your body was not used to having something stuffed inside you like this yet, so it felt like it was milking him for all his glory. Kalim still felt really comfortable inside you though, it was tight but it just seemed the right size for him to pound constantly against, it felt stupidly good._ _

__As for your current state however, you were feeling really numb, both mentally and physically. The pain fades away a while ago and all it left was just this sense of masochistic feelings of pleasure attacking your body within every thrust. There was nothing but blank static left in your brain as your tongue rolls out of your mouth with your eyes rolling over. You kept gulping down excess saliva forming inside your mouth, but they just kept on dripping down the side of your jaw, you honestly felt disgusted with yourself. It felt good, _way too good_ that you were afraid that you were just going to lose your mind right here and then._ _

__Just when you thought that the on-going strings of pleasure will never actually stop, you heard Kalim breathe a sharp breath from behind. "Aah...! (Y/N), I'm...I'm really close...!" He moaned out, whimpering as he embraced you by the waist once again. He gulped. "I-I can't hold back at all, I'm really sorry...! (Y/N), please..."_ _

__"...J-Just take all of me...!" He groaned out before slamming as far and deep as he can go and releasing all the buildup tension inside of you. You widened your eyes at the surreal feeling of something flowing inside you, shooting them into batch of strings one by one and claiming your insides with their scent. You settled in closing your eyes in exhaustion though, giving up quite easily as you realized that there was nothing to do about it anymore. Your whole body twitches involuntarily as you slowly felt yourself being filled up, your legs were especially restless and your back felt like it needs a good cracking right now for how tight this space you had been in the duration of this act._ _

__With a huff, Kalim opens his eyelids as slow as he was in pulling out of you, his sense of self slowly coming back to him after submitting himself in a hungry fit of lust. Then, he looked down and flinched once he saw his own white, thick seeds flowing out of your ravaged hole. "A-Aah! Crap!" He said as he immediately holds your body in a guiding manner, careful not to let his panic get ahead of him. "This is bad...I came inside you without thinking...!"_ _

__Though you were exhausted as hell, energy was literally ripped out of you, and you couldn't move a single muscle, you still managed to turn your head. You were surprised to see Kalim recovering so fast without even needing a minute of rest, considering he did almost all the work. Still, he seemed like he was back in his normal self now, though his face was still as flushed as ever. That gave you some relief at least._ _

__"Aagh...First things first, let's get you out of this locker..." Kalim mumbled, as you felt him fixing you up along the way._ _

__♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎♥︎_ _

__"A-Are you sure you're okay now? Let's go to the infirmary!" Kalim waves his arms everywhere in panic as he guides your wobbling form. Your legs were still covered in pins and needles so it was difficult to just stand without having to stumble. Not to mention you had to hide evidence of semen trickling down your thighs as you put on pants in the process. Kalim looked at you with a guilty expression, it reminded you of a kicked puppy actually. "...Sorry, this is my fault...If only I had a bit more self-control..."_ _

__"D-Don't worry! I'm going to take responsibility and have a long talk with my pops! I'm sure we can get married right away!" Kalim said with an adorable blush spread across his cheeks but his expression was really that of a fiery determination. This guy was serious. "I just have to put a ring on you, right? I'll go buy one as soon as I can!"_ _

__You flinched as a wave of panic escaped you, the burden of commitment had suddenly come and knocked at your fragile little heart. "A-Ah, no! There's no need to take it that far! I-I'm sure we don't have to anyways..." You said, stopping the guy from making any more irrational decisions. However, that caused him to look back at you with those sad puppy-dog eyes once again. You couldn't help but sigh at it, you raised out a hand and pat his head in comfort. "Look, Kalim-senpai...I'm fine, see? I just need some special medicine right after and there's no need for you to be this worried..."_ _

__"In fact, I-I'm kinda guilty as well because I...uh...I ended up..." You blushed, unable to continue your statement any further once you remembered your fucked-out state from earlier. "... **The point is** , it's alright! You don't have to take your responsibility that far at least...Marriage is too..."_ _

__Kalim blinked, before going back to his usual smiling expression. Somehow his heart felt warmer than before, and so do you feel with your own. "Alright! I get it!" He said, laughing. "But I'll still come sticking to you like an insect so, you can't complain, alright~?"_ _

__You laughed. "Yes, of course..." You said, as you decided to move, ready to get out of the locker rooms after taking a suspiciously long time inside of it. You sure hope those who knew your true identity would cover you up, Grim and the teachers at least. "Let's go, Kalim-senpai. I think I have Professor Trein as my next class and Jamil-senpai must be worried sick looking for you."_ _

__Kalim flinched. "A-Ah, yeah...Oh!" He exclaimed and quickly grabbed you by the sleeve, a little too drastically that you almost stumbled backwards. "But...Tell me something first!"_ _

__"Whoa!? W-What is it...?"_ _

__This white-haired senior of yours, who had always looked so happy-go-lucky, suddenly went all red again. Bashfully looking at the side as he fidgets against your sleeves, seemingly wanting to say something. "T-Tell me...Despite everything, I-I still did a good job, didn't I...?" He said, eyes looking all worried like before but for a different reason. "As a Dorm Leader, I still helped you keep your gender a secret, right...? I didn't screw up, right? No one...still knows who you really are... _Right_...?"_ _

__You blinked once again, not really expecting the dorm leader to be this worried about something like that. "…No, you didn't screw up. You did a good job and you kept my secret from coming out, Kalim-senpai." You gratefully said, smiling up at him. "Thank you very much."_ _

__Kalim instantly brightened up, his eyes sparkling than ever before after hearing the reassurance out from your own mouth. "Really!? Hooray~!" He cheerfully said, before looking back at you. This time, he looked rather excited... _for a completely different reason that is_. That blush on his cheeks looking a lot more perverted than before, his eyes were starting to swirl in both lust and love once again. _**You gulped.**_ "…Then, we can do _**that**_ again, right...?"_ _

__"As long as I can keep your secret from others, I can get that as a reward again, right...!?" He said, holding your hands tight. "...But let's do it on the bed next time...Okay~?"_ _

__A sweat dropped down from your forehead as you forced a twitching smile on your face. "...Y-Yeah...Maybe next time, haha..." You stiffly nodded followed by a nervous laughter, not having a stronger heart to reject and hurt his feelings._ _

__You knew he meant good will in the end, but you could just _ **taste**_ this new-born addiction leaking out of him. That smile he gave right afterwards was a really cute though..._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this is actually one of the few Sinfic pieces that Yume likes. Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→ Legit, I really feel proud of this one, _definitely not because I'm bias and Kalim is my best boi **no, of course not haha-**_ But seriously, I felt really relaxed whilst writing this, no pressure or anything, just me laughing at my own concept lol
> 
> I hope you guys feel the same way too~ (/▽＼*)｡o○♡


End file.
